


Being One 共生

by rongme2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rongme2/pseuds/rongme2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Dean<br/>Author:容么么<br/>Rating: NC-17<br/>Tag: 环太平洋AU, Top!Sam, Bottom!Dean<br/>周更</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being One 共生  
Sam/Dean  
Author:容么么  
Rating: NC-17  
Tag: 环太平洋AU, Top!Sam, Bottom!Dean

Part I ❀ With Your Sorrow

怪兽这个词其实从很早以前就已经被创造。几乎是在人类发明了语言之后，这个词便随之而来。虽然每个文化中的怪兽都不尽相同，但他们大都尖头怪角，体型庞大，丑陋凶恶，是人们所厌恶与惧怕的象征。  
有人绘画它，描述它，英雄的故事因它而生。  
但这些终究只是故事，存在于我们的遐想中，影片里，画笔下。终究没有人知道，当真正的怪兽降临在我们身边的时候，我们应当如何面对。  
1987年，第一只Kaiju从太平洋深处钻出，袭击了旧金山。它的咆哮卷着海水，用锋利的爪子撕开了人们引以为傲的高楼，巨大的脚掌深深陷进地面里。数以万计的人类在这场浩劫中丧命，他们几乎还没有认清怪物的面目，只来得及听见了震耳欲聋的吼叫和深绿色如刀刃般的鳞片，便丧命在陷落的高楼或拍下的利爪中。  
这只怪兽被命名为“Prima”，拉丁语中的第一个。  
人类第一次感到了巨大的差距与绝望，那是我们的双手所无法匹敌的敌人。  
全世界的国家派出了无数军队，用了整整半个月的时间才将怪兽制服。在那期间怪兽已经接连重创了美国西海岸的三座城市。  
人们终于意识到这些幻想中的生物，一旦变成了现实，将比一切描述都要可怕，所有的文字在那样压倒性的恐惧中都是空白的。所有的尖叫都被四周轰隆崩塌的巨响覆盖，连鲜血都被湮没在倾颓的钢筋水泥之下。  
那些致命的来客并不来自外星球，而是从深海的另一维度，从地壳的深处入侵。  
但这一切都只是开始，一年后第二只怪兽袭击了日本，然后是第三只，第四只。  
人们开始学着反击，摧毁与损伤带来了飞快的技术发展和革新，1997年第一批Yaeger被制造出来，大批的战士因为无法承受巨大的精神共感压迫而牺牲；1999年双人操纵的机甲诞生，人们终于掌握了对抗怪兽的方法。  
在无数人的泪水与欢呼中，恐惧变成了庆典，失利成为了势均力敌的对抗。战士们成为英雄，比明星还要闪耀，举世瞩目；怪兽被做成玩具陈列在橱窗里，摆设在孩子的床头。  
人们终于不必在终日的诚惶诚恐中惧怕下一只不知何时会从看似平静的蔚蓝海面上钻出的怪物袭击，那些钢铁机甲会踏着飓风来拯救他们，如同救世主。  
但这也不过是将失败的战局扭转成势均力敌，终究无法带来胜利。  
而战争并非如此简单，无法因为胜利就抹去不可避免的伤害。

Sam Winchester亲眼见证了这场永无止境的侵略与战争。他见过怪兽的利爪将高楼撕裂，人们尖叫着被踩在脚下，除了沉闷的回响外连痕迹都不会留下。  
他也见过真正的Yaeger，他们在迷雾中前进，无畏风浪，有对抗自然的天赋，用钢铁之躯与怪兽搏斗，一次又一次捍卫人类最后的海岸线。  
但他始终无法将这种胜利视作一种荣耀，更不要提崇拜或欣喜。  
他度过了四年这样的生活，每一天都胆战心惊却假装平静地去上学或工作，随时等待着全城警报的响起。人们从慌不择路到井然有序地将自己藏进最近的避难所里，等待着警报解除后再仓皇四散。  
人们可以假装自己过地很好，假装自己早已不惧怕这些从深海冒出的怪物。  
但当他们挤在避难所里的时候，一切都无所遁逃。  
空洞的避难所里燥热又寂静，人们肩并着肩地挤在一起，却没有人说话。他们低垂着头，生怕从别人的眼睛里看见恐惧。这些恐惧会传染，从一个人的眼神传染到另一个，从一个压抑的呼吸声里传达到另一个，于是整个空间只剩下外界传来的打斗的沉重的闷响与巨大风扇轰隆隆的转动。  
Sam深刻地明白，只要这种入侵一日无法终结，他们就一日无法过上平静的生活。  
而当他抬起头，看见Yaeger经过的时候，总会忍不住想到那些所谓的那些英雄不过是站在堆积成山的枯骨与鲜血之上，在某一日又悄声无息地，终将化作其中无名一个。  
没有人会记得他们的名字。  
这样的想法让他感到疼痛，因为他无法忘记。  
即便他逃脱家庭，切断一切可能的联系，读完了大学，他也依旧无法逃脱他的过去和血缘之亲。他无法说出原因，就像他费尽心思地逃出他所厌恶的生活，却还是放弃了自己喜欢的法律学习了机械工程，他了解Yaeger的每一处构造，从外壳到源动力他都一清二楚。  
他无法解释为什么记录每一只怪兽，他们出现的周期、特征和能力；无法解释为什么他的衣柜深处贴着一张世界地图，每一个红点标记着怪物曾经登陆的位置和它们移动的位置；更加无法解释为什么他不能错过每一场Impala参加的战斗。

这四年中，他们最靠近的一次，是一只怪物袭击到了距离他们大学几英里的小镇。他躲在避难所里，战斗就如同发生在他们的头顶一样清晰。在一切结束后他奋力地扒开熙攘的人群，钻出避难所的大门。  
金黄色的光顺着打开的大门缝隙倾泻进来，如同一个截然不同的世界。闪耀到刺眼的独属于加利福尼亚州的阳光瞬间盈满了Sam的双目，从黑暗到光明的转换让他几乎睁不开双眼。  
他伸出手挡了挡，闭上眼睛适应了一秒，再睁开眼睛时只远远看到了Impala远去的背影。  
他没有动弹，身后的人们抱怨着从他的两边挤出来，走进日光里，回到他们的生活中去，继续他们没有完成的工作学习。  
而Sam站在原地，看着Impala穿过战争后留下的残破的充满焦炭气味的城市，步伐稳健又缓慢，在人们用力的欢呼声中，如同一个远去的英雄。  
金属黑在日光下泛出沉重的光芒，折射进Sam的眼睛里，让他几乎要流下眼泪。

没有人知道，他之所以想要逃离却无法挣脱，想要前进却无法忘记。  
不过是因为坐在那一台对人们而言是英雄的黑色机甲里战斗的，是他的家人。

他从没有计划过要如何回去，尽管他渴望着平凡自由的生活，在他心底的某一部分，在深夜最寂静时，柔软地想念着他的家人。  
他也很清楚自己终有一天要回去，以一种或另一种身份。  
当他准备好的时候，张开双臂迎接自己的宿命。  
他只是希望这一天来得更晚一些。

直到这个故事的开始。

2003年11月3日，代号为Squealing Shark的Kaiju在一场暴风雨中袭击洛杉矶以北数百英里外的海域，与正在救援的Impala狭路相逢。  
这场战斗几乎将这台五次成功防守了美国西海岸的Yaeger完全摧毁，她与旧金山的控制台失去联络，同怪兽的信号一起消失在雷达上。  
第二天残破的机甲在十几英里外的海滩上被发现，一名驾驶员失踪。  
同年11月10日，Sam再一次见到Dean。

Sam下直升飞机的时候Dean刚刚被从市立医院的重症监护室转回基地，这里的病房也如同监牢，被最坚硬的铜墙铁壁包裹，素白的床单和布置显得格格不入。床头柜上有一束黄色的百合被草率地插在玻璃水杯里，青葱的绿与鹅黄给这个房间增添了几分生气。  
医生和引Sam进来的人安静地退出去，于是整件房间只剩下心率仪机器的嗡嗡作响。  
Dean躺在病床上还没有醒来，他的脑袋上缠着厚厚一层石膏，皮肤上有深红色的疤痕，连呼吸器都还没有撤下。他比Sam哪一次看见他都要来得脆弱和安静，几乎不像是真的。  
Sam几乎是屏住了呼吸走到他哥哥的身边。  
他已经四年没有见过Dean了。  
四年以前他和John大吵一架，毅然抛弃了跟随了他十几年的充满了怪兽、受伤和机械的生活，把他的父亲和兄长丢在身后，背上一个没有多少行李的双肩包去寻找他自己的生活。是他抛弃了他的家人去追求自由，任性地切断了联系，换掉了电话号码，作出一副不想再有往来的决绝姿态。  
可惜的是他实际上从没有真正走出过那片阴影。短暂的逃避只是一时的放松，他最终还是 要回到这里。  
这如同诅咒的灾难始终缠绕着他，是他无法逃避的宿命。

这四年中他从没有主动联系过任何人，但是Dean会在每年圣诞节的时候，通过他所不知道的方式，在他的门前或者窗台上，留下一张没有署名的卡片。  
过圣诞节并非他们的传统，自从Mary离开后他们就居无定所，随着John四处漂泊。早在Sam还什么都不明白的时候他们的父亲忙于收集Kaiju的资料，忙于报仇与无畏的战斗，节日从来都是与他们无关的话题。  
但是小孩子对于快乐和团聚的渴望是发自内心且无法抑制的，每当他用期待又委屈的眼神看着Dean问他父亲是不是会回来同他们度过节日的时候，Dean都会做出一副理所当然的样子拍一拍他的肩膀，告诉他John答应过他们，一定会赶回来。  
但他从没有回来过。  
六岁那年，Sam用自己攒下的零花钱给父亲买了一个圣诞礼物，那是一根用黑色皮绳串起的项链，坠子上刻着一个铜黄色的异教神。贩售的伯伯说那是一个护身符，带着它就如同带着家人的爱和祝福，可以让那个人免于危难。  
Sam把它买下来，准备在圣诞节送给答应了一定会回来的父亲，期望他每一次都能在离开后安全归来。  
但他们的父亲再一次失约了。  
失望的少年倔强地等在沙发上直到睡着。  
半夜的时候Dean把他推醒，他不知道从哪里变出了一堆可笑的零食。他把可乐装在玻璃杯子里假装红酒，硬是塞进Sam的手心里，夸张地和他碰杯。  
“圣诞快乐Sammy。”Dean给了一个明亮的笑容，伸手揉乱了Sam的卷发。10岁的哥哥已经有了少年的身形，他个子在过去的一年里飞快得拔高，于是显得又高又瘦。  
Sam拍开Dean的手——他不是小孩子了——他在心里这么腹诽着，然后转过头看着那些零食。  
好极了，他无不消极地想，别人家都用香喷喷的烤火鸡和热腾腾的汤来庆祝圣诞节，但他们只有垃圾食品。他简直要怀疑是不是Dean自己想要吃这些东西才买回来。  
但仅仅是这样就已经是他所能得到的全部了。John给他们留下的生活费十分有限，他的哥哥用节省下的或者赌博赢来的钱，用他所有能得到的一切，给他过一个圣诞节。  
在这样一个风雪交加的深夜里，当所有人家都用彩灯和圣诞树装点，热热闹闹的许多人坐在一起庆祝的时候，他们却只能在一家不知名的汽车旅馆里，窝在散发出腐朽气息的没有弹性的沙发上，分享来自Dean糟糕的笑话和安慰。  
可是Sam可以分明感觉到Dean身上传来的寒意，他哥哥的鼻子和双手被冻得通红，一定是刚刚从外面回来。来不及脱掉的外套上有积雪融化成的水渍留下的深色痕迹。  
尽管他没有办法把John变回来让这个节日变得更加完整，却让六岁的Sam突然感觉到一阵眼眶湿润。  
那时的他并不知道那是因为为什么。他只是觉得太过丢脸，于是转过身，从背包里翻出了用油纸小心翼翼抱起的礼物，送给了Dean。

六岁的少年从沙发上爬下来，站在坐在沙发上的Dean面前，镇重其事地把项链戴到了对方的脖子上。他的手指擦过Dean被融化的霜雪打湿的发梢，刺骨的凉意从指间传到感官让他忍不住打了个寒战。  
于是他又给了他哥哥一个短促而有力的拥抱。  
他没有说任何关于它来历和用途的话，没有说这是护身符，也没有说它能保护谁的平安。  
他只是重新坐回沙发上，拆开了一包薯片后笑着说了一句，“圣诞快乐，Dean。”

在那之后，Sam再也没有准备过任何圣诞礼物。

他们再没有过过圣诞节。直到后来他们搬进了旧金山的基地，每年圣诞节都有香喷喷的火鸡和热腾腾的汤，在战时钟的倒计时下人们不敢太过放肆，但他们始终会庆祝，就像是找个理由给灰色调的生活增添一些生气一样，用美好的愿望和碰杯期待新的一年。  
John几乎不参加这样的活动。即便参加，他也只是沉默不语地坐在角落里吃完属于他的那一份食物便早早离开。  
第一年的时候Dean充满期待地把切开的火鸡推到Sam面前，眉眼里都是笑容，他在欢快的背景音乐中和Sam说，“你看Sammy，我们终于可以过一个你期望的圣诞节了。我就告诉你我们一定可以的。”  
Dean那时已经16岁，他跟着John学习了格斗技巧，被训练得如同一个士兵。他精通枪械，格斗技巧一流。但有时候Sam还是觉得他幼稚地跟一个小孩子一样，为一点点小事情就沾沾自喜。  
此刻他把勺子叼在嘴巴里，对着Sam展开了一个笑容，尽管他努力想要做出一副老成的样子，但那目光中的欣喜被饭堂里布置成橙红色的灯火映得闪闪发亮，就像是得到了全世界的烟火一样。  
纯粹得几乎将Sam刺伤。  
Sam于是草草地点了点头，没有去驳斥Dean的好心情。  
但这对他来说始终都不是曾经期待的圣诞节应有的样子。  
他尝了烤鸡，大厨的手艺非常好，火鸡的外皮被考成显眼的橙红色，外皮有一点焦，里头却很嫩，一口咬下去时丰富的香料随着鲜嫩的肉感一起在口腔中蔓延。  
Sam抬起眼睛看见了Dean因为美食而露出的陶醉的表情，非常突兀地，毫无道理地想起了六岁那年的垃圾食品，再一次感受到了来自心脏的酸涩。  
或许是在那一刻他终于意识到，他所期待的圣诞节，其实并非需要一个被装点得很有气氛的大厅，一整桌美味的食物或者一颗能碰到天花板那么高的圣诞树。  
而是，只是，一个平凡的团聚而已。

因此尽管圣诞节并非他们的传统，当第一年Sam收到卡片时他就知道那是他哥哥寄来的。  
他不用猜测，不用怀疑，百分百的肯定。  
奇怪的是他从没有撞见过Dean，他哥哥就像是对他的行踪了如指掌似得，总能够有办法避开他。  
于是这一张卡片，一行没有署名的潦草祝福，成了他们过去四年中唯一的联系。

Sam走到床边坐下，床头柜上的百合散发出柔和的香气，如果他哥哥醒着的话一定会嘲笑这种娘叽叽的做法。但他现在眼睛紧紧闭着，皮肤周围有粗糙的伤痕，睫毛被白色的背景晕出一片模糊的光，无法心口不一地做出那样的嘲讽。  
Sam从没想过他会在这样一个场景下与Dean重逢，他希望那会是更美好平静的，一个拥抱或是一个遥遥的对视。  
而不是像现在这样的沉寂如镜。  
这会让他感到愧疚，他始终都应该留下来，在Dean最需要他的时候陪在他的身边，而不是在某一个其他的地方一无所知地过着自己所谓的幸福生活。  
那毕竟是他的哥哥，是他在这个世界上最无法割舍的一部分。  
早在Mary离开他们后Dean就承担起了照顾他的所有责任，对他而言John只是一个不够负责的父亲，他或许爱他们，但那些爱都被淹没在他的复仇和大任之下。Dean不一样，他再怎么努力模仿他的父亲，练习格斗和枪械的技能，都保持着他最心底最柔软的一面，如同他的母亲一样温暖又美好的一面。  
他无法变成John那样的人，因为Sam永远在一个最重要的位置牵制着他。  
Sam早就认清自己对Dean有一种无法企口的依赖和渴望，这种感情无关亲爱爱情，更多的是一种本能。  
这就是为什么即便他主动逃开了这样的生活，却终究无法完全放下；正如同Dean每年给他寄出的圣诞贺卡一样，这样的感情无需语言和落款，却始终会被传达到正确的人那里。  
这些东西是他们与生俱来的，除非剜去血肉，不然无论如何都无法割舍。  
他小心翼翼地放轻了动作，像是怕吵醒Dean一样地，抓住了他哥哥没有被石膏绑起的左手握在双手中，然后低下头轻轻地在他的手指上落了一吻。  
他的目光安静又沉稳，如同被软化在了百合芬芳的气味里，于是那些气味也变得温馨而黏稠，贴着他的唇和他的手，贴着缓慢却坚实悦动的脉搏，传达给另一个人。  
“我回来了，Dean。”  
他说。

Bobby在傍晚时推门进来，黑色的风衣下摆上站着未干的水迹，显然刚从外面回到基地就匆匆赶了过来。他脱下潮湿的外套挂在门上，里面穿着一如既往的整洁军装，虽然已经发福却依旧站得笔直。  
看到Sam的时候他明显地愣了一下，然后用熟悉的嘲讽语气说，“我还以为在有生之年都见不到你了呢。”  
Sam放下Dean的手站起来，露出了一个有些无奈的表情，说，“我也很高兴见到你，Bobby。”  
然后他们走上前交换了一个拥抱。

Bobby Singer是John年轻时的战友，战争结束后他并没有如John一样离开军队，而是选择了留下。他做过战士，参加过1987年对第一只怪兽的围剿，驾驶过第一代机甲，现在是洛杉矶基地的总指挥官。  
他的脾气暴躁，时常把那些犯错的小兵骂得狗血淋头，但他经验老道，能在第一时间做出正确的决定和战术布置，是整个基地的主心骨。  
Dean和Sam很少会在私下里称呼他为长官，毕竟他们在很小的时候就认识“Uncle Bobby”了，在很多时候Bobby都会把他们当做亲身的儿子来看待，尽管他从没有说过。  
他曾因为John太不关心自己的儿子以及过早地让Dean参与到这些残酷的战斗中来和John发生过争吵，年幼的Sam躲在门后面偷听，然后被Dean捂住耳朵，蹑手蹑脚地抱回房间。  
Dean从来都说这些是他自己做出的选择，尽管Bobby和Sam都不赞同。

Sam比上一次见面的时候又长高了一些，他不得不弯下腰让这个拥抱显得更加自然一些。Bobby在他的背脊上拍了拍后放开双手。  
“我很高兴你能在这个时候回来，Sam。”他这么开口，语气如同一个悲伤的长辈。  
这让Sam有一些排斥地皱起眉，他当然会回来，他当然会在这个时候陪在Dean的身边，他想这么反驳。  
“他很需要你。”Bobby没有看他，而是把目光挪向了Dean。  
于是Sam悄悄地捏紧了拳头，他在自己的舌尖上咬了一下，把这些反驳又吞了回去。他知道Bobby并非在责怪，只是在陈述一个没有人戳破的事实。  
Dean从没有表现过自己的对Sam的依赖，一直以来他都表现得太过强势，用双手把整个童年撑起来，给Sam他想要的一切。他像是不会感受到疼痛的树木一样挡在前面，双腿紧紧地生根在地上，顶天立地，毫无畏惧。  
但他终究不是一个机器或者一棵树木，也无法为谁撑起万里晴空。  
Sam沉默了一会儿，然后回答，“你知道，我一定会回来的。”  
Bobby不置可否地从鼻腔里发了一个类似哼的音，他背对着Sam安静地站在Dean的病床前，夕阳从他们身后的窗户里折射进来，落在Dean的脸上染出一层生气勃勃的暖红。Sam可以猜想的出Bobby现在的表情，他不是那种会直白地袒露自己心声的人，似乎他们家的人都不太坦诚，但是在这种没有人发现的情形下，Bobby看着Dean的目光一定如同一个心疼又骄傲的父亲。  
他们放任自己自己在这样一个如同团聚的时刻下用空白与沉默保留温情，直到Bobby别在腰间的传呼机突兀地发出“滴滴”的声响。他拿起传呼机看了一眼后收回腰间，似乎是迟疑了一下，但还是伸出手在Sam的肩膀上拍了拍。  
“我先走了，Sam，照顾好Dean。你先前的房间已经被撤出给了别人，等一下Ash会过来，带你去John和Dean的房间。”  
John这个名字让Sam的呼吸顿了一下。从他下飞机到这里为止，人们都刻意地避开了有关John的话题，没有人知道当时具体发生了什么，唯一的知情人还躺在病床上没有醒来。但大家早就心知肚明，在这样的情况下说是失踪，其实就已等同于阵亡。  
这个认知在最初时让Sam感到迷茫，John给他的印象总是如此模糊，他一直离开他们去追踪比他强壮上百倍的怪兽，时常失约，却从没有一去无回，以至于有时候Sam都觉得他这个钢冷坚硬的父亲并非人类，而是一块不会生老病死的冰冷的铁。  
他从没想过对方会真正离去。  
就像是突然将一盆滚烫的沸水打翻，把伪装打湿卸去，只留下原本的事实。  
毕竟再怎么厉害，也只是一个普通的血肉之躯而已。  
Sam张了张嘴，他的声音被卡在嗓子里那么一瞬，才重新找回了自己的声音。  
他露出了一个没有说服力的微笑，点头说：“好。总要有一个人来收拾John的东西。”他说道这里停顿了一下，他们都知道这是事实，“毕竟不能让Dean就这样回去。”  
他们中的任何一个，都不会让Dean在终于可以离开病床的时候，回到一个充满有关John Winchester的回忆的房间里，那无疑是在葬送他。  
“我很抱歉。”  
Bobby微不可查地叹了口气，太阳已经几乎要完全落到窗棱下头了，只留下租后一抹艳红的光照亮了他的表情。  
Sam突然觉得Bobby比他们上一次分别的时候，已经苍老了太多。皱纹将他的皮肤折下去，那些年轻的光彩被一场又一场的战争消磨赶紧，只留下充满铁锈味的生硬。  
“这不是谁的错，”Sam摇了摇头。那些回忆让“父亲”的形象重新在他的脑海中鲜活起来，比之前的每一次都让他感到亲切，却也更加疼痛。  
“这样光荣的离开，是对他这一生的最好总结。”  
他这么说道。  
Bobby看着眼前这个长大的男孩，青涩的棱角已经完全从他的脸上褪去，他的目光落在某一个空白，像是在缅怀，但语气却已然坚定。  
他早就知道，无论Dean再怎么模仿，两兄弟之中那个像John的，始终都是Sam。  
Dean的坚强更多处于保护与伪装，他用微笑和不在意来维护自己，到后来渐渐学会了更加冷酷的表情和目光，但事实上他的内心无法想象得柔软，他的外壳里藏着最美好的一切，可惜没有几个人知道，更加没有人在意。  
而Sam则不同，他很清楚自己想要什么，而且固执己见。他憎恶战争和怪兽，却实际上内心无比强大，同他的父亲如出一辙，尽管他自己不愿意承认。  
因此尽管在这段关系中Dean始终是一个保护的角色，但事实上真正被需要的人，一直都是Sam。  
而现在他终于回来了。  
Bobby又看了Dean一眼后转身离开，这对永远让他操心的小崽子终于又回到了一起。尽管没有人说破，但他们需要彼此。

“嘿，Bobby。”他走出几步后Sam突然叫住他。  
“什么？”他的脚步一顿，大约能猜到Sam想要说什么。  
Sam迟疑了一下，像是犹豫自己是否应该开口，但他最终还是说了出来。  
“我希望Dean不要再回到Yaeger上。”  
Bobby拉开门，没有回头看向Sam，他知道这一直以来都是Sam所期望的，没有机甲，没有武器，没有战斗。  
但这里毕竟不是伊甸园，这里是恶魔的游乐场，是人类堕落后受罚的无神之境。  
“你知道的，Sam。”  
他走出去时这么说道。  
“这终究不是你的决定，而是他的选择。”

是的，Sam知道。  
没有人会真正喜爱这样无止尽的战争，但是他们不得不战。他们的命运早就被高高悬起，随时面临着坠入万丈深渊的可能。  
无处可逃，也无法可逃。

Ash很快就到病房来接他，他还是和上一次分别的时候一样，头发长到邋遢，保留着自己无人能懂的潮流特立独行。Ash是电脑高手，擅长数据分析和物理，被Bobby请来研究怪物的进攻周期。  
他有自己一间独立的研究室，里面整日放着整耳欲聋的摇滚音乐，好几个电脑屏幕上刷着大量的莹绿色代码信息，像一个无人涉足的小天地。好在他的天分无人能及，因此也没有人会去打扰他的空间。  
他熟络地帮Sam背起了行囊，一边询问Sam在外头学习的情况一边带着他进行了简单的参观。

他们走到大厅的时候Ash正在抱怨新来的一个生物学家抢占了他一半的房间，还带了一大堆“让人恶心”的标本和怪物器官进来，让整个实验室里散发出马尔福林的可怕气味。  
“你知道吗？不管春夏秋冬，那个家伙每天都穿同一件土黄色的风衣，苦着一张脸研究怪兽的身体，有一天他甚至对着一坨生殖器一样的东西赞叹！”  
Ash顿了一顿，然后表情夸张地模仿，“哦它真是太美了！”  
“哦它真是太美了。”他语气愤愤地又重复了一遍，“那红色的长着倒钩和鳞片的物体真是太美了，简直不可置信。”  
Sam带着无奈的表情听他说完，然后不得开口打断了他。  
“嘿，Ash，我想去看一看Impala。”  
“什么？”Ash愣了一秒后飞快地反映过来，“没有问题，你当然想去见见她，Dean可是把她当宝贝一样地养着呢。这一次坏成这样他肯定要心疼坏了。”  
他这么说着带Sam走过推着工具往来的工作人员。  
“这是Werewolf号，驾驶员是Garth和他的妻子。”他们经过一台高大的暗紫色机甲时Ash终于想起了他作为“导游”的“职责”，他指着那台机甲介绍道，“Garth是个有趣的家伙，虽然他冒冒失失又看起来不怎么靠谱，但可别小看Werewolf的爆发力，它的爪子是用涅槃钢和钨金属打造的，爪尖上淬的锑元素让它更具有杀伤力，可以毫不费力地把怪物撕成两半。”  
Sam转过头多看了一眼Werewolf，他当然听说过这台机甲，它被制造出来，和Impala一起成为加利福尼亚州港湾最坚强的守护者。  
Ash带着他爬上钢结构的台阶，挥动双手模仿着Werewolf撕碎敌人时的动作，一边不忘跟一个擦身而过的黑发女士热络地打了个招呼。  
“有机会介绍你认识，你一定会喜欢他的。”他最后这么总结道。  
他们折过一个弯后再向上攀爬了一截。  
“我会的。”Sam说着踩上了最后一级台阶，然后他的动作猛然顿了一下，几乎是屏住了呼吸地保持着一只脚踩在台阶上的姿势停留在原地。  
Impala终于再一次，完整地，呈现在他的面前。  
那些在他离开时刻意压制的情绪，那些潜藏的思念与情感，在见到这台无比熟悉的黑色机甲时如潮水般猝不及防地扑面而来，将他卷入碎片般的记忆洪流，让他几乎要热泪盈眶。

他们正站在Impala齐胸的位置，正好面对着驾驶舱。  
在那场可以预想的残酷到致命的战斗中Impala失去了她的一条右臂，胸前大面积的撕裂，露出残破扭曲的金属管路。  
Ash走出好几部才发现Sam没有跟上来，他差异地转过头，在看到Sam的表情时呆愣了一下，随后闭上了喋喋不休的嘴巴。  
没有什么需要介绍的了，一个Winchester了解Impala的一切。  
他不知道Sam的眼神中有多少情绪。时间已经很晚了，维修的工人都已经离开，只剩下头顶的一个白炽灯打在他们的脸上。Sam微微抿起双唇，这让他看起来比实际年龄还要更加成熟一些。他棕绿色的瞳孔被白色的光晕折射成微妙的姜黄色，如同陈酿了千年的琥珀。  
Sam一言未发，Ash却分明地感受到了悲伤与怀念。  
他所不知道的，只是这份悲伤与怀念来自于机甲和基地本身的，还是来自于他的过去。

“我想进驾驶舱看看。”  
许久后Sam开口说道，他的声音沉沉的，飞快地消散在白炽灯打不到的黑暗里。  
“当然，不过我想我们可能需要……”Ash点了点头拿出传呼机，但他再抬头时有些无奈地顿住了话头，不被关注的尾音被他收回腹中。  
Sam并非疑问而是陈述，他已经没有停顿地操控机械版将自己传到了驾驶舱前，毫不迟疑地迈开腿跨了进去。  
“……一个许可。”  
Ash尴尬地把之前那句话补全，他站在原地翻了个白眼把通讯器别回了腰上，随后跟着Sam走进去。  
“好吧，反正Singer一定会答应你的要求。”

引擎完全熄灭的Impala驾驶舱沉寂又黑暗，Sam刻意放轻了脚步，像是会打扰到什么不为人知的思绪与窃窃私语一样。他闻到战斗后留下的金属烧焦后残留下的苦涩气味和没有被清理干净的浮躁血腥，这些感知让他的呼吸一窒。  
Sam打开手机上的电筒，一小团缺乏穿透力的乳白色光晕在光点周围一圈飘开。右边是John的驾驶位，这里出乎意料得干净，连血迹都没有留下。他借着这光芒看见了被扯断的左传感器，长长的通管道垂落下来，Sam忍不住伸手触摸边缘被瞬间扯开后留下的纤维痕迹，想到这竟是他父亲与这个世界留下的最后连接。  
随后进来的Ash搁着手电的光看见了Sam的表情，他迟疑了一下，然后重新悄无声息地退出去。Impala就像是一个私密的回忆城堡，他不应该冒然进入。

Sam闭上眼睛如同祈祷一般地抓着那根断裂的传感管道，好一会儿他才放开转向另一边。  
相比之下右边就显得惨烈了许多，虽然整个驾驶位都还在，但有明显的撕扯和撞击留下的疤痕，没有擦干净的血迹深深嵌在缝隙里，刺得Sam眼眶发疼。  
那些虚无的早就应该被清洁剂和消毒剂洗去的，属于Dean的血腥味突然地浓稠起来，从鼻腔毛孔将Sam的肺部填满，他的手颤了一下，电筒的灯光猛地摇开落到庞大制控板下连接的复杂的钢筋结构上。  
Sam闭上眼睛深深地吸了一口气，那些幻觉般的令人作呕的味道重新散开，金属与空气再一次汹涌地冲回他的感官里。  
但是那一秒的错觉已经深深地钻进了他的记忆里，咆哮着撕开他的防卫机制，用猩红的血色包裹有关于这里的一切。他突兀地想起他们第一次看见Impala设计图纸时感受到的巨大震撼；想起Dean偷偷带着他趁着别人不注意的时候溜到Impala尚未完成的驾驶舱里，在无人注意的后防护板内层上刻下了“D.W.&S.W.”的字样；想起Dean第一次穿上当时还是白色的作战服时的表情，他的头盔夹在右手的臂弯下，一眼就看见了站在人群后面的Sam，露出了一个得意洋洋的笑容。  
这些回忆被鲜红的利刃剖开，像是一个柔软的储藏囊，被戳破了一个口子后便无法阻止那些苦涩或甜蜜的汁液潺潺流出来，直到完全填满他的思维。

Impala是他们的第二个家。  
早在她还不过是一个设想模型的时候他们就已经见过她，他们见证了她的被创造，损伤，更新乃至摧毁。  
其实很多时候Yaeger对于Sam而言只是一个战争机器，尽管它保卫着人类的土壤和生命，却终究只是一个冷冰的机器，代表杀戮和铁血。但是对于Impala他却始终有一种无法克制的依赖和眷恋，就如同他对四岁前家庭的记忆非常模糊，却在深夜梦到时毫不自知地想要靠近那些泛黄的温暖会面一样。  
John将Impala视作一种武器，一种力量。这武器让他终于有能力为他逝去的妻子和同样葬送的生活报仇。  
而Dean与他们不同，他称呼Impala为“他的姑娘”，他喜欢她的每一块金属护甲，每一条管道。他喜欢在无事时坐在Impala的边上发呆，每一处新蹭的刮痕都会让他心疼到愤怒。  
Sam其实有那么一段时间并无法理解Dean的这种奇怪的嗜好。直到后来他自己成为了一名驾驶员，与Impala分享成败与生死，他才终于了解到这台机甲对于Dean而言的意义。

比起一个冰冷的机器，她更像是一个不会离开的战友，一个无所畏惧的信念与一份无法割舍的回忆。  
她在飓风和炮火中保护着他们，带领他们前进，沉默不语却不会背叛抛弃。  
她所承载的东西，绝不仅仅是杀戮和铁血那么简单。她有更多不为人知的，激动人心的甚至温暖的历史与包容。  
她是生生不息的火种。  
而Impala的每一个驾驶员，都出自同一个家庭。  
他们或许性格截然不同，却同样的坚定出色，有着完美的同步率。带领这样一台伤痕累累的二代机甲，走过重创与重生，走过黑暗与希望，直到战争的终结。  
所有人都会记住她，她的模型被做成不同的大小，被陈列在橱窗里，珍藏在收藏家的水晶罩下，守护在小男孩的床头柜上。  
她是英雄。

她是Impala · Winchester。

-tbc-


	2. 2

Sam的传呼机疯狂地响起来的时候他正拿着图纸给几个武器专家讲解他给Impala设计的全新武器。  
他征求了Bobby的同意以后亲自参与了Impala的维修与更新工作，有许多想法是他早就构思好了的。他在斯坦福读书的时候就时常会在书上涂涂画画，将新学的机械知识运用于机甲的改造或是武器的进化。  
他也有一些来自于日本的同学，他很乐忠于同他们聊天。那些来自于漫画的设想虽然天马行空又不切实际，却常常能激发他的灵感。他有时也会在有一个新奇的想法时摩拳擦掌地想要付诸于行动，却又乍然地因为想起了什么而突兀地抿起唇，因兴奋而绷起的肩放松下来，缓慢地把紧紧憋在胸腔中涨得发疼的那口气吐出。  
现在Sam终于有机会将这些设想一一实现，他花了整整两天的时间，带着防护罩，挂在钢索上，拿着灯把Impala的结构一寸一寸地摸清楚，再把他过去的草图翻出来进行修改，同那些最专业的机械和武器专家商讨，然后将它们制造出来。  
他希望在Dean醒过来的时候，能看见一个完好无损，甚至更加完美的Impala。  
就像他把John少得可怜的家当收起来装进两个大箱子里，全都塞到了床底下一样，费尽心机地把这些能触动Dean伤口的回忆藏起来，假装他们都已经不存在。  
但这些终究只是表面的做工，它们至多是止痛药，似乎缓解了疼痛，但伤痕始终残留在身体上，腐烂或者愈合，不可能被尽数消去。

Dean依旧没有苏醒，但Sam每天都会在他的身边坐上一会儿，拿着一支笔涂涂画画，或者一本书翻翻看看。就像小时候放学回家后，Dean会强迫Sam放下书和他坐上一会儿跟他分享自己在学校里的见闻。或许Dean的本意是想了解Sam在学校里过得好不好，但大多数情况下都会变成Dean一个人在那里神采飞扬地喋喋不休，而Sam坐在一边无可奈何地听他说。  
Dean无论转到哪里都能很快交上朋友，好吧，至少能交上女朋友。他开朗，有运动天分，是吃得开的那种类型，跟重要的是没人能拒绝他那张脸。有时候Sam觉得他简直是个闪闪发光的吸金器，但是Sam比谁都要清楚这些人没有一个能真正走进Dean的心里。  
他随时做好了跟着John奔赴下一个陌生城市的准备，因此绝不容许自己和谁有过分亲密的关系，他的朋友很多，但都不过是玩玩而已。  
偶尔Sam也会觉得，Dean之所以需要认识这些人，不过是因为他无法接受众人陌生冷漠的目光，和在喧嚣人群中独自行走的感觉。那些是Dean永远不会说出口的恐惧。  
但Sam不一样，他是Dean生命中无法割舍的一部分，那些过客会随着时间地点而更改，但是Sam不会，就像一个亘古永恒的常量，磐石般占据了他生命中最中央的位置。

Sam很享受每天陪在Dean身边的几个小时，尽管他们没有交流，尽管他很想让Dean开口喋喋不休地和他说上两句，但这样的安宁是难得而又奢侈的。  
在基地的别的地方永远都可以听见嘈杂的人声，机械维修时机器发出的轰隆的运作，齿轮碾压过另一个齿轮，战时钟沉闷地滴答。那些声音不知疲倦地在空间中冲撞滚动，震得人脑仁生疼。它们就像是世界的车轮沿着轨道沉重地滚过去的声响，带着人类去往一个未知的终点。  
而当Sam坐在Dean身边的时候，他把门关上，整个世界的喧嚣都仿佛被薄薄的墙壁隔绝在外。那些他耳朵里的回响会逐步减轻，直到回归一片寂静。他会听见自己放轻的呼吸声和机器里传来的Dean有力的心跳声，这些都让他感到安全。  
就像一个温暖的巢穴。  
Dean始终都是他可以回去的巢穴。

Sam刚回到基地不久，大多的时间他都呆在Impala的机舱边或是在大厅的某一张桌子上用战士们无法理解的专业术语窃窃私语，可想而知会通过传呼机找他的人屈指可数，因此当通讯器响起的时候他甚至没有反应过来。  
传呼机“滴——滴——”的声响被压在众人的谈话声中有一会儿。  
直到有一个人停下了讨论拍了拍他的肩膀他才恍然大悟，他对众人做了个抱歉的手势，拿起通讯器走到一边。  
“Sam Winchester？”  
通讯器那一头的人似乎不那么确定地问了一句。  
“是我，有什么事。”  
“你哥哥醒了。”  
Sam愣了一秒，随后飞快地往外走起来，甚至忘记了要和那几个还在研究设计图的人打招呼。  
“我马上就过来。”  
他的声音陡然拔高了几分，一边说着一边掐断了通讯。仓促到几乎是用跑的方式，穿过长长的走廊，越过惊讶回头的人群和过分宽广的大厅。他太急切了，他已经受够了每天只能对着Dean紧闭的双眼独自吞咽下那些愧疚情绪的日子。

“我要去找他！”  
“不行，你不能下床，你才刚刚醒过来。”  
“我们要给你做一个检查。”  
“——放开我！我要去找他！”  
病房里嘈杂一片，站在门外都能听见里头吵闹的声音。Dean正挣扎着从床上下来，一个医生模样的人皱着眉奉劝，但显然不太成功，Dean只是重复着同一句话想要离开这里，如同被海风风华出的古老岩石，固执又冷硬。几个护士想要按住他不让他起来，房间里乱成，完全没有一点医疗室应有的样子。

Sam捏住门把手的时候正听见Dean恼怒地喊了一句，他想要拔高声调显得更加有威慑力，但他的声音因为长久沉睡而变得无比暗哑，带着腐朽的摩擦和疲软。这让Sam放在门上的手陡然一顿，如同将尾音拉长的一句话。他跑过来只用了几分钟，但却在门口乍然停顿，像是把前面压缩下来的时间，都用在了这一瞬间格外漫长的停顿里。  
他的手指神经质地颤了颤，然后慢慢地握成了拳头，太过用力以至于轻微地颤抖起来。  
他推开门走进去。

或许是他的脚步放得太轻，或许是大家都忙着劝说和挣扎，并没有人注意到他进来。  
他站定在离开病床外几步远的地方，开口叫了他哥哥的名字。  
“Dean。”  
他的声音也放得很轻，就像他回来刚见到躺在病床上的Dean时一样，生怕会吵醒他。  
但Dean还是听见了。  
也就是那么轻那么短的一句话，让整个房间陡然安静下来。所有人都停下动作，回过头看向他。像是被人按上了静音键，一切嘈杂到此戛然而止。  
Dean抬起头看见他，像是不可置信般地睁大了眼睛，他脸上的伤口已经结成了疤，纱布被揭开，只留下一条深褐色的暗淡痕迹，映衬得他的脸色更加苍白。  
他的眼睛翠绿得如同一潭清澈见底的湖水，此刻睁得滚圆，如同被做坏了事被抓了个正着的措手不及的小孩子，正因为Sam的突然出现而掀起惊涛骇浪。  
“Sammy？”  
他花了一会儿才找回自己的声音，竭力克制却还是有些颤抖。他推开护士的搀扶，脚步不稳地往前进了一步。  
这一次没有人伸手拦在他身前。  
Sam毫不迟疑地走上去，抱住了他的兄弟。  
“是的Dean。”  
他的一只手环过Dean的背脊按在他的肩膀上，另一只手贴着他的腰线，整个将Dean收入怀中地，让他不必依靠自己的力量也能站稳地，给了他哥哥一个过分用力的拥抱。  
“我回来了。”他说。  
然后他感觉到Dean紧绷到僵硬的身体缓慢放松下来，他哥哥把手扣到他肩膀上，同样用力到让他的肩胛骨生疼。  
但是谁在乎呢。

后来Sam才知道，Dean醒来后的第一个问题是“我睡了多久？”  
第二个问题是：John Winchester在哪里？  
没有人能够回答他。  
Dean于是一言不发地挣扎着要爬起来，小护士惊慌失措地按下了求助铃。  
“我要去找他。”  
这是Dean说出的唯一理由，他只是不断地重复着这句话，像是被噩梦缠身无法逃脱，有什么看不见的绝望情绪将他重重包围。  
他的身体很虚弱，双腿因为多日没有站立而发软，身上的伤口传来火辣辣的疼痛。但他奋力想要挣脱其他人的阻拦，掰开那些挡在他路上的手，摒弃那些善意或阻挠的劝说，如同要从那个无止尽的噩梦里逃出。  
他的嘴巴紧紧抿起来，眼眶通红，连拳头都在颤抖，像是抓住了信念稻草的溺水者，再多一点重量就会将他击垮。  
医生进退两难，不能放任他沉溺，却也不能夺走他的信仰。  
Dean醒过来，却还深陷在他噩梦的泥沼中无法逃离。

直到Sam出现。  
Sam像是一道刺眼到让人瞬间目盲的强光，生生地拽着Dean从无边无际的黑暗里逃出来，他是现实，是从四岁开始就无法割舍的一部分，是Dean深爱的一切。  
因此几乎只是一眼，只要那么一眼，Dean就镇定了下来。  
他无法再放纵自己潜逃在脆弱的梦境里，那里虽然充满黑暗逐渐分崩离析，却终究是他的世界，他躲在里面，假装自己不知道，不记得，就可以逃避更加沉重黑暗的现实。  
可是Sam在外面。  
他始终都没有办法，留下Sam一个人。  
他的世界已经被疼痛吞噬得只剩下腐朽和残羹，但这些都不该是Sam的，他不能将这些东西强加到Sam头上。  
而只有他重新爬起来，把这些镣铐背在肩上，才能将Sam解放出去。  
Dean对此再清楚不过。  
于是在那疼痛到几乎要骨骼碎裂的拥抱中，Dean毫不犹豫地做出了选择，重新回到他弟弟的身边。

此后他再没有主动提起过John。

Dean在医务室里住了没几天就吵闹着要搬出去，用他的话来说就是“这白色的病房闷死了严重拖延了我的愈合速度。”  
这当然不可能是真的，Sam翻了个白眼。但他还是在反复和医生确认后——在Dean不耐烦的催促下，把他接回了自己房间养伤。  
在这之后Sam几乎是完全接手了医生护士的职责，恨不得一天二十四小时陪在Dean的身边，好在Impala的维修设计他已经基本完成，剩下的就是具体实施。他每天会去检查一下，顺便帮Dean从食堂里带一点除了垃圾食品以外的健康食物回去。  
好像逼着他哥哥吃下蔬菜是世界上的第一等要事。  
Dean百无聊赖地躺在床上，每天都用尽办法想要溜出去，再被Sam逮回来，或者拦截住，如此反复。  
“我已经好了Sam，你能不能不要像个担心的大母鸡一样？”  
在Dean又一次无聊到想要和几个基地工作人员一起打篮球被Sam逮住并带回房间后他一边把自己丢到床上那个一边忍无可忍地抱怨。  
“不行，Dean，你手上的石膏都还没有拆，别想出去打篮球。”  
这已经不是Dean第一次抱怨了，Sam早就习惯了他这样的嘲讽，因此他只是不动声色地回答，顺手把一个洗好的苹果递过去。  
Dean愤怒地瞪着Sam和他手里的苹果，他很想说我要吃汉堡，要吃肉，但是Sam一定又会用病人不该吃垃圾食品这种愚蠢的理由来打发他。  
Sam也只是保持着伸出手的动作看着他。  
他们只对视了几秒Dean就拜下阵来，说真的，每当Sam用这种，真诚到娘炮的、黝黑如同大型犬一般、甚至带上了恳求般的眼神看着他的时候，他从来没在坚持超过一分钟。  
这不公平，他弟弟总有办法让他妥协。Dean接过苹果狠狠地咬了一口，一边在肚子里如此腹诽着，像是把苹果当成Sam在泄愤。

大部分时候他都表现得跟个没事人一样，而且表现得很好。  
他用和平时别无二致的笑容告诉大家自己没事，但是避而不谈那天发生的事。大家都很体贴地跟着Dean不动声色的转移开话题。  
有几次Sam想和他哥哥谈谈，但都被他狡猾地逃开了。  
他不敢把Dean逼得太紧，因为他很清楚他哥哥的脾气。就算外表看起来多不在乎，心里却始终是放不下的。John对他而言太过重要，几乎是如同战神一般地从童年起就屹立不倒。  
他不敢想象，当这支柱被突然从他的世界里抽走的时候，Dean的内心是不是也有一块已经跟着一起崩塌。  
就像Dean好不容易获得批准离开医务室的那天，一路上他都表现得相当雀跃，把双手插在裤子口袋里，把病号服穿得跟牛仔裤似的。一边走还一边撅着嘴哼着某一支老掉牙的曲调。  
但是当他转过一个弯迈上走廊的时候——从这个角度正好能看见他们房间的大门——他的脚步猛地一顿，在空中停顿了那么一秒后才重新迈出去。  
他调整地很快，但是Sam紧紧跟在他身后一步开外的位置观察着他，因此没有错过他那一瞬间的失态。  
Dean走到门口站定，把他那跑调的哼唱收起来，表情是伪装出来的平静，但背脊因为紧张而微微耸起，下颚抿得紧紧的，把下巴勾成一个坚硬的弧度。  
Sam忍不住伸出手在他的肩膀上拍了拍。  
Dean像被烫到了一般地飞快往边上让开，他转过头警惕地看着Sam，像一只张牙舞爪的豹子，全身的尖刺在此刻都高高竖起保护着自己。  
Sam的手还尴尬地悬在空中，他们沉默了一秒，然后Dean也意识到自己似乎有些反应过度。  
“嘿，别随便碰一个训练有素的士兵，Sam。我可不想哪次不注意把你揍出一个熊猫眼。”  
他尴尬地这么说道，Sam只是把手收回去，没有接茬。  
Dean推开门。  
房间里状况和他想象得完全不一样，没有和他离开时一样杂乱，也没有因为无人居住而落满灰尘。  
更没有他所惧怕的，充满了属于John的气息。  
相反地，这间房间干净整洁，明显被人好好打理过。不仅如此，房间的左边是他的领地，所有的东西都还是和他离开时一样地好好呆在原地，但另一侧却已经完全不同。  
他诧异地转过头看了Sam一眼，而后者举起手坦白。  
“Bobby让我搬进来的。”  
他似乎还想说什么，但Dean只是草草地点了头，率先走进去。  
他心里乱糟糟的，他无法承认自己内心的某一处是不是也惧怕着回来看见John的遗物，那些东西只能徒然为他增添疼痛。但是当它们真的都被处理干净的时候，他却依旧感觉到那种空落的难受。  
像是一个巨大的空心的沉重铁球，拴在他的心脏上一下一下地摇摆。  
他有些茫然地站在房间的中央，那些都是Sam的东西，一些他见过，一些他没有，可能是从斯坦福带来的，但都是Sam喜欢的简单的风格。  
可笑的是这间房间并没有因为改变而显得格格不入，相反的，非常合适。他们小时候就经常住在一块儿，因此都非常清楚彼此的生活习性，Sam知道该怎样整理他的东西，保证方便，却又不会打扰到Dean的空间。  
他刚刚搬进来和John一起住时他们彼此都花了不少的时间来习惯——John从Mary离开后就习惯独自生活，而且他也实在算不上一个好的同居者，每当这个时候Dean就会忍不住想念他弟弟。要知道虽然Sam总是为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事和他唠叨个不停，却始终都是最能够理解他的那一个。  
Sam跟着Dean走进房间，就站在他的身后，Dean可以听到对方因为紧张而放轻的呼吸声。  
他在担心自己。  
Dean为这个认知感到难过。  
但是他不想和Sam说话，他还没有做好准备——或许他永远都不会做好准备，来谈一谈关于他们父亲的事情。于是他走到自己的床边躺下，闷声不吭地用被子盖住了自己。  
他知道Sam在他床边站了一会儿看着他，也听见对方轻轻的叹气声。  
但是他不想聊。  
他不想和任何人谈谈。  
他只是有一些不适应。Sam体贴地帮他抹去了任何可能会激起他痛苦回忆的痕迹，于是关于John的记忆就变得模糊起来。他刚才站在房间里环顾的时候，甚至产生了一种这里本来就应该是这样的错觉，而这种错觉让他感到愧疚。  
无论是对父亲的离开，还是对Sam的欺瞒，都让他疼痛。  
但是现在他只能像鸵鸟一样地缩在被子里，用手死死地抓住床单，直到关节泛白发疼，指甲因为过度用力而充血。  
窒息般的压迫从盖在他身上的被子里传来，他很清楚这些都是错觉，但是氧气却争先恐后地从他的肺里逃离，嗓子火烧火燎地发疼，身体神经质地颤抖。  
那些属于John的回忆像是突然醒来的怪兽，张开尖利的爪牙咆哮着冲过来，把渺小的Dean压在身下，他的脚掌把Dean的骨头一节一节地压断再碾碎，收拢的爪子刺破衣服刺穿他的五脏六腑。  
他记得曾经John带他去看过的唯一一场棒球赛，那时候Sam还没有出生，已经怀孕了的Mary留在家里。他父亲给他买了一杯可乐和一大桶爆米花，他们举着自己支持的球队的红色旗子，在嘈杂的观众当众放声尖叫呐喊。七岁的他转过头，父亲的笑容被定格在同样的美好和绚烂里，在他的眼前轰然炸开。  
——不要。  
他忍不住蜷起双腿，整个人弓起来，缩成婴儿般的姿态。  
正是因为清楚地记得曾经的父亲，记得母亲的温柔和美好，他才更加能够理解在母亲离开后，整个生活陡然崩塌后父亲的转变。即便他变得再冷硬不近人情，Dean都知道他曾经也只是那样一个平凡的父亲和丈夫，只是生活将他的性格扭曲变形，逼迫他一步一步走到这样的绝路上来。  
而他所能做的一切，不过是亦步亦趋地，跟着他父亲，走上这条绝路。  
他理解父亲的痛苦，因此不能放他一个人沉沦。同时他深爱Sam，也清楚他弟弟永远无法理解属于父亲的那份绝望和疼痛，因此才会那么排斥，那么失望，才会想要离开。  
说真的，即便他舍不得，但在Sam终于和父亲吵得天翻地覆毅然决定离开的时候，他灵魂的某一部分竟然是雀跃的。  
好歹他们家里，有一个人，能够获得正常的，平凡的生活。  
或悲或喜，都是他自己想要的生活。  
他为Sam感到高兴。  
所以他每年都会悄悄地去斯坦福看Sam，看他在图书馆看书的样子，和同学谈笑的样子，谈了女朋友的样子，然后再悄悄地离开。  
他很清楚这样的行为不对，但他无法控制思念。Sam早就是他生命中不可分割的一部分，他不能离开Sam生存太久，因为那让他感到窒息，就像离开了水的鱼一样。  
他想他永远不会把这一份几乎变态的依赖表达出来，这些情感如同腐虫般寄宿在他的身体里，在心脏上咬出一个洞穴安然居住，总有一天他的内里也都会变得和它们一样，腐烂又黑暗。  
一滴冰凉的眼泪从他紧闭着却颤抖着的眼角滚落，飞快的被枕头吸干，只留下一滩暗色的水晕。  
他醒来后没有放任自己如此脆弱过，但此时此刻他居然无法控制。  
Sam就坐在他的床边一动不动，如同一个坚定强大的陪伴。  
他知道Sam想干什么，也知道Sam想表达什么，但是他不能。  
有些话就该腐烂在嗓子里，变成永恒无声的遗憾，不被任何人知晓。因此他只是在铺天盖地的疼痛里更加紧地蜷缩起来，咬着牙，一声不吭。  
这样就足够了，他想。  
Sam就在他身边。他不必说话，不必动弹，就已足够让Dean感觉到温暖和安慰。

~·~·~

Jo来看望过Dean两次，她是Bobby的养女，她的亲身父亲曾是第一代Yaeger的驾驶员，因为缺乏辐射的保护和过于强大的精神刺激而逝去。那时候她还很小，于是Bobby将她养在基地里，如同亲身女儿。  
她长得很漂亮，有一头金色的长发，削尖的下巴，还有和Dean如出一辙的绿色眼睛，几乎就像兄妹。  
他们的感情也情同兄妹。  
她没有询问Dean怎么样，反而给他带来了一本不知道从哪里弄来的色情杂志，很好的安抚了Dean因为被关在房间里而几乎要炸开的暴怒情绪。  
她离开的时候给了Sam一个调皮的笑容，这让Sam由衷地感谢她。  
Jo很喜欢Dean，Sam能看出来，但Dean却始终把她当做妹妹一样来看待。这很不寻常，要知道Dean从不会放过任何一个和漂亮姑娘调情或者上床的机会。  
但后来Sam逐渐理解了，只有对真正在乎的人，Dean才会收敛起他那种玩世不恭又随便随性的态度。他的任何一段感情都不会超过一个月，感情是他寂寞时的喂养品。  
而家人，这个词却要沉重得多。那是他张开双臂保护的脆弱城堡，也是他赖以生存的牛奶面包。他把所有重视的人都小心翼翼地划分到家人这一个小圈子里来，代表责任与守护。

小时候曾有一段时间他讨厌Dean的所有约会对象，要知道这种占有欲是毫无道理可言的，毕竟那是他的哥哥，不是他的所有物，他没有道理去干涉Dean的私生活。  
可是天知道从Sam有记忆开始——或者从没有记忆的时候就已经开始，Dean就一直陪在他的身边。这种陪伴太过理所当然，以至于让Sam有时候会有一种“Dean是他的所有物”的错觉。  
因此他曾厌恶Dean的每一个女朋友，不管她们曾占有Dean一天或是两星期。  
尽管他从没有表现出来过。  
后来当他认识到Dean对待女友和家人的截然不同的态度后他就收起了自己这种幼稚的心思。不过偶尔，非常偶尔地，他还是会因为Dean和某个小妞调情而感到胃里泛酸。  
好在只要他一摆出那付“我很不爽”的Bitch face，Dean再不情愿，也都会优先照顾他的情绪。  
“Sammy小姑娘！你害的我又错过了一个绝佳的床伴，她有个火辣的屁股！”  
Dean事后会这么抱怨，而Sam则不动声色地翻个白眼。  
然后他的目光会不经意地落到他哥哥被宽松的牛仔裤包裹住的又翘又丰满的臀部，无意识的舔过下唇点头附和。  
“确实很火辣。”

Dean终于得到Sam的“批准”和他一起去食堂吃饭的那天，Sam第一次见到了Garth和他的爱人。他们刚从一场浮夸的采访中回来。  
Garth长得十分瘦小，眼睛很大，鹰钩鼻从他尖瘦的脸上高高凸起，不知为何让Sam联想到童话故事里的匹诺曹。他带着一顶与周遭环境格格不入的西部牛仔风的宽檐帽，听说是某一个主持人送给他的纪念品。完全和Ash的描述吻合——一点都不像个战士应有的样子。  
而他的妻子看起来也是一个温柔可亲的女子，在他丈夫身边静默地微笑着。这种反差太过鲜明，让Sam很难想象他们两个一起驾驶着以爆发力和近身搏斗而著名的Werewolf号与怪兽战斗的样子。  
Garth看到他们后和正在聊天的伙计打了个招呼便跑过来，毫不迟疑地给了Dean一个热情的拥抱——Dean僵硬地用没有打石膏的手在对方背上拍了拍，表情尴尬。  
Sam是第一次见到这么热情的打招呼方式和Dean有趣的反应，他几乎要克制不住他的笑意，只好咳嗽了一声假装没有看见，换来Dean没好气的瞪视。  
“你好，Sam。”Garth在放开Dean后和Sam握了个手。“Dean时常跟我们提起你。”  
Sam诧异地挑起眉，他望向Dean，后者没好气地哼了一声。  
“是的，提起我有一个个子很大却没良心还娘叽叽的弟弟。”  
这让两夫妻忍不住笑起来。  
“Dean。”Sam无奈。  
他哥哥不自在地把头转开。  
他们站在原地聊了一会儿天，Sam发现Garth是一个特别开朗的人，他有一大堆不切实际的想法，但是生机勃勃。他和每一个经过的人打招呼，似乎所有人都和他很熟。  
哪怕是在战时他也保持着如此乐观的性格，难怪Bobby会选他。Sam这么想到，他也开始有点喜欢上他了。  
临走的时候Garth拉住他，Sam疑惑却还是放慢脚步，礼貌地微微弯下腰让Garth能够成功凑到他耳朵边上说话。  
Garth凑到他的耳边，却没有放低他的声音，确保他说的话每一个在他们周围的人都能听到。  
包括Dean。  
“嘿，Sam，我很高兴认识你。你的脑袋比整个Winchester家的人加起来还管用，还有整个加利福尼亚州最性感的肌肉，简直和Dean描述得一模一样！”  
他刻意模仿了那种骄傲的语气，是Dean炫耀时会使用的语调。Sam微微愣了一下，随后忍不住微笑起来。  
他几乎能想象Dean说这句话时候的神情，绿色的眼睛因为自豪而闪闪发光。这个想法让Sam的心底发烫。  
他忍不住抬起头，看向站在几步之外等他跟上去表情不耐烦的Dean。他哥哥很努力地想加装自己没有听见Garth说的话，但是他的耳根红得几乎要滴出血来。  
于是Sam对Garth打了个手势再见，快步跟上他哥哥。  
他几乎想当场给Dean一个拥抱，但他克制住了。

他想他现在真的有点儿喜欢上Garth了。  
~·~·~

Dean石膏拆掉被宣告痊愈后的第一件事情，不是摆脱Sam去食堂大吃一顿垃圾食品，也不是离开基地去晒晒太阳，而是去了Bobby的办公室。  
Sam没有跟进去，他只是靠在门边的墙上等他出来。办公室的门关上后整条走廊都显得格外寂静，走廊尽头的风扇发出沉闷的煽动声。他可以隐约听见房间里面的人低声谈话的声音，但他跟本不必费心去揣测，因为他很清楚他们在谈什么。  
Dean推开门出来看见Sam的愣了一下，房门在他们身后悄然关上。两个人在昏暗的走廊里站了一会儿，吸壁灯的惨淡的光从侧边打在Sam的脸上，他的嘴巴微微抿起来，表情严肃。  
Dean从他的眼睛里读到了一切。  
他们太清楚彼此了。就像Sam知道他一定会来找Bobby一样，他也很清楚Sam会来阻止自己。  
但清楚并不代表了解，这是他们之间最天差地别的地方。  
Dean的抗争其实是最卑微服从，而Sam的顺从却是另一种最顽固的抗争。  
“我们需要谈谈，Dean。”  
Sam最终还是开口。  
Dean没有看他而是把视线移开，钉在走廊尽头昏暗的虚无一点上。  
“这没有什么好谈的Sam。”他的声音不自觉地冷硬起来，每当他和Sam产生分歧的时候他都会不自觉地沉下声音，用这种更带威慑力的沙哑声线来说话。  
“这是我的选择，我必须要回到Impala上去。”  
“你都没有尝试过，怎么知道不可以？”Sam反问。  
这次Dean看向了他，他甚至露出了一个微笑，尽管那看起来有几分悲凉。  
“这是我的生活，Sammy，我们不一样。我早就习惯了这些。机械，战斗，受伤，死亡，它们是我了解的一切。”  
他抬起头，绿色的眼睛如同收拢了整个走廊里的灯光，折射出充满棱角的光泽。  
“我不能离开这里。”  
他说。  
“这些都是我赖以生存的东西，如果离开我就一无是处。”  
“我会在阳光下面腐烂发臭，因为那里不属于我。”  
他的声音也最终也都一起沉入他的目光中，如同深水里的浪潮，缓慢地在夜色中散开。他的眼皮沉沉地合上，被太多的过去压垮。  
“我不像你。我没有选择，这是我唯一的选择。”

Sam想要大声反驳，捏住他哥哥的衣领，按住他的后脑，逼迫他睁开眼睛，看到一个不一样的生活。  
但他最终只是用力地捏紧了拳头，将痛苦和挣扎都收进自己的掌心。  
他不能将这些东西再强加在Dean的肩膀上。自从他回来以后，就更加分明地感受到Dean正行走在灰色的边缘，只要伸手推一把，他哥哥就会掉进某一个不知名的恐惧深渊里。  
他要做的并非增加那些重量，而是减轻，而是释放。  
他会有更好的办法，Sam攥紧了拳头这么想到。

他没有再与Dean提起过这个话题。

~·~·~

Dean一直小心翼翼地控制自己的情绪，无论是怒火还是恐惧，他都不想暴露出太多。他时常在深夜中满头大汗地从噩梦中惊醒，在无声中剧烈地喘息，然后在尽可能不吵醒Sam的情况下溜出房间，坐在Impala边上发上一会儿呆。  
他的美人已经几乎完全被修好了，那些破损和折断被重新接回去，仿佛战争永远不会在她身上留下痕迹。  
只有那些不明显的，暗淡的刮擦，会永远留在不起眼的角落里。  
Dean有时会在昏暗的灯光下伸出手，抚摸那些被遗忘的痕迹，就像在触碰自己回忆中，某一场无法忘记的战役。  
他尝试了一次，想说服Sam离开，他不希望Sam回来。  
他是真的不希望Sam回到这个地方，尤其是在John离开后，他更加深切地感受到这个事实。这并不代表他不想同Sam呆在一起了，事实上他想得发疯，有时候他觉得自己能对着他弟弟漂亮又紧实的肌肉硬起来。他爱他，胜过世上的一切。  
但正是因为这些情感，让他无法开口，更加无法挽留。  
他曾经一言不发地送走Sam一次，放他离开这个危险的基地，离开冰冷的机器和恐怖的怪兽，离开他憎恶的一切，去寻找他喜爱的生活。尽管疼痛，但却是他真正希望的。  
但Sam最终还是回来了。  
尽管他坚持这与Dean无关。  
坚持说自己已经毕业了，被Bobby雇佣做这里的机械师，他是这里的技术人员，可以为自己做决定，与Dean不同。  
但是他心知肚明，Sam是为了他回来的。  
Dean闭上眼睛，深深地吸进一口气，饱胀到整个胸口微微发疼，将那些酸涩与暗自欣喜的情欲都压下去，留出余地，让苦涩填满他的味蕾。  
他费尽心思想让他弟弟离开，过上更好的生活。  
但最后却因为他自己的失误，将他弟弟重新拉进这潭泥沼里。  
这个认知让他感到绝望。  
Dean将头深深地埋进双臂中，指尖插进短促的金发里后猛然收拢。酸涩的绞痛从胃部一路揪住他的神经，让他的背脊在无人知晓的黑暗中弯曲。  
有时候他甚至不知道，他弟弟的归来，与John的离开，到底其中哪一个让他感到更加愧疚。  
他用力到几乎要捏碎自己般地握紧拳头，手臂上的青筋因此分明地突出刻画着脉络的纹理，他屏息保持着这个姿势直到小臂颤抖，直到关节泛白，然后才猛地松开。  
那一刻血液再一次随着脉冲拥进他的血管里，肌肉因为过度的紧张而卷起酸涩的余波翻滚在他的皮肤下，如同Impala被修得完好无损的外表，从外头看不出任何的痕迹。  
只有他知道这些疼痛从何而来。  
他终究是一个没有用的人，眼睁睁地看着父亲在面前死去，自己却颓然活下来，再将Sam拖入泥沼。  
他不仅没有办法拯救他们中的任何一个，还是悲剧的根源。  
这个可怕的设想在他的胸口盘踞，夜夜在睡梦中伴着窒息般灭顶的恐惧将他一次又一次地碾压，疼得让他想要尖叫出声。  
你真是糟糕透了，Dean Winchester。  
他自嘲般地对自己喃喃自语。

这些Sam都不知道。

Dean准时地在天亮之前回到房间，轻手轻脚地躺回床上假装自己仍旧在熟睡。事实上有那么一会儿他确实睡了过去，太过沉重的疲惫压在他的神经上，让他陷入了一种半梦半醒的真空状态。直到Sam开始淋浴，喧哗的水声隔着墙壁穿透过来，让Dean猛地惊醒。他迷糊地皱起眉毛不太清醒地思考了一下然后猛地从床上坐起来，他甚至都不知道自己什么时候睡着了。  
他抹了把脸发呆的期间Sam已经洗完澡从浴室里出来，他似乎没有预料到Dean已经起来了，只是随意地在腰间裹了一条毛巾，水珠顺着没有擦干的发尾滑落，沿着突出的肌肉线条滑过蜜色的皮肤，最后隐没在收拢的腰线处的毛巾织物中。  
Dean的视线无法克制地盯着那颗水珠，一路顺着Sam的脖子滑到腰间，突然觉得有些口干舌燥。  
虽然Sam离开他们独自生活了几年，但是他养成习惯每天都会早起跑步，因此他的肌肉非但没有像Dean猜想得那样松软，反而比离开之前还要紧实有力了。  
真是该死。  
他有些狼狈地移开视线，微小的嫉妒情绪如同微微沸腾的水泡一样儿从他的胃里浮上来。  
“我吵醒你了？”Sam带上卫生间的门完全走出来，更多水珠随着他的动作滚落，每一颗都痒痒地落进了Dean的心房里。“距离选拔还早，你可以再睡一会儿。”  
“说得好像你这样在我边上晃我能睡着似的。”Dean小声地嘀咕了一句。  
“什么？”Sam疑惑地看着他。  
“没什么你个大脚怪。”Dean翻了个白眼然后坐起来招了招手。  
在Sam走到他边上的时候又往边上挪了一点，抬起手拍了拍拍了拍床沿，他弟弟迟疑了一下，不过还是顺从地坐了下来。  
他转过头看着Dean想要说什么，但Dean率先用凶狠的眼神瞪了他一眼。  
“闭上嘴然后转过去。”  
Dean命令道，一边从他手里抽出毛巾盖在他湿漉漉的头发上，一点也不温柔地帮他把水擦干。  
“在斯坦福呆了四年你都没有学会怎么擦头发吗Baby Sammy？”  
Dean的嘴巴微微撅起来抱怨，但他的语气很软，听不出多少埋怨的意味，反而在这静谧安逸的房间里显出了几分他最讨厌的温情。  
Sam很配合地弓起背往后仰倒一些方便Dean的动作。  
“我当然学会了。”他轻声反驳。  
“啊哈。”Dean发出一声夸张的嘲笑。  
Sam的手落下来撑在床上，重量压平了被子蜷起的褶皱，边上一点儿就是Dean随意摊开的大腿。他们就像很小的时候那样，Sam洗完澡就会顶着一头湿漉漉的软毛跑出来，被Dean逮住他就会用一块大毛巾把他裹住。只比他大一点的Dean意气指使地让Sam站好，然后踮起脚一点一点地擦干他弟弟的头发。  
Sam会悄悄抬起头，掀起毛巾偷看他哥哥，从这个角度只能看见Dean的下巴和脖子的弧线，还有认真地抿起来一点的浅色的嘴唇。被Dean发现他偷看的话，他哥哥就会没好气地在他脑门上锤一下让他重新低下头。  
他们保持着这样的小传统，一直到Sam的身高超过Dean，而Dean成为了Impala的副驾驶之后，Sam就主动避开了他们之间的接触，好像生怕这些过分亲昵的场景会被John看到似的。  
直到现在这一幕再次上演，Sam闭起眼睛，Dean的手指隔着柔软的毛巾插进他的发丝里，跟小时候一模一样。

~·~·~

终于到了Dean等待已久的选拔日，Bobby已经为他挑选了几名技术合格的副驾驶，等着与他进行相性筛选。Yaeger驾驶员与其他战士最大的不同之处就是需要同步率，这是脑电波的频率合拍，是行为的一致，是一种无法伪装的默契。但除此之外更重要的，是两个驾驶员在驾驶时需要完全地相容，也就是说，他们将共享一切的感官与记忆，无论痛苦或者欢喜，在共感中都被将成倍地放大。  
因此只有通过了相性测试，才能够有最基本的资格进入下一步的共感测试。

Dean穿上了白色的格斗服，赤足站在软垫上，左手提着比试用的长棍把玩，轻易地在身侧甩出花哨的把式。  
Bobby站在房间的一头，Jo跟在他身边，手里拿着一个本子记录今天的测试情况。Dean隔着藤木面罩看过去的时候Jo也抬起头看了他一眼，然后用口型对他说：好运。  
Dean翻了一个没心没肺的白眼给她，像是在说这些人都不足以对他造成威胁似的。Jo隔着面具感受到了他的情绪然后笑起来，没有反驳。  
他转过头看向房间的另一头，那里不知什么时候已经站了许多人。  
穿着黑色格斗服的是他今天的测试对象，还有不少纯粹来看热闹的。  
他在人群里看到Garth，他热情地打了个招呼。Dean尴尬地对他点了点头，重新将目光扫回那些可能成为他未来的队友的人身上。  
他不能理解为什么Bobby会要求他们彼此戴上藤木面罩来参加这场格斗，好像看见对方的长相就会影响结果似的。Dean不满地扁起嘴调整了一下面罩的位置，总觉得它压着耳朵了。  
说不定是因为有人长得特别丑吧，他恶毒地猜测着。  
他的目光落在那些人的身上，隆起的手臂肌肉上，站姿和握着长棍的手上，暗自分析着对方的习性和攻击力。  
在来之前Bobby反复和他强调了这只是一场选拔而非战斗，要注重的是相性而不是获胜。  
Dean敷衍了事地点头说好。  
但他们都知道，Dean想找的另一个驾驶员，必须是最好的。他现在想要的，不仅仅是和谐而已，更需要杀伤力。  
因为他要复仇。

仇恨是最可怕的动力，他推着人不断地向前进，不顾自己是不是已经做好准备，不管前面是不是荆棘密布。它像一个巨大的黑洞，把所有的光都吞噬进去，只留出令人恐惧的空白。于是人们无从选择，只能循着黑暗摩挲向前。  
好像这是他们的唯一出路。  
可是没有人告诉他们，仇恨之后等待着他们的是什么。  
即便侥幸，他们成功地报了仇，杀死了怪物或者仇人，乃至不小心拯救了这个世界。  
他们的生活也早就再也回不到过去。  
他们花了太多的经历，走在这条黑暗的道路上。用所有的力量，语言，动作，来达成这个复仇。他的生活里只有怨恨，无法停下来，看一看身边的其他事物。  
因此当他们终于达成愿望之后，就完全失去了自己生存的理由。  
仇恨是最可怕的源头，他将人们逼上绝路。  
一旦他们失去了这个目的，等待他们也只有消亡这样一个出路。  
就像曾经的John。  
和现在的Dean。  
这是Bobby最担心的事情，他害怕Dean会因为太过冲动而丧命在随时的一场战斗中，更怕他能坚持到最后，但内心却早已腐朽死亡。

所以他明知Dean知道后会非常生气而且绝不同意，也坚持要让他们戴上藤木面具，来一场不公平的对决。  
他很清楚，这场选拔，只有一个人最合适。  
他从最开始，就是唯一人选。  
也是Dean的“绝对不要”。  
但是只有这个人，能完成任务，驾驶Impala，和Dean完美共感。  
也只有他，能够有机会，将Dean从这片黑暗的深渊中拉出来。

Bobby叹了口气抬起头，Sam正看着他，尽管隔着面具，他能感受到对方给了他一个微笑。  
同一时间Dean回过头来，招了招手。  
那意思是，开始吧。

-tbc-


	3. 3

第一个候选人是个灵活的小个子，Dean用了五招把棍子停在他脑门中间。第二个是个黑人，比Dean要强壮上一些，撑了二十招。  
然后是第三个，第四个，Dean甚至没有兴趣和他们来上第二回合。  
他变得越来越焦躁，出手一次比一次更快更狠，第五个人被他一个过肩摔狠狠地撞在地上，连边上看的人都觉得疼得一机灵。  
“停！”  
Bobby喊道。  
Dean还捏着那个人的领子用膝盖压制住对方想起来的动作，重重地喘着气目光凶狠。  
“Dean！”  
Bobby又喊了一声。  
Dean僵硬了一秒随后松开了手站起来，他走到一边深吸了一口气。  
“抱歉。”他摘下面罩抹了把脸，看了一眼从地上爬起来的人，有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子说道。  
先前的满身戾气退去之后他看起来像一个疲惫的战士，或者像一个过度燃烧后的推进器，落下残骸迷失在苍茫寰宇中。  
“没事，没伤到。”五号也大方，呲牙咧嘴地爬起来，还还了他一个微笑。  
Jo把水瓶递过去，Dean喝了一口后看向Bobby。  
Bobby瞪了他一眼，但是没把那一大段子的教育说出口。  
“继续？”  
他问道。  
Dean点了点头。

六号脱了鞋子走上软垫的时候Dean的目光在他的脚上停留了一瞬，随后才发现这个候选人比他还要高上不少。  
“又是一个大脚怪。”他皱起眉嘀咕了一句。  
两个人例行地鞠了个躬，转身走三步，亮出武器。  
Dean转过身的时候看到对面的人和他摆出的姿势如出一辙，不免有些惊讶地挑起眉。  
“嘿大个子，你和前面那些人比怎么样？如果半斤八两就可以下去了。”  
他开玩笑般地说道。  
即便隔着面罩，Dean也感觉到对方笑了笑。  
“Try me.”  
对方说着动起来。  
声音有些莫名的熟悉，Dean一个愣神对方的长棍就已经到了眉前，夹着风声倏然在他的乍然因为危险而收缩的瞳孔上方停下，那种破空而来的张力与乍然收拢的克制冲破面罩迎头撞在Dean的额头上方。  
完美。  
“一比零。”全场沉寂了那么几秒后Jo开口说道。  
Dean扬起眉毛，眼睛被灯光打成了翠绿色，在面罩之下如同两团燃烧的萤火。他收拢五指将长棍转了一圈横置到胸前，不自觉地舔过干涩的下唇。像是第一次对未来的合作对象之一产生了兴趣。  
“再来。”  
他说着一步上前，长棍横扫过去，六号向右侧身避开双手握棍竖面挡了一下。Dean迈出去的脚一拧毫不停顿地转身背对他，棍锋一顿后由扫改为捅直直地戳向对方的腹部。  
他没有回头，但是棍头精准地停在对方小腹上方两寸的地方，无形无声的风带起对方道服的一小片衣角。  
“一比一。”  
他收招回到起手式的时候说道。

他们又过了几招，每一次交手的时间都更加长，两个人都卯足了劲想要掰倒对方。但可笑的是他们的确有那种默契，Dean可以感觉到。  
他可以从对方抬手的动作中揣测出他下一步是要往左还是往右，同样的，六号能在他攻击落下之前做好所有的防卫。  
与其说他们是在打架，这场格斗到更像是一场探戈舞蹈般的对决。  
你进我退，你退我进。  
在步伐的交错与碰撞之中摩擦引爆出细小的火花，沿着血脉在身体中引起一连串的战栗。  
不可否认，他很好。  
简直太好了。  
Dean在避开对方从上直下来的一棍时这么想到。  
简直就像Sam一样。

Sam。

他的动作猛地一顿，甚至忘记要躲开对方新一轮的攻击。  
是的，像Sam，无论是从身高还是体格上都非常相似，只是隔着面罩看不清楚。  
Dean的双目倏然睁大，除了Sam之外，没有人可以做到这么熟悉他的招式和习惯。  
他不退反进往前迎了一步，已经出手的六号显然没有想到他会突然改变动作直直地往棍子上冲，长棍已经夹杂着风声向着Dean的面罩上落下。速度太快，他来不及做出太多变化，只能硬生生地扭转手腕改变落棍点。  
长棍擦着Dean的耳朵落下，重重砸在他的肩膀上。  
“Dean！”  
一声闷响中Dean听见有人叫道。  
是Sam的声音，那里面的惊慌和担心是Dean不会听错的。  
他双手握住砸在自己肩膀上的棍子一扭一拧，在六号没有防备的情况下用棍尾扫他的下盘。他压低身体躲避，但Dean沉寂再上一步左手抵着右手手肘往前一个冲顶击打在他的肚子上，六号闷哼一声，他避无可避地摔在地上。  
Dean一个跨步蹲下去揭开对方的面具。

面具下果然是他再熟悉不过的他弟弟的面容，只是眼里还有来不及藏起来的惊慌。  
“Sam Winchester！”  
Dean的声音里有显而易见的怒气。  
“Dean……”Sam仓皇地撑坐起来，想伸手查看他哥哥被木棍打中的的肩膀，但Dean一个错身躲开了他的触碰。  
他狠狠地把面具砸在地上，站起来径直走到Bobby面前。  
“我要和你谈谈。”  
他压低了声音几乎是哑着嗓子开口说道，目光中有难以掩藏的愤怒。  
Jo担心地看了他们一眼，而Bobby对她扬了扬下巴。  
她点头，在Bobby带着Dean走出去之后宣布选拔终止，吩咐所有候选人回去等结果，会有专人通知。  
等所有人离开后她转过身看向捂着肚子从地上爬起来的Sam。  
“一点没留情面？”  
她问。  
Sam给了她一个无奈的表情摇了摇头，然后看向Dean离开的方向，狭长的榛绿色双眸微微眯起来，里头有的许多难以名状的情绪，不仅仅是担心而已。  
“他非常生气，你知道的，他一定会。”  
Jo走到他身边站定，像是不知道应该如何开口安慰他。他们都太清楚Dean了，这是他最不愿意看到的事情。这也是为什么在一开始，他们就提出了要带上面罩的规定，否则Sam根本连尝试的机会都没有。  
“是的，我知道。”  
Sam说。  
他的声音比Dean的要温和地多，但那是截然不同的。他一直以来都是如此，沉稳平和，比Dean更有一个当家的兄长的样子，就像此刻，他的语调虽然无奈，却十分坚定。  
这种坚定与他们平时见到的不同，像是一种笃信，更像是一方脚踏实地的立足点。如同一个早已预定的终点，如同亚当夏娃无法克制的堕落，终将为人类带来灾难和死亡。  
就像每一个人，无论是伟大或者渺小，最后都终将通往相似的唯一终结，绝无例外。  
对于Sam而言，Dean的身边就是他应当站的地方，即便他离开过，挣扎过，甚至怀疑过，但这是他始终都知道，并且确信的。  
那是他属于的地方。  
“但是这也是我必须要做的事情。”他说。  
“没有人比我更适合做他的搭档。”

“他需要我。”

~·~·~

Dean跟着Bobby进了电梯，几乎是金属大门合上的瞬间他就忍不住开口。  
“Bobby，你在干什么？”他背靠着门站着，低下头看着Bobby，他咬紧了牙沉着声音问道，看得出是在竭力控制自己的态度。“这个问题我们谈过，Sam绝对不能成为一个驾驶员。”  
“我的职责是为你挑选出最适合的驾驶员，而今天的情况你也看到了。”他说到这里停顿了一下，目光依旧停留在莹绿色的显示板上，短暂的沉寂中数字从3变成了2.  
“他就是最合适的。”他说。  
Dean的双唇抿成一条固执的线——这是他唯一无法反驳的事实。  
“Sam不能做我的副驾驶。”他只能这么说着，加重了语调来强调他的坚持。  
“Sam提交了正式的申请，我通过了。”Bobby依旧没有看向他。  
“什么？”  
Dean愣了愣后问，他的眼中飞快闪过一丝慌乱。  
“Sam自己提交的申请，我说了，不是我要求的。”  
Bobby重复。  
Dean的呼吸一窒，那些气焰飞快地消散下去，如同被快速冰冻的炽火，只留下冰蓝色的烟灰被下一阵不知从何而来的狂风吹散。他的呼吸被放得很轻，好像多用力一点就会带动身体的每一条神经，引起无法抑制的疼痛。  
这是他最惧怕的事实。倘若是Sam自己的选择，他就无法再责怪Bobby或者其他任何人把他弟弟拉下了水，没有理由让他们撤销候选，更没有借口来进行毫无意义的自我安慰。  
是Sam自愿报名，也就意味着Sam做好了决定，他不会再离开，而是要同他们的父亲，同他一样，走上这条没有退路的绝路。  
而能够让Sam做出这样选择的原因，只有一个。  
他们彼此都很清楚。  
这个原因是他。  
是他的受伤和昏迷让他弟弟感到愧疚。  
是他的软弱和无能让他弟弟感到担心。  
是他这无法被拯救的可怜的命运，让他弟弟在明明能有更好的出路的时候选择了原路折返。回到他的身边来，回到这片绝望又黑暗的废墟中来。  
是因为他。  
全都因为他。  
巨大的疼痛几乎在这一瞬间淹没了他的所有感官，他仿佛又回到了驾驶舱里，他能感受到他父亲那里传来的钻心剜骨的疼痛。他的肋骨断了三根，每一下呼吸都必须非常小心，但窒息感仍旧从四面八方汹涌而来，他越是想张大嘴努力吸进空气，就越是疼得浑身颤抖，就越发感到窒息。  
就好像他越是努力地想要逃离，就反而陷地更深；他越是装作不在乎，就越是无法放下。  
他的呼吸非常急促，像是被困在了逆境里。电梯中的空气突如其来得变得稀薄，失去了来自外部的供给；而同时有人扼住了他的胸腔，五指深深地掐进他的肺泡，疼得他喘不过气来。  
电梯中陷入一片诡秘的寂静。

“叮。”  
电梯乍然一震到达了楼层，在清脆的提示声中打开了它厚重的大门。外部的空气争先恐后地涌进来，从鼻腔钻入Dean的肺部，于是突然充盈的氧气到让他的胸口传来沉闷的疼痛。  
Dean猛地回过神。  
“我拒绝，我是他的哥哥，他的监护人。我不同意他参与Yaeger的战斗。”他追着Bobby跨出电梯时说道。  
“他已经二十二岁了，有权利做他自己的决定。”Bobby皱眉。  
“我不会让他做驾驶员的，他不合适。”Bobby的坚定让Dean感到心烦意乱地恐慌，他在Bobby走进办公室前挡住在他前面，一手撑着门，毫不停顿地说道。  
“你可以让他做维修员，或者机械设计什么的。”  
“Dean。”Bobby看着他，目光中带着无奈的担忧。Dean认得找个目光，这是属于长辈的，而不是长官。  
但是他不愿意听Bobby说，他只是固执地继续说下去。  
“他是斯坦福的高材生，你不是一直想要找一个这样的人留在基地里，做一些死板的科学家做不到的改进吗？Sam可以。”  
他越说越急切，翠绿色的瞳孔收缩成一个黑洞，万千光点在漩涡的中心汇聚成棕黄色的核能又轰然炸开。他的呼吸很急促，鼻翼周围晕出一小片脆弱的粉色。  
“Dean！”  
Bobby加重了语气。  
但Dean更加急切地说下去，几乎是吼出来。  
“我是他的家人！”  
他这么说，然后像是被抽空了力气一般地停止了所有话语，剧烈地喘息着，感到嗓子一片干疼沙哑。  
这成功制止了Bobby先前的反驳。  
他们看着彼此沉默了许久，Dean才又说道。  
“他是我最后的家人了，Bobby。”他的声音变得又低又压，深陷的眼眶周围的皮肤如同燃烧起来一样的泛红。  
他用了，他从不用来示人的，最卑微的恳求语气。  
“我不能失去他。”  
他说。  
“Please.”

Bobby皱起眉，他几乎从来没见过Dean这个样子，哪怕是被救起来的那一天他也没有像现在这样，显得脆弱又不堪一击，好像再多一寸的重量就能够将他压垮。  
他的五指没有意识地收拢抓在门框上，关节因为用力地泛出白色，就像是抓着最后一根稻草的溺水者。  
但偏偏他恳求的不是自己的救赎，而是祈求着不要让其他人一起和他掉下来。

他们在门口僵持了一会儿，最后Bobby轻轻地叹了一口气。  
“你到底在害怕什么？”  
他问。

突然响起的警报打断了两个人的对话，他们都花了那么两秒来辨认这是什么声音，随后飞快地动起来跑回电梯。  
“到控制室。”  
”几级怪兽，着陆点是哪里？“Bobby对着电梯的麦克风问道。  
“报告长官！已确认是两级怪兽，正在往圣地亚哥的方向去。”  
“我们有多少时间？”  
“巡逻队发现的怪兽，因此它离开陆地还有一段距离，我们有一定优势。根据推算我们大约有96分钟的时间。”  
电梯门打开，大家都已经在控制室里。Jo在观察地图雷达，Sam站在她身边。他们走进去的时候Sam转过头来看向Dean，只是一瞬间的目光交汇，Dean却感到了肩膀上先前被棍子打到地方突然火烧火燎地疼痛起来，仿佛要冲破格斗服地滚烫。  
他转开脸。  
Garth和他妻子从另一头走进来，他们已经穿上了白色的作战服，头盔夹在手臂里。  
“长官。”他们站定在Bobby面前。  
Bobby点了点头。  
“它的速度不快，可能是防御型或者力量型的怪物，你们要小心。”Castiel拿着分析报告走过来。“长官，Dean。”他对两人点了点头。  
“按照这样的速度，”Sam突然开口，“我们可以在他们着陆之前截断他们的去路。”他说。  
所有人都转过头看着他。  
他在屏幕中间打开电子屏幕，标志怪物的红点在雷达中缓步前进。“他的目标在这里。”他指向圣地亚哥，在怪物和目的中画出一条莹白色的线。  
“从基地到港口，算上启动的时间，大约需要60分钟。”他的指尖移动，将基地和港口连起。  
“也就是说，我们有两个选择。一是我们比怪物先到港口，在那里做下部署，等它来以后给予迎头一击。或者……”  
“或者我们改变路线，”Dean突然向前一步，接着他的话说下去，在电子屏中画出另外一条线，将落点设在怪物的道路中，走了一个斜角。  
Sam有些诧异地回过头看了他一眼，但是Dean没有转头看他，而是专注地看着电子屏，绿色的数字倒映在他的瞳孔里，汇成一片更加广袤的翠色。  
“我们在中间狙击它，让它没有到达陆地的机会。”Dean说，“虽然深海作战对我们来说并不十分有利，但是只有这样才能更好地利用时间上的优势。”  
他说着不自觉地舔过下唇，眸中闪过一丝兴奋，如同猎人瞄准了猎物时那种志在必得的神情。Sam忍不住多看了他哥哥两眼，他已经很久没有看见过这样的Dean了，久得他差点要忘记了他哥哥天生就是属于战场的。  
“没错。”他说。  
“事实上假如我们将战场设在这里——距离圣地亚哥二十英里的位置。”Sam放大了地图上的某一片海域，这是离开陆地外最合适的狙击点。“我们大约需要45分钟到达，而怪物则要用53分钟，虽然不是我们能做到的最远，却也足够。不止如此，我们可以充分利用这微小的时间差，做好布置，来一个突袭。”  
他说完看向Bobby，像是在征求长官的同意。  
“那我们还等什么？”Garth率先说道，他露出了一个跃跃欲试的笑容。“一个作战计划，我已经有好几个月没有这么有计划地出击过了。”  
他的妻子Elaine点头。“我也赞成。”  
“就这么做。”Bobby沉声拍板决定并有条不紊地做下布置，“Garth，Elaine，准备出击。猎豹小队负责支援，Sam你把具体坐标设置在地图上。Jo，战斗日志更新。”  
“Yes, sir.”  
所有人整齐地回答。

这是Sam时隔四年后，第一次有了切身地有了一种“回来了”的体会。所有人都无条件地服从命令，按照布置有条不紊地完成整个计划的每一个细节。无论是在第一线战斗的Yaeger，还是在后方负责数据跟进的程序员。  
每一个人，都如同一个最精密的零件。  
一个齿轮扣着一个齿轮地碾过去，筑起人类最强大的后防线。  
他没有听见滔天的海浪，没有在炮火中前行，却已经置身于战斗中。  
那无声的硝烟点燃了他身体中深藏的战意，他曾从John口中听说过，在Dean眼中看见过的，独属于战争的沸腾与肃杀。  
他双手背在身后，仰起头看着屏幕上播出的战斗画面，目光中染上一抹不容置疑的坚定。  
Bobby不知什么时候走到了他的身边，他抱着双臂，目光也定在屏幕上。  
“你会是一个好战士。”  
他说，语气肯定。  
Sam没有说话。

这场战斗进行地非常顺利，他们在最合适的地点进行伏击。怪物是防御型的，而Werewolf号最不惧怕这一类的怪物。  
他们几乎没有什么折损地解决了曾经无法匹敌的天敌，但是庆祝胜利的方式也不过是简单的击掌和一声“干的好”。然后就是战时钟的再一次重新计时。  
在这样一个环境下似乎不容许任何人有太过放肆的感情，无论是喜悦还是悲伤都是如此。

运输队带回了怪物掉落在海里的残骸，Sam和Dean回房间的时候正遇到Castiel检查完从外面回来。 “运的时候小心一点，放在实验室里。”他摘下面具指挥工人把一个湿淋淋的皮肤组织运进去。  
Dean咧了咧嘴做了一个厌恶的表情。  
“有什么发现？”  
他们走上去打了个招呼。  
Sam已经见过Castiel几次，听说是两年前突然自己出现在基地的生物学家，对怪物的痴迷与执着几乎超过了对身边所有事物。他和Ash描述地一样总是穿着一件米黄色的风衣，蓝色的眼睛里有一种迷惑的探索，总是一个人呆在实验室里做一些无人能懂的研究。  
不过Sam倒是不觉得Castiel有什么奇怪的，毕竟在学校里的时候，他见过不少脾气古怪的科学家，而Castiel必定不是他们其中最孤僻的一个。  
“嗨。”Cass给了他们一个苦恼的微笑。“我把它们运回去再研究，一时半会儿没有什么发现。不过又是一只雄性的怪兽。”  
他皱起眉抱怨，“不知道是怎么回事，雌性的怪兽不喜欢加州的阳光吗？”  
又一个装在水缸里的看起来类似大脑的器官被抬进来，他对两个人打了个手势，跑去保护那些他的“怪物宝贝”了。  
Sam和Dean站在原地看了他一会儿，Dean把双手插在口袋里，脚尖踮起来在地上蹭了蹭。  
“他是真的很喜欢Kaiju，是吧？”Sam忍不住问。  
“简直是至死不渝的爱人。”Dean夸张地回答，撇了撇嘴做了一个无法忍受的表情。  
Sam摇了摇头笑起来。

~·~·~

选拔的争执在一场不期而遇的战斗中不了了之，Dean一回到房间就钻进了浴室，用哗哗的水声和蒸腾在镜子上的雾气将Sam欲言又止的目光隔绝在外。  
脱衣服的时候他才猛然感觉到肩膀上的疼痛，Dean用手掌抹开镜子上的雾气，从里面看到自己肩膀上白天被棍子留下的一片淤青，才想起来是怎么一回事。伤口那里已经泛出一片青紫，如果不处理的话明天必然会肿得老高。他叹了口气从柜子里取出药酒倒在伤口上，摊开右手缓缓把药酒推开。  
皮肤接触的瞬间一阵尖锐的疼痛从肿块上传来，他一个机灵手中的药酒瓶子晃了晃洒了一大半。他吸了一口气闷声骂了一句，停顿了一下才继续用掌心贴着伤口将药酒慢慢推开，火辣辣的胀痛从沿着背脊一路灼烧到尾椎。  
等到上完药已经又出了一身冷汗，剧烈的疼痛过去以后只余下酸涩的胀痛，一波一波地随着他细小的动作传来。紧绷了一天的肌肉放松下来后随之而来的是铺天盖地的疲倦。  
他草草地冲了一把澡，出来的时候Sam正靠在床头上把玩一个魔方，房间里只留了一盏床头昏黄的小灯，橙黄色的光晕打在Sam的侧脸上，微卷的头发柔软了坚硬的脸部轮廓，偶尔有三两个人从房门外走过，从门缝中泄露几句笑声或者交谈。  
Dean忍不住放轻了脚步，以一种与他平日作风不符的小心翼翼的方式推开门走出来。他的目光贪婪地定格在这样的场景之上无法挪开，抓着门把手的手无意识地捏紧。  
Sam的手很大，这让魔方在他的手中显得格外小巧。魔方这种东西Dean也玩过，但他无论怎么扭，五分钟以后——这是他耐心所能及的最长时间了——魔方也还是一样的颜色被打散各自为营无法统一。但Sam不一样，他只是轻轻巧巧地转了几下，快得几乎让Dean来不及分辨其中蕴含的规律，一个回归原样的魔方就出现在他手中。  
这就是他们天生不同的地方。Sam擅长这个，他了解数学，逻辑，机械，天生就有着与众不同的天赋，而Dean从很小就开始握枪，他的手只能够快速地将猎枪组装起来，对其他东西 一窍不通。  
连基地里的通讯设备他都晚了别人不少才开始使用，并且至今都不熟练，只会用通话这种最基本的功能。  
Sam值得更好的去处。  
这个念头突兀地跳进Dean的脑海里，他用力地眨了眨眼睛，缓缓松开了过度用力而发疼的手。  
卫生间的门在他身后啪嗒合上。  
“你还好吧？”  
Sam在听见声音的瞬间抬起头来，目光忧虑地问道。  
Dean回过神，才发现自己不自觉地往Sam的方向迈出了步子。他尴尬地收回脚，硬生生地在半路扭转了方向走回属于他自己的半个空间，才发现床头柜上不知何时多了两瓶啤酒。是Sam买的，毫无疑问。  
他确实需要喝点酒，但不是和Sam，也不是现在。他的小弟弟的目光依旧紧紧地粘在他背上，让他几乎觉得肩膀又要灼烧一般地疼痛起来。  
“水还热着，你去洗吧。”  
他把自己摔上床时含糊地说道，然后拉高了被子盖住自己。  
Sam在原地坐了一会儿，然后起身去了浴室。

Dean不知道自己是怎么睡过去的，或许是浴室门缝隙中传出的均匀的水声与温暖热气，或许是肩膀上有节奏地传来疼痛的瘀伤，让他在黑暗中沉入了另一片更深的潜意识里。  
又是同样的梦境。  
烈火，满世界被烧得滚烫鲜红的火焰融化了Impala的金属外壳，火舌一点一点翻滚上来，顺着管道爬上他的脚背。他想要大声叫喊，但是滚滚浓烟将他的口鼻堵塞，只能发出一连串沉闷的咳嗽。  
他用力地挥动双手，发现自己被紧紧地绑在驾驶座上无法离开。  
就像他很清楚自己是在做梦，却没有办法醒过来一样。  
每一个梦都是这样的开头，再以眼睁睁看着John在他身边的座位上被烈火吞噬结束。  
但是今天不一样。  
他边上的座位空着。  
只有他一个人。  
他重重喘着气，汗水顺着他的额头滚落进眼睛里模糊了他的视线。剧烈的疼痛从他的脚底心涌上来，他能感觉到自己的下肢几乎开始融化。  
但是有那么一瞬间他居然感到欣慰，至少今天他只有一个人，来承受这种不知名的痛苦。而不是眼睁睁地看着他父亲一次又一次地在自己眼前死去却无法挽回。  
他闭上眼睛，感觉到太多的痛楚让他几乎麻痹，连意识都变得模糊了起来。  
直到他感觉到一双有力的手按在他的肩膀上。  
Dean猛地睁开双眼，看见Sam不知什么时候出现在他面前。  
他嘴巴开开闭闭像是在说着什么，但是Dean听不见。  
于是他摸索着想要去解开捆绑着Dean的镣铐，火舌从他的周身窜起，点燃了他的卷曲的刘海，一路燃着猩红的颜色一点一点瓦解他的面容。  
Dean挣扎着想要推开他，尖叫着想让他离开。  
他狂怒，悲泣，咆哮。  
却发不出声音也动弹不得。  
只能看着Sam一点一点，握着他的肩膀，被大火焚烧，被烈焰吞噬，四肢融化成鲜红的水。  
但直到最后Sam都没有放开握紧他肩膀的那只手，他握得太紧，以至于让Dean的肩胛骨火烧火燎地疼痛起来。  
Sam碎成千万灰色颗粒溅落在Dean的身上。  
在他的心脏上烧穿出无数细小的洞。

不要——  
他无声地尖叫，挣扎着从梦境中醒过来。全身被冷汗浸透地在黑暗里大口大口地喘着气。  
Dean抬起手臂，让温热的手臂贴在自己冰凉的额头上。有水珠顺着自己的侧脸滚下去，很难分辨那是汗水还是泪水，却同样咸涩。他战战兢兢地躺在床上，只要闭上眼睛，就能看见Sam在梦中在他面前一点一点灰飞烟灭的场景。  
那个场景如同最慢的镜头回放，每一个细节都被无限放大，从无数个角度呈现在他的面前，充斥满他的视网膜，让他无法逃离。  
Dean伸出手按了一下时钟，荧绿色的光芒在黑暗中一闪而过，午夜两点三十六分。  
透过那微弱的光芒他忍不看往房间的另一边，从这个角度只能望到被子下随呼吸而微弱起伏的阴影。Sam的呼吸声均匀地传过来。  
没事的。  
他安慰自己。  
Sam还好好地躺在他身边。  
他又在床上躺了一会儿，感觉到沉闷又寂静，而睡意早就被先前的噩梦驱赶得无影无踪。于是他不安稳地在床上翻了个身，最终掀开薄被坐起来，轻手轻脚地下了床。  
他不敢开灯，因此走动的时候还不小心踹到了床脚，疼得倒抽一口冷气后退一步，又很快反应过来紧张地抿起嘴，僵在原地不敢再动，回过头再三确定没有吵醒Sam。  
好在Sam只是在睡梦中无意识地嘟囔了一声，翻了个身面朝墙壁。  
Dean站在原地长长地松了一口气，小心翼翼地打开刚好足够他挤出去的一条门缝，离开了房间。

午夜的基地比往常要寂静得多，除了几个巡逻的士兵，连实验室里都漆黑一片。  
Dean熟门熟路地绕开可能惊动的警卫来到Impala前搭起的金属平台上，他打开连接黑美人的阶梯却不走上去，只是坐下来，左腿屈起踩在下两格的台阶上，另一条腿伸展开随意地放平延生到最下的平台。  
Sam来的时候看到的就是这样一幅场景，Dean一个人安静地坐在Impala庞大的机体面前，显得格外渺小又不值一提。  
这与他平日里见到的Dean完全不同，这个Dean安静，虔诚，几乎不像是他哥哥。他就这么坐在黑暗里，只有安全灯从平台的两侧打出一点荧光，从下往上地在他的轮廓上晕开一小片模糊的光晕。  
Sam遥遥地站在台阶上，只能看见他哥哥微微扬起下巴，光线在他的唇上乍然收拢紧抿，鼻端以上只余下黑暗，与隐约的睫毛煽动。  
他的目光完完全全地融进黑暗里。  
“嘿。”  
他在原地踟蹰了一瞬就迈步走上去，鞋底踏在铁丝变成的底盘上摩擦发出金属的声响。  
Dean转过头。  
尽管在黑暗里，Sam还是看见了他眼中的惊讶和来不及收拢仓惶神色。  
他装作没有看见似地自然地走上去，在他哥哥身边的台阶上坐下，然后递了一瓶酒过去。  
Dean侧过头看了一眼，毫无疑问是之前放在他们床头柜上的那一瓶酒。  
再往上看就是他弟弟真诚的眼神——他弟弟总是用这种大型犬一样的眼神来说服他做一些他并不愿意做的事情——目光交汇的时候Sam抿起唇给了他一个微笑，于是他下意识地伸出手接过了酒瓶。  
Sam的微笑又扩大了一些。  
他把另一瓶换到右手，往Dean的方向侧了侧。  
Dean拿着酒瓶的手往前送了送，深咖色的瓶壁轻轻撞在一起发出一声清脆的声响。  
“那是什么样的？”  
Sam抿了一口酒后开口问道。  
“什么？”  
“你的噩梦。”  
Dean沉默了一会儿，像是在斟酌要怎么回答，又或者在临时为自己编造一个高妙的谎言，于是Sam接着说下去。“是关于John的，还是关于我的？”  
Dean的呼吸陡然一窒，他捏着瓶子的手紧了紧，明知道Sam没有在看，却还是挤出一个没所谓的笑容。  
“只是普通的噩梦而已。”  
他说。  
Sam轻轻叹了一口气。  
这让Dean没由来地感到一阵惊慌，他知道他弟弟在尝试帮助他，安慰他，接近他，但他只能一退再退。  
而这样的逃避必然会让人感到受伤。  
“你会叫他的名字， 你知道。”  
Sam再次开口时这么说。  
Dean诧异地转过头看向他。说真的，他一直以为自己伪装地很好，即便在睡梦中他也会克制自己不要发出叫喊，惊醒时反复检查Sam是否被吵醒。他皱起眉飞快地回忆，想要找出是哪里出了破绽让他弟弟发现，却徒劳地放弃。或者人在睡梦中根本无法控制自己的行为，他无不悲伤地想到。  
Sam也转过头，他一看Dean的神情就知道自己猜对了。  
其实Dean根本没有发出任何声音。  
他在睡梦中，乃至噩梦中都是克制的。生怕自己泄露一丝一毫的脆弱情绪，生怕自己不够坚强完美。而他只能在黑暗中听他哥哥呼吸沉重，挣扎着在噩梦中喘息，那些声音如同恶魔的爪牙，从黑暗中生出千百只苍白的手，捏住他的心脏。  
他也会在Dean醒来时放缓呼吸假装自己没有被惊醒，只因为Dean不愿意被发现自己的崩溃。  
但是即便Dean一声不吭他也很清楚，这世界上没有什么事情能让他哥哥惧怕，哪怕受伤死亡，也只不过是他准备好迎接的必然终结。能让他上得了眉头甚至担惊受怕的事情，无非是他们的父亲，或者他自己。  
Dean茫然地在黑暗中睁大双眼，他的伪装被Sam这样直白地戳破，让他不知所措，不知道应该如何来回应对方的提问。  
“这与你无关。”  
他嚅嗫着说。  
说出这句话的时候他身体僵硬，甚至不敢转过头看向Sam。他怕转过头就会看见他小弟弟抿起唇受伤的表情。  
但是Sam没有。  
他只是沉默了一会儿，然后突兀地转移了话题。  
“嘿，我带了东西给你。”  
他说，然后放下了酒瓶，从外套口袋里摸出了什么东西捏在掌心里送到Dean的面前。  
“什么？”Dean的目光落到Sam大的过分的手上，从他的捏起的拳头里完全看不出里头能放下什么东西。  
“这很让人沮丧，Dean。”Sam答非所问，“我还以为你会到处找它。”  
他说着松开掌心，一个黄铜色的异教神塑像从他手里掉出来，随着依旧挂在他手指关节上的黑色皮神链子来回晃动。  
——是护身符。  
Dean猛然睁大双眼伸手抓住摇晃的护身符，太着急以至于两个人的手撞在了一块儿。  
“在你这儿？你从哪儿找到它的？”他看起来惊讶极了，也高兴极了。“我还以为我弄丢它了。”  
Sam没有松开他的手让项链完全落进Dean手里，反而捏得更紧了一些。  
“我偶然找到的。”他说，“在Impala里，它挂在一根断裂的通讯管道上。”  
Sam握住他的手把项链取出来，同时挪动他的屁股从台阶上离开，半跪到Dean的面前。  
他看见Dean像是询问般地抬起眼睛看着他，长得过分的睫毛向上卷起，眼睛里有一点疑惑却没有逃开。但更多的，Sam从他的目光里看见的，是温和的喜悦，他们都知道这项链对他而言有多重要。  
“它救了你。”  
当Sam将项链举起来，温柔地套进Dean的脑袋挂上他脖子的时候他这么说道。  
“什——”  
Dean想说什么，但Sam打断了他。  
“它救了你，Dean。”  
他们两个人凑得很近，近的Dean可以感觉到Sam呼吸间吐出的热气。  
“那个把它卖给我的老伯伯说，这是一个护身符，它代表着家人的爱与守护，可以让佩戴的人免于灾难。”  
他的声音很低，几乎如同情人间最私密的呢喃，但Dean清楚地听见了。  
“它救了你。”Sam再一次重复。  
Dean可以感觉到他的目光也如声音般包裹住他的心脏，柔软并且温暖，如同一个可靠的巢穴。  
他的耳根在Sam的注视下烧得滚烫。  
“相信童话故事的Sammy girl，哈？”他最终开口说道，声音干涩地想要缓解这种不知从何而来的尴尬。  
“I am.”Sam微笑起来，丝毫没有要退开的意思。  
“Look,”他滚烫的手依旧贴着项链的皮绳——也就是说紧紧贴着Dean的脖颈——没有松开。他甚至用了点力，拇指用力地贴在他哥哥的大动脉上，其他四指并拢按着他的后颈。他保持着这样的姿势让自己充满Dean的视线，让他哥哥无处遁逃。“你是我的家人，Dean。而家人，对一个Winchester来说，就是一切。”  
他的目光太过诚恳，以至于Dean一时忘记了要逃离。  
他只是僵在原地，眼睛睁得大大的，一动不动地看着Sam。那些坚硬的外壳在这一刻全都消影无踪，它们融化在Sam掌心的温度或者话语的柔软里，于是Dean毫无防备，无法反抗。  
“Dean，你是我哥哥。这世界上来说对我而言最重要的存在。”  
Winchester’s家人都不太擅长这个，温情对他们而言是奢侈品，可以看得出Sam为即将说出口的话感到尴尬，而Dean则已经几乎是全身僵硬了。  
但他们的目光碰撞在无声的黑暗里，炸开的光芒如同来自碎裂的恒星。Sam深吸了一口气，克服了那些胃里涌动的酸涩。  
他必须说下去。  
“我相信对你而言我也是这样。”  
Dean张了张嘴，从喉咙里发出了一声无意义的，抗议似的呢喃。  
“嘘——”Sam安抚般地说道，用他略带粗燥的指腹来回抚摸他哥哥的侧颈。“别否认，Dean，我们都知道这是事实。”  
“我知道父亲的离开对你来说非常困难。”Dean因为他的话而战栗了一下，Sam感到他的胃里几乎是因此绞痛起来，“对我们来说都是。”  
“所以我们是彼此仅剩下的了，Dean。”他继续说着，感觉Dean眼中的橙黄猛然崩裂成千万光点，融进无尽的绿色中——他动摇了。  
只差一点。  
“只有我能做到。”Sam把他的声音放得更缓更沉，像是要把根茎一点一点地渗透进Dean灵魂的最深处，在那里生根发芽。  
“别推开我，Dean。让我做你的搭档，和你一起驾驶Impala。”  
这是唯一的机会。  
——噩梦之后。  
——有护身符作为引子。  
——Dean在动摇。  
这是他唯一的机会让Dean完全接受自己，不再一味排斥，代替他做出看似最正确的选择。他们靠得太近了，近到他可以看见Dean瞳孔中的自己，完完全全地占据了整篇金绿色的空间。就像他自己眼中的Dean。  
他几乎就要成功了。  
但可惜只是几乎。  
“我了解你的一切，Dean。”  
当他说出这句话时Dean的瞳孔猛然收缩，他飞快地闭上眼睛将Sam隔绝在外，按住Sam的手臂让他松开，自己则后退再后退，直到拉开到足够安全的距离。  
他的眉毛紧紧地皱在一起，呼吸急促，像是在承受着巨大的痛苦一样，像是那些囚困在他身体里的野兽突然开始挣扎，咆哮着要剖开他的腹部造出另一个噩梦。  
“Dean！”  
Sam还想上前，但Dean制止了他。  
“No！”他几乎是吼着说出来，“Just no, Sammy.”  
他闭了闭眼睛，小幅度地摇头，与内心疯狂叫嚣的渴望抗拒。  
“你不了解我，Sam。”  
他的手掌不受控制地颤抖着，摩挲了几次才找准扶手，然后撑着站起来，居高临下地看着Sam。  
Sam抬起头，Dean的影子整个笼罩了他。有那么一瞬间他像是回到了很小的时候，当他还什么都不懂，只是一个牙牙学语的小孩儿的时候。那个时候Dean就是这样的，顶天立地地站在他面前，高得像他永远都够不着。  
像天。  
但那只是过去。  
Sam飞快地跟着Dean站起来，哪怕是落下了几级台阶，他也已经足够高大到能够平视他的哥哥了。他很清楚自己已经不再是那个只能仰望的婴孩，而是一个能够与Dean并立的存在。  
他想要证明这一点。  
但是Dean不愿意。  
他又退了一步，仓促地，慌乱地，以至于他的腿根撞上了另一头的平台围栏。他疼得“嘶”了一声，举起手防备地横在胸前。  
这是拒绝。  
“你并不了解我的全部，Sam。”他再次说道，几乎是悲伤地。  
“我希望你永远都不会了解。”  
他说完扯动了一下嘴角，像是想要给Sam一个微笑，但是并不成功。  
“谢谢啤酒。还有……我很高兴能把护身符找回来，Sam。”  
他作为结束语般地这么说道，然后飞快转身逃离。

~·~·~

“设备启动。”  
“确认。”  
“已确认，电源已启动，一号连接确认，二号连接确认。”  
“共感正在准备。”  
“桥的建设完成，正在计算。”  
冰冷的电子女声不断地从房间角落的广播中传来，Sam站在巨大的单向玻璃前，转过头看了一眼蓝色电子屏幕上的数据。  
玻璃的另一头是一台共感模拟器，用于实战的数据模拟，以确定两个驾驶员是否具有足够的同步率。系统会自动计算两个人之间的同步率，再进行动作模拟，包括交流、行走、攻击和抗击打几种。  
在Dean的强烈坚持下，Bobby答应了让他与几个候选人进行进一步共感测试的请求——当然，Sam除外。  
从这一点上来看，Winchester家的人一旦下定决心要做什么事情，谁都没有办法劝说。  
屏幕上的百分比一路向上翻动，最终在73%上停下。  
不尽人意的数值，Bobby皱起眉。  
“对接完成，同步率百分之七十三。是否进行下一步测试？”  
所有人都很清楚在驾驶机甲的过程中，有时候同步率就意味着生死。一个小小的偏差就可能让驾驶员在至关重要的战斗中产生停顿。  
而一个停顿，往往就会带来灾难性的打击或者伤害。  
因此比起技术，格斗技巧，或者性格等因素，在选择驾驶员搭档的时候，共感率和同调始终都是放在首位的要素。  
百分之七十三并不是一个相当理想的数字，毕竟这只是在最安全平稳的状态下。  
Bobby并没有马上给出指令，于是机器又重复了一遍它的问题。  
“是否进行下一步测试？”  
“继续！”  
Dean的喊声从玻璃的另一端传来。  
这已经是第三次尝试，前两个候选人都连第一步的连接都没有完全成功。  
Sam又往前走了一步，几乎要贴上那面厚重的玻璃。他隔着这层仿佛不存在的屏障，企图从他哥哥带着的头盔之下分辨对方的表情和状态。  
他可以看出Dean的肌肉紧绷，咬着牙承受从另一个个体思维传来的冲击，而另一个驾驶员也是一样。但是Sam到底不是Dean，他或许可以猜测，可以分析，却没有办法感同身受。  
他永远无法从他哥哥的皮囊之下掏出他的心脏，看一看里面究竟埋葬了多少灼热的火焰与乌黑的焦土。  
他的手掌贴上玻璃，隔空抚摸上Dean抿紧的下颚。  
Sam知道这有多么痛苦，每一次的连接失败，Dean解下头盔的时候脸色都比往常要苍白，暗金色的短发被汗水打湿可笑地贴在脑袋上。被另一个人强行钻进脑子的感觉并不好受，当记忆被共享，无论是快乐还是悲伤的情绪都会被无意识的放大。人们最先接收到的未必是愉快的回忆，相反的，很可能是痛苦的回忆最先被感知。  
它们被潜藏在大脑皮层最脆弱的地方，只需要一点轻微的刺激就会再一次浮上来，将肢体或者精神上的痛觉折射在脑叶上。因此这是对所有人的煎熬，一遍又一遍地重播着令人痛苦的回忆却无法挣脱，更加无法在尝试中看到一点成功的希望。  
但即便这样，他也一声不吭地要求继续试验，拒绝了Jo提出的休息的建议和Sam的帮助。  
Dean的胸膛随着急促的呼吸而快速起伏着，一颗汗水顺着他的侧脸滑落，挂在他的下巴尖儿上摇晃了一下，然后沉沉地落下来，仿佛砸进了Sam的心脏。  
那水珠落进水平面上，溅起滚圆的水波，从中心散开出去，最终激起滔天海浪。  
Sam突然发现在这一刻他无比希望自己可以代替另一个人站在Dean的身旁。  
他想成为Dean的副驾驶。  
想要感受Dean。  
让Dean也感受他。  
让他们的思维共通，分享所有的过去与记忆。  
他需要知道Dean可笑的坚持，从他的记忆里看见自己所不理解的世界。  
看见John，看见Mary，甚至是他自己。  
他希望能够了解Dean，不仅仅是因为救赎，更不是为了责任。  
只是为了他自己。  
“同步率75%，是否进行下一步测试？”  
或许是因为不愿意就此放弃尝试，镜子后的两个人同步率有些微上升。指挥室里的人都看着玻璃后的Dean，等待着指挥官给出最后的指令。  
“是。”Bobby又沉默了一会儿，最终说道。  
而Sam五指慢慢收拢，关节依旧紧贴再玻璃上缓缓捏成了一个拳头。  
“指令确认。现在将进行抗击打模拟。”

又一次失败。  
摘下头盔的Dean一拳头砸在透明的隔离玻璃上，嗡嗡的回响几乎震扯了每个人的耳膜。这已经是他的第三次尝试，每一个都坚持不超过二十分钟，这样的表现根本不足以安全驾驶机甲，更不要提实战对抗。  
他抹了把脸打开门走出去，Bobby跟着离开了控制室。  
外面的走廊空无一人，人们小心地把空间留出来给他们，像是生怕打扰这样一场没有预约的谈话。  
Dean用凉水洗了把脸，从镜子里看着那些水珠从他的眉梢鼻尖滚落下去，在T恤上留下一片深色的水渍。Bobby悄无声息地走到他身后，他们的目光在镜子里相遇。  
“给我五分钟。”  
Dean转开视线深深吸了一口气。  
“然后我们再试下一个。”  
“你知道这没有用。”Bobby拧着眉毛看着他，像是想要狠狠教训一下这个不爱惜自己又顽固不化的后辈。  
“不试试怎么知道不行。”Dean转过身看着他，双唇抿成一条固执的线。  
“你看看你自己现在的样子，每一个，每一个都不超过三十分钟。”Bobby在原地来回踱步，“不要再像个蠢货一样了，Dean。”  
他下意识的看了一眼合着房门，然后压低声音继续说，“你需要Sam。”  
短暂的沉默在无止尽的走廊里蔓延开去，被尽头的黑暗吞噬。  
Bobby看着Dean，知道他一定会反驳，会拒绝，所以他已经准备好了一大段的说辞来驳回来说服他。  
他不敢说自己比任何人都更加了解这对兄弟，但在互相需要这件事上，他毫不怀疑。  
有时候他觉得这两个小孩儿像是一对总在闹别扭的小夫妻，每一次都折腾得他这把老骨头脑仁发疼。  
但是同时他也非常清楚，无论John是否还在，他永远都不可能放下对他们的操心。  
“或许我需要。”  
出乎意料地，Dean没有否认。  
Bobby有些惊讶地抬起头看着他。  
Dean没有看向他，只是目光钉在合金的某一块拼接缝隙上，嘴角微微往上，勾成一抹极其浅淡的笑。“或许我需要他，”他说，“但是我不能够和他一起驾驶Impala。”  
或许是他的陈述太多平淡温和，又或许是那一个微笑太过不合时宜，让Bobby一时之间竟没有办法说出他早就准备好的长篇大论。  
“为什么我不可以？”  
另一个人的声音从右后方传来。  
他们两个同时转过头去，才发现房间的门不知什么时候已经被打开，Sam径直走出来，又“嘭”地一声把身后想探究的目光关在门后。  
他一路走到Dean的面前，几乎将暗黄色的灯光完全挡住。  
“为什么我不可以？”  
他又问了一遍。  
Dean不得不抬起头看着他弟弟，看着他一步一步地走近，带着无法忽视的压迫感，他想要后退，想逃离，离开这片属于他弟弟的阴影里，却发现自己根本迈不动脚，只因为这种压迫感来自他弟弟。他的一半，极小的一半，属于理智的那一半在后退，但更多的部分想要靠近。  
那些味道从皮肤的毛孔里肆无忌惮地钻入，勾起他身体的熟稔和记忆的泡沫。他无法形容这种感觉，像是被磁铁靠近，而他的身体里突然充满了铁元素；又像是无法抗拒日光的向日葵。  
于是他只能站在原地，仰起头，看着他弟弟，从已经硬朗的脸部轮廓，这两天来不及刮去的细小胡楂，到他棕绿色眼睛里毫不动摇坚定。  
同他自己的一模一样。  
于是Dean明白，逃避不能让Sam后退。  
他得找一个别的方法。  
“你不会喜欢这个答案的，Sam。”他说着，把眼睛从他弟弟身上挪开，但是这不太成功，毕竟Sam个子那么大，几乎是任性地占据了他视网膜的大部分空间。  
“Try me.”  
Dean沉重地呼吸着，让那些过分浑浊的空气沉积在他的肺，放空他的心脏，留出一大片一大片的疼痛空间。  
他的全身紧绷如临大敌，尽管没有做任何动作，但藏在T恤下的手臂肌肉正因为紧张而隆起，像是随时准备着给出致命一击的动物。他舔过干涩的下唇，然后飞快地回答——快得几乎让人无法反映。  
“因为我不相信你。”  
“什么？”  
两声疑问同时响起。  
另一声是来自Bobby的，毫无疑问，但是Dean现在无暇去看他。他的眼睛里只有Sam瞬间停滞的呼吸和用力绷起的颌骨，这让他几乎不敢抬起头看他弟弟的表情。  
巨大的不存在的疼痛感从四面八方将他包围，他觉得四周的空气几乎冷得结冰，而那些冰刀随着每一次呼吸，顺着他的鼻腔一路劈开他的身体。  
疼得他几乎说不出那些话。  
他努力克制着自己的本能反映，又不敢表现得太过强烈。他甚至不敢握紧拳头，生怕被其他人看出端倪——毕竟这两个人可能是世界上最了解他的人了。于是他只能僵硬着手贴在自己的大腿根上，五指因为用力而微微弯曲，在裤子上揉出独属于疼痛的疤痕与褶皱，让五指深深地掐进自己的皮肉里。  
“我不相信你，Sam，我怎么能让自己不信任的人做我的副驾驶？”  
整个空间像是被停顿了一两秒，又或者有一个世纪那么长。Sam的胸脯剧烈的起伏着，像是有人刚刚徒手将他的身体撕裂，于是更多的鲜血从伤口里涌出来，几乎灼烧了Dean的双目。  
“我不相信。”  
Sam摇了摇头说道。  
“Dean，你不能用这个方法拒绝我。”他的声音里充满了巨大的恐慌，好像过去的二十几年里他从不曾体会过这样的恐惧一样，“这不是真的。”  
Dean用力地闭上眼睛。  
但是即使闭上眼睛Dean也能感受到Sam的痛苦。他太清楚他弟弟的弱点是什么，也太了解什么样的威胁最能够让他弟弟受到伤害。他可以看见Sam因为用力而颤抖的下唇，被自己神经质地抿成一条锋利的直线。  
但是他不能停。  
他只是不能。  
“但这都是真的，Sam。是你曾经背上包头也不回地离开了这个家，”他强迫自己继续说下去，飞快地，让这些刀刃般的话语从他的嘴巴里飞出去，好像多迟疑一秒就会无法继续，“在这过去的四年里你杳无音讯，连个电话都没有。现在你突然回来，说要成为一个驾驶员，天知道你这四年里经历了什么，变成了什么样的人，又会有什么样的企图，我——”  
“Dean！”  
Bobby从后面叫住了他截断了他的话头，声音里是显而易见气急败坏。  
于是所有声音随着他名字的尾音一起突兀地消失。  
——谢天谢地。  
Dean绝望地想着，几乎不敢相信自己将那些话说了出来。尽管刀刃终于被停住，但Dean感觉自己的嘴巴已经被割伤，反反复复直到腐烂，毕竟他用尽了所有的恶毒来伤害一个深爱自己的人。  
他一定会下地狱。  
这个念头飞快地从他脑海中闪过，竟让他在胸口的闷疼中感到了一瞬欣慰。他甚至希望自己从此再也无法开口，让毒蛇咬掉他的舌头，以此惩罚他的罪孽。  
整个走廊里再次只剩下呼吸声。  
沉重的，急促的。  
Sam的，Dean的，Bobby的。  
像是一个又一个在无声中炸开的核弹，每分每秒都将他们炸得粉身碎骨。

“Dean.”  
长久的沉默过后Sam突然开口，这让Dean反射性地瑟缩了一下。  
于是Sam的呼吸一窒，张开了嘴，却发现自己一个字也说不出来。Dean确实戳中了他心里深藏着的，最恐惧的噩梦，让他在一瞬间丢掉自己的坚持和立场，惊慌失措，不知道应该怎么办。  
但是Dean的瑟缩比这些恐惧更加让他恐惧，逼迫他的理智猛地重新聚拢，如同被打散的玻璃碎片，在短暂的时间定格后倒带回到了原位。  
他恐惧。  
Dean一样在恐惧。  
就如同他能感觉到来自心脏的疼痛，随着每一次搏动，跟着血液蓬勃而出。  
那么Dean一定也是如此。  
他们是一样的。

Sam突兀地后退了一步——这让Dean更加剧烈地战栗了一下——然后在他哥哥面前蹲下来。  
这让所有的灯光毫无遮掩地落在他哥哥的肩膀上，如同光辉。而他自己则抬起头，像小时候一样，用一种仰望的姿态，看向自己的哥哥。  
Dean像是被他突如其来又毫无章法的动作吓住了，怔愣着不知道应该如何做出反应。  
于是Sam清楚地看见了他哥哥的眼睛。  
那是他从小就熟知的金绿色，如同一汪深潭，又像是无尽密林。此刻他的眼睛里有未名的光，像是水波一样，脆弱到让他的心揪起来般的疼痛。  
像是只要轻轻一碰，就会有泪水从他的眼眶里掉落下来，违背主人的意愿，炸成万千细碎的光点。  
就是这样一双眼睛，比镜子更让Sam了解自己是一个怎样的人，又要成为一个怎样的人。  
眼神不会骗人。他的话语再怎么恶毒，表情再怎么冰冷，但他的眼神不会伪装。  
那是最真实的。  
疼痛，愧疚，歉意，和爱。  
那是Dean。  
Sam忍不住因为这样的Dean而皱起眉，那是一个好看的，温柔到无奈的表情。  
然后他说。  
“但是我相信你啊。”  
“我相信你，Dean，无论你是否相信我。所以我想成为你的副驾驶，我很放心把我的背交给你，我知道你一定会很好地守护住它。”  
Dean急促地喘息着，几乎要哽咽出声。他眼眶周围的皮肤都被晕成脆弱的红，用力地咬住自己的牙齿，无法让自己说出任何回应。  
“我相信你，就像你相信父亲一样。”Sam继续说道。“就像我们都相信，有一天，我们会将这些怪物赶出地球一样。”  
他的声音很沉也很温和，带着莫名的庄重，如同在说着什么了不起的誓言一样，让站在他们背后的Bobby忍不住转过身去，将这一刻过分剖白的坦诚留给兄弟两个。  
“但是你不相信我。”  
Sam突然改口，嘴角的弧度变得悲伤，Dean几乎要忍不住伸手把他弟弟从地上拉起来，大喊出声，告诉他事情并不是这样。但他的手还是颤抖着贴在自己的大腿皮肤上，愚钝地不知所措。  
“既然你不相信我，”Sam没有给他反驳的机会而是继续说道，“我可以去找其他人。”  
Dean不可置信地睁大眼睛。  
“我是一个合格的战士，从那么小就跟着John练习了。同时我还学过机械，对机甲的操纵再熟悉不过。因此哪怕不是在Impala，我总能找到一台适合我的机甲。”  
他说到这里顿了一顿，语气放得格外轻，像是在避开某一个无法愈合的伤疤。  
“总能找到一个，相信我的人，让我成为他的副驾驶。”  
Dean茫然地看着Sam说完这段话。  
他花了好几秒种来咀嚼品味，像是没有听明白对方在说什么。  
“你不可以。”好一会儿后他才激动地摇头，几乎是颤抖着说着向前迈了一步。  
“不，我可以。”Sam站起来。  
他往前走，逼着Dean一路后退，直到退无可退地用背脊撞上冰冷的墙壁。他抬起手撑在Dean耳边的墙上，俯下身让两个人几乎碰在一块儿。  
“我可以，Dean，我大可以像四年前离开你们一样地再次离开这里。你很清楚，我决定的事情，你无法更改。”  
血色飞快地从Dean脸上褪去，只留下能被恐惧填满的苍白。他绞尽脑汁想要说些什么，才发现这些都是徒劳。  
他拼命不想让Sam上Impala，找了这么多理由，甚至不惜伤害他。但事实上他从没有想过Sam可以放弃离开的可能。  
放弃他，离开他，去成为其他人的伙伴。  
他从没有。  
这个想法让他感到惶恐，无形的手从四面八方揪住了他的心脏，疼得他喘不过气来。  
他张开嘴想要说些什么，但只有冷空气微弱地流出他的喉咙。  
喉咙冰冷，眼眶却滚烫。  
然后Dean感觉到Sam的手掌贴上他的侧脸，温热而又鲜活的，大得惊人的手。  
“我可以留下的Dean，只要你同意。”  
Dean皱起眉，几秒之后才明白了Sam的意思，怒火几乎一瞬间烧亮了他的眼球。“你这是在威胁我。”他沙哑着声音质问。  
“是的，我在。”Sam回答，丝毫没有被他的怒火吓退。  
“只要你答应，我就留下来。”  
他看着Dean，Dean也看向他。  
两个人离得那么近，鼻尖对着鼻尖，几乎能感觉到对方鼻腔里随着呼吸而喷出的热气。他们可以看见对方眼中的所有，从瞳孔到微红的血丝，从爱意到绝望的挣扎。  
那么清晰，那么分明。  
让人无处可逃。  
“只要一次。”  
Sam忍不住恳求。“只要一次。”  
那些光晕飞快地在他的眼中旋转，于是所有的疼痛，坚持，包括恐惧和颤抖，都成了恳求。那种深沉的，如同琥珀般的棕色，那种柔软的，几乎把心脏挖出来献上的恳切，让Dean没有办法拒绝。  
他可以欺骗所有人，可以伤害他自己，却没有办法拒绝这样的Sam。  
于是Dean闭上眼睛，转开头深深地吸了一口气。  
“只有一次。”  
他放弃般地，很轻很轻地说道，如同耳语。  
“好。”Sam飞快地回答。  
Dean咬住下唇迟疑了一秒，在他丰润的下唇上留下一排整齐的牙印，又继续补充：“如果失败了，你就不能再提。如果失败了，你也不能再去别的地方尝试。我们只有一次机会。”他一条一条认真地把条件都补上，眼睛始终都看着Sam，像是在确认他弟弟有多认真多坚定，生怕两个人中有一个会后悔似的。  
“好。”  
但是Sam没有，他注视着Dean，一点退缩都没有地一口答应下来，甚至露出了一个微笑。  
Dean忍不住看着他，Sam狭长的眼睛里的真挚的愉快，还有嘴角那个小小的酒窝。  
Sam是真的，非常，非常地高兴。  
Dean恍惚地想到。  
于是他连最后一点后悔的情绪都难以存留了。

~·~·~

当Sam跟着Dean一块儿走进模拟室的时候控制室里出现了一瞬间的混乱和喧哗，Sam隔着玻璃看见Jo对他挥了挥手用特别夸张的口型对他说了一句“干得漂亮伙计！”  
他回了一个大大的微笑。  
Dean在他边上重重地哼了一声，像是在对他们之间明目张胆的互动表示不满。  
模拟器是一比一仿真设备，只不过它未连接到机体上而是通过面前的屏幕进行展示，为了增加真实性，它还在双脚的联动上增加了抖动、弹跳和击打等效果，以给予相对客观的测试结果。  
他们没有穿上防护服，而是任由冰冷的机械直接通过皮肤贴上他们。被金属扣拴住的感觉并不好受，Sam的手下意识地退了一下，但更多金属贴片顶上他的头皮，像是没有温度的蛇，正跃跃欲试地要钻进他的脑子里，将他剖白开展露给世人。  
“怎么？怕了？”Dean像是感觉到了他的不适应一样地转过头看着他。  
Sam抿起双唇。  
“Sammy girl藏了肮脏的小秘密，怕被哥哥看到？”Dean继续说到，抬高了声调，语带嘲弄。  
没有。  
Sam本能地想反驳，但他猛地转过头，看见Dean的目光，却把到了嘴边的话收了回去。  
他确实是第一次上共感模拟器，在这之前一切有关共享记忆和感官的知识都来源于理论，他也并非是一个健谈或者外向的人，并不擅长展现自己，因此感到恐惧是正常的，没有什么值得羞愧。  
即便他否认，一旦机器启动，Dean也可以自己感受到来自Sam的所有情绪，好的，坏的，正面的，负面的，悲伤的，喜悦的，无一缺漏。  
更何况，更何况他们是一样的。当他感到不安时，Dean也是如此。  
他看着他哥哥，他正翘着嘴角跟他开玩笑，但是被机器扣住的双手一样紧绷，握着操控盘的手捏得死紧。  
他也在害怕，害怕自己隐藏的肮脏被赤裸裸地展现在自己的弟弟面前。  
他们并没有什么不同。  
这样的Dean让Sam不知所措又心疼至极。他只能轻轻叹了一口气，缓慢地，惋惜般地说道。  
“是的。”  
Dean愣了愣。  
“我确实有肮脏的小秘密。”Sam说着转开脸笑起来，又轻又浅的那种笑，却有满溢的温柔从他的眼睛里倾泻而出。“但是我不怕被你看见。”  
他甚至放松了一点，将四肢舒展开来，就像在对Dean说他愿意为他袒露一切。  
Dean狼狈地移开视线。  
“谁有兴趣看你的小秘密。”他丰润的嘴巴撅起来一点，抱怨似地回答。  
耳根滚烫。  
但是神奇般地，他发现自己不再那么紧张，而是慢慢放松下来。如同那些绞紧了他胃部的酸涩与焦灼都被这一段毫无意义的对话而缓解中和。  
“连接完成，即将开始模拟。”机械女声传来的时候他忍不住闭了闭眼睛，发现自己竟然开始期待这一次同调能够成功。  
因为——  
他的手指颤了颤，然后翻手握紧手中的操控盘，用余光悄悄地向边上瞟去。  
“连接倒计时——”  
他看见他弟弟，Sam Winchester，在他的右边。就像小时候他们偷偷爬上John的爱车，他坐在驾驶位而Sam坐在副驾驶上那样。  
“3——”  
Sam柔软的棕色卷发长得过分得长了，几乎遮住了他大半边脸和安静的眼睛，只留下一个模糊的暖洋洋的轮廓和挺拔的鼻梁。  
“2——”  
但是即便这样，Dean还是可以想象出他弟弟此刻的表情，那必然已不是刚才的紧张，而是平静。  
“1.”  
就好像他们就应当如此。

“公主会紧张吗？”当Mary念完“王子和公主举行了盛大的婚礼并从此幸福地生活在了一起”并合上童话书的时候，小小的Dean躺在床上仰起头看着他的母亲问道。  
他已经有些困了，但还努力睁大眼睛。  
“什么？”  
“要和王子结婚，公主会感到紧张吗？王子会吗？”Dean重复了他的问题。  
Mary忍不住笑起来。  
那是Dean记忆中有关母亲最温柔的笑容，美好得如同屋顶上悬挂着的月亮。  
“不会的，Dean。他们不会感到紧张。如果感到紧张，那一定是因为有什么事情出了错。而当你真正遇到了正确的人的时候，你只会感觉到平静与喜悦，就像你父亲和我。”  
她俯下身在Dean的额头上轻轻吻了一下，然后关上灯，走向在门口等着她的John的怀抱。  
“晚安，Dean。”她说。

当你真正遇到了正确的人的时候，你只会感觉到平静与喜悦。  
就好像你这一生，曾经奔波，曾经潦倒，走过荒野与峻岭，经历背叛与伤痛，从蹒跚学步到初成个性，从妄为肆意到中规中矩，经历了那么多，那么多，就只是为了遇见他，只是为了这一刻。

就好像此刻的Sam和Dean。

当机器接通的那一刻，铺天盖地的，属于另一个人的记忆向他汹涌而来。  
Dean闭上眼睛。  
在疼痛中，他感到完整。

~·~·~

这种感觉并不好受，像是快速地将这一生再次浏览，无数画面从他们的脑海里走马灯般地飞驰过去。有些是Sam的，有些是Dean，有一些他们共同出席，以至于无法分辨记忆究竟属于谁。  
不仅仅是记忆，属于另一个人的感觉也会真真切切地传达到神经皮层上，就好像那些悲喜都是切身体会。  
没有秘密，没有躲藏，只有完完全全的剖白。  
“同步率百分之九十三。”  
一个冷冰冰的声音将Sam惊醒，他从回忆中将自己拉出来，听见指挥室里传来的欢呼声。  
他想要转过头看一看Dean，却发现属于他哥哥的感官率先被传到了他脑海里，那种惊讶，混合着悲伤的喜悦和一点无法隐藏的骄傲是如此清晰。这种感觉太过奇妙，像是被什么柔软的绒毛抚摸过一样，让他忍不住闭上眼睛，想要去感受更多。  
哦小姑娘，别想着这样就能窥探你哥哥。  
Dean没有说话，但他分明听见了对方这么说道，语气是久别的轻松。  
Sam转过头，看见Dean对他眨了眨眼睛。

“是否进行下一步测试。”  
“是。”  
Bobby这一次毫不迟疑。

他们首先进行了行动模拟，前进后退，弹跳落地，Sam紧紧地盯着左边屏幕中的机甲动作，非常确定他们完成得无懈可击。  
随后是攻击模拟，这一方面他们的默契更加无可挑剔，出拳，旋踢，他们几乎是可以非常同步地针对不同情况做出相似的反应。  
而这种同步并不因为他们正被联结，而是来源于本能。  
他们早就应该这么做了。  
在挥出了一个漂亮的上勾拳之后Sam想到。  
Dean的动作因为这个想法而猛然一顿，他们的下一个攻击因为这一瞬的迟疑而被系统化解，评级降了一大截。  
针扎般的刺痛突兀地袭击了Sam，他忍不住晃了晃脑袋呻吟了一声。  
Dean？  
他在内心喊道。  
这不是他的问题，那么就必然是Dean那里出了问题。  
又是一阵刺痛，比上一次更加剧烈。  
Sam再一次感觉到了，如同前一天夜里那样的，有什么可怕的黑暗的东西咆哮着要从Dean的身体里钻出来。  
“滴——”  
黄色的警报灯响起。  
“共感度正在降低。”  
“Sam!Dean!你们怎么回事？”  
Bobby走到玻璃镜面前，他的声音被扩音器传过来。  
一个画面飞快地从Sam眼前闪过。

——出发吧老家伙。  
——别叫我老家伙，Dean，我还年轻。

Sam闭了闭眼睛把那种闷痛压下去。“我没事，Dean怎么了？”他大声问道。  
“他的各项指数都在飙升。”Jo看着另一块驾驶员体能侦测板说，声音里透露出担心，“他正在失去控制。”  
又是一个画面从Sam的眼前闪过，这一次比上一次更加清晰，它不在只是一个阴影，而是完整的影响。他看见机甲的驾驶舱，听见螺旋桨机翼的声音，然后是一阵下落和碰撞，就像是从高空落到了海里。  
Sam奋力让自己从这些虚无的画面中脱离出来，他转过看向Dean。  
Dean正紧紧闭着眼睛，战栗着全身绷成一条直线。  
“Dean!”Sam喊道。  
没有回应。  
Dean已经被某种可怕的记忆吞噬。Sam听说过这个，在共感的过程中一旦驾驶员没有办法控制自己的情绪，就非常有可能会陷入过去的回忆中，更甚者会失去控制，造成无可挽回的灾难。  
他眼前的画面突兀地摇晃了一下，整个控制室颠倒过来，被汹涌的黏稠的海水灌满。  
又一阵尖锐的疼痛穿刺过他的右臂，像是从肩膀整个被生生折断撕裂。  
“该死！”Sam低声咒骂。  
他下意识地低头看去，他的手臂还好端端地呆在那里。  
“Sam，你的指标也在失去控制！”  
指挥室里的人声像是从很远的地方传过来，又被巨大的怪兽咆哮声覆盖。  
Sam眯起眼睛望过去，眼前的一切都仿佛隔着雾气，他皱眉摇了摇头，想要看得更清楚一些。  
这一次他看见了，是一只怪兽，长着尖锐的三角形的头和无比锋利的巨齿，粗长的尾鳍正夹着风雨拍打起巨浪。  
尽管他只在电视报道上看到过它，但他绝不会认错。  
是Squealing Shark，那只在风暴中与正在救援的Impala狭路相逢的怪兽。  
“我的上帝。”  
Sam呢喃着在记忆中后退了一步，发现自己已经不知道什么时候离开了控制室，反而站在Impala的机甲里。  
他知道自己现在在哪里了。  
他在Dean最恐惧的梦魇里。  
“需要我们切断共感吗？Sam，回答我，Sam！”  
Bobby的声音从遥远的地方传来。  
记忆中的Impala剧烈地摇晃了一下，两个驾驶员被往后甩起又被连接管扯回。左臂再一次传来骨骼被碾碎般的剧烈疼痛，但是他很清楚这个伤口并不存在于他的身上。  
Sam往前走了两步，看见Dean。他与机甲相互连接的左手已经因为怪物的攻击而脱臼，先前Sam所经历的疼痛正是因为Impala的左臂被怪物撕裂而传来的，那是Dean所经历过的疼痛。  
此刻记忆中的Dean咬紧牙关，不仅仅是右臂，他的肋骨在先前的撞击中也受了伤，疼痛几乎在一瞬间夺走了他的呼吸。  
“狗娘养的。”  
Dean呻吟着咒骂了一句，这引得他的胸腔又传来一阵闷哑的痛感，冷汗从他的额头上流下来。  
Sam忍不住向前走了一步。

“Sam——回答我！不然我就强行切断电源了！”  
Bobby的喊声再次传来。  
Sam猛地一震。  
“不！”他喊道，发现自己的声音意外地沙哑。  
他不能让Bobby切断，这可能是他唯一一个切实了解Dean藏得最深的痛苦的机会了。他绝不能放过。  
“不要切断，我可以解决这个。”

“Dean.”  
他叫着Dean的名字又上前一步，想要触碰他哥哥却碰了个空，他的手毫无阻碍地穿过他哥哥的身体，而Dean也不可能听见他的呼唤。  
“Dean!”  
另一个喊声从他身后传来，这个声音太过熟悉也太过陌生，让Sam全身猛地一震。他呆愣地近乎缓慢地转过身去，看见在另一个驾驶位上的，他们的父亲，John。  
他带着头盔，正表情担忧地向Dean吼着什么。  
Sam花了一会儿才明白他在说什么。  
“你还好吗？Dean，回答我！”  
“我没事。”Dean重重地喘息了几声后回答。“别分心。”  
他们一起撑着地让机甲站起来，这个动作让Sam的右臂和胸口再次神经质地抽痛了一下。  
怪兽暂时地从他们视线中消失，但是他们并没有太多时间准备。  
“听着Dean，”John急促地说道，“等一下它一出来我们就冲上去压住他然后——”  
John的话语被一声巨大的咆哮打断，Kaiju从侧边的海平面上一跃而起，翻着白色泡沫的大浪向四周溅开，他咆哮着一迅雷不及掩耳之势冲上来，尖利的牙齿刺破机甲的外壳，将驾驶舱的防护壁咬开一个洞。  
Sam猛得睁大眼睛。  
——No！  
他想大叫，却发现声音被卡在嗓子里。  
“Dad!”  
同时Dean在他身后几乎是撕心裂肺地叫出来。  
Sam僵硬地站在原地，眼睁睁地看着机甲破开一个巨大的空洞，海风夹杂着雨水混乱地倒灌进来模糊了他的视线。  
接下去的画面被无限拉长，慢动作一般撞在他的视网膜上，如同凭空而降的巨锤砸在他的灵魂深处。  
他们眼睁睁看着Kaiju咬开了机甲，用尖锐的爪子捏住传感管道，将John从他的驾驶位上抓了出去。  
巨大的疼痛从传感通道里源源不断地刺激着他们的神经几乎要让人发疯。  
“No!”Dean嘶吼着想要冲上去救他，但是他的双脚和双手都被捆缚在驾驶座上，再怎么努力也无法冲上去。原来的保护在这一刻成为了枷锁，让他只能无能为力，眼睁睁地看着John在他的面前被怪兽吞食。  
他绿色的眼睛睁得大大的，里面除了恐惧什么都不剩下。  
Sam从没有见过Dean露出这样的表情，这种如同整个世界崩塌，如同从内到外都被掏空的神色。  
毕竟他哥哥，是那么坚强的一个人。  
Sam感觉到了，那种恐惧与绝望。  
不仅仅来自于Dean，还来自于John。  
当他们父亲死亡的时候，他与Dean的共感都还没有被切断。因此他感受到了，通过他与Dean的连接，通过Dean和John的连接。  
身体腾空那一秒的惊讶与惊慌，被利爪撕开时的疼痛和绝望，再到最后沉入一片黑暗。  
这种感觉太过真实，就像是那大得惊人的利爪轻而易举地从他的背后刺破他的外皮，碾碎了他的胃和脾脏，再从胸前穿出来，辛辣的海水和冰冷的风从伤口钻进去，John低下头，看见自己的肠子被截成段挂在怪物的爪子上，一滴殷红的鲜血落下去，飞快地被大雨冲刷干净。  
他张开嘴想要尖叫，但是却只听见从自己喉咙中涌动而出的绝望的风声。  
又一根利爪从他的脖子里穿过，留下巨大的空洞。它捅破了神经和声带，剥夺了他在这个世界上最后的声音。  
黑暗来临得如此之慢，慢得那种疼痛让Sam隔着记忆都闷哼出声，除了疼痛和绝望他感觉不到其他任何事物，就好像整个世界都成了地狱，灼热的滚烫从伤口烧起来，几乎要将他点燃。  
怪兽的嘴巴在他的头顶上张开，辛臭和腐烂的气息从他的口腔里扑面而来。  
——救命！  
John在他的意识里大喊大叫，这声音如利剑般捅进Sam的灵魂里。  
——救命，救命。  
另一个声音微弱地传来。  
它属于Dean。  
Sam清楚地听见，就在John经历痛苦绝望挣扎的同时，Dean的内心也在求救，声音颤抖而破碎，哽咽如同恳求。  
一遍一遍，一遍一遍。  
随着怪兽的尖牙刺入头颅而逐渐微弱，转化成绝望的悲鸣。  
Sam整个人不受控制地蜷缩起来如同痉挛，却被手脚上束缚着的传感带制住，同记忆中的Dean一模一样。  
怪兽把John囫囵下肚后再次冲上来，尖锐的头角顶入Impala的腹部，顶着他一路跌跌撞撞地后退，整个栽进冰冷的海水里。  
“Dean——！”  
Sam惊慌失措地对着他哥哥大叫，咸涩的海水瞬间灌满了Impala的驾驶舱，鲜血从Dean撞破的额头流下来，又迅速化开把他哥哥的眼睛染得通红。  
Dean咬住下唇，用力将脱臼的右臂抬起来，把控制器交到他的左手上，他的呼吸沉重像是被千万砂砾覆盖，而那些神经末梢的疼痛被放大了千百倍让他几近晕厥。  
痛苦让他嘶吼出声，Sam想要上前，却被Dean的眼神震慑在原地无法动弹。  
Dean收拢手指，Impala的右手上放出蓝色的磁场，巨大的能量在她的掌心聚拢，在怪兽的皮肤上烧出黑色的焦痕。  
怪兽尖叫一声想要后退，却被Dean死死抱住。  
海水夺取了Dean的氧气，他艰难地屏住呼吸，折断的肋骨不间断地折磨着他的神经。  
但他丝毫没有退意，只是看着那个怪兽，右手死死地按住按钮，眼神如寒冰。  
“别想跑，你整个狗娘养的。”  
Dean说道。  
他是要同归于尽。  
Sam意识到。  
随后便是整耳欲聋的爆炸声和无尽的黑暗。

Sam终于明白Dean在逃避什么，而他所说的自己不了解的那一部分又是什么。就像是黑暗，大块大块的黑暗，整个世界没有声音，没有光明，除了他自己谁都没有。  
就像是人类，知道自己会马上死去，疼痛，哭泣，却无法被避免。  
只有亲身经历才能体会这种痛苦，没有任何语言能够描述。  
Dean不仅仅是在那一场战斗中受了重伤，他是在那时就已经死过一次了。  
正因为能感受到来自他们父亲的绝望和痛楚，那种无能为力的挣扎才显得更加渺小可怕。他痛恨自己没有力量去拯救，更加痛恨自己没有在那时就一起死去。  
因此他无论如何都不能同意让Sam也成为一名驾驶员。  
他已经无法再承受一次这样的经历了。  
他会发疯。  
他不能眼睁睁地看着自己最爱的人一个一个地从自己身边离开，再感同身受，却一个人徒劳地醒过来。  
或许在这种时候，比起死亡，活着是更加令人痛苦的事情。

共感被切断的一瞬间Sam从黑暗里回来。  
他猛地睁开眼睛，双腿发软几乎支撑不住自己。他剧烈地喘息着，那些恐惧仍然盘踞在他的心头，几乎揪得他无法呼吸。  
那些记忆都太过真实，太过真实了。  
“你还好吗？”其他人的声音从控制室里传过来，但Sam没有办法理会。  
他只是飞快地解开自己身上的连接器，从操作台上跳下来。  
他落地的时候踉跄了一下，没有停顿地两步稳住，毫不迟疑地向Dean跑去。  
Sam双手颤抖地按下按钮解开Dean的通感管道，那些坚硬的支架离开的瞬间Dean就整个人软倒下来，被Sam仓惶地张开双臂接住。。  
“Dean?”  
他惊慌地叫着他哥哥的名字，小心翼翼地抱着他的上半身让他躺下来。  
Dean的双目紧闭脸色苍白，下唇早已被自己咬出血痕。他还没有从噩梦中醒来，一阵又一阵地在Sam怀中战栗着。  
“Dean…”  
这样的Dean让Sam疼痛到无以复加却无能为力。  
他只能更加用力地抱住他哥哥，一遍又一遍地叫着他的名字，那语调太过沉痛悲伤，以至于让从指挥室里跑过来的担心的Bobby和Jo的脚步停在门口。  
“没事了，Dean。”他颤抖地说道。  
“没事了，我在这里，我在这里。”  
Sam闭上眼睛将他哥哥不颤抖的身体按进自己的怀里，像是攥紧了整个世界。眼泪从他的眼眶里滚落下来，无法克制，无法掩藏。

无论是在记忆里，还是在之前的共感时Dean都没有哭过。他或许眼眶通红，满怀绝望，却始终没有让自己落下一滴眼泪。  
但此刻如此安全，Sam抱着他，把头埋进他毫无意识的哥哥的肩膀里，哭得泣不成声。

~·~·~

“”  
嘈杂的歌声将Dean从梦中唤醒，他的眼皮很沉，试了几次都只能看见模糊的光晕。  
他闭着眼睛躺了一会儿，企图搞明白发生了什么，却觉得自己像是做了一个很长的梦。  
他动了动手指，才发现自己的身体酸疼，每一根骨头都从根里发出抗议，像是被什么怪物压在身下睡了几百年似的。  
似乎是被他的声音惊动，边上传来椅子突兀地从地板上划过的声响，然后他的手背另一只温暖的手紧紧握住。  
“Dean?”  
他叹了口气。  
他吞咽了一下口水润了润嗓子，才缓慢地开口。  
“不用睁开眼睛也知道这么娘叽叽的小姑娘只有你了Sammy。”  
他并不真心地抱怨着，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
Sam就坐在他的床边，表情看起来担心极了，眼睛下有一圈深色的眼袋。  
他盯着Sam看了一会儿，然后陈述：“你看起来很糟糕。”  
Sam看起来像是松了口气。  
“我很好。”  
他回答，露出了一个微笑。  
Dean再次闭上眼睛，任由记忆重新回到他的脑海里。他花了一会儿才想起来之前发生了什么，共感模拟，没错，他同意了Sam和他参加共感模拟。  
然后呢？  
他茫然地想到。  
更多的记忆如碎片般回拢，他们进行了模拟，然后他失控了。  
他的手臂因为这个认知猛地抽搐了一下，又被Sam紧紧攥住。  
“嘿，放松。”Sam安抚般地说道，“没事了，Dean，没事了。”  
Dean的身体依旧紧张到几乎要痉挛的地步，而Sam耐心等待。  
他一遍一遍地抚摸Dean的额头和掌心，就像小时候Dean对他做的那样。  
“没事了，”他说，“没事了。”  
直到Dean再次完全放松下来。  
Dean深深叹了一口气，他睁开眼睛看着Sam，翠绿色的眼睛中几乎被悲伤填满。  
“你都看到了？”他问。  
“是，我都看到了。”  
Sam看见他哥哥眼中一瞬间的闪躲与愧疚，无声地对Sam说着抱歉。  
这让他的心间最柔软的地方被针扎了一般地疼起来。  
“我们失败了。”  
Dean说。  
“我们失败了。”  
或许是之前的回忆已经耗尽了他所有的力气，他说出这句话的时候甚至放弃了一直以来的伪装，让那些脆弱的无助和无法忍耐的遗憾从他的语气中流露出来。  
他们说好的，只有一次机会，而他们失败了。  
Sam最终也不会成为他的副驾驶。  
这正是Dean所期望的事情。  
但此刻居然感到遗憾而非欣喜。  
他闭上眼睛咬住自己的舌头，任由苦涩的血腥味在口腔中蔓延，为他自己的本能和自私而感到羞愧。  
“不。”  
Sam一口否认。  
Dean疑惑地重新睁开眼睛看向他。  
“我们成功了，Dean。”Sam说道，斩钉截铁地。  
Dean皱起眉，“我明明记得我失控了——”  
“嘘……”Sam用手指按住他的唇阻止了他的反驳。“我不是说这个。”  
他低下头，看着他哥哥，煽动的睫毛振翅欲飞，眼睛里有满满的疑惑以及……因为他的否认而闪烁的微小希望。  
那一点点，微弱到几乎看不见的橙色火光藏在深绿最青翠的地方。  
绝望却挣扎地翻涌着，让Sam的心都软了。  
“我不是说这个。”  
他继续说道。  
“确实，你失控了，而我们的测试并没有完全成功。但是你曾经说过，我并不了解你的所有。”  
Dean的眼睛因为他的说辞而睁大，这让Sam几乎想要微笑。  
“我承认，在今天之前我并不了解你。”他说着，抬起手来，将他哥哥握紧成拳的手送到唇边。“但是现在一切都不一样了。”  
他吻上Dean的手背，嘴唇柔软而干燥，虔诚如同只存在于传说中的骑士。  
“今天起，我了解你的一切。”  
Dean惊慌失措地想要收回手，但是Sam抓紧了他不肯放开。  
他无法反驳，无法抗拒。Sam已经看见了一切，所有的伪装都不再成立。  
他只能飞快地眨动眼睛，想让那些涌动的热流退回去，不至于在他的弟弟面前太过丢人。  
一部分的他想要抗拒，继续说不，让他的弟弟回到安全的地方；但另一部分的他很清楚那已经不可能了，早在他失控的那一瞬间，这一切就不是他的选择。  
更糟糕的是，他发觉自己的全身上下，从皮肤到骨骼都在叫嚣着，想要给Sam一个拥抱。  
“不要抗拒我Dean，不要再拒绝我了。我知道你害怕无法拯救我，眼睁睁地看着我死去，就像John那样。”Sam看着Dean因为他的话而瑟缩，忍不住露出一个心疼的微笑，然后俯下身。  
他们贴得太近了，鼻尖抵在一处，可以感受到彼此温热而急促的呼吸，还有皮肤下传来的脉搏涌动。  
“但你也是我唯一的家人了。Dean，我们只剩下彼此了。”  
“我知道你想保护我，但是这个世界又有哪里是绝对安全的呢？或许我会某一天在你不知道的时候就因为一场车祸或者突如其来的疾病而死去。”  
“那时候你会不会因为不在我身边而感到后悔？”  
Dean的鼻翼快速翕张着，脆弱的恐惧从他的表情中汹涌而出，Sam还按着他的唇，他发不出声音，只能咬着头微弱地呜咽。  
“我会的，Dean。我会的。”Sam继续说道。  
“我不想要这样的人生。因为比起世界上的任何一个地方，我宁愿死在你的身边。”  
他说着，松开了握住Dean的手，转而捧住他哥哥的脸，极轻地，再向下靠一些。  
让他们的嘴唇撞在一块儿。  
Dean的唇瓣上还有他自己留下的牙印，一点点血腥味和消毒水的味道。他小幅度地挣扎着，似乎被他弟弟的动作和假设给吓到了。  
但Sam毫不迟疑地，温柔地吻下去，用他的身体压制住他哥哥，用他嘴唇覆盖Dean的。他的舌尖，细细地舔过Dean紧闭的唇瓣，一寸一寸地将那些味道，苦涩的，辛辣的，都卷进自己的口腔里，尝遍他哥哥的所有。  
“我爱你，Dean，比世界上的任何人都要爱你。”  
“我知道你也一样。”  
他呢喃着，这些话从他们紧贴的，震动着的嘴唇传过去，温柔却沉重，如同最甜蜜的枷锁，于是这个吻落在了Dean的心脏上。  
Dean猛地颤抖了一下，仿佛有什么因为Sam的话语而被解开。  
他终于放弃了最后微弱的抗拒，任由自己陷进柔软的枕头里，陷落在Sam的话语里。  
他闭上眼睛，那一滴蓄积已久的泪水终于再也无法承载更多，悄然无声地从他的眼角滚落。

-End of Part I-


	4. Part II 上

Part II ❀ With My Insistence

在战争年代里，人们对于善恶好坏的界定会被弱化到最低，好像在面对那些无法抗衡的炮火，或者残酷冷寂的生死离别的大环境下，其他一切都会被无限地边缘化。人们仓惶奔走，寻找生的可能。  
假如恶能让我们填饱肚子，那么就去抢。  
假如枪能让我们活下去，那么就开枪。  
最开始的时候可能会愧疚，但当你开过一次，五次，上百次之后，剩下的就仅有麻木。  
没有人会记得他们，谁还在乎你打死的究竟是老人还是壮年，是警察还是小偷。  
所有生命都被降回天平的同样位置，不分高低，没有善恶。  
黑白颠倒。  
而Sam就生活在这样一个年代。  
他出生三个月母亲就死于第一只怪兽的袭击，从有记忆开始就跟着父亲和Dean一起四处辗转奔波。  
他对于家的概念其实十分模糊。  
或许那是一栋房子，或许那是父亲会带你去看一场足球而回来时母亲会为你准备丰盛的晚餐，或许是面对其他人的时候骄傲提起他们有多了不起，或许……  
但这些或许，Sam都只能从书本里了解。  
因为这些他都没有。  
从小到大，他唯一拥有的，就只是Dean。  
在很小的时候，那种喜爱就只是单纯的依赖和敬仰，肩负着母亲与父亲的同等价值。随着年纪的变化这种感情也开始变质，它不再那么单纯，而Sam也无需再仰视他的哥哥。  
那里面混杂了其他的东西，因Dean对父亲的无条件服从而燃起的怒火，因Dean对其他人示好而尖叫的嫉妒，因Dean受伤而翻涌的疼痛。  
青春期的时候他和他哥哥经历了无数次的争吵或者冷战，大多为了一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事。  
Sam不了解自己是怎么了，只是每当和Dean在一起，他就很难控制自己的情绪，好像一切的感知，欣喜或者愤怒，都会被无限放大。所以他慢慢地疏远Dean，他们不再同睡一张床，拒绝Dean为他擦头发的惯例，或是在对方赤裸着上身走过时尴尬地转过头去。  
Dean只把那当做是Sam幼稚的叛逆期，但Sam知道那不是。  
直到有一次在学校里，一个姑娘红着脸把他约到天台上，嚅嗫着尝试了好几次，对一头雾水的Sam说出“喜欢”二字，Sam才恍然地明白过来那些奇怪的杂念都因何而起。  
但是“喜欢”这个词对于他而言依旧抽象。  
什么是喜欢呢？  
他喜欢他的父亲，喜欢隔壁邻居家养的金毛，也挺喜欢面前这个小姑娘。  
他也喜欢Dean，比世上任何其他事物加起来，都要喜欢。  
那时的他也并不擅长和人交流，于是只能尴尬地，婉拒了那个姑娘的表白。时至今日他已经想不起来对方的名字，只是依稀记得她踮起脚，在他猝不及防的时候吻上他的唇。  
那或许都根本不能被称之为吻，只是莽撞地向前，于是两个人的唇撞在一块儿。  
Sam尝到了眼泪的咸涩与柔软，他垂下眼睛，看见对方脸颊上烧起红云。  
那天晚上他做了一个梦，依旧是一个吻，但是却成了Dean。  
他梦见他哥哥，那时候Dean还比他高，他低下头仓促地吻上他，嘴唇是前所未有的柔软，没有眼泪的咸涩，反而有一股食物的香甜。Sam在梦里抬起眼睛，看见一点一点的薄红顺着他哥哥的颧骨蔓延开来，淡金色的雀斑都显得十分害羞。  
Dean的那双眼睛看向他，睫毛比白天的姑娘还要长要卷，翠绿，金绿，浅绿，在他的瞳孔里汇聚成绚丽的极光。  
Sam忍不住呻吟一声。  
他感到渴望，尽管彼时他还不知道自己在渴望些什么。  
于是他只能用力抱住梦中的Dean，更加用力地吻他哥哥。  
他的身体又热又烫，好像Dean的目光是一把火柴，点燃了他的五脏六腑。  
他应该再做些什么——  
做些什么？  
他茫然地，大口喘着气从梦中醒来，满头大汗，内裤黏糊糊地贴在身上。

那是第一次。  
然后就有了第二次，第三次。  
他终于知道了这些是什么，他知道这是接吻，人们还会拥抱，会互相抚摸，甚至做爱。  
但无论是做什么，他的梦里始终只有一个人。  
那就是Dean。

再后来，再后来他明白了“喜欢”有许多不同的定义。  
就像对家人的与对朋友的不同，而对朋友的与对宠物的也不同。  
但是他始终都没有办法界定自己对Dean究竟是哪一种感情。或许这种喜欢太过复杂，它兼有对父亲的敬爱，又有对母亲的慈爱，有对宠物的怜爱也有对恋人的疼爱。  
当孩子受伤时，他们想念母亲；当孩子需要英雄时，他们仰慕父亲；当孩子玩耍时，他们有玩伴；当孩子长大，有一个全心全意关注的对象时，他们有了爱人。  
而对于Sam来说，它们每一个，都是Dean。  
Dean，Dean，和Dean。  
因此每当他回过头，看见Dean以一种亘古长久的姿态站在他背后的时候，这些原本互不相干泾渭分明的感情就会倏然地一同向他奔涌过来，旋转扭曲着结成一道洪流，击中他，然后在灵魂里砰然炸开。

最后他放弃了对于这种感情的追究。  
反正理性与感性本就不是同一路人，就像科学和艺术之间的鸿沟无法被跨越。  
他所知道的，不过是Dean与其他人不同，而他爱他，胜过世间一切。  
他们互相依赖，拥抱，甚至亲吻过，都不过是一种表达爱意的形式。  
倘若有一日他们可以做爱，那么他们就彻底地，完完整整地，互相拥有了。

反正这世上没有确切地对与错，那些枷锁在Kaiju的利爪下不堪一击。  
只要他们能为了所谓正义与生存战斗，那么无论他们做什么，人们都会歌颂。  
更何况这些出格，都是因为爱。  
而人们对于爱，总是过分宽容。

~·~·~

Bobby给Dean批了三天假期让他好好休息，说是假期，到不如叫它禁闭，总之连他进训练场的权限都取消了。  
Dean在那天的拥抱之后以一种被动又沉默的姿态接受了Sam，他们没有提上机甲的事，也没有提那些泪水，只是默契地让时间悄无声息地推着他们前行，好像一切的冲突都未曾发生在他们之间。  
值得一提的是，Dean晚上做噩梦的次数减少了，虽然并不是完全地消失，但至少能安然入睡。  
有一天晚上Dean从噩梦中醒来，Sam不再假装自己没有被他惊醒，而是坐起来打开灯，在Dean不解的眼神中一眼不发地抱着被子爬上了Dean的床。  
“你干什么！”Dean诧异地压低声音询问。  
但是Sam眼神凶狠地瞪了他一眼，“睡觉。”他说着径自改好被子躺下去。  
“这怎么睡？”  
Dean完全没有概念地瞪大眼睛看着天花板小声嘀咕着抱怨，他小幅度地往后缩了缩准备从床上逃离。  
于是Sam翻了个身，一条手臂从被窝里伸出来，隔着被子压在Dean的身上，如同一个拥抱。“你如果自己不会睡，我就丢了这两床被子抱着你睡。”他眼睛都没有睁开的威胁，声音四平八稳一点都没有强迫的意思，但是Dean知道他是认真的。  
自从上一次在病床上的吻之后他就明显感觉到了Sam的变化，像是过去一直压制的某一些特质被肆无忌惮地放出来。  
就像那个吻，开始的时候充满温情，只是简单的触碰，却在某一个眼神交汇的刺激下开始变质，他们小幅度地后退，然后再吻上，一下，两下，好像渴望着亲吻水线的鱼。再然后他不知道是谁先主动，但他们的舌头自发地搅在了一块儿，他仰起头，从喉咙里发出模糊的呜咽，于是Sam更加用力地吮吸他的舌尖，酥麻的感觉倒着爬上他的背脊，他还打着点滴手不受控制地想要抬起来，并不确定是要退拒还是拥抱他弟弟，但是却带动了长长的输液管，发出一连串金属摇晃的声音将他们两个惊醒。  
倏然惊醒，匆忙后退，折开目光，脸色潮红。  
那只是一个莫名其妙的吻，却像是已经酝酿了很久。  
Dean不明白。  
但是他可以感觉到那种莫名的憧憬与满足。  
有时候Dean不经意地转过头，会发现Sam正望着他，目光是他不了解的晦暗莫测。  
就像此刻他脖子上的汗毛如同感应到了来自这张床上另一个人的压迫而一根根竖起来。  
Dean张开嘴无声地骂了一句，乖乖地不再动弹。  
两个大男人挤在一张XXL Twin Size的床上其实并不好受，何况他们两个都不是瘦小型的。Sam侧身睡着，膝窝微微曲起，隔着两层被子抵在Dean的大腿上。他的手臂还没有收回来，整个人面朝着他哥哥，呼吸安稳得像是已经再次入睡。  
房间里一下变得燥热难耐。  
Dean小心翼翼地将自己的双臂从被子里解脱出来，在黑暗中想找一个合适的位置摆放，但不是悬空就是别扭，他试了好几次，最后不小心撞上了Sam的手被一把握住手腕，总算安分。  
“睡。”  
Sam又剪短地说了一句，鼻音很重，像是真的困了。  
Dean睁着眼睛在黑暗里出神，才想起Sam在他昏迷的第一天里一定没有得到过休息，后来他醒过来又忙这忙那像个老阿姨，此刻必然是真的累了。  
他的心一下子软下来，真的不再动弹，反而闭上眼睛。  
Sam的呼吸声很缓，一呼，一吸，带动轻薄的热流拂过他的侧颈，一路痒进了心里。  
他已经很久没有和人这么亲近过了，哪怕是和床伴做爱，他也不会过夜。  
但是他僵着半边身体保持了一会儿，听着Sam逐渐真的沉入睡眠，呼吸因为疲惫而变得浓重，间或发出轻微的鼾声，居然慢慢地放松下来。  
困意接踵而至。  
一夜无梦。

~·~·~

两天后一只怪兽从深海钻出咆哮着向日本海域前进，不到半个小时，另一只怪兽被雷达侦测到。  
世界一片哗然，这还是第一次，两头怪兽同时从深海底下钻出进行袭击。  
一时间报纸、电视、网络，铺天盖地的猜测和报道被写成新闻和流言在人群中四散蔓延如同瘟疫，科学家、生物学家、数学家，人们想尽一切办法来求得一个答案。  
怪兽在进化，这是人们早就了解到的事情。  
而现在，怪兽不仅仅在进化。  
人们开始再一次感到恐慌，那些担惊受怕的神色被掩藏在白纸黑字上，沉默着从一个人转发的文字传递另一个人的。  
Sam和Dean沉默地站在中央大厅里，和所有人一起抬头看着屏幕上的报道。猝不及防的双重袭击让宫古岛受到大面积创伤，一台机甲严重损毁。那些惨烈的，焦黑的画面充满了人们的眼球，让人有一种恍然隔世的错觉。  
事实上每一头怪兽的袭击，或多或少都会给城市和机甲带来不同程度的损伤，但是那损伤是建立在胜利与希望之上的。人们怀揣着可以一次一次胜利的信心，抱着自欺欺人的愿望，重建那些被怪物踏平的土地，不至于太过狼狈或者悲怆。  
但这一次不同，好像是刚开始面对怪兽时的那种无力感再一次毫无防备的直面而来。  
怎么办？  
这是偶然现象还是怪物的进化？  
它们究竟为什么到来，又有什么目的？  
没有人能够回答这些问题。  
于是人们更加恐慌。  
Ash自言自语着“我早就知道，我就知道！”一边拨开人群跑回他的实验室，好像自己发现了什么了不得的事情似的。有几个人注意到他的动作，其中包括Dean。  
他皱着眉看着Ash离开的背影。  
尽管他们不能确定他在说什么，但如果是这样，就几乎可以确定两只怪兽同时出现并非什么偶然事件，而是必然的发展。  
就像人类的技术在不断革新一样，怪兽也在升级。  
Dean回过头，看见Sam同样担心的眼神。  
新闻到此嘎然而止，大屏幕消失，整个大厅里突如其来地陷入一阵寂静。  
沉重与灰色的情绪从阴仄的墙角缝隙里爬出来，攀上人们的脚背，缠住他们的呼吸。  
没有人说话。

“重置战时钟。”  
直到Bobby突然说道，爬上两级台阶好让所有人都能看见他，人们才突然地清醒过来，将目光投向Bobby。  
“战争还没有结束，发什么呆呢！这只不过是一次普通的袭击，在过去的二十年里，我们已经经历并战胜过上百次。如果因为这点小事就怕了，那么你们到底为什么到这里来工作？”  
他语气并不好，像是一种责骂——这是他惯用的腔调——但是却很好地抚慰了所有人的情绪，这些话虽然模棱两可，却给予人们莫须有的信念，好像这些事情都真的是再平常不过，没有什么好值得担心的一样。  
“我们要做的，”他继续说道，“就是保持警惕和做好准备。”  
“是的，长官。”  
人们整齐地回答，搓着僵硬的脸颊忽略心底涌上来的不安，从大厅里散开回到各自手头的工作上。  
几个驾驶员依旧站在原地。  
“你怎么看？”Garth看向Winchester兄弟问道。“我刚才看到Ash跑出去。”  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼，但他们还没有回答Bobby就向他们走过来。  
“做好准备。”  
他说着与他们擦肩而过，甚至都没有停步。  
但所有人都听出了那语气中的凝重。  
Dean抿起唇，感到Sam的手搭上他的肩膀。

~·~·~

不到一个月的时间警报就再次响起。  
凌晨两点。  
Dean从梦中惊醒一个机灵从床上跳起来，不忘随手掀了Sam的被子。  
“快起来睡美人，工作时间到了。”  
Sam也已经醒了，他打着哈欠从床上坐起来，表情看起来还有些迷茫。  
Dean一边刷牙一边从卫生间里探出个脑袋笑他，“苹果派的大学生活把你的本能都磨光了吗高材生，快起来，别让你老哥打你的屁股。”  
Sam又在原地坐了那么几秒才猛地想起这警报并不是大学宿舍里因为吸烟而不小心印发的火警，而是实实在在的怪物袭击的警报。  
他们草草洗漱后披上外套跑去指挥室集合。  
“几只？”Dean风风火火地打开门冲进去的时候就嚷嚷着问道。  
“两只。”  
Jo回答，金色的头发随便地一把扎起来看起来还有些困意。Dean从她身边走过时很自然地在她脑袋上揉了揉被她撅着嘴巴躲开，然后径直走到Bobby面前。  
“Impala请求出战。”  
他说，于是整个房间陡然安静下来，所有人，包括Sam，都有些诧异地看向他。  
要知道在那次并不情愿以及并不成功的模拟之后他就再也没有提出过要在尝试其他人的要求，但也并没有同意让Sam成为他的副驾驶。他们就如同这件事情并没有发生过一样，日常训练，机械维修，像是在怪物打进来之前都打定了主意不会再提这件事似的。  
Bobby盯着他看了一会儿，像是在审视他这么说有多认真，但最后他只是问道，“你准备好了？”  
Dean停顿了一下，微微侧过身，像是在等他的副驾驶走到他身边似的。  
Sam两步跑上去，同他并肩而立。  
于是Dean裂开嘴角，给了Bobby一个笑容。  
“总有些事情值得我们尝试，不是吗？”  
Bobby的目光从他的身上挪到Sam的身上又转回来，最后他收回了视线，双手背在身后命令，“换衣服。Impala准备，20分钟后出发。”

这是Sam第一次穿上专属于Yaeger驾驶员的服装，它已从他离开时早期版本的黑色改为了白色。  
这套衣服看起来结实而沉重，用坚硬的防护性和隔热性良好的金属打造外壳，内里嵌入无数金属管道，与机甲的驾驶舱完美契合，形成与另一个驾驶员包括与机甲的共感，来操控Yaeger对抗怪兽。  
他穿上衣服后转过身，看见Dean已经打点妥当，正对着镜子把他睡得发软的头发整理，他的嘴巴微微撅起就好像在抱怨这套衣服一点都不帅气。Sam忍不住笑了笑，仿佛感到了他的目光似的，Dean挑起眉询问般看向他。  
“没事。”他用口型回答，一边比了个大拇指。  
Dean回以白眼。

Sam永远都会记得他第一次看见Dean穿上战斗服的样子。  
那已经是很多年以前的事情了。  
他们在外面漂泊了十年，然后因为Yaeger的诞生而来到基地。最初的时候基地并不像现在这样，高大，坚固，设备齐全。  
那时这里还相当简陋，没有铜墙铁壁，科技和人手都十分紧缺。所有人都来去匆匆非常忙碌，于是有一段时间Sam和Dean就被丢给Ellen管教。那时候Jo还很小，只是一个会抱着旧洋娃娃跟在他们身后跑的小姑娘。  
Sam也记得那时候他正因为要再一次搬家而感到生气，他坐在后座，John开着Impala，Dean坐在前面，车厢里的气氛沉闷得可怕，一路上没有人说话。他拖着下巴望着窗外快速倒去的风景，感觉他的生活就像那些窗外的浮光掠影，从一处辗转到另一处，来不及留下任何痕迹就又匆匆离开。  
Dean从反光镜里看过他好几次，他能感觉到，那目光中有担心与愧疚，他很清楚这根本不是他哥哥的错误，但他始终都没有将视线收回来。  
第一批机甲因为生产太快，许多方面的问题都没有完善，同机器共感对那些驾驶员的神经造成了永久性的伤害，没过多久就被停止使用。  
同时John的申请书很快就被批下来，他们的父亲投入了全面的训练中去。  
不仅如此，Sam和Dean作为在基地中被抚养大的小孩，也时常跟着那些军队人员进行训练。  
Sam并不喜欢这种训练，相比之下他更乐意拿本书缩在某个没有人找得到的角落里看上一个下午。  
但是Dean总会抓着他的手认真地告诉他这将会在某一天成为他们在陷入危险时自救的微薄可能。  
这是扯淡，年幼的Sam想着，但还是答应了，只是因为假如真的有那么一天，他不希望会成为需要Dean保护的累赘。  
没过多久第二批双人驾驶的机甲被创造出来，而他们的父亲已经是成为一个优秀的驾驶员，只不过他们都没有预料到机甲的升级会需要双人共同操控，于是共感成为了和技术一样重要的条件。  
格斗技巧，战术，身体素质都不再是鉴定一个优秀驾驶员的首要条件，相反的，能够找到一个完美搭档被赋予了更多重量。  
那一段时间如同噩梦。  
John满怀希望。  
毕竟在这么多年的挣扎后，他终于能够驾驶机甲，成为一名驾驶员，亲手为他死去的妻子报仇。但是他满怀信心地走上模拟器，同最优秀的，世界各地来的驾驶员候选人进行共感测试，却每一次都失败而归。  
太多次失败的挫折与怨恨几乎将他们的父亲压垮，他的拳头一下一下狠狠地砸在灰色的水泥墙上，留下模糊的暗红色血迹，偷跑过来想要帮父亲庆祝的Sam和Dean被这样的气氛吓到，再悄悄地把自己藏进拐角的阴影里。  
他们看见Bobby走过来拍了拍他们父亲的肩膀，告诉他一次的失败并不代表什么，再安排下一次的模拟。  
但是下一次也是一样的结局。  
包括再下一次。  
再下一次。  
那是几乎绝望的，不断的失败。  
没有人能够承受属于他们父亲的黑色记忆，好像他的生命从中间被怪物撕开，黑暗如同浓稠的墨汁从地狱的烈火中倾泻而出将他的天空铺满，于是没有光与希望，只有燃烧的怒火与仇恨。  
他的记忆中有太多的残垣断壁，人们挣扎的手从灰色的废墟中伸出来，尖叫，哭泣。  
没有人能够承受住他的记忆。  
它们太灰色了，太悲伤了，一点点光明都没有。  
那些候选人脸色苍白地从痛感仪器上下来马上冲到一边吐得天昏地暗，他们都已经是最优秀的战士了。  
而在同John同调失败后，他们各自配对成功，一对一对地驾驶着机甲被派往全球各地独立作战守卫人类的海岸线。  
“给我一台单人的机甲，Bobby，既然没有人可以和我合作，那么我就一个人上。战死在外面总比窝囊地等死在里面要好得多。”  
在又一次失败后John这么对Bobby说，Sam能够明显地感受到他身边的Dean因为他们父亲不负责任的话语而瑟缩了一下。  
每一次John的模拟Dean都会来看，Sam有时候跟来，有时候不来，但是Dean从未缺席过。  
“你会死在那里的John，单人机甲已经被禁止了，我不会让你驾驶的。总会有人能够成为你的副驾驶，你需要耐心。”  
Bobby一口拒绝。  
“没有人可以的，Bobby。”John情绪激动地冲着他的好友大吼大叫，“都已经这么多次了，你还没有看出来吗？没有人能够承受那些，没有人能够成为我的副驾驶！”  
走廊里一时安静下来，或许是那种挣扎太过强烈，Sam感到自己的手臂上滚起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩，他搓了搓手臂往后退了一点，想要伸手抓Dean让他早点离开这里。  
但是他抓了个空。  
Sam茫然地抬起头，看见Dean迈步往外走去。  
“总有人可以的。”Bobby轻轻地说道，并没有底气。  
“我可以。”  
Dean轻声说道。  
Sam呆呆地站在原地，Dean已经从他们藏身的角落里走出去，阴影被帅在他身后，剪影消瘦，却如同将整个房间的灯光都聚拢到了他的身上一般。  
两个大人惊讶地回过头来看着他。  
Sam看见Dean紧张地握紧了自己拳头，喉结滚动了两下。  
“我可以。”他再次说道，声音放大，详装镇定，但Sam分明听出他哥哥声音中细微的颤抖。  
那是1999年末，Dean16岁，Sam12岁。

Bobby最终答应了Dean的请求，但要求是John必须等Dean到他成年。  
Sam和Bobby始终因为这件事对John有所怨怼，因为Dean毕竟是他的儿子，而在那个时候，他还只是一个少年。不应该背负起这些东西，无论是对这个世界的责任，还是他父亲的仇恨。  
Dean自己到没有什么问题，他还是每天轻轻松松嘻嘻哈哈的，一如既往地嘲笑或者企图激怒Sam，听着吵吵闹闹的歌，参加驾驶员的培训。  
他一直都坚持，成为一个Yaeger的驾驶员是他自己的愿望。

Dean在18岁生日那天通过了所有成为一个Yaeger驾驶员要经过的考验，其中包括同John的共感测试。  
毕竟他与他父亲分享了所有的记忆，那些黑暗的，挣扎的，仇恨的情绪，伴随他从懵懂少年到坚定挺拔。同时他也对幼年的幸福隐约可记，因此他了解这些痛苦的来源。  
能懂得，才能够分担。  
尽管不愿意承认，但Dean确实是当时能够成为John副驾驶的最好人选。  
Dean迫不及待地换上属于他的战服，那时候的战服还是黑色的，名字刻在背后，金属的外壳在璀璨的灯光下反射出坚硬的暗芒。他站在整个大厅的焦点处，接受大家的掌声和祝福，头盔夹在胳膊下头。  
Sam站在人群中间，14岁的他正开始窜个头，已经不像以前那样小小矮矮的一个了。  
Dean转过头，轻而易举地从人群里认出他弟弟，然后露出了一个灿烂到发光的笑容。  
那是发自内心的，Sam很清楚，Dean很高兴，那个笑容比整个大厅的灯火还要灿烂，那些愉悦从他翠绿的眼睛里流泻出来，感染了周围所有人。  
但是Sam不知道为什么从心底感到一阵无法忍受的酸涩，就好像弄丢了什么重要的东西似的。  
他悄悄后退两步，拨开人群往反方向，将自己藏进人声鼎沸里，逃出了庆典。

而今天他自己终于也穿上了这套战服，已经不同的款式设计，却有相似的重量从肩膀上压下去。  
在过去，他从未将其视为一种荣耀，他从来都不喜欢这些打打杀杀的战斗，抗拒着从他生下来就缠绕着他的悲剧与暴力。  
但是如今他却心甘情愿将这份外人眼中的荣耀与责任穿在身上。  
他从镜子里看见他和Dean两个人，竟有一种可笑的自豪感油然而生。  
毫无预兆，毫无道理，却如同酸涩的潮水乍然漫上来，饱胀了他的整个胸膛。

这就是Winchester家人。  
当年Dean义无反顾地站在John的身后，而今成了Sam站在Dean的身旁。  
他们一个又一个地相继投身于这个看起来渺茫又无止尽的事业里，将彼此的命运捆缚在一起，并不一定为了人类大业或者天下苍生，却是为了彼此。  
这么渺小，那么伟大。

~·~·~

直升飞机将两台机甲带到怪兽前进路线的海域里，加利福尼亚州的阳光从头顶明晃晃地照下来，明媚得不像是一个就要进行一场殊死决战的合适地点。  
这个念头从Sam脑海中闪过的时候Dean笑了一声。  
“别做你的英雄梦了Sammy，”Dean操纵着机甲前进时说道，“这可不是什么殊死决战，只不过是你未来生活的一部分而已。”  
Sam翻了个白眼，他就是想想而已。  
“停止你们的打情骂俏男孩们，你们还有三分钟，两只怪物之间间隔三英里。”  
Sam感到Dean的心脏咚地一声跳快了几拍，随之而来的恼羞成怒的咒骂。  
耳机里传来Garth细碎的笑声。  
“左边还是右边？”Sam向Werewolf号提问，缓解了他哥哥的尴尬。  
“右边。”  
Elaine带他丈夫回答。Impala高大机身抬起手比了一个可笑的Okay的姿势，随后两台机甲分开各自向着不同的方向前进。  
他们在两英里开外的海域中站定，左手上的火箭炮举起装载完成等待怪物的出现。  
“别手软，Sam，让他们尝尝Impala的厉害。”Dean盯着远方的海平面说道。  
隐约可以看见一只体型巨大的生物从远处游动前进，速度很快，带起一阵又一阵汹涌的海浪。  
Sam没有回答，只是眯起狭长的眼睛紧盯着屏幕上的准心，移动左臂，瞄准间歇出现在海平面上的紫色脑袋，干净利落地一炮轰出作为他的答应。  
那个暗紫色的怪物被打得痛呼一声，被炮弹打得翻了个身后退几尺，几条巨大的触手从海面上拍打起来激起一阵汹涌骇浪。  
“该死，什么恶心的东西。”  
Dean看到那几条狰狞的长着吸盘的触手后骂道，“早知道就该去另一边。”  
但他虽然这么说着，却已经和Sam一起操纵Impala动起来。黑色的机身半蹲下去一点蓄力，随后猛地奔跑起来，金属的足跟沉重地从水中抬起又沉重落下，无数海水从机甲上滚落下来如同瀑布，而声响宛如惊雷。  
她与怪兽缠斗在一起，怪兽巨大的触手缠上机身，同时Impala一发又一发的炮弹在怪物的身上打出莹绿色的粘液。  
炮火只能打痛它，并不能有效得对它造成伤害。  
“每到这种时候我都特别想念那些古人才会用的冷兵器。”  
Dean说着费力地掀开一条缠上Impala头部的触手。  
“我们有。”Sam回答，在Dean诧异的目光中伸手在蓝色的电子操控屏上点了几下，Impala从身后拔出了一把形状怪异的大剑。  
这把兵器有着锋利的刃口，但却不是传统意义上的剑，它很厚，中间分开，更像是一把过分合拢的三角叉。  
“Wow,”Dean吹了个口哨挥动着试了试重量，左脚点地侧身从上往下切断一条突然从海面下钻出来攻击他们的触手。“虽然长得难看了点，但是正好用。”  
他舔了舔下唇，和Sam一同将手平举后收，握剑做了一个起式。“今晚吃烤鱿鱼。”

虽然这把兵器长得不那么讨人喜欢，但是到足够锋利，他们没用多久就把那条恶心的长满瘤状疱疹的章鱼触手砍得一条不剩，又用电磁炮将它轰了个底朝天。  
没有任何意外，没有失控，轻微损伤，配合完美。  
“干得漂亮。”  
Bobby的声音从耳机里传来，远处传来巨大的声响，听起来Werewolf也快要结束它的战斗。  
Dean转过头看着Sam挑了挑眉。  
干得不错。  
他像是在这么说道。  
他们的目光隔着面罩碰撞，然后Sam弯起嘴角，两个酒窝深深地陷下去。  
这是他们第一次驾驶机甲，却一点生分都不存在。或许他们，乃至所有人都早就知道了，他们确实是应当一起站在这个位置上的。因为在这个世界上，能与他们配合默契至此的，就只有他们自己。  
你看Dean，我们可以做到。  
Sam的声音从共感中传来，洋溢着温暖的高兴的笑意。  
别得意得太早了。  
Dean轻哼一声转开视线。他确实高兴Sam能够在这里，更不用提他们无间的配合。但是他心中始终存有疑虑，就像那些永远不可能被驱散的梦魇。  
他闭了闭眼睛，那些被强压的恐惧因此而再次悄悄地从四面八方张牙舞爪地向他扑过来。他抿住双唇告诉自己那些都是虚假的。  
不要失控，Dean，不要去想。  
然后Sam的声音冲破那些黑暗物质来到他的耳膜中。  
“别担心，Dean，我们会没事的。”  
Sam的声音继续温柔地传过来，而那令人安心的话语有力量，如同按在肩膀上的双手一样坚定，驱散了Dean兴中翻涌的不安。  
因为无论如何，我都会站在你右边，在你的副驾驶上。  
每一句都如同誓言。  
将那些晦暗的情绪被赶回了逼仄的缝隙中，被格挡在Sam划出的界限之外，离开Dean远远的。  
Dean深吸了一口气将那些可怕的回忆彻底埋进记忆里，不得不承认在这种情况下，他几乎想要给Sam一个拥抱了。  
但好在他们现在都被紧紧地捆在驾驶座上，这些令他羞耻的动作都无法被完成。  
Sam知道他在想什么，他失望地，夸张地叹了口气。  
Dean忍不住笑出声。  
于是正在折返回基地的Impala陡然停下脚步，她站在苍茫的大海中央，四周无人，飞鸟游鱼早因为先前的战斗而四处逃散离得远远的不敢靠近，黑色的机甲在日光下折射出暗金色的光芒，锋利如刃。  
她的左手和右手从海水中各自抬起，大量的水从机甲的关节中倾泻而下，在海面上灼出刺目的碎光。  
然后那两只手极轻地，相互碰撞了一下。  
像是一个肩膀调皮地顶上另一个，或者一双手拥抱上另一个人的背脊。  
那是Sam和Dean，站在驾驶舱的两头，各自抬起一条手臂。  
隔空击掌。

~·~·~

Dean自然而然地接受了他们两个之间全新的关系，记忆的共享让他们两个的相处模式变得微妙得不同。  
每一次对接的时候总会有一些被深藏的记忆偷跑出来，比如Sam，从Dean的记忆里，不止一次见到了他们的母亲。  
他甚至从年幼的哥哥的视角里看见了Mary怀着自己时候的样子，那个金发的女子坐在沙发上，九个月大的肚子滚圆，而John半跪在她身前，圈住妻子的腰将脸贴上去听孩子的动静。  
——医生说这是个男孩。  
——那么就叫Sam。  
这个场景太过美好，像是一个香气四溢的奶黄包，一口咬下去就有金黄色的馅滚出来，才发现竟是微咸滚烫的。  
很烫。  
但又很香甜，很美味，于是忍不住再咬下一口，顺着喉管一路烫进心里，眼眶饱胀酸涩。  
毕竟那是他从没有亲身经历的属于他自己的美好。  
最初的时候他们都感到些许尴尬，毕竟这一点隐私都没有，偶尔连性爱的场景都会闪现过去，Dean悄悄地做个鬼脸，两个人默契地对此避而不谈。  
但是见到的东西到底是见到了，不谈不代表不会记得。

三月开春天气逐渐回暖，但是依旧有冬日遗留的寒潮隐藏在春日暖阳之下。加州比其他地方暖和得更早一些，人们纷纷脱去厚重的大衣羽绒服，换上宽松的连帽衫或者T恤，着急地向短暂的冬日挥别。  
上午九点传呼机突然响起来，Jo通知说Bobby要召开一个临时会议，所有人半小时后到会议室集合。  
不是怪物袭击，基地维修才进行过，也没有什么日程上的升级安排，所有人都一头雾水。  
Dean懒洋洋地把自己从色情杂志里拉出来就往外走，被Sam拉住胳膊拽回来。  
“干嘛？”  
Dean莫名其妙。  
Sam从衣柜里找出一件内带绒的外套递过去，“外头冷，穿上再出去。”  
“不要。”Dean只瞥了一眼就断然拒绝，“这么娘的衣服我才不穿，况且天气也不冷，这里可是加利福尼亚又不是西雅图。”  
“就是这种天气才容易感冒，穿好再出去。”Sam好脾气地坚持。  
“想都别想。”Dean一扭脸。  
Sam叹气，用身材优势压制住他哥哥强硬地展开衣服让他穿上，期间遭到Dean的拳头两个。“不许脱。”好不容易套上去后他压近了威胁。  
他早就发现了在那个吻之后只要他离开他哥哥过分亲近Dean就会全身僵硬不敢动弹，像是生怕会有什么不受控制的事情发生似得。  
果然当他一条腿嵌进他哥哥的膝盖间把他顶在床上，捏住他肩膀并俯下身去时Dean一下就停住了所有反抗，同时睁大了眼睛紧张地看着Sam，随着他弟弟的靠近一点点往后仰倒，直到腰上撑不住整个人摔下去弹进床垫里。  
Sam忍不住笑出声，他伸手把他哥哥从尴尬里解救出来，放软了语气解释。  
“这两天下雨，我知道你肩膀会疼。我问过医生了，注意保暖可以帮助缓解。”  
Dean坐起来的动作愣了愣，最后只是极轻地从鼻子里哼了一声，到底没有把衣服脱掉。

他们到达会议室的时候房门被从里面关起来了，门口站着没几个人，Garth夫妇对他们打了个招呼，Castiel双手插在风衣口袋里仰起头发呆，而Ash摆弄着他的手机。  
Sam和Dean走上前就听见Bobby愤怒的声音从门的另一头传出来，像是在跟什么人吵架，要知道Bobby已经很久没有发过这么大的火气了。  
“怎么回事？”Dean小声问道。  
连Jo都摇摇头表示不清楚。  
过了大概十来分钟门才嘭得一声从里面打开，Bobby气势汹汹地瞪了外面几个人一眼然后退后一步。  
“进来。”他说。  
几个人面面相觑地走进去，大门用被Bobby“嘭”得一声合上，听起来疼极了。

“听着，我们需要改变计划。”Bobby的双手按在桌子上抬起头扫视过面前的人，这些都是他基地里的核心人物，掌握着整个基地的走向，至关重要。“我们必须尽快找出那些该死的怪物在干什么并一网打尽。”  
“发生什么事了？”Garth问道。  
“国际委员会决定加大对于墙建造的投资，他们认为机甲和战斗已经过时，只有“墙”才足够坚硬，能够一劳永逸地保护人类不受怪物的攻击。”  
“什么？”所有人都因为这种荒唐的措辞而皱起眉。  
“就那个可笑的高墙？它能阻挡住怪物的攻击？”Dean抬高声音质疑。  
“就算它能挡住一次，”Ash把头从他手里的机械中抬起来，“那么十个怪物呢，一百个呢？假如只是抵挡而不反抗，迟早有一天这座墙会坍塌。”  
Castiel也点头赞同——这是他难得和Ash达成一致的时候——“怪物会进化，他们会长出翅膀或者别的什么新器官来适应外界条件的变化。”  
“我知道。”Bobby叹了一口气，“这正是我所担心的，但是他们依旧认为那座墙可以坚不可摧。”  
“愚蠢。”Dean小声地咒骂。  
Bobby看了他一眼然后继续说下去，“唯一值得庆幸的是这一次他们只是来告知我一声，墙的修建才进行了一半，他们仍旧需要Yaeger的庇护。至少现在他们还需要。”  
几个人交换着目光，从彼此的神色中感到了一种无法抗拒的沉重。  
Sam抿起唇，放低了声音打破这一刻的沉寂。  
“至少我们现在还有时间，”他说，语速缓慢，像是在斟酌措辞，“我们能够在他们撤资之前做些什么。”  
“是的，”Jo接话，“既然他们现在还需要我们就不会撤走我们的资金，我们可以赶在这之前积累足够的实力，如今正在建造的两台机架应该能够赶在那之前完成。”她挑手将平板电脑上的日程显示在空中。“或许还有时间做下后背计划，再翻修老代机架。”  
“不够。”Dean皱着眉走到她身边，“这些远远不够，假如我们只是做这些准备，资源也迟早会用光，和修建墙的目的没有任何差别。”  
他焦躁地在房间中踱步，无意识地抬起手背抵鼻翼，咬住左手食指指关节，Sam知道那是他思考的时无意识的小动作，蓝色的虚拟数字从他的五官轮廓上飞掠过去。  
“我们需要做些别的。”他说，“做些有用的。”  
“怎么做？”Ash看着他提问，手指飞快地在他的电子设备上翻涌，在长桌上构建了一副虚拟的世界地图。他找到那些怪物的来源，放大成一个长条形的漏斗状三维空洞，那是所有怪物的来源。  
“我们已经尝试过把它炸掉，但是它的通道是封闭的，只能炸掉一个入口，这毫无意义。已经尝试过很多次了，没有办法让我们的人进入到内部去。”  
“那我们就找个别的办法，”Dean打断他，“一定会有别的办法。”  
他单手撑在桌子上，身子前倾，伸手将漏洞缩小转而放出整张太平洋地图。他目光专注地盯着那张图，无意识地咬住下唇，飞快地分析上面的每一个痕迹企图找出一个什么办法。  
Sam站在他的正对面，从这个角度可以看见他哥哥严肃的表情，要知道Dean很少会对什么事情如此上心。但不可否认的是每当他哥哥露出这样的表情时，总是透露出一种禁欲的性感。  
就像此刻，房间灯光昏暗，所有人都看着那张地图，只有Sam无法将视线从他哥哥身上挪开。  
那些莹绿色的电子线条和数位点如同无数神秘的光电，被他哥哥此刻深绿色的瞳孔吞噬然后又倒映出来，化成绚烂星河在Dean眼中呈现。  
“一定有什么别的办法。”  
Dean喃喃地说道，饱满的唇无意识地撅起飞快地分析。  
“想一想，它们通过这个通道来到地球？这是人类历史上的第一次，还是很早以前它们就来过？它们为什么来？是单纯的来入侵我们？想要在这里居住还是别有目的？它们去过哪里？有没有目标？”  
“等等。”Sam突然开口打断了它，像是受到他哥哥的启发，“它们去过哪里。”  
他重复了一遍这句话，皱起眉像是在记忆中搜索某个不起眼的片段。“我在斯坦福的时候曾经做过一副地图，关于怪兽每一次进攻的目的地。”  
他说着看向Ash，“你有统计吧？能不能在地图上显示出来？”  
“当然。”Ash飞快点头，一条一条地将从Prima开始的怪物的进攻路线投影到地图上。  
“没错，没错。”那些白色的线条一道一道地被整理上去，逐渐形成了一个发射型的图案，如同从中间的原点炸开，四散向世界各地。  
“这个图怎么了？”Castiel歪过头不解地看着。  
“这些怪物的目标！”Ash加载完最后一条路径后惊呼着感叹。  
“是的。”Sam指着那个原点说，“我计算过它们每一条线路的经纬，而那么多路线，没有一条是重合的。这很不寻常，非常不寻常……照理如果是进攻，假如发现了一座堡垒，它们下一次进攻时可能会选择绕开，但如果发现的是一片平原，下一次应该会选择从同一条路走才对。假设这些怪物拥有一定量的智商，那么这些就必然不是偶然情况，它们就像是刻意在走不同的路线。它们像是在……”  
他说着放慢了语速，拧起眉毛侧过头像是在思考那一个最恰当的词语来形容这些怪物的作为。  
“在寻找。”Dean突兀地开口接上了他的话。  
“它们就像在寻找某样东西。”  
Sam打了个响指，两个人的目光隔着电子地图交汇，Dean对他挑了挑眉，之前的沉重已经悄然散去，一点欣喜顺着这个微小发现蔓上人们的心头。  
它代表了希望和可能。  
所有人都转头看向Bobby。  
“如果它们是在寻找什么，那么我们要做的就是在它们之前找到并且摧毁。”Garth提议。  
“但是在这之前，”Bobby点头补充，“我们需要确定它们是否是在寻找什么，而不是一个让人误会的巧合。”  
“这很容易……”Sam说道。  
“我们只需要跟踪它们。”Dean飞快地打断他，并丢了一个得意洋洋的眼神过来，像是在暗中较着劲儿似得。  
Sam无奈的看着他哥哥幼稚的行为，几乎要笑起来，但他克制住了。  
“是的。”他清了清嗓子，“之前只要有怪兽来袭击，我们所做的一定是拦截，尽可能地将它控制在海里。但是假如它去向的是某些没有人的地方，我们大可以不去管它，转而悄悄跟踪，放它去往它的目的地。”  
“如果它到了那里什么都没有发现而折返，那么它就一定是在寻找什么东西了。”Bobby接着它们的话说完，他拖动地图让它转过来正面对着自己，像是在斟酌这个方案的可行度。  
最终他点了点头。  
“就这么办。”

离开会议室的时候几个人都干劲满满，虽然官方要撤资是一个再糟糕不过的消息，但是有机会能够彻底将怪物赶出这片土地却是更大的振奋。  
Dean活动了一下筋骨，走路的时候往Sam那里偏向一些，然后用肩膀顶了顶他弟弟的。  
Sam侧过头，就看见他哥哥比往日要灿烂一些的笑容，让他忍不住要伸手揉上一揉他头顶扎手的暗金色短发。  
他的手指颤了颤，将这种欲望压在舌头下面。  
“画地图，哈？”Dean说道，“在斯坦福？”  
他的语气嘲弄，像是小时候抓住了Sam的小辫子似得雀跃。  
Sam愣了愣，然后忍不住微笑开来。  
Dean之所以那么高兴，或许一部分是因为他们找到了一丝希望，但更多的，是因为他知道了Sam，即便在离开的时候，也没有真正想要放弃过他们。  
他从来都没有忘记过他们。  
这个认知如同母亲温暖的怀抱，或是冬日里吝啬的暖阳一样地包裹住他。  
但他只是无意识地这么说着，只把它当做是一种嘲笑。  
或许连他自己都没有发现，自己有多么高兴。  
Sam看着他停住了脚步，Dean走出两步，然后疑惑地回过头看着他突然停下的弟弟。  
先前被压在舌下的欲望都冲向舌尖，让Sam几乎无法克制。  
他于是追溯本能，伸出手突兀地将他哥哥抱进怀里。  
Dean陡然僵硬，下意识地四处张望确定走廊里是不是只有他们两个，他为这种拥抱感到羞赧，甚至羞愧，却并不想要逃离，因为毕竟那是Sam。  
“是的，Dean。”Sam温柔的声音从他的耳畔传来，心脏的鼓动贴着两人的胸膛，隔着衣服，汇成相同的节奏频率。“我喜欢法律，但是却学了机械工程。我的衣柜里藏着一张世界地图，上面用绳子和大头钉标注了怪物的进攻地点和路线。”  
他一字一句地缓慢地说着，将那些不被人知的，深藏的秘密剖白出来，比拥抱还要温暖，比眼泪还要甜蜜。  
“我收集了报纸上每一条关于Impala的新闻，看了你们的所有战斗录像。因为我从来没有想过，没有想过——”  
Sam说到这里的时候停顿了一下，像是突然感觉到疼痛和迟疑。  
所有人，包括他的同学，包括Bobby，甚至包括他的父亲，都以为他想要逃离这个家。  
但是其实并不是这样，尽管他憎恶有关这里的一切，排斥战争，更憎恨怪兽，却深爱着这里的人。  
因此无论他走到多远，都无法真正离开，都终将要归来。  
只是没有人知道。  
或许他说了，也不会有人相信。  
他闭了闭眼睛无声叹气，感到一阵无法抑制的苦涩从舌尖弥散开来。  
但是Dean突然伸手抱住了他。  
Sam愣了愣，然后感觉到他哥哥抬高一只手，从他的胳膊下绕上来，因为身高的关系而有些费力地摸上他的后脑，然后将他的头往下按，按进自己的肩膀里，就像小时候那样。  
于是Sam放软肌肉，让自己过分高大的身体弯曲，任由Dean以这样一种充满安慰与保护的姿态拥抱他。  
“我知道，Sammy。”  
Dean更加用力地按住他的背脊和后脑，手指插入Sam柔软的褐色头发里。  
“我知道。”

~·~·~

当下一只，或者说两只怪兽从海底钻出来的时候它们分别去往了两个不同的方向，Jo在指挥室里分析了怪物的行进路线，Bobby同其他国家的作战指挥官达成一致，决定暂时性放弃袭击其中一只向着太平洋南岸某座无人小岛而去的怪物，反而派出了直升机和Impala去进行追踪。  
Explorer，他们给这只怪物命名，如同一种无法启口的祈愿。  
虽说Yaeger是对战怪物的最佳兵器，但是做一个追踪者来说它远不如潜水艇或者直升飞机来得灵便。由于不能够被怪物发现，他们只能遥遥地跟在几英里外的地方，仅能看见一个模糊的背影。  
Dean跟着Sam一起懒洋洋地抬起左腿又往前挪了一步，忍不住打了个哈欠抱怨：“怎么这么久，这只怪兽就不能直接挪动它的屁股赶紧到完成任务吗？”  
“耐心，Dean，一只怪物都比你有耐心。”Sam无奈地回答。  
“耐心从来都不是我拥有的美德。”Dean不情愿地哼了一声，“那是Garth和Elaine的，就应该让Werewolf来跟踪而我们去迎战Rachnid。”  
Sam翻了个白眼作为回应，当然知道他哥哥只是抱怨一下并不当真，毕竟Impala的脚踝有08FS冷却排水口，海水经冷却系统从排水槽中排出，成为现有机甲中最能够在海洋中保持动力的机甲，而Dean对此再清楚不过。  
嘴硬心软，大概能用在他哥哥身上最贴切的形容词了，他这么想到。  
“闭嘴Sam。”  
Dean突然说道。  
“我什么都没说。”  
Sam无辜地耸肩，然后好笑地看着他哥哥恼羞成怒。  
“我能听见！你的思想简直是一团糟。”Dean压低声音指责。  
Sam不置可否。  
确实是一团糟，他想到，没有说出来。  
Dean有些疑惑地瞟了他一眼，似乎不理解他这句话的意思，不过他哥哥本能地感觉到那一个答案会是危险的，因此他没有问下去。  
“它到了。”  
随着的Bobby的话远处传来一阵巨响，那怪物似乎对那座小岛发起了攻击，掀起巨大的浪潮让Sam和Dean不得不半蹲下来保持Impala的重心站稳。  
“怎么样？”Sam问道。  
“报告长官，Explorer已不再前进，”一个直升机驾驶员回答道，声音疑惑，“它把整个身体都趴伏到了小岛上，匍匐前进，像是在……”他说到这里迟疑了一下，如同不知道自己应该怎样措辞。  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼。  
“在寻找。”Bobby说道，声音中难掩欣喜。  
“没错。”  
“干得好，直升机小队准备撤退。”Bobby下命令。“Impala准备战斗。”  
“没问题。”Dean回答，操纵机甲活动了一下手腕。  
“它站起来了！”直升机驾驶员突然惊呼了一声，同时一声整耳欲聋的咆哮从耳机中传来，对话信号中断了两秒后再次恢复，“Explorer突然开始攻击……它看起来很生气。”  
“不要缠斗，赶紧撤退。”  
嘈杂的巨响从耳麦中炸开，情况不妙。  
Sam拧起眉毛，Dean对他点了点头。  
“走。”  
他说着Impala整个机体屈膝蹲下摆出了一个起跑的姿势，后退一蹬地飞快地冲出去，海面随之震荡，从中央下沉出一个巨大的漩涡。  
Explorer是一只有着四条手臂的怪兽，背脊上升起长长的背刺，Impala靠近时它正从地上拔起一颗巨大的椰树向一架直升飞机投掷过去，被堪堪避开。  
“快离开。”Dean冲着他们吼了一声，手臂上的火箭炮一炮轰过去吸引怪兽的注意。  
第一炮打在腹部，第二炮在脑袋上炸开彻底惹恼了它。Explorer扬起头挥舞着手臂愤怒地咆哮了一声，前臂着地用四肢奔跑如猎豹般向他们冲过来。  
速度太快。Impala只来得及又开了两炮，堪堪擦着怪物的背脊飞过去。  
“该死。”Dean咒骂了一句，不得不放弃火箭炮往边上闪开Explorer的扑击。  
钢黑色的机甲同怪物缠斗在一起，四条手臂确实太难对付，Impala不得不一退再退，但Explorer的速度太快根本没有机会拉开距离。  
Sam看准机会在打斗间一炮轰在怪物的左眼上将它击退。  
“剑！”Dean趁机吼了一声。  
怪物咆哮着后退两步，莹绿色的粘液从它的一只眼睛流下来，它吃痛地摔了两下头，更加生气地尖叫了一声，凭着怪物的本能后腿蹬地一个飞扑再次冲上来。  
巨剑泛着冰蓝色的光泽从Impala的身后拔出，它不退反进地从身体侧边收拢随后做了一个突刺的动作，正中飞扑过来的Explorer的腹部，尖利的双剑头借助反作用力破开怪兽坚硬的皮甲插进一截在它的血肉里。  
怪物在半空中吃痛咆哮，但是劲道不减，失去了控制身体整个随着冲劲压下来。  
巨大的重量从握剑的双臂冲来，Sam和Dean闷哼了一声，整条手臂被压得发麻，随着Impala一起被怪物轰然压倒进海水里。  
Explorer两条手臂撑在地面上稳住身体，另外两条手臂想要去拔出插进他腹部的剑却被在水中乍然崩裂的电光而击得弹开。  
腹部和眼睛的伤口让它失去理智，干脆不再理睬那把剑，反而伸长了手捏住Impala的肩甲，尖利的爪子随着收紧的手指往外用力几乎要将整个肩膀刺穿然后撕开。  
一样的疼痛被共感到两个驾驶员的神经系统里，Dean闷哼一声，几乎握不住手里的剑柄。  
那把剑卡在怪物和机甲的中间几乎将他们压得无法动弹。  
Impala抬腿踹在怪物的后肢上，但那力量太闷沉无法将它巨大的身形掀开。  
“做点什么！”怪物的爪牙已经陷进了机甲表层，火烧火燎的疼痛从肩膀上传来，Dean哑着嗓子吼了一句。  
“你的操控板上，右边……靠下的位置，有一个按钮。”Sam忍着疼扭头看向Dean冲着他喊道。  
Dean艰难地在剧痛中调整姿势，他喘着气试了两次才摸到。  
“摸到了！”他说，“这是什么？”  
怪兽松开一条手臂高高举起后用力砸下来，Impala的头部被砸进海底的泥沙中，溅起的珊瑚礁从四周连根飘起。  
“按下去！”Sam顶着耳朵里整耳欲聋的回响吼道，但这声音几乎传不到Dean的耳中。  
“快按！”他又说了一遍，确保自己的信息准备却地传达到Dean那里。  
Dean的后脑勺隔着头盔重重地磕在某一个坚硬的地方，剧烈的眩晕让他几乎握不住手里的操控盘。他花了那么两秒的时间来反映Sam到底在说什么，那些声音都如同被放大放慢在他的脑子里炸开。  
他无法思考，只能本能地遵从Sam的话找准那一个按钮按下去。  
“轰！”一道鲜红的炮弹在怪物的小腹被刺穿的伤口中间炸开。怪兽的攻击猛地一顿，所有人都下意识地往下看，似乎不知道炮弹是从哪里出来的。  
Dean也愣了一下，但他很快反应过来，再一次按下扳机。  
又一朵炮弹在同一个地方炸开，将怪兽的腹部炸开一个洞，藏在炮弹中的冷却液瞬间发挥作用将莹绿色的毒血冻结在伤口中放置对机甲造成的腐蚀。  
这一次所有人都看清楚了，这把剑其实并不是真正意义上的剑，它的剑刃从中间弧形分开并不是什么造型，而是因为它根本不是一把剑而是一台小型的手持加农炮。  
怪兽吃痛地松开利爪，尖叫着想要后退，但是撕开它铠甲剑尖嵌在了皮肉里无法轻易挣脱，只能任由加农炮一发又一发地在它身上炸开，最终打穿出一个空洞任由海水倒灌进来，它从终于得以从束缚中解脱，哀鸣着翻身栽倒进海水的沙石中。  
Impala依旧躺在水中，Dean脱力地重重将脑袋往后靠下去躺在传感管道上，忽略后脑勺上一阵一阵的疼痛，大口大口地喘气。先前的震动依旧从四肢百骸传上来，他松开握着驾驶盘的右手，几乎颤抖得无法动弹。  
“你还好吗？”Sam的声音从边上传来。  
Dean从鼻子里哼了一声作为回答，扭过头看见Sam将防护头盔摘去甩了甩他那头乱毛。柔软的棕色头发被汗水打湿，可笑地贴在他的脸上。  
他忍不住笑了一声。  
Sam闻声望向他。  
Dean也伸手把头盔解下来，他摸一把脑后，总觉得那里肿起来了，但好歹应该不至于严重到脑震荡。  
“Impala回话，你们还好吗？我派直升机去接你们回来。”  
他们两个就这样以一种并不舒服的姿势躺了一会儿，直到Bobby的声音从麦里传出来，Dean忍不住叹了口气，和Sam一起操纵着Impala站起来。  
“摔得我骨头都酥了。”他喃喃地抱怨。  
他们给Bobby报了一个汇合的坐标，Impala走出一步后又停下来。  
“怎么了？”Sam问？  
Dean没有回答，Impala只是弯下腰摸索了两下，把跟着怪兽一起掉进沙石中的那把剑捡了起来。Dean右手把剑高举起来，在阳光下认真品鉴起来。他翻来覆去地看了好一会儿才满意地把它收回Impala的背脊中，锋利的剑刃在日光下亮得晃人眼。  
“这把剑比我想得酷多了，”他说着转过头对着Sam笑起来，是那种有一点孩子气的笑容，眼角眉梢都在上扬，舌尖不自觉地从下唇上舔过去。  
“非常，非常酷。”他强调。  
即便是在劫后余生，从背脊到肩膀都灼烧般的疼痛，汗水和灰尘蒙在他们的五官上，两个人都看起来狼狈极了。但就是这样一个简单的笑容和赞扬，加上依旧在身体里沸腾的肾上腺激素作祟，居然也让Sam无法移开视线。  
他盯着他哥哥的舌尖调皮地从丰润泛红的下唇上舔过去，留下一串湿润的光泽。  
想吻他。  
这个念头几乎占据了他所有思想。  
同时的，这个念头也如同一个不被邀请的访客一样闯进了Dean的脑子里。  
尽管他一直猜测Sam的想法，尽管他也不是没有自己暗暗梦到过这样的场景，但亲耳从另一个人的思想里听到这样的念头仍旧是一件直白到让人尴尬的事。  
他的身体快速僵硬起来，眼睛倏然睁大，绿色的瞳孔里有一点不能被归为羞赧的惊讶，颧骨以肉眼可见的速度漫上一层红。没有面罩的阻隔让他们可以很清楚地看清彼此的表情，他知道他弟弟狭长的眼睛眯起来，目光前所未有地，充满侵略性。  
并不是前所未有的。  
属于Sam的声音在Dean的脑海中反驳他。Dean的反应让他那些潜藏已久的念头一个接着一个冒出来，他也想要控制，但人的思想是一个奇怪的不听话的小孩，就像打开的水闸一样，不是你说关上它就能马上关上的。  
我早就想这样了Dean，想把你压在驾驶座上，想吻你。你一定不知道你的嘴巴又多诱人，它看起来天生就适合接吻，柔软，想必也甜蜜，像夏日里汁水泛滥的蜜桃，让人想要一口咬下去。  
一阵酥麻的战栗随着这个属于Sam的念头一起在Dean的身体里炸开。  
他匆忙地转开脸将头盔戴上，好像这样就能阻隔他们之间连在一起的思想似的。  
好在由远及近的直升飞机机翼盘旋声将两个人从这个古怪而尴尬的气氛中拉了回来，那些弥散着香艳气息的画面和念头随着Sam的深呼吸而渐渐消散。  
直升机将传送绳接上Impala的肩甲，先前被怪兽抓过的伤口传来一阵钝痛，他们一个激灵，瞬间清醒不少。  
眼见不需要再进行对Impala的驾驶，Dean飞快地解除了共感，像是生怕Sam会再想出什么不得了的话似的。他们打开驾驶舱的逃生门顺着落在机甲头顶的梯子爬上直升机，一路上一个字都没有说。  
一回到基地Dean就把自己关进了浴室，打开笼头，让热水从花洒中倾泻下来将他整个淋湿。他往前靠了一点，深深吸了一口气，热水打湿他扎手的短发然后顺着闭上的眼睛流下来。  
他的手掌张开贴在冰凉的瓷砖上，呼吸沉闷，像是在克制什么一样地一点一点将五指收拢起来，最终握成一个拳头。  
之前在机甲上他就有反应，虽然并非一股脑儿上头的那种小年轻的冲动，却也能感觉到那种被人刻意掩藏的渴求突然被人揭开了封皮而汹涌而出的惊慌。他半勃的性器也随着前倾的身体贴上了瓷砖，他克制了一下，并不准备理会。  
还没有到不可忍耐。他告诉自己，强迫自己不去回忆事情是怎么会变成这个样子。  
让他感到恐惧的并非是他们之间不伦不类的关系，而是当Sam的那个念头闯进他的脑子里的时候，那瞬间喷薄而出的渴望竟是那么强烈而无法掩饰。  
当两个人被完全连接在一起的时候想要掩藏什么情绪是非常困难的，他十分确定Sam也感受到了，而那一刻有切实的欣喜从他弟弟那里传来，柔软地抚摸上他叫嚣着要退拒的心脏。  
“我可再也不要打有四只手两条腿的怪物了，简直糟透了，我要好好休息一下。”这是Dean对别人的说辞，但Sam可没有那么容易被说服。  
他留下来向Bobby做了简短的汇报，然后回到房间。  
哗哗的水声从合上的浴室门后面传来，一点温热的水蒸气从门缝中蒸腾而出。他靠在门上，想要敲门的手伸出去又停住。  
他迟疑了那么一小会儿，然后放弃了询问，直接打开门走进去。  
浴室的玻璃门上凝了一小片浅灰色的雾气，但Sam清晰地看见Dean在他走进来时猛地抬起头看向他，脸色被热水蒸腾得潮红。他的眼神中带了一点兽性的凶狠，像是随时要呲出尖牙来防卫自己，却又不仅仅如此，那种凶狠里沉淀着压抑的渴望，如同绿色沼泽般将他吞噬。  
门“咔哒”一声在他们身后自己合上。  
水蒸气快速地从空气中爬上Sam的手臂上裸露的皮肤，他还没有换衣服，脱去了作战服里面只有薄薄的一件T恤。那些蒸汽很快同汗水一起凝成细小的水珠，房间里热得让人难以呼吸。  
他拉开门，动作缓慢，而Dean一动不动地只是站在原地看着他，目光越狠戾就让人觉得越脆弱。  
直到Sam一步跨进去。  
花洒的水溅起在他的身上，很快就把那件灰色的T恤打湿，湿掉的衣服柔软地贴在他过分结实的肌肉上，Dean的视线往下掉了一寸又飞快地抬起头，喉结大幅度地滚动了一下。  
他们一个全身赤裸，一个穿着衣服却已经湿透，两个人欲望都没有办法掩藏。  
他们的阴茎在彼此的目光下硬得发疼，好像是刚刚发育的小男孩似的，又好像这个世界上再没有什么别的能引起他们兴趣的人。  
当Sam往前跨了一步，他的手贴上Dean的背脊顺着脊柱的的凹陷一路落到腰线上，两个人之间的距离瞬间被压缩，空气一下子又往上窜了好几度，来自另一个人的充满侵略性的气息让Dean忍不住往前迎去。  
Sam的唇一下子压在他的唇上，那种感觉太好了，太好了。  
就像是被长久吸引的磁铁，终于突破重重阻碍黏在了一块儿，Sam的眼睛猛然眯起然后凶狠地吮吸Dean的唇瓣，让他哥哥从喉咙深处发出沉闷的呻吟。  
然后Dean猛地转开脸错开了这个吻，他的手已经攀上了他弟弟的肩膀，用力地捏住，像是要窒息一样地重重喘息着。  
“出去。”他说道，声音沙哑得不成样子。  
“Dean.”Sam叫了他一声，一样低沉的声音里是无法掩盖的欲望和一点带着委屈的恳求。他高挺得过分的鼻子此刻正亲密地贴在Dean的侧脸上亲昵地磨蹭，而手掌已经从腰线落到了他哥哥饱满的臀部。  
他知道Dean也想要他，只是被一些这样或者那样的原因所束缚。  
“Dean.”他再一次说道，声音放得更软，像是一条在讨好主人的大狗，湿乎乎的鼻息喷在Dean的侧脸耳畔。他小幅度地往前顶起跨步，让他坚硬的性器隔着湿掉的裤子撞上Dean的。  
酥麻的快感从脚跟一路窜上脑子里炸开，Dean忍不住仰起头呻吟一声。  
他捏着Sam的肩膀的手收得更紧，几乎将他弟弟捏疼，他在渴望与抗拒之间挣扎了那么几秒，最终按着Sam的肩膀让他稍稍退开一步。  
“出去。”他又说了一遍，眼神里充满克制，眼皮因为渴望而泛红，鼻息急促。  
他绿色的眼睛被欲望染深到浓得无法化开，依旧是那种兽性，充满欲望也充满防备与狠戾。“别整天想着你哥哥的屁股，我可不是那种会张开腿求你操的小妞。”他说着，下了逐客令。

~·~·~

军方派出了大量的直升飞机在太平洋沿岸所有的国家和地区进行搜索，试图找到怪物的目标。  
有一个希望纵然是好事，但搜索进行的并不顺利。一来没有人知道怪物究竟在寻找什么东西，样貌，颜色，长相，哪一个都无从得知，于是人们只能用探测器搜寻任何与怪物信号相似的物品。二来被怪物摧毁过的城市中多多少少会留下一些他们的印记，那些残骸给搜索工作带来的巨大的难度，同时科学辐射和大量电磁信号波动也会对影响探测器的正常运行。  
因此尽管是多了一份能够让怪物彻底离开地球的希望，要执行起来却是难上加难。  
相比之下几个驾驶员却是闲了下来，毕竟大部分时间他们都会呆在基地里待命以应付随时可能从海底冒出的Kaiju，让他们去进行搜索工作无疑是一种奢侈的浪费。  
Dean Winchester最近的心情不错，他花了大量的闲暇时间来补觉或者翻着一本有性感女郎作为封面的杂志流连饭堂。最后Sam看不下去，严肃地告诉他哥哥长了小肚腩之后，每天一大早拖着Dean起来晨练。  
“这个精力旺盛的小怪物，为什么不能体谅一下他哥哥已经不再年轻了呢！”  
Dean这么抱怨着狠狠把餐叉插进自己餐盘的肉丸里。  
Garth捧着一杯饮料坐在他对面笑意盎然地听他抱怨。“他是为你好。”他用吸管吸了一大口饮料后指出。  
“是的是的，”Dean翻了个白眼，“因为如果他哥哥长出了小肚腩就不性感不足以成为他每天晚上的手淫对象了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Garth听完丢掉他的吸管大笑起来，换来Dean更加郁卒的瞪视。等Garth好不容易笑完，喘着气抹了抹眼角才安抚他，“我百分百肯定就算你白发苍苍皱纹横生，也依旧会是个迷人的老头子。”  
“哦得了吧Garth。”Dean不屑地哼了一声。  
有的时候Dean确实无法理解，为什么他弟弟明明应该是一个书呆子却有着这种过分健康的生活习惯。难道非要文武全才的人才能靠近斯坦福？他漫不经心地戳着盘子里的菜叶子想到。  
吃完午餐他们一起去健身房过了两招，别看Garth个子小，打起架来可一点都不含糊。他们两个缠斗在一起，一个靠着灵活一个靠着身体的压制，最后一起摔在软垫上哈哈大笑起来。  
“这么高兴？”  
Sam的声音从他们头顶上方传来，Dean翻了个身，看见一只手伸到他面前。  
那只手和他弟弟的身材一样，大却不肥，线条分明，因为经常握笔而有一层薄薄的茧。Dean的视线随着他的手指一路网上攀，到露出的结实的小臂，再到卷起了袖管的格子衬衫和隐没其中的肌肉线条，最后看见了他弟弟的微笑。  
一滴汗水从他短促的金发上落下来，顺着眉骨滑落到眼睛里，他眯起眼睛甩了甩，又看不甚清楚地眨了眨，就感觉到他弟弟的手又往前凑了一点直接拽着他站起来，同时一块毛巾柔软地从天而降盖住了他整个脑袋。  
他含糊地嘟囔了一声，但是Sam已经率先抓着毛巾帮他擦汗。柔软的毛巾纤维蹭过脸颊，像是被什么毛茸茸的动物尾巴拂过去似得，Dean觉得犯痒便往后缩了缩。  
“别乱动。”Sam说。  
Dean眯着眼睛瞪他。  
不过Sam不为所动，神色也温和，好像这是什么了不起的大事似的。  
“我现在相信你刚才说的话了Dean。”还躺在地上的Garth突然说道，两个兄弟跟刚刚意识到地上还躺了个人似得，动作整齐地低下头看他。  
Garth眨了眨眼睛，然后飞快地自己从地上爬起来。  
“我没事，我没事，我不需要人家扶我起来，也不需要Elaine帮我擦汗。你们继续。”他举起双手往后退了两步。  
Dean尴尬地抓了抓脑袋，摸到头上的毛巾后扯下来丢回Sam怀里。  
“我也可以自己来，”他粗声粗气地说，“对你哥放尊重点Sammy，小时候一直都是我给你擦头发的。”  
“没错没错，”Sam抱着毛巾冲他笑，“现在，去洗个澡。”  
Dean站在原地瞪了他一会儿，最后败下阵来回房间洗澡。  
“我才是你哥哥，Sam。别教我做事。”他临走时还不忘留下宣言来证明自己。  
Garth咧着嘴做了个鬼脸。  
Elaine跟Dean擦身而过打了个招呼然后走进来。  
“他怎么了？看上去气呼呼的。”Elaine一边把毛巾递给丈夫一边问道。  
Sam笑了笑，打了个招呼就追着Dean离开了。  
“有时候我会觉得Sam才是更像哥哥的那一个。”Garth接过毛巾时感叹。“你知道，无论从性格上还是生活习惯上，Sam怎么看都是适合照顾人的那一个。”  
“或许是这样没错，”Elaine不以为意地摇头，“那才是最让人无法释怀的地方。”  
“为什么？”Garth问。  
“就像第一次我们碰上怪兽的时候，虽然它那么大而你那么小，却有勇气站出来挡在我前面一样啊。”Elaine答得理所当然。“明明你平时冒冒失失大大咧咧看上去相当不靠谱，但是就在那个时候，我觉得你可以撑起我的世界，所以我才决定嫁给你。”  
Garth红了个脸挠了挠后脑。“让你说Winchester兄弟怎么说到我身上来了。”  
Elaine叹了口气，拽住他不解风情的丈夫的耳朵回房间。

或许在Sam和Dean之间，Sam才是那个适合做哥哥的人。毕竟他温和，沉稳，做事井井有条，有一个当家的人应该有的样子。很容易想象，倘若从一开始Sam就是哥哥的话，Dean一定比现在要活的高兴得多，生气勃勃，调皮骄纵而且被保护得很好。  
可是最让人无法释怀的地方却是，哪怕Sam才是那个适合做哥哥的人，Dean依旧将这个哥哥的角色扮演得比谁都要好。  
每一个看见Sam的人都会觉得他足够优秀，性格温和，智商卓群，饮食健康，身材让人羡慕。他的优点多得数不过来，甚至比Dean自己还要吸引人。而这些，都是Dean作为一个哥哥，最骄傲的地方。  
是他让Sam能够成长成今天这个样子。

Sam回到房间的时候Dean已经洗好了澡坐在床上，肩膀上披了一条毛巾，湿哒哒的短发梢往下滴水。  
“给你留了热水。”Dean翻了翻眼睛看他一眼后懒洋洋地说道。  
Sam忍不住翘起嘴角。

他哥哥从小就会抓着刚洗完澡的他擦头发，而当Sam还足够小，非常调皮的时候，常常会甩着一头乱毛湿哒哒地满屋子逃跑。  
Dean于是就会追着他跑，“快回来Sam Winchester！”他哥哥会用小大人的语气命令他，“不想感冒就擦干你的头发！”好像这是一件天大的事情似的。  
但是他自己从来就不在意这些细节，就像现在，他也不是湿着头发懒得打理。  
小时候Sam就撞见过一次他哥哥湿着头发就跑出来。  
“你为什么不擦干你的头发！你不是说会感冒吗？哥哥骗人！”小Sam撅起嘴奶声奶气地指责他。  
“那是因为我是个男子汉，才不会因为这点小事就生病呢。”Dean把用牛奶冲好的麦片推到他弟弟面前，“而Sammy，你是个小姑娘，所以你会生病，知道吗？现在，吃早饭。多喝牛奶才能长得和爸爸一样高。”  
骗人。小Sam不高兴地端起碗，明明Dean自己从来都不喝牛奶。  
他为此生了Dean三个小时的气不愿意和他说话。

Sam想到这里忍不住笑起来，他从不怀疑Dean是一个最好的哥哥。  
他或许不适合，却做得比任何人都要好。Sam甚至不确定，假如这个身份被调换，他是哥哥，而Dean是弟弟，在母亲死亡，父亲常年不在的情况下，他是不是也能将Dean抚养成这么好的人。

~·~·~

有时候Dean也会自我检讨他是不是把Sam养得太好了一点，不然怎么会让他弟弟现在都爬到他头顶上来了呢，他每次一抱怨Jo就开始窃笑。  
“那你别听他的不就是了。”Jo一边笑一边这么提议。  
Dean想了想他弟弟对于这种无聊的细节的执着，最后还是放弃。  
“我才懒得和他计较这种小事。”他一般会这样解释自己的妥协。  
其实这件事情从一开始就是注定了的，Dean在自己面前竖起的高墙是一次性的，一旦他打开一点点放Sam进来他弟弟就永远不可能再完全被赶出去。因此打从他点头同意接受共感测试开始，哪怕只是给了一个微小的机会，之后不管他愿不愿意，Sam都会按照计划一点一点地渗透进他的生活里。  
与之而来的就是他们之间的配合越来越默契。  
大约半个月之后他们再次收到了出战的任务，他们在夏威夷附近截击一只头顶长着巨大尖角的怪兽。尽管在基地中无法感受到任何季节的气息，但是天气已经开始回暖，赤道附近的阳光更是炙热。  
Dean似乎爱上了那把剑型的加农炮，捅一刀子开一炮，耍得相当顺手。他们配合得相当好，一招一式之间几乎不需要任何停顿，比Kaiju的动作要快上许多，两个人没多久就解决了问题。  
“哈，你的本家，鹿头大脚怪。”怪物痛呼着倒进海水里的时候Dean还看着它巨大的脚掌这么跟Sam开玩笑。  
换来了，当然了，他弟弟一个标准的婊子脸。  
Impala背上的几块巨大的金属往外划出一条剑道，反手将巨剑插回身体的剑鞘里。  
他们转过身准备反回基地，Dean疏通了一下筋骨，没有人发现倒下的怪兽尸体并没有整个沉入到海底，反而在深蓝色的海面下发出诡异的红色光芒。  
“等一等。”Bobby突然说道，指挥室中的人清晰地看见原本地图上消失的怪兽红点重新亮起来，并且因为温度不断升高而从浅红色逐渐变为深红。  
“怎么回事？”一个技术人员摘下耳机小声问了一句，他们从来没有遇到过这样的情况。  
Ash突然地冲上来，两手撑在操作台上放大了地图看了一眼，然后抢过Bobby手里的话筒冲里面大吼。  
“Dean，Sam！快离开那里！”  
“什么？怎么了？”Sam和Dean当然也听见了。  
Sam本能地提问想弄清楚发生了什么，但是Dean已经毫不迟疑地动起来。  
这是他们两个之间的本质出别。Sam就像我们大脑中的二号系统，做事要经过周密的思考和计算，分析前应后果和影响，然后再做出行动。而Dean则是一号系统，负责最本能的反应，不加思考，冲动而且莽撞。  
大多时候他们都靠Sam的脑子来做出正确的选择，不过偶尔，Dean的本能也能救了他们两个的命。  
比如说现在。  
“跑！”  
Dean毫不迟疑地在脑子里冲Sam喊了一声。  
Ash的话一说完他就带着Sam一起让Impala往前冲出去，突如其来的危险感从他的反射神经中灼烧起来，假如他们不是穿着防护服一定能看到瞬间立起来了鸡皮疙瘩。  
他的动作太仓促以至于Impala跨出去的时候几乎踉跄了一下，但它很快就调整了姿势飞奔而出。  
巨大的热量从他们身后传来将他们脚下的海水晕开一层不正常的光亮。  
“怪兽的温度还在升高，”Ash皱着眉打开热感测试框，“叫直升机小队先不要靠近，它在自爆。”  
“什么？！”  
Dean只来得及说了一个词，咒骂都还没有说出口，巨大的爆破就从身后将他们掀起。  
先是巨大的光亮灼得他们睁不开眼睛，然后才是整耳欲聋的声响在他们脑子里炸开。  
滔天的巨浪被从爆炸的中心掀起，Impala和巨浪一起被炸得掀起，随波飞出几里才重重砸进海里。  
控制室的麦克风也被爆炸声充满，几个带着耳机的人尖叫着快速将耳机摘下来，揉着耳根，满脑子都是嗡嗡的回音。  
信号一瞬间中断，地图上的两个点同一时间消失。  
有好一会儿所有人都没有反应过来，怔愣地站在原地盯着屏幕上炸开的波震圈缓缓散开。  
Jo用双手捂住嘴，眼睛里满是惊慌，她重力地吸了口气把眼睛里的泪水忍回去，一把带回耳机。“呼叫Impala。”她的声音哽得厉害，手指不断地按着通讯按钮。“Dean？Sam？”  
没有人回答。  
一个人从身后凑上来按住她的手，她回过头，Bobby将她的耳机从头上摘下，一只手按在她的肩膀上。  
她怔愣地把手移开，看着Bobby按下另一个按钮发出指令。  
“救援小组马上出发，Impala在夏威夷附近遭遇怪兽自爆，现在地点和伤亡情况不明。”  
他低下头，从Jo的眼睛里看到了满满的恐惧。  
“别紧张，”他深深吸了一口气然后说，“他们在机甲里。”  
Impala会保护他们。

Dean在全身灼烧般的疼痛中率先醒过来，耳朵轰隆作响。他皱起眉想要移动一下，却被右肩传来的疼痛逼得一个激灵，呻吟一声睁开眼睛。  
一定是之前受过伤的肩膀又脱臼了。他扶着肩膀坐起来，发现整个Impala正横躺着面前的，面前驾驶舱的全液晶面窗结构被炸得粉碎，而Impala被火焰烧得焦黑的双手依旧用一种保护性的姿势空横在他们前面。  
他依稀记得在滔天的赤焰将他们的视网膜和皮肤占据之前他和Sam下意识地转了个身用双臂保护住位于胸前的驾驶舱，很可能是高温或者撞击将传感通道撕裂，于是他在坠机过程中被从驾驶座上甩出来狠狠撞在了后盖上失去意识。  
“Sam!”  
他张开嘴叫了一声，很确定自己发出了声音却听不到，爆炸时一瞬间发出的噪音依旧在他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响造成了暂时性的耳聋。  
他听不见，但此刻沉默与空白是最可怕的东西。  
他惶恐地从碎片中撑坐起来，看见Sam正毫无意识地躺在不远处的黑色碎片里。  
“不要。”他猛地睁大了双眼，挣扎着站起来，全身上下的每一块骨头都在疼痛，被牵扯到的右边肩膀更是钻心般地揪痛起来。他踉跄着往前走了几步，巨大的恐惧占据了他的内心，比疼痛还要让他无法忍受。  
John死去时的画面和恐惧再次铺天盖地地向他涌过来。  
突然被怪物抓走的John，尖牙刺穿内脏的疼痛。  
“Sammy？”他喃喃地呼唤。  
毫无回应。  
Dean感觉眼前泛黑，巨大的眩晕在一瞬间袭击了他，力气被抽空，膝盖一软重重地跪倒在地上，几乎要将脆弱的腿骨折断。他费力地往前挪动身体爬到Sam身边，颤抖着用左手去解他弟弟的头盔。  
Sam头盔前面的防护玻璃已经不翼而飞，额头上有鲜血顺着眼角滚落下来。  
他双目紧闭，看起来毫无生气。  
“不要……不要。”Dean慌乱地说着，胡乱地用手抹去他弟弟的血，甚至没有勇气去摸一摸Sam的鼻息或者脉搏。噩梦和回忆攥紧了他的心脏，黑色的恐惧从焦黑的碎片中升起来捆缚他的手脚。  
终于还是来了，他的噩梦。  
他害死了他父亲，现在轮到Sam了。无数个声音在他的脑中尖叫嘲笑。  
不是的，不是的。Dean用力地摇头，几乎将下唇咬出血来。他们已经离开了爆炸中心，而且做了一定的保护，Sam不会有事的。  
他死了，他死了。那些声音依旧不肯放过他，此起彼伏地叫嚣着，像无法抗衡的飓风与命运。  
Dean的手落在他弟弟的肩膀上用力握住，做出最无助最幼稚的努力，绝望地摇晃着他弟弟，过去学习那些急救知识早就不翼而飞，如同是一个手足无措的小孩。  
“Sam...”  
他闭上眼睛，喉咙中叫出的名字几乎哽咽。  
然后他感觉到Sam突然动了动，他猛地睁开眼睛，几乎是屏住呼吸低头看向他弟弟，像是要确定之前的动静不是他的幻觉。  
Sam没有睁开眼睛，只是抬起手，摸索着找到他哥哥握在他肩膀上的手，让他收拢的五指放松下来，然后握紧自己的掌心里。  
“你抓疼我了。”他叹着气说道，声音虚弱，然后缓缓睁开眼睛。  
“什么？”Dean听不见，于是茫然地眨了眨眼睛。  
Sam摇摇头，握住Dean的手微微用力，望进他哥哥的眼睛里，那里头充满了乌黑与烈火。  
“没事了。”他说道，语速缓慢。“没事了。”  
于是Dean听懂了，从Sam的口型里，从他的弟弟的眼神里。  
他倏然颤抖起来，抽回手，不顾肩膀的疼痛用尽全力将他弟弟的上身整个抱进自己怀中。  
他的手勒得Sam骨头生疼，过分削尖的下巴陷进他弟弟的肩窝里，就好像一松手Sam就会被洪水猛兽带走，而他绝不允许似的。Sam可以感受到Dean依旧无法控制地在颤抖，急促的，毫无章法的呼吸撞进他耳朵里，脆弱如同孩童。  
他的心跳声那么沉重，那么响亮，像是那些担忧、恐惧、噩梦和爱意，全都要随着这个涌动倾泻而出，就那样毫无防备地撞进Sam的胸膛里。  
他于是伸长手臂拥住Dean，手掌温柔地贴上他扎手的短发，听见他哥哥咬紧牙关却忍不住泄露出的几声哽咽。

这是John死后Dean第一次哭。

过了好一会儿Dean从松开手，他飞快地转过脸去抹了抹眼角，像是在为自己之前的失态而害羞。他解开两个人身上被烈火灼伤过的盔甲，反正它们已经失去了作用，然后和Sam并排靠坐在废墟之上。  
“你还好么？”Dean试了试通讯器，但回应他的只有嗡嗡的噪音。他无奈地把它丢到一旁，转过来看着Sam问道。  
他因为听不清楚而把声音放很大，不知道是不是哭过的关系嗓子哑得厉害。  
耳鸣比之前减轻了许多，他只能依稀听见Sam说疼。  
就这个一个字像是某个可怕的开关，让他的心脏几乎是一瞬间揪起来。  
“哪里疼？”他问着又凑近过去想要检查他弟弟。  
Sam握住他哥哥的摸上来的手，“放松，”他说，然后放慢了语速又说了一遍，“我头晕，可能有点脑震荡，左脚被什么砸了，一跳一跳得疼。”他一字一句地列举身上所有的伤口，看着Dean的表情越来越紧张，然后忍不住微笑起来。  
就是那样的神情，好像受伤的人是Sam，但是Dean却比他要痛上许多似得。  
那是被人放在心间上的温柔。  
Sam笑得两个酒窝孩子气地深陷下去，而语气却更加柔和。  
“事实上我全身都疼，可是我没事。”  
Dean的眼睛睁得大大的，被先前的泪水冲刷得又清又亮，此刻正一动不动地望着他弟弟。  
让Sam想吻他。  
于是Sam的嘴角翘得更高，“我很好，Dean，就是疼。”  
“亲一下就不疼了。”他耍赖似地说到。  
Dean的瞳孔明显因为疑惑而收缩了一下，但是Sam就那样靠在Impala的损坏的机体上，脸上还有血迹和爆炸留下的焦黑，却笑得那样好看，眼睛闪闪发光。  
于是Dean俯下身去，在他弟弟惊讶的神色中，吻住他的唇。  
不是温柔的，亲情的吻，而是激烈的，用力的，撕咬般的缠绵。  
这个吻疼痛又咸涩，充满的硫磺和血液的味道，唇齿交缠的时候几乎将彼此咬痛。  
Sam的手勒上他哥哥的后腰，拉着他哥哥翻身坐在他身上，而Dean手按住他弟弟的后脑俯下身去。两个人拼命地往前，双手用力让彼此更加靠近，直到毫无缝隙毫无距离，一个人的性器抵着另一个人的臀缝，一个人的唇包裹着另一个的唇。电击般的快感从口腔窜上脊柱，Dean战栗了一下，Sam将他抱得更紧。他们呻吟着，急切地舔舐过彼此唇上的伤口，探索口腔的每一处软肉，激出对方破碎而含糊的呻吟。  
如同一个最绝望的吻。  
却又同时充满希望。  
他们一直吻到直升机的声音从远处传来才放开。  
“别得意。”Dean的目光如同沼泽升起的湿气，黏稠而燥热。他们一样气喘吁吁，鼻翼翕张。他舔了舔自己磕破的嘴角，挑起眉带了点挑衅的笑意瞥了一眼Sam勃起的，贴着他大腿的性器。  
“我可没答应和你做爱。”他撅起嘴。  
于是在搜救队到来之前，Sam抓紧时间又吻了他一回。

~·~·~

Sam和Dean算是又做了一回伤员，好在在机甲的重重保护下情况并不严重。他们那天被救援队带回来的时候刚走下直升飞机就被飞扑过来的Jo抱住，小姑娘被他们吓坏了，抽抽搭搭地搂着Dean的脖子发抖。  
Sam站在他们边上，看着Dean被压痛了肩膀却摆手制止了别人上来想要掰开Jo的动作，反而难得温情地抬手一下一下抚摸Jo柔软的金色长发。  
“嘿，我不是好好地站在这儿吗，没事儿了。”  
Jo又哭了好一会儿才放开，被Dean揉着脑袋打趣了几句才红着眼睛破涕为笑。  
不过在那之后她就化身了Dean最头疼的“管家婆”，连续好几天都盯着两个人休息，不允许他们做一点儿剧烈运动。  
每次这个时候Dean都会不高兴地瞪Sam，总觉得是他之前给Jo做出了负面的榜样。  
等三天一过Dean立马不安分起来，他先去看了一眼仍在进行大面积维修的Impala，然后怒气冲冲地去了一次Bobby的办公室，回来的时候眉飞色舞地告诉Sam他给两个人找了点事儿做。  
等到Sam坐在直升机的副驾驶位而Dean坐在他身边的驾驶座上兴致勃勃地带上头盔他才明白Dean所谓的“找了点事儿做”是什么意思。  
他还疑惑Bobby怎么会这么轻易就答应Dean的要求，结果Ash跟他说了两件事儿。  
一件是之所以Kaiju那天会突然自爆，是因为它突变进化，在死亡的时候破格成为了历史上第一只三级怪兽。Sam当然不会愚蠢到感叹他们成为了第一只三级怪兽的牺牲品，所有人的重点都很清楚，在此之后从海底钻出来的怪兽非常有可能都是三级的。不仅如此，它们从一级到二级的进化用了十多年，但是二级到三级只用了不到五年，没有人知道再过多久它会再次升级。  
但是可以肯定的是它们的速度在加快，无论是升级速度，还是攻击频率都在不断提高。  
怪兽着急了。Ash这么说道，但是没有人知道他们是为了什么着急。  
另一件事是就这两天里世界首脑和指挥官又开了一次会议，结论和上次的一模一样，Bobby气得砸了他从不离手的茶杯。  
有了这两个因素可谓是内忧外患，Sam也就不怀疑Bobby怎么会同意Dean要在Impala修好之前参加搜索行动的要求了。  
不过Sam还是有疑惑，或者说担忧的。他扣上安全带后转过头看着调整头盔绑带的Dean，忍不住问了一句。  
“你会开这个？”  
Dean转过头白了他一眼。  
“那是，你老哥什么不会。”他说着给Sam比了个手势，“坐稳了，我可是很久没有练习过了，掉下去我可不负责任。”  
等Dean真的带着他们两个飞上高空Sam才终于相信他哥哥并不是在吹牛，他是真的学过一点。他抓着门上的把手低头看着基地快速地在后视镜中倒退缩小，高空的风迎面撞来，及目的是一片海天相交的蔚蓝。  
这种飞行的感觉与驾驶机甲截然不同，感觉更加辽阔和自由，就好像整个世界都被以最完美还原的姿态呈现在你眼前。  
Dean用余光瞟了一眼Sam的表情，忍不住把笑容拉得更大。  
“坐稳了。”他大声说道，在Sam能够反应过来之前拉动操控杆。  
原本平稳行驶的飞机突然失去重心向下划去，他跟着失重的感觉一起喊出来，巨大的风从下往上汹涌而出将他们的头发吹得倒飞而起，话语挤散在狂潮里。  
Sam下意识地握紧了手里的把手，觉得如果不是安全带还好好地绑着他的肩膀自己就会从窗户里飞出去似得。  
他张开嘴，发现自己最初居然连声音都发不出，空让那些冰凉的空气倒卷进口腔里。  
“哈哈哈哈哈。”  
Dean在边上看着他弟弟的表情大笑起来。  
Sam依旧死死地捏着扶手，大风把他脸上那一瞬间惊吓表情吹得乱七八糟，他努力睁大眼睛，看见飞机朝着蔚蓝无际的大海俯冲而去。  
“哇哦，哇哦！”他们离得越来越近，海水的腥味随着大风舔上他的发梢，他发出两声毫无意义的叫喊。他想要叫他哥哥减速或者重新掌控飞机向上飞起，却被风吹得什么都说不出来。Dean也正盯着越来越近的海水，他的目光中充斥着一种灼热的兴奋，神情专注地舔过下唇，五指收拢捏在他的操控板上。  
机器冰凉的女声不断提示着他们距离海面的高度，Sam觉得他的肾上腺素飞快堆积，心脏在胸膛中剧烈的跳动几乎要从嗓子里奔涌而出，血液上头脸上通红。  
那一瞬间他感觉到恐惧，或许还有些什么别的从未体验过的情绪，狂风将他口中的尖叫卷进飞机的螺旋桨中绞碎。  
Dean在最后一刻捏住操控板向上扳起，飞机在海平面上被从俯冲中拯救抬起，贴着海平面往前冲去。  
大片的水花被螺旋桨的气流卷起来向两边飞溅。  
“怎么样？”Dean大叫着问Sam，他的声音在风中几乎无法听清。  
Sam重重地喘着气，刚才那种接近死亡和坠落的恐惧感还在他的身体中冲撞。  
他张了张嘴，像是要说什么，但是Dean没有听见。  
“什么？”他哥哥凑过来一点又问了一遍。  
但是这次Sam没有回答他。  
他只是慢慢松开了死死抓着扶手的双手，一点一点试探地从两边大开的窗户伸出去。  
冰凉的水花溅在他的手指上，夕阳在海面上洒下一大片金黄色刺目的碎光。银色的机身平贴着海绵飞去，他仰起脸大喊着，感受那些风从他的身体飞快掠过。而他的眼前如此辽阔，他可以看见远处的海平面上有海豚或者海狮成群结队地从水面上越起，天空从嫣红一路拼接到深蓝，最后沉坠进无边无际的海平线中。  
Sam惊讶地发现在这一刻他的情绪也都如同快速倒退的海水般从他的脑中消退，就好像那些恐惧和担忧，在这样无限的世界中都渺小到不值一提，兴奋感在他的胸腔中不断堆积，然后跟着张开的嗓子一起重新放回世界中。  
那么自由，那么放松。  
感觉如同飞翔。  
而Dean也不必再追问，从Sam的表情中他已经足够得到他的答案，他大笑着转回去又做了一个俯冲一个回旋，跟着Sam一起放声大叫，将那些阴霾与责任都远远得甩在身后。

这是他在Sam离开后学的，他跟管理飞机起落的门卫打好了关系，每次他和John吵架的时候就会偷偷开着飞机出来溜一圈。有时是清晨，有时是傍晚，有时有鱼成群跃出水面，有时有飞鸟低鸣着南去北归。  
每到这个时候他就会觉得无比的放松和自由。  
他很高兴自己有机会和Sam分享这个小秘密。  
他想着转过头，发现Sam也正好转过头望向他。他弟弟的笑容张得很开，狭长的眼睛笑眯起来，两颊的酒窝深深地陷进去，长得过分的头发凌乱地从耳后飞卷起来。  
眼中有整片海洋。  
于是那种冲动从胃里翻涌着，顺着喉咙在他身体中滚动叫嚣，让他的嘴唇干涩目光发沉。  
这种渴望总是无迹可寻，要知道他过去一直只把Sam当做他弟弟来看待，又或许不只是如此。  
毕竟从很小开始他的生命中就被他弟弟任性地占满了，尽管他交过那么多女朋友，但他们加起来也比不上他弟弟一根小指头那么重要。  
而当一个人与另一个人的生活毫无缝隙地紧密交缠在一起的时候，要分辨出太过具体的感情属于哪一种实在是太难了。  
Sam似乎感受到了他片刻的安静，他的笑容收敛了一点。夕阳几乎整个沉进海平面下去了，天空只留下被烧得火红的云彩，而暗夜的序幕在他弟弟的瞳孔中弥散。  
他往Dean的方向凑近了一点，眼睫垂下，目光落在他哥哥被风吹得发白的，丰润的唇上。  
“我爱你，Dean，比世界上的任何一个人都要爱，而你也一样。”  
Sam先前说过的话突兀地冲进Dean的脑海里。  
风灌进Dean的鼻子里，吹得他鼻尖泛出一点红来。  
这个世界那么庞大，但他的心脏却这么小，小得只容得下一个Sam。  
他用力地眨了眨眼睛，觉得他弟弟一定是磁石，因为他居然无法克制自己的身体。尽管他的双手还捞捞地吧在操控板上，但他的脑袋却自发地往他弟弟那里靠过去。  
他控制了一下自己的呼吸，很清楚Sam在等待，因为自己之前的拒绝和后退而等待。  
他想过那么多理由，世俗，道理，家庭，纷纷扰扰地在城市的上空盘旋着让他们无法静下来遵从本能。但此刻这些声音都被狂风撕扯得粉碎一点不剩，于是他找不到任何理由退却。  
Sam的笑容随着时间一点一点在消散，眼中的光彩如同泯灭的流星，他抿起双唇，克制着自己砰砰作响的心跳声，告诫自己要耐心等待，尽管这等待如同酷刑将他的灵魂摧折。  
他突兀地想起自己中学时从盖茨比中学到的一个词汇。  
渴望。  
什么叫渴望？  
渴望就是你太过迫切地想要一件东西，那么想，想到心脏都揪得疼起来。  
唯有疼痛了，才能算得上渴望，否则就只是简单的“想要”而已。  
就像盖茨比中那盏绿色的灯。  
彼时他不懂这种感觉是什么，但现在他明白了，那是他灵魂中翻涌的无处抒发，是牙齿咬住舌尖的欲言又止，是Dean眼中的星辰大海。  
那么想要，那么疼痛。

然后Dean突然笑起来。  
这笑容太过温暖可爱，整个眼睛弯起来眼角有细小的笑纹堆积，而漫天升起的星光与未落的晚霞都在他的瞳孔中炸开。  
他在Sam一瞬间疑惑的神情中往前凑过去，他们两个人的唇狠狠地撞在一起，片刻的停顿后是凶猛的撕咬与交缠。  
Sam的手勒上Dean的腰身将他拉得更近，他像是等待了太久的野兽一样将他哥哥的唇包裹吮吸，牙齿啃咬过唇瓣留下印记，舌尖舔舐过内壁刻下气味。  
Dean在他们分开换气的瞬间发出细小的呜咽，又被再次追上来的Sam吞下。  
他只记得在用手按住Sam拉进之前按开了自动返航的按钮，随后双手就无法控制地缠上他弟弟的身体。  
Dean的手掌按上Sam背脊时候Sam忍不住一口咬在他哥哥丰润的唇上，让鲜红的血丝将他哥哥的唇沾染得更加色情。Dean闷哼了一声扬起头，Sam顺势将湿润的吻从他的嘴唇滑落，沿着颚骨落到拔长的脖颈上。  
Sam含住他哥哥上下滚动的喉结轻咬啃噬，在他的侧颈留下泛红的齿印，逼着Dean从嗓子里泄出柔软的呻吟。情欲在他们彼此眼中翻涌，Dean捏紧了Sam的背脊几乎将他的衣服揉碎。  
他们像是等待了太久的野兽般互相抚慰，直到Sam的手从Dean的外套下钻进去贴上他哥哥光滑温暖的皮肤。  
大量的凉风从缝隙中钻进去，Dean打了个激灵在冷风中勉强找回一点理智。  
他捧着Sam的脸退后一点，两个人的额头抵在一块儿，气息灼热而紊乱，眼中有一样兵荒马乱的情潮涌动。  
“等回去。”他说着后退。  
“回基地去。”  
他把油门踩到最高，银色的机身在完全降落的夜幕下流下一道发光的弧线。

~·~·~

之后的行程中他们一个字都没有说，Dean把双手都紧紧地握在操控板上，尽管他们彼此都知道那没有必要。  
Sam没有戳穿他，事实上他正努力克制着让自己的手好好地贴在扶手或者裤子上，而不是不受控制地爬上他哥哥的屁股脖子什么的。  
他们从机舱里走出来就迎面碰上了从机甲上下来的Ash。  
“嗨，从外面回来？”Ash热情地打了个招呼。“Dean，有个东西你一定要来看看，我给Impala装了一个全新的设计。装在它的脚后跟上，这个位置。”  
“它的炮管藏在小腿里，但是里头撞得并不是普通的火箭炮，而是爆炸性的气流炮。你可以把它当做普通的炮来攻击身后的敌人，当然，但是更棒的是，它的储量满时可连续发射三十秒，期间提供巨大的动力。也就是说假如你们需要逃命，它能让你跑得更快，而同时它也可以帮你一脚踹断敌人的脖子。我早就想设计这个了，你知道……”  
他喋喋不休地说下去，这本应该是两个人都十分关心的事情，但是Sam很肯定自己现在一个字都没有听进去。  
“嘿，Ash！”  
Dean突然开口打断了Ash的长篇大论。  
“这非常棒，我晚一点再来看它，好吗？或许到时候你可以亲自给我展示一下。但是现在……我们有更重要的事情要做。”  
他说着一把扯住Sam敞开的外套拽着他大步离开。  
或许是他语气中有无法掩藏的急切和焦躁又或许是他说“重要”这个词的时候声调压得太过严肃诚恳，让Ash理解错了他的意思。  
“嘿，等等，Dean！”Ash站在原地大喊着，眼睁睁看着他们两个飞快离开，“吵架了吗？有话好好说啊，别打架！Sam！”

几乎是一进房间Sam就一把拉住Dean拽着他衣服的手压到墙上，低下头继续之前在飞机上没有完成的事儿。  
Dean迎上去和他接吻，两个人的嘴巴像是黏在了一块儿似地无法分开。Sam压着他的手十分用力，吻也带着急不可耐的粗暴，像是已经等待了太久而无法再克制似得用舌头把Dean搅得天翻地覆。  
Dean喘着气回应他，不忘勉力伸出手，在他弟弟的捣乱下摸到房间的门锁。  
“咔哒”一声门锁上的声音让他们两个稍稍捡回了一点理智，Sam往后退开一点分开两个人的唇，身体却分毫不退地整个压制住他哥哥。  
“Ash让我们不要打架。”他陈述道，带了一点调笑的味道，低沉的声音让Dean的耳膜躁动。  
Dean抬起眼睛，从这个角度可以清楚地看见他弟弟眼中的所有情绪，一触即发的欲望几乎要冲破他棕绿色的瞳孔。Dean舔了舔被吻得发红的下唇，在他弟弟乍然眯起双眼的动作中笑起来。  
“不打架。”他说，“我们有更效率的交流方式不是吗。”  
这明明是一个问句，他却用了陈述的语调来说。  
就好像明明是一句再正常不过的话，却又暗藏了太多充满挑逗的色气。  
“上帝……”Sam的呼吸猛然加重，他感叹了一声，一只手滑下去按住Dean的腰将他拉近，硬到发疼的性器隔着裤子毫不掩饰地抵在他哥哥的腿根。  
他从来都知道他哥哥十分性感而且对性爱很有一套，但从不知道他哥哥居然能够只用一句话就把他撩拨至此。  
Dean的眉梢扬了扬，眼睛里的得意盖都盖不住。  
他张嘴像是要说些什么来嘲笑他弟弟，不过Sam重重咬住了他哥哥的下唇将那些话堵了回去，取而代之的是仓促的闷哼。  
他的手从下面掀开Dean的T恤，掌心贴着他哥哥的凹陷的脊椎线条一路抚摸上去，贪婪地，肆无忌惮地一寸一寸感受他哥哥随喘息而起伏的肌肉，力气大得几乎要将Dean揉碎进自己的身体里。  
他们分开了一下来脱去彼此的上衣，整个过程用了不到五秒就再次迫不及待地黏上对方的唇，好像是得了什么亲吻饥渴症的绝症患者。  
当Sam的手掌终于落到他哥哥饱满的臀部上时Dean忍不住从贴在一块儿的唇瓣里泄出一记柔软的呻吟。  
仍旧是那种渴望，那种渴望驱使着Sam的手捏住他哥哥的臀部缓慢却大力地挤压揉捏。  
那渴望在他的身体中叫嚣，连喷出的呼吸都变得灼热而刺痛。于他回报以Dean相同分量的疼痛。他的牙齿啃咬上他哥哥的侧颈，在肩膀和脖子上用力吮吸出泛红的印记。  
他的脑袋挪到Dean胸前的时候迟疑了一瞬，Dean的身体本能地因为他的吻而微微弓起，胸膛随着喘息起伏，如同有意识地把他浅色的乳头送到Sam的眼前。  
Sam自问没有什么对于人体的奇怪癖好，更不用说他哥哥是个货真价实百分百的纯男人，但那渴望一瞬间沿着他的细小神经蓬勃而出，于是他忍不住地往前凑去，几乎是小心地用双唇碰了碰Dean的乳尖。  
Dean伸下去解Sam裤扣的手猛地一抖，他紊乱的喘息有片刻停滞，如同被噎在了嗓子里一般，整个身体往后仰，后脑勺抵在墙壁上直到无路可退。  
“你喜欢这个。”Sam扬起眉看上去，看见一道灼热而性感的红晕顺着他哥哥的皮肤蔓延开来，一路从胸口蔓延到抬起的下巴尖儿。  
“闭嘴。”Dean毫无力道地咒骂了一句，十分痛恨自己有如此敏感的身体的事实。  
他从很早以前就知道了，大部分男人被玩弄乳头并不会有什么感觉，至少不会十分强烈，但他的不是。他兴奋的时候，哪怕只是中学时在学校里运动，乳头都会变硬，肿起来一点抵在粗燥的球服上，一点点动作都会碰到，摩擦，又疼又痒，如同千百只触手张开细密的绒毛不断地撩拨，于是兴奋更加兴奋，呼吸加重，眼睛发亮，两颊泛红。  
有不少女生喜欢去看Dean Winchester打球，因为觉得那个时候的他整个人都弥散着一种无法言喻的荷尔蒙让人无法抗拒，幸好没有人知道事实上就是如此。每次练完球他的乳头都会被磨得发红，Dean不敢碰它，只能尽量穿柔软而宽松的棉布T恤让它难以被察觉地慢慢恢复下去。  
当然，他更不可能让别人知道自己的羞耻的小秘密。  
如今Sam知道了，他没有嘲笑，没有评价，反而退开一点点，又在微亮的空气涌上Dean皮肤时用舌头舔上去。  
Dean倒抽一口凉气。  
先是极轻的舔舐，湿润的舌尖绕着乳晕转了一圈流下湿漉漉的痕迹，如同一个含蓄的试探。随后是更加进一步的触碰，Sam用他的舌头舔弄他哥哥的乳头，肆无忌惮地上下顶弄，Dean挣扎了一下，被Sam捏住双手按住。  
他闷闷地笑了一声，细微的震颤在Dean的胸口蔓开。他不用抬头都能够想象他哥哥高高扬起头，颧骨被染上情色的潮红，却拼命咬住下唇让自己不要叫出来的模样。  
他尝试着将整个右边的如同含入口中吮吸，感觉他哥哥在他的压制下的手瞬间松了力道，取而代之的是细微的颤抖。  
Dean现在一定在心里用最恶毒最下流的词汇骂他，Sam知道，但是他哥哥说不出口，因为他怕自己一开口就只剩下软弱的呻吟。  
想听。  
想听Dean忍不住的颤抖的呻吟，想让他哥哥的眼睛被眼泪浸满，脑子里除了他什么都装不进去。  
想要亲吻他哥哥的雀斑，抚摸他的伤疤，然后用阴茎填满他哥哥的身体，做到他卸下所有的伪装，只留下最脆弱的，原本的自己。  
这个念头瞬间占据了他的意志，于是他更加卖力地玩弄他哥哥的右边乳头，将它舔得湿得发亮，又硬又肿，  
酥麻的刺激毫不间断攻击着Dean的大脑，他勉励咬住下唇克制自己随时可能背叛的恳求。一边的敏感被玩得又疼又痒，而另一边却因为毫无爱抚而空虚难耐，反差的刺激让他膝盖发软，甚至不确定假如Sam松开压住他的手自己是不是会丢脸地瘫软下去。  
性器早就硬得发疼，顶在不算宽松的牛仔裤里迫切地想要被解放出来。  
大量的羞耻和快感同时折磨着他的神志，他从不知道自己可以光被玩弄乳头就兴奋成这样，又或许是因为那个玩弄他的人是Sam，他不确定。但是燥热的情欲占满了他的大脑，连呼吸都是烫的，几乎要烧起来一样。  
当Sam用牙齿咬住Dean的乳尖往外撕扯时他哥哥终于忍不住泄露出一声柔软的哽咽，他卖力地转动他的舌尖牙齿给予更多刺激，于是逼出他哥哥更多的，无法抑制的呻吟。  
那声音充满了沙哑的情欲，如同千百个催情的烟火在Sam耳朵里身体里炸开。那种渴望变本加厉地碾压过他的阴茎，被裤子束缚到发疼。  
Sam松开压住他哥哥的手，Dean沿着墙壁往下滑了一截才堪堪稳住，他的手落在Sam的脑袋上，指尖插进他弟弟柔软的棕色头发里，用力到几乎将Sam揪疼，但只有如此他才能克制住自己不把手伸向因为不被满足而痒到让他发疯的另一边乳头的欲望。  
等Sam终于玩够了松开嘴，Dean右边的乳头已经又红又肿，恐怕明天穿衣服都会觉得疼。但是越是疼痛就越是渴望，那种酸胀饱含着情欲，化作汗水从Dean的额角滚落到下颚几乎要将他逼疯。  
他手上用力将Sam拽上来狠狠吻住，两个人再次如同野兽般交缠在一起，但是比前一次更加急切。他们迫不及待地脱下彼此外裤，透明的液体从Dean的性器顶端涌出来，将灰色的内裤染出一小片深色。  
Dean的手着迷地抚摸过Sam鼓胀的饱满的肌肉，后者被汗水打湿，在灯光下泛出一层朦胧的暗泽，性感得让他无法克制。  
他咬住Sam的唇咒骂了一声，推着他弟弟跌跌撞撞地后退，因为太急切而在把腿从掉在地上皱成一团的裤子里抽出来时还绊了一下，但他们最终还是来到了不知道属于谁的床边。  
Sam率先放任自己往后躺倒下去，但他没有松开拽着Dean的手。  
Dean猝不及防地随他一起坠落，重重地落下去，身体交叠，跟着不算柔软的床垫弹跳了两记。两个人的性器重重地蹭在一起，带出一声几乎重叠的闷哼。  
Dean感受了一瞬他弟弟抵着他的粗大的性器，眼神中的光晕闪了闪又藏进垂下的睫毛里。他用手撑在床上，蹬掉脚上的鞋子爬上床，两腿叉开压在他弟弟身体上面。  
他的动作很慢，期间眼睛一直都抬起来与Sam对视，伏低着身体确保他的每一个动作都是紧贴着他弟弟的腿完成的。Sam几乎是屏住呼吸，感觉那种渴望再次铺天盖地地席卷而来，随着他哥哥一点一点往前而在他的身体里生长抽芽，滚雪球般地越来越大，冬冲西撞地想要出来。  
直到Dean的丰满的臀部终于隔着内裤贴上他的阴茎。  
“小Sammy已经长得这么大了。”Dean扬起眉看着他弟弟说道，眼中带着几分戏谑。他舔了舔下唇，十分确定他弟弟贴着他的阴茎因为这个而不安分地弹跳了一下。  
而那团渴望的绿光在Sam身体中轰然炸开。  
他呻吟一声捏住Dean的手臂将他拉下来。  
Dean跪坐在他身上，弯下腰一次又一次地和他接吻。  
他们花了比平时更长的时间来做这次前戏，充满占有欲地抚摸彼此身上的每一寸皮肤，气喘吁吁地渴求却又克制着自己，如同一场亘古的拉锯，甜蜜同时也折磨。  
齿印，唾液，吻痕，他们如同标记一般地在对方身上留下这些东西，牙齿咬在过去留下的伤疤上依旧隐隐作疼，随后是更多的热度从愈合的地方涌出来。  
Dean自问不是一个有耐心的人，但是他把丰润的下唇咬得通红，也不愿开口让他弟弟快上一点，尽管他知道只要他说，就能够得到。他能够清晰地感觉到身体在对方的舔舐亲吻下变得更加柔软，呼吸紊乱，全身发红，无数情潮如同溪流般在他的血液中奔腾，它们最初是微小的，缓慢的，然后越来越大越来越汹涌，最终在胸口汇聚成无法克制的渴望。  
这渴望让他疼痛，几乎是揪起来的疼，而且无法抒发，不会随放轻的呼吸缓解，反而愈演愈烈。  
于是他回以更多的亲吻，在他弟弟的身体上留下等同痕迹。  
他让滚烫的鼻息和呻吟留在他弟弟的皮肤表层和嘴唇深处，将这段过程无限制地拉长。  
同他过去的哪一次性爱都不一样，越疼痛就越欢愉，越渴望就越缓慢。  
因为他们彼此都太了解，在这一场性爱里，性并不是他们所真正在期待的东西。  
而是对彼此身体的敞开。  
就好像是格挡在他们中间的最后一层薄纱也终于被姗姗来迟的爱意揭开。  
他们本是两个截然不同的个体，却在漫长岁月中彼此了解。他们争吵却和好，他们分离却重逢，互相憎恨又爱意不减。共感使他们心意相通，让那些过去的伤痛与心中执念剖开呈现于另一个人眼前，从此没有误会，也没有隐瞒。做爱不过是更进一步的结合，是他们之间，完完全全了解的最后一步。  
当Sam用手指打开Dean的时候他收紧了掐在他弟弟上臂的手指，冰凉而粘腻的润滑液让他颤了颤，而被其他人打开的感觉并不好。作为一个战士和一个兄长，Dean习惯掌控而非被掌控。  
Sam感觉到他的僵硬，于是凑近来吻他，带了点讨好的，用温柔的吻来化解他哥哥的不适应。  
这是Sam，沉稳，温柔，过分体贴。  
于是Dean一口狠狠地咬在他弟弟的唇上，Sam“嘶”了一声不解地看着他。  
“快一点。”Dean哑着嗓子命令，一条腿曲起来圈上他弟弟的大腿。  
全然打开。  
热血一瞬间涌上Sam的脸，他觉得自己像是变回了十几岁那个刚刚发育的莽撞的小男孩，所有的耐性和体贴都被抛到九霄云外。  
毕竟那是他哥哥，而不是其他任何人，正大开着双腿躺在他身下。他的身上有斑驳的深浅不一的来源于Sam自己的吻痕和齿印，坚硬的性器垂在小腹上方滴下透明的前液，全身发红，呼吸急促。  
性感到无可救药。  
而Dean正看着他，长得过分的睫毛往上掀起，毫不遮掩的，让眼中的情绪流露出来。  
渴望，坦诚，疼痛，与信任。  
深绿，橙红，天青，斑斓如霓虹般在他瞳孔中绽开。  
于是Sam知道，他的那些渴望与冲动，并不仅仅来源于他哥哥的身体，而是来源于那种信任。  
毕竟他曾以为他哥哥永远不会容忍让自己这样雌伏于另一个人的身下。

或许是润滑剂的成分里带了一点催情的分子，Dean的后穴放松得很快，没多久那些润滑液就不再是冰凉的而是被体温带出热度，一种酥麻的渴望突兀地从下面窜上，Dean的表情变了变，这种空虚让他不知所措，而Sam贴着他肠壁扩张的手指让他的欲望得到片刻的抚慰。  
温热很快变成灼热，灼热变成滚烫，然后蒸发在他越来越急促的喘息里。  
他的后穴随着呼吸快速地翕张，如同吮吸般勾引着Sam的手指，更多，更深地进入他。Dean咬紧牙关竭力地控制自己，一点慌张和无措在他的眼中碎裂，很快又被更多情欲淹没。  
当Sam的手指蹭过他身体深处的某一点时所有的渴望在片刻间爆发，他剧烈地颤抖了一下，发出一声无法克制的带着哭腔的呻吟。  
Sam的动作顿了顿，看见Dean身体僵硬后瘫软在床上喘气，茫然睁大的瞳孔被情欲洗刷得如同初春的青竹，偏偏眼角眉梢又被那一点红晕染开了一片魅色。  
这画面让他的阴茎硬到发疼。他深深地吸了一口气，抽出手指，引导着Dean翻过来让他趴伏在床上，从背后搂住他哥哥，一连串细密的吻落在Dean凹陷的脊椎线上。  
手指乍然抽离让更多的空虚和麻痒席卷了Dean的感知，他无意识地，抱怨似地呢喃了一声，直到Sam的性器从后面抵上他被扩张得松软湿润的入口。  
属于Sam的，危险，炙热，充满侵略性的呼吸喷在他的背脊上，激起细小的鸡皮疙瘩。Dean的身体瞬间本能地紧张起来，往前倾了一点如同在逃离。  
“别动。”  
Sam说，声音沙哑，一滴汗水从他的身上滚落滴在Dean的背脊上碎成一小片水花。  
Dean可以清楚地感觉到Sam的再次靠近，缩短这一点微小到可以忽略不计的距离，龟头顶在他的后穴的褶皱上。  
“安全套。”他咬住牙根来抵抗身体本能的防卫和后穴不断收缩的渴望，在Sam尝试往前送腰的时候颤着声音提醒。  
但是Sam的动作只是顿了片刻，随后他更加紧地拥抱住Dean打破他任何逃避的可能，缓慢却坚定地顶进Dean的后穴里。  
Dean再也说不出任何话来，只能扬起头张开嘴发出无声的呻吟。  
这触觉太过清晰，他可以感觉到自己的身体一点一点被灼热的性器撑开，进入，以一种决然的姿态直直地顶到最深处。疼痛，滚烫，以及难以言喻的被填满的满足感把他的大脑搅得一团糟。  
Sam只停顿了片刻给Dean适应的时间就动起来，阴茎往后抽出到只剩一个头卡在他的身体里，然后再重重顶入。  
“啊——”  
这一次Dean是真真切切地叫了出来，眉头皱起，饱含着疼痛与欢愉。  
他从没有过这样的体验，整个人完全被打开，属于另一个人的部分深深地嵌进自己最私密的地方，就像是一路摸到了内脏似得毫无防备。他弟弟的手紧紧地掐住他的腰留下发白的指痕，频率不快，但每一下都进得又深又狠，像是把Dean揉碎在自己怀里一样的用力。  
生理性的泪水从Dean的眼角滚落下来，他的手捏紧了身下的床单，整个人被Sam捅进床垫里，用力到骨节发白。这样的打开让他感到无比脆弱和恐惧，然后Sam的手伸过来插进了他的手指间紧紧交缠在一起。  
同时Dean感觉到他紧绷的背脊贴上了另一个人的皮肤，汗湿而滚烫，肌肉饱满，肩膀宽阔。  
那是Sam。  
他的两条手臂有力地撑在Dean的身体两侧，以一种令他讨厌的保护的姿态将他圈在其中。  
感觉如此安全。  
Dean只犹豫了一秒就放弃了无畏的抵抗，他放任自己曲起肘关节将上半身抬起来一点，后背更加紧密地贴上Sam的胸膛，两个人随着抽插的频率而往前摆动厮磨。  
Sam的吻温柔的落在Dean被汗水浸湿的暗金色发根，与之相反的是下身的抽插更加快速而用力，像是被他哥哥的主动迎合而刺激到了似得。  
他的一只手绕道Dean的胸前捏住他哥哥敏感的乳头把玩。  
Dean的阴茎随着身体摆动一下一下蹭进床单里，没多久被他弟弟操得双手发软腿，于是上半身滑下去陷进床垫里，屁股却以一种羞耻的姿态高高翘起。  
Sam的呼吸也越来越急促，他下身的动作越来越快，抽插变得短促而有力，龟头狠狠地研磨过内壁蹭上Dean的前列腺，囊袋打在Dean的入口。湿漉漉的润滑液从他们交缠的身体间滴落，呻吟被撞得破碎，又变成抽泣的哽咽。  
Sam进得那么深，让Dean有一种被戳穿的错觉，就好像空手抚摸了他的内脏，又或者直白地将他整个剖开。  
但是尽管如此他也并不感到恐惧，反而是一种欢愉。  
就像是经历了最长久的等待，只为了这一刻，两个人重叠的心跳，紧紧连接的身体，汗水和震颤，呻吟与喘息。  
宛如一体。  
他们几乎是一起达到了高潮，Sam的手捏住Dean的阴茎快速地撸动，直到他哥哥颤抖着在他手里射出来，紧致的后穴因为高潮而收缩，吮吸着包裹住他的性器。  
于是他发狠地又抽插了两下，把阴茎重重插进去，滚烫的精液一波一波地射进他哥哥身体的最深处。  
Dean因为他的射精而浑身战栗，他无意识地因为射进来的每一波不属于他的液体而哽咽着发出柔软的呻吟。  
Sam放任自己倒下来整个人压在他哥哥湿漉漉的背上，软下来的阴茎还堪堪埋在他哥哥的身体里没有离开，两个人急促的呼吸和心跳几乎完全重叠。Dean仍他压着，觉得自己全身上下的力气都被抽干了似得动弹不得，后穴一跳一跳的发疼。  
他们保持着这样的姿势躺了一会儿，Dean几乎就要这样睡过去的时候Sam才翻身小心地让阴茎滑出Dean的身体，大量白色的精液随着他的退出而沿着Dean红肿的穴口流下来。  
“嗯……”刚被使用过的后穴还敏感得发烫，Dean无意识地颤了颤，不舒服地拧起眉，片刻之后才反应过来这是什么。  
这是他弟弟的精液。  
于是Sam看见他哥哥的脸以肉眼可见的速度烧起来，眼睛因为不可置信和羞耻而张得滚圆。  
“Son of a bitch.”他压低了声音咒骂。  
而Sam的嘴角的笑容咧得更大，他翻身侧躺在Dean的身边，让两个大男人挤在这张小得过分的床上。一连串的轻柔的啄吻落在Dean的眉梢鼻尖，如同一条在讨好主人的巨型犬。  
Dean虽然生气，却始终不可能在这个时候把他弟弟踹下床去，于是只能愤愤地拍开Sam的脸。  
“你知道吗，”Sam被他拍得退开一点，但马上又重新黏上来，用长得过分的手脚把他哥哥整个圈在怀里。“我曾经梦到过无数次这样的场景。”Dean因为他肉麻的话而露出了一个受不了的表情，Sam哈哈大笑。  
“但是从来没有一个，像刚才那么火辣，跟现在一样美好。”  
Dean愣了愣，眼中流露出一点无奈的柔软。他当然知道Sam为什么坚持不用安全套，那是因为他想要一个完全的结合，毫无阻隔地感受彼此的身体。就像他们共感时做的那样。  
而现在的他们，终于可以被称作是完全地合为一体了。  
这个想法太肉麻又充满了小姑娘的矫情，让Dean本能地抗拒。  
但是他无法否认，在他身体的某一处，也切切实实地渴望如此。  
他挣扎了两秒，最后放弃般地叹了口气，伸手揉乱他弟弟卷曲的棕色头发，按着他的脑袋拉近，给了他一个短促而响亮的吻。  
“那是当然的了。”他扬起眉回答，语调中有显而易见的得意和一点点，只是一点点的纵容。“可不是所有人都能爬上你老哥的床。”  
“独一无二。”Sam总结道，两个人于是又交换了一个吻。

-tbc-


	5. Part II 下

第二天早上Dean迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候率先感到的是来自另一个人的体温。  
Sam从手臂从身后伸过来，横跨过他的臂膀占有性地将他圈进怀里。疲倦依旧笼罩着他的身体，还带着一点难以启齿却鲜明的酸痛。他动了动把被压得发麻的手臂从自己身下抽出来，Sam被他惊动，手臂用力往后一收将Dean更紧地揽进怀里，呢喃着凑上来将脑袋搁在抵在他的肩膀上。  
同时圈上来的还有Sam的腿以及……隔着内裤抵上Dean股缝的晨间勃起的性器。  
还无意识地磨蹭了两下。  
于是Dean一下醒了大半，猛地一个翻身，把他弟弟掀下了本来就不大的床。  
Sam“咚”地一声落在地板上醒过来，莫名其妙地揉着撞疼的脑袋坐起，还没有搞明白是什么情况。  
“Dean？”他下意识地叫了一声。  
抬起头就看见Dean正背对着他坐在床沿，绷直的背脊让凸出的蝴蝶谷更加明显，如同两座孤耸的山峰，又隐没在收拢的腰线里。  
于是他的下半身瞬间和他一起清醒了。  
Dean顺手把一条多余的摊子丢进Sam怀里阻止了他弟弟想要在“初夜”之后好好温存一下的美好愿望。  
“分床睡，别上来。”他面无表情地说着重新躺回去，短促的金毛被压得乱七八糟的柔软地耷拉在脑袋上。  
Sam抱着一条毛毯在单人床边上站了一会儿，耳朵尾巴都耷拉下来，高大的身体看起来格外可怜，可惜Dean一点要搭理他的意思都没有。  
装可怜无果。他叹了口气，决定去晨跑一下来发泄自己过多的精力。

Sam一直跑了半个小时才恍然大悟他哥哥为什么踹他下床，结果前一天晚上他哥哥被他压在身下毫无保留地敞开自己，呻吟喘息的那些片段无法抑制地回到他的脑海里，让他不得不又多跑了一个小时，脸上还带了一个傻兮兮的笑容。  
他很贴心地顺路去买好了早餐才回房间，尽量减少他哥哥今天的活动量。  
房间里特别安静，Sam打开门Dean也依旧没有醒，看起来是真的相当疲倦。  
Sam轻手轻脚地走进房间，看见他哥哥换了一个姿势趴伏在床上，毯子乱糟糟地裹成一团，脸侧过来大半个陷进柔软的枕头里睡得正香。  
Sam脸上的笑容扩得更大，他在原地站了一会儿，听见他哥哥柔软的呼吸声，间或夹杂着几个低沉的呼噜。  
他决定再出去跑上一个小时什么的。

最后那天Dean睡到日上三竿才起来，这可不多见，不过Sam对此十分满意，自然不会说什么。  
他们在房间里一起解决了早餐，期间Dean换了三次坐姿，并且眼带警告地瞪着Sam，那意思是——不许问！  
好吧。Sam耸耸肩把他的问题吞回去，但其实不用问他也知道Dean现在肯定不舒服，甚至是屁股疼得坐立不安。不过鉴于这件事的罪魁祸首就坐在这个房间里，而他哥哥又自尊心这么强，有些事儿还是不要挑明比较好。  
Ash莽莽撞撞地踹开门冲进来的时候两兄弟一起抬头看过去，他看了一眼Dean，又看了一眼Sam，似乎是感觉到了房间里诡异的气氛而停顿了一下。  
“什么事？”Dean率先提问。  
Ash一拍脑袋，回答：“找到了！”他说着，语气里有无法掩饰的兴奋。  
“今天早上搜索队在北极圈附近搜索到了信号！”  
“真的？”Dean问着，两个人飞快地从床上站起来。  
“千真万确。”Ash拍胸脯保证，“Bobby找你们呢，快来吧。”  
这可是个大消息，而且是个好消息。兄弟两个交换了一个眼神，从彼此眼中看见了相同的喜悦。要知道经历了这么久他们终于找到了一丝可能性，而现在这个可能变成了现实，只要找到怪物失落在这里的宝贝，无论那是什么，都无疑能够成为结束这场战争的一个筹码。Dean匆匆地套上T恤，踩着拖鞋就跟Sam赶去会议室。  
Sam和他一样心急，但足够体贴地放缓了步子跟在他哥哥的身后。  
他这个举动，理所当然地，换来了他哥哥一个没好气的白眼。  
不过Sam坚持了，Dean也拿他没办法。何况他的身体状况确实算不上最好，从腰到腿根都在酸疼，更不要提依旧火辣辣的后穴，假如要出战，他的反应至少要迟钝上半秒到一秒那么多。  
当然，只是为了说明一下，尽管把他弟弟踹下了床，Dean可一点都不后悔他们昨天做的事儿。

他们在会议室里开了一个简短的会议，Bobby安排下去将搜索等级提升，将搜索圈缩小集中到北极圈及附近的海域，增加地面搜索人员带着高清度的探测器去找。  
“就算是一寸一寸碾过去或是把冰层都掘开也要找到。”Bobby拍板下了命令。

~·~·~

Impala的维修工作已经接近尾声，Dean去看过两次他的Baby，不过被Ash禁止入内。  
“等修好了你自然就能看到。”他总是这么说，让Sam把不情愿的Dean带走。  
好歹Winchester兄弟里总有一个是听话的。  
由于不能够确定在北极圈发现的怪兽讯号究竟是从哪里，或者说从什么“东西”上发出来的，经过再三考量Bobby还是决定让Werewolf号跟着搜索队一起去。  
“让机甲去做保姆？”这是Dean听说后的反应。  
他这么说的时候Garth和Elaine正从他们身后经过，他们已经换上了制服，头盔夹在手臂下准备去驾驶舱了。  
“是让机甲过去看好你们的屁股不被Kaiju打开花。”  
Garth回答。  
Dean被突然出现在他身后的声音惊了一下，他猛地转身往Sam的方向退了一步，转过头来看到Garth他们时表情夸张。  
“你什么时候过来的？”他问。  
“就在你说我们坏话的时候。”  
Elaine在边上窃窃地笑起来。  
Dean下意识地摸了摸鼻子，拒绝承认有那么一点尴尬。  
好在Garth和Elaine跟他已经足够熟悉，也不是什么心胸狭小的小人，他很自然地接着这个话题说下去没有拆穿Dean，“Jo告诉我们说你和Sam也准备参加搜索？”  
“是的。”Sam点头。  
“我还以为你最讨厌做这些事儿呢？”Garth挑起眉望向Dean。  
“没办法。”后者耸了耸肩，“Baby还没有修好，Ash不让我碰。Bobby又不让我出基地。总得找点事情干，我可不想天天呆在这里变成一团发臭的肥肉。”他说着还表示厌恶地皱起鼻子摆了摆手。  
Garth盯着他看了那么两秒，忍不住给出了一个灿烂的微笑。  
Dean莫名其妙。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
Garth摇头。  
“没什么，我只是赞同你说的话。”他说着拍了拍Dean的肩膀，拽着Elaine离开了。  
“什么意思？”Dean一头雾水地转头看Sam。  
Sam睁大眼睛摊手表示一样无辜。  
但他的目光跃过Dean的肩膀看过去，本应快步离开的Garth走了两步后转过身面对他们悄悄地对Sam比了一个大拇指。  
——干得漂亮。  
他用口型这么说道，然后及时地在Dean也跟着Sam的目光转过身之前收回了笑容。他用力地摆了两下手，便转过身和Elaine一起往Werewolf走去。  
Dean看着他们一路走远，被往来的工作人员淹没在视线里。

Garth喜欢这样的Dean。  
哪怕从认识开始Dean就一样很喜欢笑，肚子里有一大堆从电影或者音乐里搜罗来的笑料，哪怕是在做正事的时候也会随手拈来地打乱一下对话轻松气氛，但是从来没有一个Dean跟现在的一样。  
他比原来要轻松得多。  
在John身边的Dean是最收敛的，他会收起那种轻浮随便的笑容，用他所有的服从和努力去达成父亲的期待。而Sam的离开夺取了他许多美好的东西，比如说习惯，比如说陪伴。因此哪怕在以前他也很活泼，却多少有一点勉强的成分，就如同偶然爆发出的，被压抑的本能一样。  
但现在不是。  
他如此生动。有话就说，表情和语气都夸张，莫名其妙却也心情很好。  
就在刚才那么简短的对话里，他袒露了太多在以前都被藏起来的玩心。  
或许更早，在他咬着吸管抱怨Sam的时候；在他教训弟弟的时候，这些属于他的本性都一点一点地悄悄跑了出来。  
他喜欢这样的Dean，没有人能够不喜欢。  
坦诚，真实，生气勃勃。  
而不用说，这些改变都是因为Sam。  
这让Garth忍不住想起来在很久以前，早到他们刚刚认识的时候，他从别人口中听说Winchester还有一个男孩。他在闲聊时不经意提起，Dean跟他描述自己弟弟的模样。  
“是的，他叫Sam，比我小四岁。”他会这么说，“他现在在斯坦福！你能相信吗？，这个小混蛋从小就跟着我们东奔西走，没有在同一所学校里待得超过一年，在车子上的时间比书桌前的要多得多，但他现在居然在全世界最棒的学校里读书。”  
他说这些话的时候与平时不同，眼睛里闪闪发光，就像是在炫耀自己最宝贵最骄傲的东西似得。  
但偏偏他又不愿意明着表扬，总是说着说着就拐了个弯。  
“他从小就喜欢看书，完全是个小书呆子。”他会这么嘲讽。  
“说不定是捡来的，也可能是我们家的基因突变了什么的，总之他的脑子和我们可不一样。”也或许会这么说。  
他总是在贬低Sam，却又拐着弯地褒奖他。语气像是在抱怨，表情却很得意。  
还有那一点点，只有一点点，忍不住流露出来的想念。  
因此从很早以前Garth就知道Dean有个弟弟，那是他最宝贝的。而当他提起Sam的时候，他也和现在一样生动。  
他很高兴Sam能够回来。  
而从见到Sam的第一眼起他就知道，这个人值得Dean如此放在心上。  
Sam果然没有让任何人失望。  
当然，这事他知道，Elaine知道，Bobby知道，说不定连Castiel都知道，却没有一个人会说出来。  
毕竟没有人想要见到一个恼羞成怒四处报复的Winchester。  
这是他们不会明说的秘密。

Sam也知道。

~·~·~

Castiel在最后一秒进了机舱。他一边带上安全帽一边解释说他来是因为自己对Kaiju最了解因此说不定能够帮上忙。  
鬼才信。Dean在心里想着，翻了个白眼启动了系统。  
就算在对于怪物的了解这一点上没有人能够反驳，但大家都心知肚明他其实是迫不及待想要看一看那个让怪物心心念念的东西是什么才会主动——也是第一次——要求出外勤。  
一行出动了十来架搜查机外加上百名地面人员进行搜索，几台直升机用钢索吊着Werewolf号在最前面打头，Dean·无组织无纪律·Winchester嫌它们太慢，一溜烟地飞到前面去开路了，经过Werewolf的时候还专门从四根钢索中间侧过机翼横穿过去显摆了一下。  
说实话他对搜索这种事情实在是不怎么在行，开的飞机也并非补给或者运输机而是战斗机冰霜号，不过在Castiel的要求下他还是将飞机降到最低，几乎是贴着冰面地飞过极北的冰川，一边留意着周围的环境。  
这是他们第一次来到这个世界的极点。  
已经是将近盛夏的天气，白昼被拉得极长，日光如同未经过过滤一般地挥洒下来，并不让人感到温热，只在透明的冰川上折射出令人目盲的光泽。终年不化的雪丘因为螺旋桨的风扇而簌簌滚落。即便是带着护目镜他们也能够感知到整个世界都是清一色的白，干净到不可思议。  
其他部队也陆续到达了边缘地带，地面人员被放到冰面上，穿着厚重的保暖服，带着探测器从最南端向上搜索。  
Werewolf号停在离开冰川有几英尺外的海域上。他的首要任务并非保护搜索人员的安全，而是确保Kaiju尽可能晚地感知到它们的“宝藏”的存在。  
尽管有许多人无法理解，但在战争中，有时候，时间是比人命更加宝贵的东西。

“看我们发现了什么？”Dean指着一处雪地上留下的几排脚印说道，将飞机悬停在一处高丘上。  
Cass从后面探出脑袋研究了一下。  
“看起来像脚印，但从大小来说这不是Kaiju留下的。”他认真地回答。  
“……”  
Dean无言以对，而Sam在他边上闷笑起来。  
“别笑了。”Dean压低声音威胁。  
“我没有。”Sam的声音无辜。  
Dean隔着面罩瞪了他一眼，那意思是，别以为隔着个面罩你就能糊弄我。   
Castiel莫名其妙地转过头看着两个人。  
“咳咳……”Sam清了清嗓子然后好心地解释，“我想那只是北极熊的脚印。你知道的，北极有一种熊，白色，皮毛很厚，看起来圆滚滚的……”  
“我知道什么是北极熊。”Castiel打断他。  
“哈，你当然知道。”Dean假模假样地笑了一声应和。  
他们又漫无目的地开了半圈，直到耳机里突然传来一阵粗燥的杂音。声音很大，非常明显地是因为干扰讯号而带起的一阵金属摩擦般的噪声，几乎让人毛骨悚然。  
“什么东西？！”Dean咒骂了一句飞快地把耳机摘下来。  
Sam和Cass也做了相同的动作。  
几个人看了一眼飞机的仪表盘，没有任何异样。  
大约几秒钟后干扰消失。

与此同时远在旧金山的控制室也出现了相同的情况，但不同的是当噪音消失的一瞬间大屏幕上的信号也消失得一干二净，无论是代表Yaeger的绿色光圈还是代表直升飞机的蓝色光点都不知所踪。  
“怎么回事？”几个工作人员茫然地问道，所有仪器都运作正常没有任何故障。  
有人匆匆地跑出去找来了Bobby。  
“除非有人在短短几秒钟之内干掉了我们所有的人，”一个工作人员解释道，“不然一定就是有什么东西干扰了我们的信号。”  
Bobby皱起眉。  
这种情况从没有发生过，太过干净的屏幕只有代表雷达的绿色光线一圈一圈地扫开，空落当然人感到隐约的不安。  
“尝试呼叫Werewolf号。”  
一个通讯员尝试了几次，但是所有信号都被屏蔽，无人应答。  
他们又尝试了Winchester兄弟和其他驾驶员，无一回应。  
“报告！俄罗斯境外海域发现一只Kaiju，距离陆地大约还有二十分钟的路程。”最新的战斗讯息传过来，Ash当即将它分享到了大屏幕上。  
“只有一只。”Jo低声说道。  
控制室一下子安静下来，只有一只，这并不是什么值得高兴的事情，他们都很清楚怪兽不可能突然就降低了攻击力度，那么唯一的可能性就是另一只怪兽就是导致这次信号中断的罪魁祸首。  
Bobby按住广播的按钮毫不迟疑地下达命令，“战斗机A队准备，十分钟内出发前往北极圈支援Werewolf号，尽可能地让怪兽远离陆地。通讯员继续尝试重新联系上在北极圈的搜索小队让他们保持警惕。”

“怎么回事？”  
Castiel小心地把耳机带回去时问道。  
“干扰信号？”  
Dean皱起眉，虽然只是短短几秒，但不知道为什么一股子让人慌乱的不安却从他的脚底升起让他汗毛倒竖。  
这是本能，只有遇到危险的时候才会有这样的反应，他的右臂反射性地抽搐了一下，小心地调整了一下姿势避开Sam的视线，五指收拢捏紧方向盘。  
“Dean Winchester呼叫基地。”他打开通话。  
一连重复了三遍，但没有人回应他。他的呼叫如同石沉大海般掉入一片空白的寂静里。  
不仅如此整个广播都安静到令人发毛，就像是根本没有人存在一样。  
有什么不对。  
Sam快速地切换了频道，他们又尝试了一下联系Werewolf号上的Garth，一样毫无反应。  
“有没有怪兽能够屏蔽信号？”Sam突然问道。  
“没有遇到过。”Cass回答，他坐在后座的中间，手搭在前座的椅背上思考了几秒，然后补充，“但它们的身上确实有发现过与磁场相似的脉冲，非常可能做到。”  
Sam和Dean交换了一个眼神。  
“坐稳了。”  
Dean沉着声音说道，随后拉动扳手，飞机在半空中猛地急转调头，往回飞驰而去。

“俄罗斯方面传来最新的消息。”通讯员拿着最新的报告离开转椅走到Bobby面前。  
“什么情况？他们已经交火了？”  
“不是……”Tom迟疑了一下，然后低声回答，“Kaiju因为不明的原因突然改变了路线，调转头往北极去了。它的速度很快，最多……十分钟。”

　　  
Dean一路踩着加速器狂飙到冰川尽头时就已经能听到不远传来轰隆的炮火，它被夹杂在狂风从机翼的侧边划过时留下的喧嚣风声中，即便是带着隔音耳机也无法忽略的沉重。  
Werewolf号已经交上手了，银灰色的机甲正与Kaiju对峙。那是一只通体暗黑的怪兽，头顶有两根长到可笑的触角，正闪烁着橙红色的微光。它的周身被尖刺覆盖，腹部最柔软的地方则被厚重的鳞片保护起来。  
Werewolf号擅长近战，但是怪兽一身的尖刺让它吃了不少亏，它冲上去想要用利爪撕开对方的防御，尖锐的钢爪嵌入对方腹部的鳞片边缘然后整个掀开，怪兽吃痛地嘶嚎了一声，庞大的身体蜷成一团，它顺势向前一滚缠住Werewolf号的机身，两条长长的触角弯下来，橙红色的光芒更甚，巨大的电波干扰音从无线电中刺伤两个驾驶员的耳膜。  
“Ouch!”Dean捂着耳机叫了一声，Sam一手捂着耳朵，一手用最快的速度关闭了飞机上所有的通讯系统。  
但是他们能关，Werewolf却不能屏蔽。再抬头时Werewolf号正摇晃着步步后退，挥动爪子企图将粘在身上的怪兽拨开。  
“把防护罩打开，准备好火箭炮，抓紧了。”Dean干脆地摘下耳机，在螺旋桨的呼啸中喊着对Sam说道，Sam毫不迟疑地打开操控板，一道浅绿色的光泽覆盖了机身，同时完成下方的火箭炮装载。  
战斗机一个推进冲上前加入战局，五枚火箭炮接连发射打在怪兽的硬壳上。  
非常精准的设计，五枚炮弹无一落空，并且假如能够检查弹痕就会发现它们的击打位置都精确极了。  
但这毕竟不是在演戏，精准并没有作用，重要的是效果。  
可惜这样小型的飞机上能够装载的武器火力十分有限，Kaiju只是疼痛外加愤怒地加强了攻击。  
副驾驶的二号屏幕自动扫描对准了Werewolf号的驾驶舱，Garth和Elaine明显还在承受着噪音干扰，两个驾驶员痛苦的表情让Sam心里一抽。他们似乎也注意到了战斗机的到来，Garth一只手捂住耳朵另一手猛地对他们摆了两下，意思是让他们赶紧离开。  
“想都别想！”Dean冲着屏幕毫无意义地吼了一句，飞机在半空中打了个旋重新飞回去，将又一排火箭炮打在Kaiju身上留下凹陷的弹坑。  
“触角。”Castiel突然开口，但他的声音太小，还来得及被捕捉就被狂风吹散。  
“什么？”Dean喊着问了一句。  
于是Castiel解开束缚着肩膀的安全带让自己整个人从后座往前凑近驾驶舱。  
“打他的触角！”他用力在Dean耳边吼到。  
Dean比了个拇指表示听到，在原地停顿了几秒让Cass重新坐稳，然后一个俯冲向着缠住机甲的怪兽直冲而去。大屏幕上的准心对准了其中一条触角，距离飞快拉进，Dean捏在扳机上的手用力扣紧，无意识地舔过下唇。  
一英里。  
八百迈。  
五百迈。  
太近了！即便Sam完全相信他哥哥的架势水平，也忍不住因此而屏息，瞳孔收缩。  
三百迈，就是现在。  
Dean按下扳机同时一手扶住方向盘让飞机三百六十度转了一圈，利用飞机自身的旋转将一前一后从机顶和机底发出的两排火箭炮一枚接一枚的射出，以一种肉眼看过去几乎完全弹道重合的方式击打在怪兽的触角上。  
一脚急刹，然后是猛然抽头的向上飞起，机身贴着怪兽的鳞片堪堪擦过直线升起。  
怪兽发出尖锐的叫声，被击中的触角上的橙色光大盛。  
噪音在一瞬间戛然而止。  
Werewolf号抓住这个机会反击，它没有防御后退，反而伸手捏住细长的触手攥紧拳头，尖锐的狼爪刺破柔软的触壁。怪兽哀嚎着挣扎，Werewolf姿势一变蜷起身体用肩膀顶住怪兽的背刺，双手猛地发力上抬，将两条触手硬生生地从怪兽头顶扯了下来。  
泛着荧光的血液四洒而下，怪兽就像被抽去了心脏一样地僵直了身体抽搐了两下，虽然失力地轰然倒入海水中，垂死的哀鸣传去老远。  
“干得漂亮！”战斗机在空中翻了个身然后停稳，Dean激动地挥了两下拳头，他转过头看向Sam，后者给了他一个无奈的微笑。  
显示屏因为信号的恢复而闪烁起来，片刻之后恢复正常。Sam尝试了通信系统，Garth喘着粗气的声音率先传来。  
“多谢了Dean。”他说。  
Dean撇了撇嘴没有回话，像是还在为先前对方要自己离开的作为表示不满。  
Sam翻了个白眼，代替他回答，“不用谢。你们还好吗？”  
“我们没事，就是耳朵里嗡嗡嗡地响，这个干扰太可怕了。”他头疼地敲了敲自己的头盔，操控着Werewolf号往他们这里走过来。  
“基地呼叫冰霜三号——基地呼叫——”呼叫声打断了他们之间的谈话。Dean看了Sam一眼，觉得此时面对一个怒气冲冲的Bobby不是什么好差事，于是双手捏住方向盘表示自己正忙着。  
Sam无奈，只好打开扩音器，“Sam Winchester。”他说。  
“Sam？”Bobby的声音在狭小的机舱中非常清晰，“你们还好吗？刚才信号中断了，是不是遭遇了袭击？”  
“我们没事，Werewolf号也很好。”Sam看了一眼正向他们走来的Yaeger微笑着回答，“我们刚才遇到一只怪兽，它的触角能够放出一些类似于干扰的声波阻碍我们的通讯和雷达。但现在已经解决了。”  
走到一半的Werewolf号突然停住，转过身往远处看去。  
“怎么了？”Dean眉毛一挑。  
Werewolf号之所以被如此命名并不仅仅是因为它的外形和利爪同狼相似，而是因为它拥有最敏锐的感知系统。这不过是共感的一种，只不过它的特殊金属表面将感知的范围扩大，如同动物的直觉。  
Sam也停下来跟着望过去。  
“什么情况？”Bobby只能听到声音却不能看见情况，于是他只知道Dean突然问了一句，随后便是奇怪的沉默，他等了两秒后没有人继续说话，只能着急地继续说下去。“Sam，Dean，听着，另外有一只Kaiju从俄罗斯方向折返向你们那里去了，我们暂时还不知道它这么做的原因，但是速度很快……”  
远处的海面不安地汹涌起来，阴云如威胁般聚拢。  
“果然。”Dean喃喃地说。  
与此同时一声极响的怒吼从东南边的海域传来，一条长有尾巴和四肢，形如鲨鱼般的生物从海面上一跃而起又落回水中消失了踪迹。  
“它来了。”Sam飞快地向Bobby报告，随后切断了通话，他将飞机的前屏幕共享回基地的大屏幕上，随后将通话频道切换到Werewolf号。  
Yaeger已经快速摆出了作战的姿态，但那只Kaiju却将自己的踪迹完全隐没在汪洋的波涛中，仿佛刚才的怒吼与示威不过是一个幻觉。  
“我们无法感应它的位置。”Elaine的声音听起来有些担忧。  
它和冰霜号一起一动不动地僵立原地，Dean的手紧紧抓住方向盘，将目光盯在面前的海域上。更多的乌云笼罩过来，似有风暴欲至。但此刻的海面反而显得风平浪静，无风无息地掩盖所有深海底下的踪迹。  
一触即发。  
过分安静的气氛让每个人都神经紧绷，细小的鸡皮疙瘩在裸露在衬衫外的皮肤上竖起，连呼吸都放轻得几不可闻。  
直到冰霜号下方的海域乍然向下凹陷，巨大的波浪悄无声息地往四周散开在中心生成了一个漩涡般的水坑，随后一头暗绿色的怪兽自水下一跃而起，嘴巴大张着向悬停在半空的飞机冲去。  
“Dean！”  
Garth率先发现异常，他瞳孔猛地一缩大叫了一声，怪物的速度太快，快得来不及让他说出任何指示。  
Werewolf号一瞬间往前冲过去，但Dean比它更快，他双手一拉操控板，将那一刹那的加速度提到最高。螺旋桨旋转到最疯狂的速度，冰霜号几乎是九十度向上冲起，怪兽带起的水花溅到了机舱周围的挡风玻璃上又被狂风吹得只剩下一道透明的痕迹，连水线都来不及留下。  
飞机上的人毫无防备地被突然的冲力重重地撞在椅背上，飞机上升的速度太快，让他们计几乎是整个人被大风粘上的椅背一样地无法动弹。  
Kaiju跟着飞机一路向上，竭力往上飞跃，但Dean反应太快。它在半空中一口咬下，尖利的牙齿在半空中合拢，力气大得能让人听见沉重闷响，却只咬中了尾翼留下的大风和被它自己掀起的冰冷海水。Sam从后视镜中看见怪兽深绿色的瞳孔，那里头有着暗金色的纹路与愤怒。  
是的，愤怒。  
Sam从不知道怪兽还会有这样的情感，但此刻的情形让他无暇去研究一头怪兽。  
几乎是在怪兽从制高点开始下落的同时Dean松开油门，半空中一个急刹。飞机在半空停顿了几秒然后一百八十度转了一圈跟着怪兽一起下落，Castiel不得不仅仅抓住扶手，失重的感觉让他有一种自己会被这飞速的俯冲甩出去的错觉。  
整排的火箭炮从底部的炮舱射出打在怪兽坠落时不受控制地翻身扬起的腹部，怪兽吃痛地哀嚎一声，再次重重坠进海水中。  
冰霜号闪避不及被怪兽掀起的巨浪击中，向一侧不稳地偏去，Sam的头一下子跟着离心力撞在玻璃上。  
Dean紧紧握住跟着乱转的方向盘找回对机身的控制，一边上升一边转头看了一眼。  
“Sam？”他叫了一声，喉咙因为刚才几个连续而危险的动作而干涩。  
“我没事，别分心。”Sam甩了甩脑袋应道。  
几秒钟之后怪兽再一次从海中跃起，但这一次Werewolf号已经赶到，它背部的弹仓打开向后射出一排无用的火箭炮，靠着反作用力往前冲，从侧面重重撞上腾空跃起的怪兽。  
怪兽吃痛甩尾，长长的尾巴“嘭”地一声在海面上砸出一个巨大水坑。  
Dean不得不再次转向避开掀起的海浪，等冰霜战机调转头来的时候Werewolf已经和怪兽缠斗在一起，他不敢贸然开进也不敢随便开火，好在怪兽的四肢太短无法在海中借力，只能紧紧攀在Werewolf号的身上，让两个驾驶员占据了绝对的优势。  
Werewolf号的左臂高高抬起，借助肘关节后悄然打开的空气炮的助力往前一送，大张的金属的爪牙刺破怪物最脆弱的腹部，再从背后的鳞片中穿出来。  
怪物疼得发出刺耳的鸣叫，爪子狠狠划过机甲的外壳崩出金红的火光。  
“退后！”剧烈的摇晃中Elaine叫了一声，两个驾驶员一起抽动左臂准备退后等待时机发动下一波的攻击。  
但是他们的动作被停在半空中僵直。  
怪兽摇头摆尾地又一爪子拍上来，Werewolf号不得不带着它踉跄后退。  
“快退后！”Dean冲着麦克风大吼。  
Garth咬牙用力，但机甲的左臂像是被蜘蛛网缠住了一样无法退后。  
不仅如此，怪兽的血液飞快地从伤口深入机甲的表壳，带有腐蚀性的荧绿色液体缓慢地消噬着金属。  
“该死，我们卡住了。”Garth咒骂了一句，偏头避开怪兽又一下重击。  
“什么？”冰霜号往前飞近，正看见Werewolf号的手臂再次尝试往回抽出。但是怪兽被破开的血洞已经正在以肉眼可见的速度飞快愈合，更糟糕的是那些暗红色的，可怕的带血的骨肉已经紧紧地贴上了银色的机身，因为用力而被抽出来一截。  
Sam因为这样恶心的场景而皱眉。   
“再生！”Castiel瞳孔一缩，身体急切地凑上来说道。“这只怪兽的再生速度非常快，新生的血肉具有很强的黏合力，将Werewolf号的机甲同化在身体里了。”  
Dean一咬牙操控飞机开下去，装载好的火箭炮一排一排地在怪兽的表皮外炸开。  
但一架战斗机所能装载的火力实在有限，用来做干扰还不错，但要真的真枪实战最多也就能让怪兽感到疼痛，要拯救Werewolf或者杀死怪兽还是太过勉强了一点。  
灼痛不断地从被腐肉占满的机甲表面传进来，酸性的液体开始从表面的金属渗透进深处的传感通道里。Garth和Elaine几乎无力反抗怪兽的回击。  
“想想办法！”Sam看向Castiel，“有什么办法能够阻止它？”  
Dean又尝试了一次攻击。  
收效甚微。  
“没有办法阻止它的再生。”Castiel皱眉。“除非你能够进到它的内部，或者将它的血液冻结。”  
“冰霜号上装载了冰凝弹。”Sam突然说道，在操控板上点了几下将机舱底部的炮弹更换。“我读过它的介绍，只要沾上一点就可以以最快的速度冻结。”  
“但是打到怪兽的外壳没有用，除非我们能先破开它的硬甲。”  
前方传来一声巨响，Dean下意识地驾驶着飞机往后一退，怪兽已经压着Werewolf号倒再浅滩上。它抬起头，如同往飞机的这边看了一眼似的，长长的嘴巴仰天大张。  
那双如同亚马逊丛林的蛇目中带着一种复仇的快感。  
就像是因为人类之前杀死了它的伙伴，而现在，它要在冰霜号的面前，杀死Werewolf号的驾驶员一样。  
“不要。”Dean咬紧牙关低呼了一声，飞机弹射一般地冲过去想要阻止它。  
但已经来不及。  
他们只能眼睁睁地看着怪兽一口咬在Werewolf号的头盔上，尖利的牙齿被坚硬的外壳阻挡，但它没有退开，反而收紧牙关让尖牙一寸一寸地插入机甲中。  
Garth和Elaine的痛呼被断断续续地传到冰霜号的耳麦中来，如同尖锥般砸在他们心上。  
“坚持一下。”Dean对着麦克风说道，声音慌张到几乎颤抖。  
Sam下意识地想要伸手去触碰他哥哥，又在中途收拢成拳。  
尖牙又往里压了一寸。  
这是他第一次如此真实地面对死亡，那种无能为力的感觉铺天盖地地笼罩过来，揪紧他们的心脏，让人喘不过气。  
就像当时他在Dean记忆里，看见过的John死亡的场景。  
“我们一定有办法的。”Dean喃喃地说道，他紧紧皱着眉飞快地思考。  
“我们必须要破开他的外壳，光靠冰霜号的火力不够。”Sam深吸了一口气强迫自己冷静下来，他一边说出情况一边企图找到方式突破。  
“Dean——”  
短暂中断的信号再次回来，Garth忍着疼的声音传过来。  
“Garth！你们怎么样！”Sam飞快地问道。  
“还能坚持。”Elaine回答。  
然后又是一声痛呼，尖牙的顶端已经刺入了驾驶舱，剧毒的唾液顺着尖牙渗透进去，从天花板滴到了Garth盔甲上。  
焦味从破损的上方灌入充满了他们的鼻腔。  
尽管不愿意承认，但这确实是Garth经历过的，最绝望的场景了。  
毒液瞬间在他的盔甲上腐蚀出一个洞，然后是又一滴，尖锐的疼痛从肩膀上传来。  
相同的痛感传到Elaine那里。  
——不要。  
他听见了妻子的哭喊在他的脑袋中如此清晰。  
他必须要做些什么，不能就这样坐以待毙。这种身体一点点被腐蚀的感觉太过糟糕，他可不能让Elaine经受同样的疼痛。  
Garth深吸了一口气，艰难地抬起受伤的右臂，也就是Werewolf那条没有被束缚的手。  
“我们可以做到。”他说。  
所有人都是一愣。  
虽然之前Werewolf号的输出通讯截断了几秒，但是他们这里依旧能够收到冰霜号的信息，因此他们将Sam和Dean的交谈一字不差地听了进去。  
“我可以帮你打开怪兽的盔甲。”他说，“但是只有一次机会。”  
他说这话的时候Werewolf的号的掌心已经开始汇聚银色的能量光芒。  
“但是——”  
Sam想要说什么，Garth却再次开口打断了他。“冰住这个狗娘养的，然后替我狠狠踢他的屁股。”他这么说道甚至笑起来，又因为牵动了某一处伤口而呲牙咧嘴。  
然后银光轰然炸开，Werewolf号的掌心雷在Kaiju的嘶嚎声中在它的侧腹炸出一道血痕。  
“快！”Castiel叫道。  
怪兽的愈合速度太快，他们没有迟疑的时间。  
但是Dean没有动。  
“Dean？”Castiel又叫了他一声。他低头看过去，Dean的手正死死地扣住机板，用力到几乎要捏碎它的地步，青筋凸起。  
“我不能。”他几乎是咬着牙说道。  
新鲜的腐肉从伤口的最边缘开始长出。  
又一滴唾液从驾驶舱的天花板中滴入，Garth的右臂几乎整个灼烧起来。  
Werewolf的右手无力垂下，已经没有再次开炮的可能。  
“快啊！”他又叫了一声。  
Dean的浑身紧绷，几乎到颤抖的地步。Sam侧过头只能看见他哥哥因为痛苦而抿起的下颚。  
他在挣扎。  
尽管之前Garth打断了他的话，但是Dean却知道他要说什么。  
因为现在怪兽已经和Werewolf号紧紧连接在一起，假如他们发出冰凝弹从内部冻结怪兽，那么就会连Werewolf号一起冻结。  
而在这种极低的温度中，人类能够存活的可能性微乎其微。  
这等于是将Dean推上了一个绝望的天秤。  
假如他不动，那么就是眼睁睁地看着自己的好友死去。  
而假如他动，很有可能也只是亲手将好友送上绝路。  
矛盾如同利剑般将他向两边撕扯，他想要做出正确的选择，想要拯救他的伙伴，却连决定的时间都没有，这一点迟疑的时间已经让怪兽的伤口已经愈合了一半。  
“Dean Winchester！”Garth大声喊着他的名字。“开炮！”  
“不。”Dean固执地摇头。  
“假如你不做他们就一定会死。”Castiel在后面低声说道。  
——假如你做了，他们就或许有机会能够活下去。  
这句话如同利剑般刺中了Dean。他背脊猛地一颤，随后整个痛苦地弯下去，就像是太多的痛苦与重量突然地从上方压在了他的肩膀上，将他抬头的傲骨完完全全的压折。  
“Cass！”Sam突然出声阻止了对方未出口的话。  
他抿紧下唇。  
假如Dean做不到，他可以代替他哥哥。  
Sam的手颤得一样厉害，但是坚定地，落在了Dean握在扳机上的手。  
他想要拨开Dean的手，但是他哥哥动了动，将手里的扳机捏得更紧。  
“Dean Winchester！”Garth又叫了他一声。  
Sam手掌下的，Dean的冰凉的手用力地颤抖了一下。

“我来。”  
他突然出声，他的声音像是被烟灰和死亡充斥一般地沙哑。  
他说着抬起头，眼眶通红，目光死死地盯在Werewolf号驾驶舱的方位。  
怪兽奶白色的牙齿已经几乎要扎到Garth的身体。  
死亡就在他的正上方，离开他只有一步之遥，巨大疼痛折磨着他的神经，但是Garth没有弯下腰，没有尝试逃跑或者哭喊。他只是一动不动地呆在原地。  
尽管隔了那么那么远，Dean也能感觉到对方的目光是往自己这里看过来的。  
充满相信。  
“Do it.”他说。

同时Dean扣下了扳机。  
巨大的冰蓝色的炮弹在空中划出一道白色的弧线，打入怪兽侧腹即将愈合的伤口上。  
白色的冰霜瞬间凝在了伤口的表面上。  
怪兽身体僵硬了一下，然后疯狂地挣扎起来。  
但是它根本不可能逃离，甚至它连是什么在给它造成疼痛都不知道。它只能哀叫着任由冰块迅速地在身体的血肉中凝结，将它从内脏到骨骼全都冻结起来，凝成晶莹剔透的冰。  
这只是一颗炮弹，它不会停止。  
在凝结了怪物的脑子之后寒冰又顺着怪兽大张的口腔蔓延到Werewolf号上，破碎的机甲根本无法抵抗这样的寒气，一滴未落下的唾液在半空悬结成冰锥，大片的雪白以肉眼可见的速度覆盖了机甲的表面。  
同时也将两个驾驶员封在了冰霜之下。

基地中的屏幕上代表怪兽的红光在一瞬间消失。  
两秒钟后代表Werewolf号的绿点也一并失去了踪影。

“下地狱吧。”怪兽终于轰然摔下时Dean突然开口，他的呼吸粗重，声音沙哑，语调里惊慌已经尽数藏起，只留下同寒冰一样冷漠的恨意。  
巨大的寒意从心脏脉动到血液，从灵魂深处蔓延到唇畔舌尖。  
Sam打了个寒颤，他无法说出任何话，无论是安慰还是憎恨。  
只能更加紧地捏住Dean没有放开扳机的手。

救援机姗姗来迟。

~·~·~

Garth到底没有能够被救下来，即便撇开冰冻的效应不提，他的身体之前也已经被怪物的唾液腐蚀了大半。  
“就算能活下来，他也无法再找回他的手臂和双腿了。”医生惋惜地说道。  
Dean低着头站在阴影里一言不发。  
“Elaine呢？”Sam帮他问道。  
“女驾驶员还活着，她的身体被冰凝弹大面积损伤，需要一些时间来恢复，我们不知道她什么时候会醒来。”  
Castiel从后面走上来，他拍了拍Dean的肩膀，目光中是一向的悲悯与平静。  
“你做了正确的事情。”  
他说，像是在安慰Dean似的。

战斗结束的第二天全世界的领导人再次聚集起来同Bobby开了一场会议。  
“昨天的战斗视频我们都已经看过了。”韩国方面的代表这么说道。“正如我们所说，Yaeger已经过时了。”  
“墙的建造已经基本完成，英雄的时代已经过去，我们必须寻找新的出路。”  
几个代表互相看了一眼，点点头，随后对Bobby宣布了他们的最终决定。  
“我们会再给你们提供两个月的后备资金，在此之后就不会再往机甲上投资了。” “做好离开战场的准备。”  
他们说完就单方面地挂断了视频。  
Bobby一拳头砸碎了面前的屏幕，殷虹的血丝顺着碎裂的玻璃缝隙滴落。

深夜的时候Sam在Impala边的高台上找到他哥哥，他将酒瓶放在Dean身边然后坐下去。  
上一次他们在这里这样喝酒的时候Dean才刚刚苏醒，他还不是驾驶员，他们也只是兄弟。  
Garth还在，他们甚至才刚刚认识。  
而转眼却已经物是人非。  
他们傍晚时收到了官方正式确定撤资的消息，整个基地都会在几天内被撤空。全世界幸存下来的机甲和技术都会被运去香港，几个指挥官决定在那里进行最后的反击。  
他和Dean一起抬起头看向Impala，她已经被再次修好了，依旧如天神兵器一样地立在那里，好像永远不会倾倒。  
Sam搜肠刮肚，却发现自己如此词穷，以至于找不出一句能够安慰他哥哥的话语。

他或许可以像Castiel那样，告诉Dean他做出了正确的选择。  
他至少救下了Elaine。  
但他不能。  
因为即便知道是正确的，人们也依旧会感到疼痛，感到愧疚。  
而这些心理上的情绪，是一个简单的道德准则无法抹去的。

他们只能沉默地坐在原地，将手中的酒喝光。  
然后Dean突然靠过来。  
他喝下最后一口酒，一只手撑在楼梯的边缘上，身体前倾吻住了Sam。  
Sam微愣。  
酒瓶“哐当”一声落下，咕噜咕噜地顺着台阶滚下去，最后摔得粉碎。  
于是Dean的另一只手捏住Sam衣领将他拉近，更加用力地吻上去。牙齿咬在Sam的唇瓣上，毫不留情地咬破皮肤，然后吮吸着将那腥甜的血液卷进自己的口腔里。Sam吃痛地抬手按住他哥哥的后脑勺，张开嘴将Dean的舌头请进来纠缠反击。  
他们一次又一次的接吻，不像是亲近，更像是一种发泄，捏着彼此衣服或者头发的手用力到发疼。  
黑暗从苍穹顶上落下，坠入彼此的眼睛里。  
Sam尝到了Dean自己的味道，也尝到了血液的腥甜，酒精的辛辣，还有那种因为反复战争而无法被洗干净的硝烟。  
这些味道互相混杂在一起，被翻搅揉搓，就像是五彩斑斓的颜色被融合，最终只留下深沉的黑。  
焦黑，污秽。  
肮脏，沉默。  
是绝望的味道。

-End of Part 2-


	6. part III With Our Glory 1

Part III ❀ With Our Glory

基地里的设施被陆续打包运送往香港，先是大型的器械，然后是机甲，最后是人员。Bobby说香港总部的指挥官是一个“有些手段”的人，但他说这句话的时候语气不善，显然并不彼此欣赏。  
Sam和Dean也花了点时间来整理行囊，但事实上他们需要带走的东西非常少，用两个纸板箱就可以装完。  
Dean把他的东西乱七八糟地丢进纸板箱里，包括几件衣服，一沓有着火辣女郎作为封面的杂志，和一件Sam熟悉的，属于John的皮夹克。  
Sam把Dean压在撤空了的床上，被脱下的裤子随着交缠的身体从床尾滑落下来，堪堪地挂在纸板箱的侧沿上。

Impala比他们早走一天，Dean照例去送他的宝贝离开。  
Castiel推着他的实验器材从他们身后经过，指挥几个工作人员小心翼翼地把那些装有怪物器官的实验皿送上运输舰。  
另一头是Ash和他的电子设备。  
所有人都匆匆忙忙地，推着器械送进运输舱里，而他们站在基地顶上打开的巨大平台上，螺旋桨的风将他们头发和衣摆吹得四处翻飞，Bobby站在他们身边目送船只离开，消失在远处金色的海平线上。  
如同走向一个未知的未来，而他们的过去，那些记忆，那些人，那些逝去的东西，都将随着这个基地的关闭而永远被封存。

Castiel和Ash不久后就从夹板上离开走到他们面前。  
“都弄好了？”Jo关心了一句。  
“那当然了，”Ash抢先回答，“我的那些设备可比那些怪兽的器官珍贵多了。”  
Castiel则安静地点了点头。  
“有没有什么发现？”Bobby问。  
Castiel摇了摇头，他的表情看起来有些疑惑。“根据最近一次袭击的两只怪物的血液和组织样本的分析，可以基本得出结论他们来自于同一个胚胎，这也解释了为什么其中一只怪兽会突然改变前进路线，它是想要去保护另一只。”  
“他们是兄妹？”Dean挑眉反问。  
“不，”Castiel回答，“严格来说，他们是兄弟。”  
众人哑然。  
Sam忍不住回头看了Dean一眼。  
这确实是可以很好地解释了为什么当时他会从怪兽眼中看到那些愤怒与复仇的情绪，或许那并不仅仅是他的错觉而已。  
可是怪物也有思想吗？  
它们有感情吗？  
“但这正是奇怪的地方。”Castiel接着打破沉默说下去，“我试图从基因，血液或者身体构造上分析这些怪兽的来源，包括他们如何分娩，如何孕育后代，但是他们每一只的身体上都只会有部分相似基因，非常随机，毫无根据可寻。”  
“那就是没有进展了。”Ash小声打断他。  
Jo捏了捏Ash的手臂让他闭嘴。  
Castiel黑着脸点头。  
“是的，从最开始我们收集到的怪兽样本到现在的，都没有任何一只雌性生物。这大大增加了研究的难度，毕竟要研究繁殖，从一只雌性怪兽的身体里可以最直观地体现出来。”  
“或许去香港基地后你可以问问对方有没有收集到过雌性的样本。”Bobby沉吟，“我们需要最快地分析出来那些怪物在寻找什么，而明显地现有科技并不能帮助我们。”  
“我会的。”Castiel赞同道。  
“会不会是他们只有雄性怪兽会出来战斗？”Sam尝试着分析，“就像是一些古老的种族，男人会负责外出打猎而女人则呆在家里。”  
“有道理。”Ash用右手拳头敲了敲自己的左手掌大声说道，“说不定雌性根本不会离开他们的巢穴。”  
Castiel没有回话，看起来像是在斟酌这种情况的可能性。  
倒是Dean皱着眉嘀咕了一句，“什么种族会这么做？”  
Jo立马跟上。“古老的，鼠目寸光的种族。”  
“Jo.”Bobby叫了她一声，Jo闭上嘴站到他身后对大家做了个鬼脸。  
“那不是跟蚂蚁一样？”Dean继续说道。“只有一个蚁后在家里负责生孩子，而公蚂蚁在外面打架。”  
Castiel一愣。  
“咳。”Sam清了清嗓子拉住Dean，“工蚁是雌性的。”他小声提醒。  
“有什么两样？”Dean白他一眼，“反正都不能生孩子就是了。”  
Sam无奈，在这一点上他确实不能反驳Dean。  
“蚂蚁？”Castiel喃喃地重复了一句。  
“Cass……”Sam有些无奈，Dean不过是随口一说，并不需要放在心上。  
但出人意料地，Castiel没等他把话说出来就突然往后退了一步。  
“蚂蚁，是的，蚂蚁。”他皱着眉说道，神色从疑惑到恍然大悟。“我怎么就没有想到呢！”他重重拍了一下自己，把身边的Ash吓了一跳，然后转身往运输舰跑去。  
“给我一点时间，让他们不要开船。”他一边跑一边大声喊道。  
“Cass！”Jo在身后叫道，但他头也没回地钻进了舰身里。  
几个人面面相觑。  
“让他去。”Dean率先说道。  
所有人都明白，这极有可能是他们长久以来好不容易才等到的一个契机，一个发现，或是对怪物研究上一个前所未有的突破。  
“怎么办？”Jo转身请示。  
所有人都看向Bobby，而后者毫不迟疑。  
“传令下去，延迟起航时间，给他二十四个小时。”Bobby下令。

这是难熬的二十四小时，几乎是所有人都知道了Castiel的动静，聚集在他实验室外面等待着一个焦灼的结果。运输舰的走廊并不宽敞，于是人与人并肩抵足，闷热而仓促的鼻息在狭小的空间内满溢。他们焦灼地窃窃私语，妄图从门缝或昏暗的窗帘后窥探一眼房间里的情形。  
Dean在门口站了一会儿便按耐不住，他向来不喜欢这种过于紧迫的氛围，如同有千百只凶兽在身体里焦躁地踢蹬拨土，却无法如愿冲出去将敌人撕碎。  
Sam跟着他离开人群来到夹板上，银色的月光落在平静到令人恐惧的海面上，随着波浪的起伏泛出细碎的光点。  
他们在夹板的尽头看到了Bobby。  
Sam和Dean对视一眼，然后走上去一左一右地站到他们的指挥官身边。  
Sam双手搭在船沿，眉目低垂望向深不可测的海水，而Dean转身背对，歪歪地靠在他边上。  
他抬起头，这日的加利福尼亚天空格外澄澈，城市的灯光于百里之外湮灭，于是黑夜足够沉寂，而万千星子从海平面上如炸开的烟花般一路向天穹蜿蜒，淡青，亮橙，暮紫，苍蓝与大片大片的白银。  
穹宇如巨大的球幕将他们笼罩，恢宏得像一首传唱了千年的史诗。  
Sam依旧低头，看那些星宿在翻涌的水波中揉碎，就像它们的光在他哥哥的眼睛中坠落。  
“担心？”  
Sam提问，Dean也转过头看过来。  
但出乎意料地，Bobby摇了摇头。  
他伸手指向北方，Sam顺着他的手指看过去，蜿蜒的海岸线一路延伸到旧金山的市中心。那里有一小撮灯火通明的辉煌，全然的明黄，橙黄与暖红，与天宇上的星辰交织在一处。  
“旧金山？”Dean眯起眼睛分辨了一下后问道。  
Bobby依旧摇头。  
两个人于是更加疑惑。  
“星星？”再猜。  
“愚蠢。”Bobby低声地骂了一句，语气无奈。  
“Castiel一定是发现了什么，”他突然地换了一个话题说道，“而且我对他有信心，只要他抓到了那一点线索，就会顺藤摸瓜找出事情的本因。”  
“说到蚂蚁虽然不过是随口一句，却也可以成为解决问题的关键。”他继续说道。  
Dean微怔。  
“基地离开城市很远，因此这里没有城市中心的灯火辉煌。在我们刚搬过来的时候，这里连灯都稀少，因此晚上的夜色才格外沉寂。乌泱泱的一片，像是要把人吞噬的恐惧。”Bobby说到这里的时候露出了一个算得上温柔的微笑，“Jo那时候还很小，她怕得要命，总觉得这样的黑夜里会有怪兽从我们所不了解的地方突然钻出来。”  
“直到后来有一天，我骗她到甲板上来。”  
“然后呢？”Dean下意识地追问。  
Bobby看了他一眼。“那天和今天一样，没有风，也没有云，天黑得吓人。”  
“所以呢？”Dean一头雾水地反问，“她吓哭了？”  
Bobby忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“不是。”Sam抢先回答。  
Bobby满意地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，那意思是，交给你了。然后就背着手晃晃悠悠地往回走。  
“人老了，要早点休息咯。”他一边走一边感叹，语气难得轻松，像是完成了一件大事一样。  
“到底怎么回事？”Dean被两个人弄得难受，忍不住追问。  
Sam于是又重复了一遍Bobby之前说的话。  
“那天晚上和今天一样，天特别黑，附近没有灯光，也没有风没有云。”  
他的语调轻轻的，像是在说什么特别好听的情话一样。  
Dean咬住丰润的下唇皱起眉毛想了一会儿，然后突然抬起头。  
Sam一直看着他，于是就在那个瞬间，他看见满天星辰，都落进他哥哥眼中，汇成他所见过的，语言所无法描绘的，最绚烂的翠绿星河。  
Jo看见了什么？  
她看见了星。  
漫天的星。  
那是城市里见不到的，能够汇聚成银色河流的奇观。  
那么渺小的光，却融成了令人惊叹的美景。  
Dean着迷地仰着头，眉心皱出一点抬头纹，嘴巴因为讶异而微微张开。  
那些星子在他的瞳孔中旋转揉碎。

正是因为这夜空太黑暗，而人类文明太遥远，那些独属于未知星空的故事才能够如此近在咫尺地呈现在他们面前。  
假如未曾见过可怕的暗，又怎么能知道星火的灿烂与美丽。  
Sam忍不住上前一步，他的手攀上Dean的后腰将他整个人带近一步。  
Dean伸出一只手指头，隔着衣服戳在他的心口上拒绝让两个人更加靠近。  
“Dean。”Sam放软了声音，像大狗一样地撒娇。  
“公共区域。”Dean态度坚决。  
通往甲板的铁门突然被人打开，两个人转过头，看见一个穿着白色制服的小护士跑上甲板，左右张望了一圈后往两个人跑过来。  
“Dean Winchester？”她停在两个人几步之外问道，因为跑得太急还气喘吁吁的。  
Dean和Sam不解地对视一眼。  
“我是。”Dean回答。  
小护士一边喘气一边感叹了一声“终于找到了”。  
两个人耐心地等小姑娘喘匀了气才继续说下去。  
“我是加护病房的护士，Elaine女士刚刚醒过来了。”  
Dean一怔，Sam感觉到他哥哥抵在他心口的手指力道一松，身体下意识地往前走了一步，于是他将揽在他哥哥腰上的手收得更紧。  
“她怎么样？”Dean急切地问道。  
“她现在还不能接受探视，也不能离开加护病房。但是只要能清醒过来，就说明会慢慢好转。”  
Sam感觉到手掌下Dean紧绷的肌肉慢慢放松下来。  
“她让我转告你，”小护士继续说，“谢谢你做了正确的事情。”  
她这句话说得格外郑重，如同在模仿当事人会使用的语气。那是这个小姑娘所不懂得的情感，带上一点感激的微笑，和疼痛的惋惜。  
但是Sam和Dean能够懂得。  
她转达完之后就转身离开。  
甲板门又重重关上，留下一片寂静星光和两个呆愣的傻子。

许久之后Dean才突然笑出声来。  
他松开抵着Sam的手转而按上他弟弟的后脑勺将他压下来，脚尖微微踮起来一点，下巴上扬，柔软的唇压上Sam的。  
极轻地，试探般地吮吸了一下。  
他退开一点点，Sam于是能看见他眼中的笑意。  
那是很多天就没有见到过的，真心实意的笑，将他哥哥眼中的沉重洗刷，留下漫天的星光，笑纹在眼角堆积。  
“公共场合？”Sam用Dean的话反问。  
于是Dean眼中的笑意更甚。  
“谁在乎。”  
他话没说完，两个人的唇就又贴在了一块儿。  
他们用力地抱住彼此，上臂的肌肉拢起来，掌心贴在后背，指尖插入柔软的发丝里。

Bobby放下蒙着Jo双眼的手，但小姑娘还死死地抱着他的脖子，不敢睁开眼睛。  
“睁开眼睛看看，Jo。”  
“不要，我怕。”小姑娘蜷缩得更紧。  
“你不看看，怎么知道世界是什么样子的呢？”  
于是Jo一点点，尝试性地，将眼睛睁开一条缝。  
出乎她预料的，这个世界并非一片黑暗。  
而是比任何她见过的，城市的霓虹灯，都要灿烂上百倍的星河。  
她呆呆地张大了嘴巴，抓着Bobby不放的手不自觉地松开，而是朝着天空举起来。  
“星星。”她奶声奶气地感叹。  
Bobby微笑起来。  
“你看，就是因为夜空那么黑，我们才能看见最灿烂的星。”  
Jo懵懂地点头，一边努力伸长了手想要去触碰。  
Bobby收拢手臂，反而将小姑娘抱紧一些，像是生怕她掉下去。  
那之后Jo再也没有因为黑暗而做过噩梦。

正是因为在如此黑暗的绝望里，希望才显得如此难能可贵。  
也正式因为身处绝境，星火才比任何其他时候，都要更加明亮。

~·~·~

第二天凌晨Castiel终于离开了他的实验室，他出来的时候太阳正从正东的海面上升起，甲板上传来一片欢呼。  
两个小时候所有设备出发被运往香港。  
当天下午所有人员打包完成。  
Dean在临走前去看了Elaine，他并没有进去，而是隔着玻璃呆了一会儿。他将一只手按在玻璃上，就像是温柔地抚摸在仍然插着呼吸机的Elaine头上。路过的小护士认出了他，但他将食指抵在唇上做了一个静声的动作，又摇了摇头。  
仿佛仍旧不能面对一个失去了丈夫的昔日好友。  
又仿佛虽然隔着这一层厚重的玻璃，他们却已经聊了许久，将那些故事安稳地消化。在以后的年岁里，十年百年，都不会再提起，却也不会忘记，它们会被撰写成漫长的回忆录，刻在灵魂的墓碑上。  
以一种其他人无法感同身受的文字。

他们登上直升飞机的时候Bobby一脚跨上了踏板，单手扶在门框上，最后深深忘了一眼基地。  
Sam和Dean站在地面上，看见他的目光。  
难以描述那是一种怎样的情绪，毕竟这是他曾经奋斗了半生的地方，从建造，到完整到辉煌再到到没落。是这样一个如今已经垂垂老去的将军，引领着人类最强大的后防线，始终捍卫着这份责任。  
但他一个字也没有说，只是仓促地转开视线，生怕自己会泄露出什么软弱的情绪一样，左脚蹬地将自己送进机舱里。  
他们在飞机上开了一个短会，Castiel向他们展示了最新的发现。他在怪兽的基因中找到了一小片与蚂蚁相似的构造，他对比了生物界中所有类似的DNA，又在其他怪兽样本上进行了核对，基本可以确认这样一个结果——每一代的怪兽，都只会有一只能够繁殖的雌性。  
Ash帮他分析了数据，结论是从怪兽上一次，也就是冰川时代时入侵到现在，刚好是它们生命的一个周期。  
也就是说在上一次他们来到地球时，它们雌性正在进行第一批繁殖。他们来到地球是为了寻觅下一个栖息地。  
怪兽会派出后代前往不同的星球，在合适的地点做下标记，引领后代去那里生活。  
“所以他们在寻找的是那个标记？”Dean问道。  
“或者更大的可能是，它们的标记并不仅仅是我们所谓的一个信号，而是一个活物。”  
Sam一愣，不可置信地看向他，“你不会是说……后代？”  
“没错。”Castiel点头确定了他的猜测，“不仅仅是后代，极有可能是他们下一代的雌性的蛋或者卵。”  
“上帝啊。”Ash喃喃地感叹了一句，不知道什么时候已经拿下来他头上的耳机围过来听。  
Castiel环视了一圈，给几个人一个消化的时间，然后继续说下去。“怪兽的攻击最近频频加快，初步推断为老的雌性生命已经走到了尽头，而新的雌性即将破壳而出。但它们显然还没有找到下一代的后兽，因此越发焦急。在之后的一个月里，攻击频率可能会越来越快，不仅如此，怪兽的进化也会比先前来得强得多。”  
“但这也是一个好消息。只要我们能够率先找到他们下一代的后兽卵并加以毁灭，就相当于能够一举击败怪兽，并且地球对它们而言也会失去吸引力。”  
“假如我们不能呢？”  
Bobby反问道，Castiel放下手中的电子屏望向他。  
他没有回答，但所有人都已经从他的眼神中看到了答案。  
这将是一场生存与毁灭的搏杀，而他们只有一次机会。

　　

从旧金山开往香港需要将近十个小时的时间，Dean抓紧时间睡了一觉，Sam拿着书坐在他边上。中途的时候飞机飞过一片云层，颠簸了好一会儿，没把Dean颠醒，却把他的脑袋从椅背上颠落到Sam的肩膀。  
Sam觉得肩膀一重，手里的书摇了一下，侧头就看见他哥哥的后脑勺。被理得短促扎手的暗金色短发毛茸茸地扎在他脸上，一路痒进心坎里。  
他顺手帮他哥哥把滑落下来的外套盖好，Dean不领情，赶苍蝇似地挥了下手，还咋咋嘴巴往Sam肩窝里拱了一点。  
他睡觉的样子很稚气，嘴巴会不经意地撅起来一点，微红的眼皮盖住了漂亮的眼珠子，卷翘的睫毛在眼下画出一小片阴影。  
做恶梦时眉头紧皱，肌肉绷得紧紧地蜷起来，却也和醒着的时候一样倔强，咬着牙关一声不吭。  
假如做的是个好梦，他就会显得很放松，有时候睡得沉了，饱满湿润的双唇会微微张开来，偶尔发出两个可笑的呼噜声。  
还像个小孩子。  
Sam忍不住盯着他看了许久，直到手里一松书掉在膝盖上才回过神来。  
像是要将这难得的，漫长而又美好的场景刻进灵魂里去。

太平洋另一头的天气并不好，开出没几个小时就沉入一片夜幕里，阴云笼罩，大有风雨欲来的趋势。  
“这天气，怎么看都不是个好兆头。”Ash盯着窗外嘀咕了一句。  
Jo瞪了他一眼，“快闭上你的乌鸦嘴。”  
Ash悻悻听命。  
但好的不灵坏的灵，还真让他给说准了。  
在他们距离目的地还有那么几白英里时两只怪兽从海底钻出来，其中一只尾随他们而来。同时倾盆的雨倒灌一样地从云层中压下来，砸得机窗玻璃劈啪作响。  
Dean被这噪声惊醒，一下子从Sam肩膀上弹起来。  
“怎么了？”他茫然却大声问着，半边脸上还带着被压出的红印子，显然还没睡醒。  
Sam给他顺了顺脑袋上被压软的金毛，在他哥哥清醒过来前收回手揉了揉右边的脖子回答。“怪兽。”  
Dean一下子醒了，把身上落下来的外套丢进他弟弟怀里就往驾驶舱走。  
边走还边也揉了揉脖子，觉得自己是不是落枕了，怎么这么酸呢。

全速前进。  
这是Bobby给他们下达的命令，但是他们再怎么快，要赶在怪兽之前到达香港基地也是天方夜谭的事情。雨越下越大，整个飞机的前屏如同被蒙上了一层雨帘，不断被刮去又回拢。大约三十分钟之后香港的摩天高楼才堪堪出现在远处模糊的地平线上，而代表怪兽的高热红点却在雷达上离开他们越来越近。  
“我们得做点什么。”Dean皱着眉转身去找他们的指挥官。  
但是Bobby果断地拒绝了他，然后指了指窗外。  
Dean凑到Sam边上掀起隔板看了一眼，眯起眼睛从雨帘里分辨出不远处有几架直升飞机正向他们飞来。  
他眉毛一挑，“你们早安排好了？”  
Bobby不置可否。  
Sam也跟来看了一眼，直升飞机又飞得近了一点，不止如此，后面还跟着一台巨大的机甲，在直升机的掩护下悄然靠近。从外形上看，那并不是中国制造的那台火红的机甲，而是泛着属于俄罗斯的冰冷光泽。  
“Vampire号。”Sam肯定道，“三代机甲，和Werewolf号属性相似，擅长近战搏斗，但是速度更快，非常灵巧。”  
Dean一阖隔板又回驾驶舱去了，Sam好奇地跟过去，就听他正指挥驾驶员开着飞机跟进人家的战队里。  
“你干嘛？”Jo小声问他。  
Dean眨了眨眼睛，“这么好的机会可以近距离观察对手——我是说，未来的伙伴，怎么能放过呢。”他说完摸了摸鼻子，尴尬，不小心说漏嘴了。  
Sam不给面子地笑了一声。  
不过驾驶员和香港基地打了个招呼，Bobby也没有反对，于是他们便停在几架待命的直升机之上，看着Vampire号从分开的队伍中往Kaiju冲去。  
几乎所有人都挤到驾驶舱来观战，Vampire号确实没有辜负它守卫了俄罗斯海岸线五年的盛名，他速度极快地冲上去一个过肩摔把怪兽砸进海里，在怪兽近身反击时从机甲头部类似嘴巴的位置刺出尖锐的锯齿扎进它的身体中。  
怪兽疼得咆哮起来。  
“嘶，”Jo下意识地搓了搓自己的腮帮子，“看起来真疼。”  
“没错，”Ash在一边赞同，“传说Vampire的尖牙是用特殊的金属打造，锋利无比，牙中镶嵌有毒素，会让受伤的怪兽麻痹。当然最可怕的还不是这一点，而是它是一个可移动的武器。它平时储存在机甲中，连接着两根索道。”他边说边在自己夹克的拉链上比划，“没有人知道它身上究竟安装了几个‘嘴巴’，但是视频资料显示它们曾经从头部，腰部，甚至侧臂上刺出过，可以说是防不胜防。”  
“听起来非常厉害啊。”驾驶员这时也放松下来跟她们几个调侃。  
Sam在边上点头呢，就感觉有人用肘子戳了他一下。转头就看见Dean正对他眨眼睛，带了那么一点点促狭的意思。他凑过来一点小声说，“这个好啊，把你的剑比下去了。”  
Sam无奈。  
不过Dean转念自己想了想一把巨剑突然从Impala的下身刺出来的场景就觉得瘆的慌，打了个寒战赶紧把这个念头抛到脑后去了。  
他们这边聊着，Vampire号可没闲着，它借着倾盆大雨和速度极快的优势把怪兽打得频频哀嚎，连影子都没抓住几下就被戳了好几个窟窿，没一会儿就解决了战斗。  
几架直升机将吊索连接上去，他们跟着对方的队伍一起返回基地。  
两艘运输舰姗姗来迟地与他们擦身而过去收拾怪兽的残骸。  
Dean打了个哈欠正准备离开，就见电子屏上被接通了Vampire号驾驶员的通话请求。他脚步一顿，回头就看见两个驾驶员其中一个正脱下头盔。虽然刚刚经历了一场战斗却一点不狼狈，反而显得十分随意。  
他裂开嘴给了几人一个大大的笑容。  
“欢迎来到香港基地。”他甩手做了一个花哨的邀请姿势。  
Dean眼睛一眯，迈出去的脚尖点在地上打了个转，转身又回来了。  
Sam没当回事，反正Dean不听指挥也不是一两天的事了。  
不过他不知道，或者说没有想到的是，等下飞机的时候，Dean已经和这个叫Benny的驾驶员好得约定每周六晚上都要一块儿喝酒了。

他们降落在夹板上的时候香港基地的人员都已经早早站在那里等待他们的到来，为首的男人穿着一件黑色的风衣，“欢迎来到香港。”他操着一口浓郁的英英这样说道，脸上的笑容莫名就让人联想到四个字——  
老奸巨猾。  
别相信他。  
Sam和Dean对视了一眼，突然就想起了当时他们询问Bobby关于香港指挥官的问题时对方给出的答案。  
“Crowley.”Bobby率先走上去和他礼貌的握了一下手，不过很快就又退回来，显得多少有些不情愿。  
对方倒不太介意这件事，仿佛是老相识一样地揽过Bobby的肩膀带着他往里面走。“多年不见你还是这副死样子，真不知道你们基地的人在你这种铁血压迫下是怎样活下来的。”  
他话没说完Bobby就一肘子捅向他腹部反击，不过他早有防备地退后一步躲开攻击。  
他这一退，刚好就退在Sam和Dean面前，他眯起眼睛打量了两个人一圈，然后眉毛一挑，“哦……大名鼎鼎的Winchester兄弟。”  
让人讨厌的上扬语调。  
或许是Dean眼神中的嫌弃太过明显了一点，Crowley“嘿”地一声笑开。  
“你一定是Dean，”他肯定地说道，然后又转向Sam，“而你是弟弟。”  
“Crowley！”Bobby带着警告的语调叫了他一声。  
“好吧好吧，”Crowley耸了耸肩放过他们，走回去将两个基地的人一一互相介绍。  
中国产的Prophet号通体红色，带着明显的中国风味，四代机甲，驾驶员是一对母子Linda和Kevin。看起来都是斯斯文文的人，不过相传他们擅长中国武术，低估了他们的人都已经为此付出代价。  
Dean和他们打招呼的时候眼睛亮了亮，明显是想跟对方过上两招。  
Archangel号是澳洲制造的机甲，它是所有机甲中唯一具有飞行能力的，背脊上有两片机械翅膀。Sam热切地跟Gabriel和Gadreel握了手，他一直想找机会研究一下这台机甲，琢磨着能把这项技术也用在Impala上。不过Dean对此兴致不高，“要飞就开飞机玩就是了”，他总是不以为意地这么回答。  
Crowley还依次给他们介绍了基地中的非战斗人员，包括机械顾问Charlie，负责机甲维修的Meg以及他的助理Ruby。  
Dean一反常态地没有对这几个美女产生太大的兴趣，反而在寻找什么似地落在众人后面东张西望。  
“怎么了？”Sam落后一步小声询问。  
“没什么。”Dean敷衍地回答，然后看着一个方向眼睛突然亮了亮。  
Sam顺着他的目光转身看过去，就见两个还没来得及脱去战斗服的驾驶员从远处走来。  
“Benny和Tom，Vampire号的驾驶员，你们已经见过了。”Crowley这么介绍道。  
“Dean Winchester，”Dean率先走上去，主动对着Benny伸出手。  
“你好Dean，我是Benny。”对方也握住了他的，两个人对视了一眼，Sam从Dean的眼中看到了一点促狭的笑意。  
看起来就像是已经十分熟悉了一样。  
他们是什么时候认识的呢？Sam皱了皱眉，无法给出一个答案，但他的胃却莫名地绞起劲来，并不陌生的酸涩顺着血管一路往上翻腾。他抿起嘴上前一步有意无意地卡在两个人中间，打断了他们的对视，同时也对着Benny伸出手。  
“Sam Winchester。”他说着，嘴巴抿成一条线。

~·~·~

香港基地为他们准备好了房间，因为一下多了不少人，地方不够宽敞，Sam主动要求和Dean住到一块儿，他哥耸了耸肩表示没有问题。  
休整一个晚上后，第二天下午两个指挥官，所有驾驶员和主要作战人员一起开了个会。Bobby把Castiel最新的发现给他们大致讲了一下，Crowley承诺会加强对北极圈信号的搜索。他们又针对未来的袭击防卫做出了战略部署，毕竟这是全世界仅剩的Yaeger基地了，他们可不能指望“墙”能带来什么有效的抵御。  
晚上的时候Crowley给他们举办了一个欢迎派对。  
显然的，香港基地的人比旧金山基地的人要随性也会玩得多，整个食堂被重新布置过，装上迪厅才会有的旋转彩灯，餐台变成了调酒桌，桌椅被撤到最边上，中间划分出舞池。  
酒精，香水，和大麻的味道在空气中盘绕。  
这种场合向来是Dean的天下，他微微闭上眼睛，跟着音乐在舞池里扭动，旋转的彩色灯光从他的五官上飞旋而去，留下分明的棱角和嘴角上扬的笑意。大部分雌性动物都无法抵抗Dean Winchester的魅力。  
Well，雄性生物也是一样。  
Sam坐在一边的沙发座里，遥遥地看着他哥与一个金发美女跳上了贴面舞。这可不是什么好现象。  
他挑起眉，刚好对上Dean转圈时往他这里瞟来的，带了点得意的视线。  
像是在说——嘿兄弟，你老哥魅力无限，别以为就非你不可了。  
Sam忍不住盯着他看了一会儿，这样的Dean他已经长久没有见过了。他分辨不出上一次见到他哥哥做出如此放松又放肆的姿态是什么时候，就像是一个被宠坏了的富家子弟，张扬得让人讨厌，却又偏偏生出无限喜爱。  
他最终摇了摇头，无奈地微笑起来，决定不去破坏Dean难得的好心情。

不过事情不是总那么尽如人意。  
Sam不愿意破坏Dean的心情，总也会有一些旁的人或事情，节外生枝地自己冒出来。  
当一个金发的女人端着两杯酒走过来在Sam对面坐下的时候他还有些疑惑，他礼貌地看向对方，花了那么几秒钟才想起来她的名字叫Ruby，至于她是做什么的，他早就完完全全的没有印象了。  
“不喜欢派对？”Ruby说着，将其中一杯酒推到Sam面前。  
“我不是很擅长这种场合。”Sam给了她一个微笑，两个酒窝微微凹陷，还是当年那个青涩的大学生的模样。  
“我也一样。”Ruby眨了眨眼睛，一副找到了同好的表情，举起她的酒杯往前倾，似乎在等Sam回应她的邀请。  
Sam看了一眼面前拿那杯琥珀色的酒，还没说话，就听对面的人自顾自地解释道。  
“大碗岛的星期日下午，主厨特调，和你的眼睛颜色很像。”  
Sam微微一愣。

于是当一首曲子结束，Dean在众人的欢呼声中放开怀中的姑娘，下意识地往某个角落看过去时，就见到Sam举起酒杯，轻轻地和不知道什么时候坐在他对面的女人碰了一下。他们的表情隐没在黑暗中，但是Dean知道，Sam在微笑。  
他在两首歌的间隙悄然离开了舞池人群。  
“一杯伏特加。”他单手撑在吧台上对调酒师说道。  
“再来一杯。”一个声音从边上插进来。  
Dean有些意外地转头看了一眼，一个红发姑娘坐上了他右边的座位。  
“我可不准备请你喝酒。”他挑眉说了一句。  
而那个姑娘也不介意，给了他一个特别真诚的微笑。“我请你。Charlie。”  
“Dean。”  
性格不错，假如不是有让他烦心的事情，Dean倒是乐意和她喝上一杯。不过现在……他拿起酒杯的时候无意识地转头看了一眼，Sam依旧坐在那里，和那个莫名其妙的女人不知道聊了什么，此刻正笑得高兴。  
是Sam会有的那种笑容，不是特别明亮的，却很温和，像是饱含了无限柔情。  
Dean眉头一拧，就觉得喝进嘴巴里的酒酸得不像话。  
Charlie顺着他的目光看过去 ，语气微笑地“哦”了一声。  
“怎么？”Dean不太乐意地收回视线。  
“Ruby，Crowley手下的红人，长得是不错，但是个婊子。”Charlie的评价简洁明了。  
Dean一挑眉，“你就是这样评价你的同事的？”  
“实话实说。”Charlie耸了耸肩。  
于是Dean忍不住又回头看了一眼。Sam Winchester那个蠢货，不会给自己惹上什么麻烦吧。  
“我要是你的话，”Charlie靠过来低声说，“就不会打她的主意。嗯……最好让你弟弟也别打她的主意。”她停顿了一下又这么补充。  
Dean盯着她看了一会儿，半响才蹦出一句，“你也想打Sammy的主意？”语气里是自己也没有意识到的小气。  
Charlie一愣，随后哈哈大笑起来。  
Dean被她笑得莫名其妙。  
她笑了好一会儿才止住，伸手拍了拍他的肩膀。“不不不，我要是打主意，那也不是你弟弟，而是你弟弟对面的女人。”  
“女人？”Dean眼睛睁大了一点。  
“没错，我喜欢女人。”Charlie喝光了手里的酒，问酒保又要了一杯，“你可要小心了。”  
“再来一杯。”Dean挥了挥手。  
这是他见过的为数不多地如此坦荡的人，不得不承认，Dean现在是真的有兴趣和这个Charlie喝上一杯了。  
Charlie斜眼看他，“这回我可不请了。”  
不过Dean却裂开嘴，给了她一个满满的笑容。“这一杯我请。”他说着，曲起手指在吧台上敲了敲。  
嚯，Charlie在心底感叹了一句，这笑得好看得。  
酒保将两个杯子重新注满，Dean端起杯子慢悠悠地喝了一口。  
Charlie总觉得眼前的人想要说些什么，但似乎又在迟疑。于是她单手拖着下巴有搭没搭地逗他说话。  
“我说，你不是真的喜欢Ruby吧。这可是我们基地出了名的地狱之花，招惹了她的人都没有好下场。”  
“不是。”  
出乎意料的，Dean很轻快地就打断了她。  
口是心非。Charlie在心里说了一句，那眼神可不是不在意的样子。  
但是Dean的下一句话却足够解释了他的眼神，同时也反击成功，让她惊得嘴巴都张大了。  
“我中意对面那个。”Dean这一句话说得风轻云淡，好笑地看着Charlie惊得连杯子都端不稳了。  
他忍不住微微笑起来。  
他从不觉得自己和Sam的事情需要什么隐瞒，也不在乎是不是有人会在背后谩骂指责。但这到底是一件相当私人的事情，他也没有闲心到会四处拉住人就宣传的地步。  
更何况即便已经合法，同性恋爱也并非是什么值得褒奖的事情。  
更何况他们两个是兄弟。  
但是偶尔，他是说极其偶尔的情况下，他还是会想要将这个秘密同人分享一下，就像是炫耀，嘿你看，我弟弟那么好，那么优秀，但他是我的，你们全都抢不走。  
这样幼稚的期待。  
于是此刻当他迟疑许久，终于忍不住说出来的时候，感到的并非紧张，而是长松了一口气的坦然。  
就像是……做了一件理所当然应该要做的事情。  
Charlie回过神来，就看见Dean垂下目光看着他手里的酒杯子，目光难得温柔，如同在凝视爱人。  
她斟酌了一下，才堪堪问道：“那他知道吗？”  
Dean侧过脸，一副那还用说的表情看了她一眼。  
那表情得意得，就像在说，这世上有什么人是我Dean Winchester搞不定的一样。  
Charlie愣了两秒，然后忍不住笑自己。也是，她在这里瞎想什么。于是她举起酒杯和Dean的碰了一下。  
“敬我们不会成为情敌。”她说。  
Dean哈哈大笑。  
“你不去管管？”她喝完酒后侧头问。  
“就这点自信我还是有的，”Dean不屑地撇了撇嘴，然后在心里补充了一句，顶多也就是心里头有点不舒服罢了。  
Charlie了然地点头。  
不过他们还没聊两句，Sam那里就率先动了起来。他站起来说了两句什么，退后一步礼貌地避开了Ruby向他伸出的手。  
与此同时Dean也拍了拍衣服站起来，他侧了侧头示意，“我先走了。”  
Charlie笑眯眯点头，临走又拉住Dean小声说了一句，“今晚分床睡。”  
Dean哭笑不得地拍了拍她的肩膀，转身走了。  
Sam靠在门口等他，等Dean走到他边上了，自然而然地站直身体跟上去。  
Charlie晃了晃酒杯看着两个人一前一后走出去的背影，又看了看被凉在一边的Ruby，感叹，真是般配啊。

Crowley给他们放了个假，说是到这一周结束都不会有外勤任务布置给他们，不过本来，在所有基地工作人员中，Yaeger驾驶员就是比较轻松的那一个。毕竟除了在怪物来袭的时候，他们除了日常训练和接受采访，也就没有什么别的事情需要担心的了。  
两天后有怪物来袭，Sam和Dean跟大伙一起坐在食堂里，观看了Prophet号和Archangel号的作战视频。等两架机甲回来后Dean忍不住，私下里找了Kevin去格斗训练室打了一场。  
“真是卑鄙的作战手段。”  
这是Dean回来以后对Sam的描述，并且拒绝给他进一步的解释。  
后来Sam自己也抽时间和这个中国小子打了一架，才明白了Dean的意思。他们打架可以不靠速度，也可以不靠力量，单凭巧劲。看似不重的拳头砸在你身上并非要害的位置，不疼，却酸胀得让人虎口脱力。  
“这个叫穴位。”Kevin收回拳头的时候笑着给他们解释，换来身后观战的Dean一声不屑的低哼。  
Sam觉得好笑，同时也十分感兴趣，于是私下里跟Kevin学了两招，准备以后在需要支付他哥的时候用上。  
Ruby又来找过Sam几次，说真的，Sam对她是一点意思都没有，因此对人家反应冷淡。  
可是同时的，Dean对她反应也足够冷淡，这可就让他没有那么高兴了。  
Well，尽管他们之间的连接早就超过了一般的人，无论是从很早以前的兄弟，还是到现在的恋人，又或者是战友，伙伴，他们的关系根本不需要用一些幼稚的语言来证明。  
毕竟Sam了解他的哥哥，从里到外。  
但是偶尔，比如现在，当Sam在门口和Ruby小声说话的时候，忍不住回头看了一眼，发现他哥哥依旧雷打不动地趴在床上翻他的黄色杂志，心里多少还是有一点微妙的不悦感泛上来。  
就好像他一点都不介意似的。  
一个小小的声音在他脑子里这样说道。  
Sam抿起嘴。  
但这是他相信你的表现，你不是一直希望他相信你吗？  
另一个声音这么反驳道。  
于是Sam又垂下肩膀，无精打采地把Ruby打发走。  
而Dean对此一无所知，他听见声音从床上抬起头来看着Sam，“打发走了？”他问道，“那我们去吃东西？今天晚上吃什么？”  
Dean说到晚饭的时候眼睛发亮，脸上带着点孩子气的笑容，好像这世界上没什么东西比晚餐更加重要的了。  
Sam没有办法拒绝这样的Dean，只能认命地带他去吃传说中的香港小吃。  
但同时Sam也没有办法不介意，他脑袋里的两个小人还在吵架吵个不停。  
只是，给我停下来。他对自己命令道。我相信他。  
他随后转过头，看见坐在公车上，好奇地因为陌生的香港街景而向外张望的Dean，以及周围好奇地看向Dean的人们，下意识地向前一步。他充满占有欲的伸出手揽住他哥哥的腰，让他的背脊贴在自己身上。  
“不要光顾着看，小心被车子甩出去。”他小声说道。  
Dean回头给了他一个眼刀，“我又不是小孩子。”  
不过他到底没有想要挣开。  
Sam看着周围好奇的眼光渐渐散去，才微不可查地叹了口气。  
不得不承认，有些时候，一些幼稚的言语或者举动，还是十分有必要的。

Kevin带着他们吃了一路，Sam对这些东西兴趣不大，不过Dean兴致勃勃，一路上手上没有空过，嘴巴也没有停过。  
最后他们拐进了街角的一件酒吧里，意料之中，Dean已经很久没有出来放过风，难免心痒。  
Sam倒不是很介意，毕竟早在他们到基地来之前，他哥哥就已经是这幅样子的了，而那些舞女，招待女，酒吧女再怎么胸大屁股翘，他哥哥的屁股也只属于他一个人。哦他才没有为此沾沾自喜。  
“Benny！”Dean突然高兴地叫了一声，把Sam从他的遐想中拉了出来，“你怎么在这里？”他说着离开他们往酒吧的另一头走去，Sam眯起眼睛，就看见那个叫Benny的驾驶员从沙发座上站起来，跟见到老朋友似地张开双臂，给了Dean一个拥抱。  
Sam和Kevin跟上去。  
“我的几个朋友今晚在这里表演。”Benny一边招呼他们坐下一边解释道。  
Sam兴致不高地和他握了一下手。  
Dean却是挑起眉欢呼了一声“哇哦，”他说，“乐队？”  
Benny点头。  
“酷。”他晃了一下拳头，“要知道我小时候的梦想是做一个摇滚歌手。”他说着还压低了声音唱了一小段ACDC的歌。  
“哈哈哈哈。”Benny被他逗得大笑。  
他们有一搭没一搭地聊起来，一拍即合的感觉。Kevin悄悄凑过来一点，用酒瓶挡着嘴小声问他，“Benny和Dean早就认识？我怎么之前没有听他说起过。”  
“他们没有。”Sam摇头，眉毛又皱起来一点。  
Benny和Dean四天前才第一次见面，却已经熟悉成这样了。他看着他哥哥完全放松地靠在沙发里和Benny聊天的样子，先前在甲板上就有过的，那种微妙的酸涩，如同胃部被绞起来一般的感觉又再次涌上来。  
危机感。  
说真的，他已经很久没有过这种感觉了，毕竟大部分的人，他都可以百分百确定，他们没有办法真正走进他哥哥的心里。  
哪怕是那些爬上过Dean的床的女人也一样。  
但是Benny不同。  
他就像是Dean失散了多年的老朋友似的，不管是音乐，体育，还是喝酒的品味，都能和他哥哥碰到一块儿去。  
那是一种相当难得的默契。  
并不是说他和Dean没有默契，他们当然有，他们分享了所有的过去，记忆，乃至最隐私的秘密。但是假如他们并非兄弟，从未认识，那么让任何一个人来评断，他们都将会是截然不同的两个个体。  
他们的性格天差地别，就像是他哥哥在咬着汉堡的时候他在吃蔬菜，他哥哥捧着色情杂志而他在读枯燥的法律条例一样。  
有时候Sam甚至会觉得，假如不是他侥幸地，能够与Dean成为血亲，并且从尚无记忆开始就倨傲地占据了Dean的生活，假如他们完全陌生，到二十岁时才在机缘巧合下认识，他们是不是完全不会成为今天这个样子。  
他是不是凭借着那一点运气，和他哥哥对他那份难以说明白的爱意，才能够成为今日的他。就像是一个弄臣。  
凭依着自己独有的宠爱在别人面前耀武扬威，如此卑鄙。  
他每每想到这里，都会感到一阵无法抑制的疼痛从心脏传来，疼得他说不出话来。  
“抱歉，我去一下卫生间。”他突兀地站起来，在几个人惊讶的眼光中仓促离场，像是惧怕自己在这里多呆上一秒，就会忍不住拉住Dean大吼大叫要跟他问个清楚。  
他走得太过匆忙，以至于没有注意到Dean在他站起来的时候就突然停止了和Benny的聊天，目光一直追随着他的背影，直到被拥挤的人群阻断。  
Benny顺着Dean的目光看过去，“Sam他看起来不是很高兴。”他说。  
Dean挑起眉，看起来多少有点得意。  
“你猜猜是为什么？”他问。  
“因为……我？”Benny不是很确定地猜测。  
“这么明显？”  
“不是，只是你弟弟是一个非常温和的人，他对所有人都显得很有礼貌。只不过每一次见到我的时候，他都看起来……”Benny说到这里的时候停顿了一下，像是在斟酌字句似的，“看起来不太自在。”  
他最后这么说到。  
Dean低笑。  
他的余光瞟见Sam从人群中再次挤出来，没有回到他们的座位，反而走到吧台边跟酒保说了一句话，像是在点单。  
他于是朝Benny勾了勾手指，“你凑过来一点，我告诉你为什么。”  
Benny狐疑地往前凑了凑，但是Dean搁在沙发背上的手抬起来勾上他的脖子把他拉得很近，而后自己也往前倾了倾。两个人的姿势非常微妙，靠得很近，却并未碰在一块儿，只是一个Dean侧过头就可以对着他说悄悄话的距离。  
但偏偏从远处看过来，根本无法辨别这一点点借位的距离。  
到像是两个人暧昧地脸贴着脸似的。  
Benny下意识地瞟了一眼吧台，看见Sam盯着他们瞪了一会儿，表情变了又变，最终拿起调酒师给他端来的龙舌兰一口喝净。  
那眼光凶得，隔了老远他都感到杀气了。  
他下意识地想退后，但是Dean却轻笑了一声按住他。  
“他确实是因为你在不高兴，”Dean说道，语气轻快。  
“不过不是因为生气，而是因为吃醋。”他说完就拍了拍Benny的脖子，松开手又懒洋洋地躺回沙发里。  
留下一个被惊呆了的Benny，还保持着原来的状态，目瞪口呆地看着他。  
“你是，你是说，你们……”他尝试了好几次，想要理顺思路说些什么，却因为太惊讶而有点结巴。  
于是Dean笑得更加开心，而那边又叫了三杯酒的Sam脸色更黑。  
“没错。”Dean点头肯定。  
Benny反应良久，才终于搞明白了怎么一回事。  
“难怪他第一次见到我，就看起来跟我欠了他很多钱似的。”  
Sam端上酒往他们这里走过来，Dean耸了耸肩，小幅度地把自己往Benny那儿挪了一点。  
Benny无奈，“所以你是故意的？”他压低了声音问道。  
“故意什么？”Dean睁大眼睛，表情无辜。  
“故意做出刚刚那个样子来气他。”  
Dean点了点头，然后又摇了摇头。  
“他这两天和Ruby聊得高兴，惩罚一下也是应该的，不然还以为我好欺负了呢。”他说完这一句的时候Sam在他们身边坐下。  
“但是更重要的是，”Dean突然抬高声调，一副哥两好的样子重重拍了拍Benny的肩膀，“我们两个投缘嘛。”  
他说完还看了Sam一眼。  
“对吧Sammy？”他不怕死地问道。  
表情里的笑意掩都掩不住。  
Benny看着Sam几乎蹦出火星把他烧成渣的眼神，痛苦地捂住脸。  
这都什么事儿啊。

那天回去后几乎是一进门Sam就把Dean压在了墙上，随后是铺天盖地的，让人窒息的吻。  
Sam喝了很多酒，以一种与他平时向来自持温和截然不同的态度。灼热的鼻息与浓烈辛辣的龙舌兰的味道顺着Sam的呼吸喷在Dean的皮肤上，让人感到眩晕。  
手指下触及的皮肤滚烫，还有脉搏在其下不安跳动。Sam捏住他的衣服往两边扯开，崩裂的线扣噼里啪啦地落了一地。  
他在Dean的下唇粗暴地咬出创口，又极尽温柔地把渗出来的鲜血吮吸干净，逼出他哥哥带着浓重鼻音的抱怨。  
与平日的Sam大不相同。  
Dean并非一个拘泥的人，一旦确定了他和Sam之间可以上床这件事他就不会再逃避，并且能够玩得花样百出，相反的，在这件事情上一直持有主动态度的Sam才是在床上比较保守的那一个，缓慢，体贴，温柔，偶尔显得十分保守，好像在床上把Dean弄疼了是件多么了不得的事情似的。  
但今天并非如此，他近乎粗暴地在他哥哥身上留下带血的齿痕，也不会注意避开那些容易被发现的部分，反而孩子气地重重咬在他哥哥的侧颈上，反复用他的犬牙厮磨，像是打定主意要在那里留下属于他的标记，好昭告天下这是他的人一样。  
Dean疼得抽气同时也性欲高涨，两个人的下身黏糊糊地蹭在一块儿。他闷哼一声拉开Sam的脑袋一点，挑起的眉梢里多少有点得意。  
“你是在吃醋吗Sammy girl？”他这么问道。  
而Sam的动作一停，看着他的眼神更加凶狠，眼睛如同两团燃烧的火，从琥珀一路晕开如橙红。  
“我是。”他愣了一会儿后回答，声音干涩低哑。  
Dean被他的坦诚弄得猝不及防。  
但Sam没有给他发呆的时间，他捞起他哥哥的后膝抬起他的腿，两根手指草草地冲进后穴里。  
干涩疼痛。  
同时也紧致滚烫。  
Dean往后扬起头勾出漂亮的颈线，被吻得红肿的唇张开一点，吐出炙热的喘息，勾得Sam忍不住凑上去咬住他哥哥上下滚动的喉结。  
“你是我的，Dean。”他沉闷的声音从下方传来。  
“你的一切，都是我的。”  
Sam的手指分剪着打开Dean的身体，他用了不少的润滑液，却太心急，来回地抽插在肠道里留下疼痛的指痕。Dean皱起眉将腿分得更开，小腿蜷起来几乎是邀请般地圈上他弟弟的后腰。  
他的目光始终落在Sam身上，绿色的眼睛被一点情欲的水光占满，明晃晃地将Sam的影子倒映其中。  
“我是。”他说，声音是相同的沙哑，却带上了一点笑意。  
Sam呼吸一窒，动作更加急切，草草地扩张完就扶着Dean的腰顶入。  
这远比第一次进入的时候还要疼。  
“唔……”Dean忍不住低吟出声，肉刃破开他的身体般侵入，带下一连串干涩的灼痛。他整个人绷得紧紧地陷在床单里，分开的双腿无意识地弯曲起来夹紧了Sam的腰。  
Sam也整个俯下身来，用力到将他勒疼地姿势将他整个圈在怀中，汗水在两个人紧贴的皮肤上晕出滚烫的温度。  
这个姿势别扭得很，Dean几乎是整个人仰平抬起，而Sam则需要将身体俯得足够低，但他们都无暇去顾及。  
“我爱你。”Sam含住Dean通红的耳尖时说道，像是怕他听不清楚一样，用牙尖碾过敏感的耳垂，在Dean全身战栗着，将他咬得更紧时闷哼着又说了一遍，“我爱你，Dean。”  
满怀深情。  
满怀期待。  
Dean颤抖着因为Sam的再一次深深进入而呻吟，却无法给出他弟弟最想要的回应。  
他当然知道Sam在渴望些什么。  
早在很久以前他就用过这样或者那样的方式，想要哄骗他哥哥说出那句话。  
他会在Dean心情好的时候像个大狗一样抱住他耳鬓厮磨，黏黏糊糊地撒娇，一遍又一遍地重复“我爱你”。  
第一次的时候Dean并不知晓，他笑着揉乱他弟弟长得过分的棕色软毛，下意识地想要说一句“我也爱你啊”，但是这句话到了喉咙口却陡然呛住，他仓促地咳嗽了两声，将那句未出口的话咽下去，随便地胡扯了两句扯开了话题。  
Sam后来又尝试过几次，但是都被Dean躲开。  
并且他发现每一次，他哥哥都会更加不自在，好像这个词是什么洪水猛兽，说出来就会将他吞噬一样。  
Dean反复地尝试过，但是每次谈及这个动词，他的脑子就像是会被突然抽空变得一片空白，所有的词汇，调笑，玩笑都会随之抽离。不知道是因为这个词太过沉重，而他无法给出如此承诺，还是因为这个词本不存在于他的字典中。  
而他弟弟如此体贴，不会过分逼他做他无法做到的事情。

但是今天的Sam并不准备这么轻易地放过他哥哥。  
他死死地盯住Dean的眼睛，用身体压制着他哥哥不让他躲避，同时一下一下地顶进他身体中，以一种用力到疼痛的姿态，逼迫Dean给他一个回应。  
Dean的腿根因为张开太久而酸涩不已，失去了力气的小腿从Sam的背上落下来撑在床上，只有双手还紧紧地环在他弟弟的背脊。Sam今天是一点克制都没有留，长期锻炼的体魄终于体现出来，每一次都进得又深又重，Dean觉得自己几乎要被他弟弟弄得散架，但偏偏性器硬得发疼，随着两个人的动作厮磨在汗湿的小腹，透明的前液不断渗出来。  
汗水从额角滚落进眼睛里模糊了他的视线，他用力地眨了两下，想要伸手拂去却被Sam一把抓住。  
“你呢，Dean？”他弟弟喘着气，不肯放过地追问。  
“我也是。”Dean的眼睛睁不开，只能半眯起来，敷衍地回答他弟弟的问题。  
Sam嘴巴紧抿，掐住Dean的手腕又狠狠抽插了两下，“你也是什么？”  
Dean被他顶得断断续续地呻吟，眉毛紧紧地拧起来，颧骨被即将到来的高潮染红，哽咽着说不出话，只能一味摇头。  
Sam喝了太多的酒，此时的行事已经完全只凭借本能，哪里还会顾及Dean的感受。他只觉得愤怒，醋意绞碎般在他的胃中翻滚，而Dean的沉默只能让他更加愤怒。  
他像是一只受伤的野兽，与Dean进行着周而复始的争斗，最终两败俱伤伤痕累累，却依旧得不到一个胜利的答案。  
Dean不知道那天晚上Sam折腾了他多久，两个人翻来覆去地在彼此的身上掐出难以褪却的指痕，牙齿磕碰出牙印，做爱，却不能轻易达到高潮，如同一场无声的搏杀。到最后Dean已经被干得没有力气，他射了两次，声音都哑了，整个人软成一滩，偏偏身体还本能地追逐快感，粘腻的精液沾满两个人的下体，分不清究竟是属于哪一个。  
他发誓自己不是被Sam操晕过去的。

他在梦中见到了久违的母亲。Mary围着围裙，加州的日光温暖地从窗外照耀进来。父亲从餐桌的另一边伸长了手将母亲揽过去，两个人交换温柔的亲吻。  
“我爱你。”他说。  
然后母亲被坍塌的房子轰然淹没。  
他又梦见了小时候的Jo，他的父亲在出发前将女儿抱起来让她骑在自己的肩膀上。“我爱你，你是我的小公主。”他说。  
然后他再也没有回来。  
他挣扎着在梦中前行，又看见22岁的自己，站在Sam和父亲中间，努力想要把他们从怒气上头的争吵中分开。  
最后Sam怒气冲冲地咆哮了一声冲出门，John在背后大叫着你有种就不要回来。  
他快步跟出去，在走廊里截住他弟弟。  
“Dad是爱你的，他只是不知道应该怎样表达。”他听见自己这么说。  
然后……  
然后Sam还是离开了。  
他在梦中仓皇转身。  
却发现自己不知何时来到了Impala中。  
他转过头，看见Sam穿着作战服站在他边上，给了他一个柔软的微笑。  
“我爱你，Dean。”  
——我也爱你，Dean也想这么说，但是他还来不及开口，就感觉脚底滚烫，不知从何时烧起的大火已经蹿上了他们的脚背，火舌尖叫翻涌着舔上他弟弟的皮肤，将他烧成碎片，融化成鲜血，消失在Dean的面前。  
他猛地睁开双眼从梦中醒来。  
窒息的压迫感依然围绕着他，他慌乱地喘息良久，才发现这种压迫感并不来源于其他，而是来自他的弟弟。  
哪怕是睡着，Sam也依旧用一种极其幼稚的，占有性的动作将他揽在怀中不得动弹，一条腿还嵌进他的双腿间。  
身体的酸痛慢慢随着睡意消散而清醒，好像整个身体都被打碎又重组过一样。  
干涸的精液还粘在他的大腿根部。  
Dean无声地咒骂了一句。  
抬起头就对上他弟弟的睡颜。  
他们隔得很近。  
微薄的月光从窗棱跃进来，在Sam的脸上打下一小片阴影。Dean突兀地停住了想要挣脱的念头，反而安静下来，盯着他弟弟看起来。  
Sam睡着的样子格外安静，长得过分的棕色卷发软趴趴地从耳朵后面跑出来。但是今天的Sam睡得并不那么安稳，他嘴巴紧紧抿起，肌肉因为紧抱的姿势而有些僵硬，像是在被什么事情烦恼。  
Well，Dean很清楚那是什么事情。  
他忍不住叹了一口气。  
Sammy girl。他在心里小声咒骂了一句。  
但他并非不能理解。  
因为哪怕他们已经如此了解彼此，甚至连记忆和感觉都分享过，但知道，和亲口说出又是两个截然不同的概念。  
人总是如此肤浅的动物。  
他们不仅仅用脑子，却更加依赖直白的感官。他们非要用眼睛看见表情，耳朵听见声音，用双手触摸对方的轮廓，鼻子闻到对方的气息，才能够确定它是真正存在而非只是幻想。  
因此仅仅知道永远不够。  
唯有被堂堂正正地从嘴巴里说出来，才是证词，才是诺言。  
Sam要求的并不多，但是却偏偏是Dean无法给予的。  
这个词太沉重，太过沉重了。  
从Mary离开后他就学会了压抑自己的感情，他的生命里只有完成John给他的任务和照顾好Sam。John也收敛了他曾经的笑容和感情，Dean当时还太懵懂，不能够理解这是什么，只是单纯地模仿。但这种压抑被重复过太多次，以至于都成了习惯。  
表达心意成了最难的事情。  
他也从来没有给过任何一个人这样的诺言。  
他可以甜言蜜语，巧言令色，在床上与姑娘调笑，却决口不谈爱字。这个词中包含了太多责任，而他深知自己不可能肩负起。  
他或许爱他们，但他不能守护他们，甚至不能长久逗留，因为不配以用这个字眼。  
但比起这些，更让他恐惧的是失去。  
在他生命中曾寥寥无几地听别人说起或自己说起这个词，都以太不圆满的方式终结。  
如同一个灰暗的诅咒。  
会将挚爱之人带离他的身边。  
因此他不能，更加不敢说。  
　　  
“Dean。”Sam突然动了动，呢喃地叫了他的名字，一只手从背脊上卷起，往上插进Dean被枕头压软的短毛里蹭了蹭，又再次安稳睡去。  
Dean愣了愣，随后忍不住，露出了一个极浅的微笑。  
他的眼睛在月光下呈现出淡到透明的翡翠色，脆弱透彻得一碰即碎。  
他的嘴巴动了动，隐约可以看出他说了什么，却最终没有任何声音从声带中传出。  
只有微热的叹息，卷着无声的话语，在月色里悄然传递。

我爱你。  
在Sam的梦中，Dean站在灿然日光下，回过头对他这么说。

~·~·~

早上起来后的两个人都默契地选择沉默，对前一天晚上的尴尬闭口不谈。Dean抢在他之前去冲澡，一边嚷嚷着绝对一点热水都不会给某个小混蛋留下来。Sam无可奈何地接受了他哥哥幼稚的报复。  
但是有些事情不被提起，并不代表就不存在。  
就像有些情绪表面上不体现，心里却很在意。  
该留下的东西都如沉铁般坠在心河底下的砂石中，因为太沉重所以不会浮出水面，也因为太沉重所以不能够轻易被时间腐蚀消化。  
它始终都在那里，如同一个亘古沉默的伤痕，只有在偶尔不小心触碰到的时候才会乍然地疼痛起来。  
提醒着我们，已经留下的，只能够被隐藏，却不可能被抹去。  
不过好在他们很快就没有时间再为了这些幼稚的小私心而耗费心神，周一的时候Crowley把他们召集起来，宣布了一个新的消息——  
搜索队找到信号来源了。

他们几乎把整个北极的冰面翻过来，耗费了这么长的时间，却到昨天之前都毫无进展。直到Charlie说了一句“可不是所有东西都会被冻在表层的”，众人才一拍脑袋恍然大悟。  
可不是吗，即便千百年前Kaiju第一次造访地球时只是草草将他们的卵留在了陆地上，那么在这么多年的地壳活动，海水涨幅，冰块消融又凝结之后，它又怎么还能够保持不动地呆在原地。  
搜索人员换上潜水服和氧气管，带着信号收发器潜到深水之下，不出一日就在海底找到了信号来源。  
Crowley将从现场拍回来的影像投射在会议桌中间的屏幕上，镜头显示摇晃了两下，随后定格在了深海中一处不寻常的冰山上。搜索队员将头顶的探灯调到最亮，于是让大家能够看见那座冰山的原貌。  
会议室中的人都一脸惊讶。  
那是一座不同寻常地，沉没在海底的冰山，它非常大，比机甲还要高上一截。  
不仅如此，在冰层之后音乐可以看见一簇荧绿色的光在闪烁，那形状，如同一个巨型的蛋。画面到此戛然而止。  
Castiel一脸激动地凑上去，一脸恨不得能够飞到北极海底亲手碰一碰的表情。  
“就是她。”他喃喃地说道。  
大家都注意到他用了“她”这个词。  
Dean对Sam挑了挑眉，又来了，他用口型说道。  
“很好。”Bobby打破了房间中诡异的沉寂。“那么下一步就是发动最后的攻击，一击打破怪物的后代，让它们无法再繁衍，从此离开地球。所有的驾驶员都做好出战的准备，这一次我们要面对的，可能不仅仅是一个卵或是一只怪兽那么简单。”  
“是。”大家整齐地回答。  
但Crowley突然一摆手，笑眯眯地打断他，“别那么着急嘛，我们首先需要一个完整的计划。现在怪兽还没有发现它，我们占有先机。但假如我们不好好把握这个机会，很有可能就会失败。”  
Bobby显然因为被人打断而十分不满，他抱着双臂瞪回去，“我当然知道，我已经安排让Castiel和Ash合作，确定这种卵的表层物质构造，寻找能够击碎它的武器。”  
“不仅要击碎，还要能够杀死幼虫。”  
“没错，因此可能杀伤力会非常大。”  
Crowley伸出手调整屏幕画面将那座冰山上下端详了一番，随后接口道，“最好的状态是能够在尽量不破坏外层冰山的情况下将它炸开，这座冰山已经存在有几万年，冰层很厚十分牢固。这样能够减少对整个北极冰川和海平面高度的影响。”  
“没错。”Bobby虽然不待见他，却也不得不赞扬他的脑子确实好使。  
“核弹？”Crowley挑眉。  
Bobby点头。  
“多少吨？”  
“保守估计，三万，并且需要密度非常高。”  
Crowley想了想，招手跟Ruby说了几句话。  
“我让人去准备。”他说，随后又转回去看Bobby，“那么，我们的计划是怎么样的？”  
几个驾驶员面面相觑地站在原地，感觉——完全插不上话。  
“真默契，我还以为他们关系不好呢。”Dean小声说道。  
Sam耸肩，“关系确实不好，配合却很不错。”  
被忘在一边的Jo不知道什么时候也站到了他们两个边上，摸着下巴看他的养父。  
“关系真微妙啊。”她感叹。

Bobby和Crowley把自己在指挥使关了几个小时，随后就宣布了最终的作战计划。  
三天后出发。由Prophet号和Archangel号两台擅长战斗的机甲守在冰山面朝巢穴的位置抵挡任何可能出现的敌人，Vampire同Impala一起绕到冰山的背面用微型炸药炸出一个入口，随后带着核弹进入冰山中央摧毁怪兽卵。  
“怎么看都太过简单了一点。”Bobby宣布完以后皱着眉沉吟。  
“确实。”Sam点头，“既然是非常重要的下一代的后兽，理应有更加严密的防范措施才对。”  
“Castiel。”Bobby突然点名。  
“我在。”穿着米黄色长风衣的生物学家上前一步。  
“找一个办法，我不管你用什么办法。”Bobby说道，“对怪物卵进行研究，有任何进度可以随时汇报，确保我们计划的可行性。”  
生物学家难得地皱起眉，沉默点头。

散会后Dean和Sam开玩笑，“我们应该给这次任务起个名字，”他说，“毕竟这可是关系到生死存亡的任务。”  
Sam取了一个小型的3D投影准备带回房间研究一下地形，听见Dean的话他无奈地停下动作看向他哥哥。  
“终结者，怎么样？”Dean摸着下巴提议，表情还是一如既往地轻松。“还是奇美拉？”  
Sam张了张嘴想说不怎么样，但又被他吞了回去。  
这只是一种他哥哥宣泄压力的方式，插科打诨说一些毫无意义的东西，好像这样就能够让他从紧张的情绪里解脱出来似的。Sam想要伸手拍拍Dean的肩膀，却被人抢先一步。  
Crowley一手搭上Dean的肩膀从另一边凑过来，弯起嘴角给出一个欠抽的笑容。  
“怎么啦？紧张？”  
依旧是那种让人讨厌的拿腔拿调。  
Dean侧头看了他一眼，不着痕迹地往边上一让，Crowley的手就从他肩膀滑下去。  
“有一点。”Sam接口回答。  
“我也是。”Charlie在桌子的另一头举手。  
Dean抿起嘴没有说话。  
但是其实并不用说明，方才开会的时候平日里那种随便或者积极的气氛完全消影无踪，反而除了两个指挥官发布指令以外其他人都只是沉默地听着。没有质疑，更没有玩笑。幽兰色的深海冰层投射在房间的中央，光线在每个人的脸上蒙出一层沉重的灰影。  
紧张？  
何止是紧张。  
鸡皮疙瘩沉默地爬上人们的臂膀，不知名的寒意从灵魂深处涌上来，在这分明应该炎热的季节中硬生生地激起一个寒战。  
这不是紧张，而是生死存亡。  
其实每一次战斗都与生死存毁息息相关，但是一件事情被重复了太多遍之后就容易让人忘记它的危险性。而哪怕是在确定了怪兽目标开始对北极圈进行搜索的时候，人们也并没有那么快地预知到这一天的来临。  
它总是仿佛在离自己那么遥远的地方。  
而潜意识让我们放松，将它推离得更远。  
直到现在，时间被定下，目标被定下，人们避无可避，必须面对这样一个场景的时候，那种压迫感才突如其然地灭顶而来。  
它已经不仅仅关乎个人，团体，小范围，一个城市，甚至一个国家的存亡，而是与这颗蔚蓝星球上的每一个生命休戚相关。没有人要求他们来承担这一份责任，但这是他们的选择。整个会议室中陷入了一段让人窒息的沉默，蓝色的海水从地上漫上来，覆没脚背，爬上手指，最后塞满鼻腔。  
直到Crowley突然轻笑了一声。  
所有人都诧异地转过头看他。  
“终结者这个名字不好，”他伸出一指手指摇了摇。“这个名字不如给Kaiju吧，或者那个卵也可以。”  
Dean眯起眼睛盯着他看了一会儿，Crowley笑眯眯地与他对视。  
“那么你说叫什么呢？”他最后问道。  
Crowley伸手摸了摸下巴，眉梢一挑。  
“The One.”他回答，然后在其他人能够反映过来之前就转身晃悠着离开了。  
“紧张是正常的反应，squirrel，”他一边走一边说道，“没有什么好隐藏的。”  
没有人知道这个松鼠指的是谁，但是Dean在原地站立许久，随后低下头微微地笑起来。  
整个会议室都已经被撤空，只剩下他，和留下来等他的Sam。他动了动因为保持一个姿势太久而有些僵硬的身体，转过头看向圆桌中间没有被关掉的投影，而沉默许久的Sam此时走上来，双手从他的臂下穿过，给了他一个温暖而坚定的拥抱。  
“让我们炸了这个狗娘养的。”  
Dean说着回过头，Sam就从他哥哥眼中看到闪烁的光。那种语气中的坚定和神情中的毫不畏惧，都是将他哥哥塑造成这个独一无二无与伦比的个体的最好印证。

什么是The One？  
它是人们眼中的救世主。  
是他们现在手中唯一的机会。  
同时也是每个人心目中，独一无二的，那一人。  
就像大海之于游鱼，天空之于飞鸟。  
就像Impala之于Winchester's。  
就像Dean，之于Sam。

这可真是一个好名字，将脸埋进Dean的肩膀时，他忍不住想道。

-tbc-


	7. Part 3 （2）

~·~·~

三天对于驾驶员而言其实是足够充足的时间，他们并没有什么特别的准备需要进行，反而被要求多休息多吃饭，养足了精神才好打一场硬仗。Benny和Gabriel抽空出了一次基地。Gabriel去看了他年迈的父亲，而Benny去给逝去的女友的墓碑上留了一束花，他坐在寂静的墓园中，背脊靠在墓碑上，如同与自己心爱的人背靠背坐在午后阳光下那么悠闲。他絮絮叨叨地说了许多，关于最近又打赢了一只怎样的怪兽，认识了一对有趣的兄弟，当然还是哥哥比较有意思之类。温暖的阳光落了满肩，几乎让人昏昏欲睡。  
他从日光大盛一直呆到暮色四合，最后起身的时候嗓子都哑了，好像要把后半生的话全都说净似得。  
Gabriel开着车到墓地外围摁了两下喇叭，Benny这才依依不舍地站起来。他掸去衣服下摆的尘土，将右手掌放在墓碑上轻轻地拍了拍。  
“可能很长一段时间都不能来看你了。”他说道这里顿了一顿，想到了什么似地，露出了一个过分温和的笑容。  
“也可能……很快就会再见了吧。”

可惜的是他们最终没有等满三天的时间。第二天傍晚基地的警报陡然响起，Sam和Dean正坐在饭堂里吃饭，他们放下勺子就听有人大叫了“Castiel出事了”一边跑过去。但他们还没来得及去查看一下情况，怪兽袭击的警报就同时大作。  
情况非常奇怪，三只怪兽同时从通道中跑出来，它们不往其他地方去，而是直奔着香港总部而来。  
几个驾驶员匆匆换上战斗服出去迎战，但情况依旧不佳。不仅仅是三只怪兽一起出战，其中还有一只怪兽被判定为四级。  
而四级怪兽的战斗力比三级高了将近一倍有余。  
让人类引以为豪的“墙”在怪兽的利爪下毫无作用，香港沿岸的墙塌了大半，总算在几台机甲的配合下解决了威胁。  
Sam和Dean刚从Impala上下来，就碰上了已经在那里等待它们的Jo。  
两个人来不及换个衣服就匆匆跟着他跑去研究室。  
Dean摘下头盔夹在腋下，短促的金发被汗水打湿而显得有些狼狈。  
“Castiel怎么了？这些怪兽是怎么回事？今天的攻击完全不符合我们先前发现的套路。”  
“是不是和Castiel有关？”Sam在另一边问道，表情担心。  
Jo张嘴叹了口气，只是摇头。  
“你们看了就知道了。”  
它们跑到研究室的时候发现那里围了一大圈的人，显然在外部战斗结束后就都赶过来了。门口的人看见他们后下意识地让出一条路，表情不怎么好。  
Dean率先走进去，就看到Castiel瘫坐在一张沙发上喘气，边上丢了不少沾着血迹的纸巾团。  
“那些怪兽可能是冲着他来的。”Bobby在他开口之前就回答了他的问题。  
Sam和Dean诧异地转过头，生物学家似乎已经喘过了气，他扶着沙发坐正了一点，双手还在神经质地颤抖着。“我和之前收集到的怪物大脑进行了共感。”他声音虚弱地解释，“我发现它们的记忆是共通的，那也是为什么即便所有派出的怪兽都没有返回过，它们也依旧知道自己找错了方向，在下一次探索时改变目标。”  
两兄弟的表情是一样的不可置信。  
他们看向两个指挥官，Crowley表情无辜地耸肩，他只是做了一点小小的暗示，可不算是教唆。  
“所以他们是来找你的？”Sam问道。  
“没错。”Bobby替Castiel回答。“不仅如此，它们很可能已经知道了卵的位置，下一步就会去寻找了。”  
他刚说完Ash就从门外冲进来，“太平洋通道附近的温度高得不正常，活动十分频繁，可能下一批怪兽很快就会到。”  
“该死。”Bobby狠狠用拳头砸向边上的桌子，一个装着不知道哪一部分怪兽器官的小瓶子咕噜一下从边缘落到地上摔了个粉碎。  
“一定还有别的发现？”Dean把心中的不安和惊讶勉强压下去，往前一步问道。  
“没错。”Crowley点头，“Cass证实了它们是在寻找下一代母后的猜测，同时还给我们带来了一个非常不利的消息。”  
“什么？”  
“那个冰山中的卵十分坚硬，它的外壳材质不属于我们星球因此难以被研究。但是根据怪兽的记忆，它们并不惧怕母兽会在未孵化前被毁灭。”  
“也就是说，我们可能没有办法消灭它？”姗姗来迟的Benny和他的副驾驶也出现在门边。  
Crowley沉默了一下，这无疑将房间中的气氛带得更加凝重。  
“并不是完全没有办法。”Castiel突然说道。  
“什么办法？”Ash凑过去。  
他抬起一只手比划了一下，“怪兽的生长速度非常快，尤其是它们的母兽。它们的卵坚不可摧，成年后更加破坏力惊人，但是也并非没有弱点，那就是幼型期的怪兽十分虚弱。”  
“也就是说我们可以等它破壳而出时干掉它？”Dean眼睛一亮。  
“没错。”Castiel回答。  
“但是现在怪兽已经知道卵的位置了，它们不可能就这样坐以待毙。”Sam说着皱起眉，“我们必须拖住它们。”  
“有办法知道卵的具体破壳时间吗？”Bobby沉默了一会儿后问道。  
Castiel摇了摇头。“我能从怪兽的感知中感觉到它的生命，它很快就会出生，但是有多快，我们不能确定。”  
所有人都沉默下来，他们甚至不需要指示，因为留在他们面前的方案只有一个。那就是马上出战，在怪物到来之前守住冰山不让它们得到卵。同时等待它破壳而出的那一刻将它们一起毁灭。  
但这是一场豪赌。  
没有人知道它会几时孵出，是两分钟之后，还是几个小时，又或者整整几天。  
以他们现在为数不多的实力根本没有办法将这场战斗拖延太久。  
怪兽能够再生，它们可以源源不断地从通道中涌出，但机甲和驾驶员却不行。  
没有人能够保证他们可以撑到破壳的那一刻。更有可能的是他们在那之前就已经全灭了，而这场战斗也就因此变得毫无意义。  
可笑的是，偏偏这又是他们唯一的机会，假如不能够将母兽消灭，那么迎接人类的未来就将是黑暗与末日。  
Ash偷偷看了Castiel一眼，这个生物学家正望向Bobby，目光中有浓重的歉意。他在抱歉，是他的鲁莽将他们带到绝地。  
但没有人能够指责他，毕竟假如不是这一次共感，他们或许也只是白忙一场根本无法找到消灭母兽的方法。  
整个研究室就此安静下来，所有人的目光都汇聚在指挥官的身上。  
但两个指挥官沉吟不言。  
他们无法下达这样的命令。  
出战怪兽是一个概念，但这一场赌博却是截然不同的。  
这相当于，让他们手下最优秀，最心爱的战士，去奔赴一场没有赢面的战斗。  
让他们去送死。  
Bobby的呼吸一窒。  
他不能下达这样的命令。

Dean垂下的手突然握紧，Sam的目光被这个小动作吸引，下意识地想要伸手抓住他，却抓了一个空。  
他哥哥往前迈了一步。  
“下令吧，长官。”他这么说道。  
所有人都呆呆地看着他。  
Sam不可抑制地想到了许多年以前，当他还只是一个十岁出头的毛头小孩而他哥哥也只比他大上那么一点的时候，也是这样。  
他们躲在那个角落里，听见父亲再一次与Bobby绝望的争吵。  
Sam想要伸手抓住Dean，却抓了一个空。  
他哥哥一步走出去，对两个目瞪口呆的大人说“我可以”。  
而今过去了这么久，他一点都没有变。  
Sam觉得眼睛莫名酸涩，却又止不住嘴角的笑意。  
他早该知道他哥哥是这样的人，固执又勇敢。  
这也是Dean让他如此着迷的原因之一。  
于是他跟着上前一步，站在Dean的身边与他并肩。  
“下令吧，长官。”Sam重复了一遍他哥哥的话。  
Dean诧异地转过头，Sam给了他一个笑容。  
那么真心诚意的一个笑容，两边的酒窝都深深地凹陷下去。而Sam也站得离Dean非常近，近到他们两个的肩膀隔着作战服抵在一块儿。  
如此坚定不移。  
就像是深夜中逃亡时躲进家门然后砰然将门关上的声响，或者寒冬腊月中裹紧棉被的温暖。从未让人感觉如此安心。  
Dean知道，那是他弟弟在向他证明。  
——无论如何，我希望能够与你在一起。  
这是Sam曾经对他说过的话。  
那些海誓山盟，甜言蜜语，平日里的惊喜或者准备已久的大礼，都其实不过是人们表达爱意的一种方式。但它们都太浅薄太渺小了，小得经不起一场疾病，微弱得受不住一句威胁。Dean见过那么多感人场景生离死别，却没有一个能比上此时此刻，一个站在他边上的Sam。  
他恍然感觉他们两个并肩走过的路，战斗过的怪兽，飞跃过的土地，他们陪伴彼此生命中的每一分每一秒，其实都是他弟弟用无声赠于他的，一场最盛大的告白。  
他的手指颤了颤，忍不住抬起来一点，尾指摸索到他弟弟的，然后悄悄地，却紧紧地勾在一块儿。  
他闭了闭眼睛深吸一口气然后又说了一遍：“下令吧，Bobby。”  
年迈的长官正看着它们，目光又心疼又柔软。  
那不仅仅是他最优秀的战士。  
那还是他的，哪怕从没有血缘关系，却是最心爱的儿子们。

但Dean却给了他一个笑。  
“我还记得在旧金山的时候，你曾经这么说过，我们被训练了这么久，每天都在面对死亡与战斗，假如因为同时遭遇两只怪兽这点事情就吓得慌了手脚，还不如赶快收拾行李滚回家。”他的目光中流露出一点回忆的神色，声音不大，却在安静的房间里分分明明。  
“现在也是一样。我们早在选择成为驾驶员的时候就做好了准备，我们是你最优秀的战士，你理应相信我们。”  
“没错。”Kevin说着走到Sam身边，“把那些混蛋赶出去，这是我们的使命。”  
“这是我们唯一的机会了，不能放过。”Benny也走上来，在Dean的身边站定。  
然后是Gabriel，Linda，Gadreel。  
那些年轻的驾驶员一字排开地站在两个指挥官面前，他们还穿着作战服来不及脱下，两腿分开，标准的军人站姿，背脊挺得笔直。  
他们都还那么年轻，在泛白的炽光灯下如同在发光一样，带着无边的朝气，眼神里是满满的信心，晃得人睁不开眼睛。  
但他们已经长得那么大了。  
大得足够有担当有勇气，敢于用肩膀去撑起这样一份重任。  
Jo站在Bobby身后看向她的两个哥哥，忍不住用手捂住了嘴巴，眼眶通红。她实在是想不通，为什么总有那么一些人，平时幼稚得要死，时常做一些让人哭笑不得的举动，为了一点小事打打闹闹，却能够在所有人都畏惧退缩的时候站出来，说出这样的话。  
他们穿着制服的样子很好看，这一点她早就知道。  
但她从来都不知道的是，他们竟也可以将制服穿得如此稳重。  
就好像是……一个承诺。  
他们在承诺所有人，他们能够做到。  
“1987年第一只怪兽来到地球上，”Sam最后说道，“1997年Yaeger被制造出来，2001年Dean和John开始驾驶Impala。”他一件一件将这些早就被人忘记的事情列举，仿佛在说一段不属于他们的传奇，“我们已经走了这么远，打败了这么多怪兽，牺牲了那么多人，才来到今天这个地方。这是我们的最后一战了，Bobby。”  
“我们不可能在这里停下。”

Jo几乎是屏息望向Bobby，事实上所有人都望向他，她感到紧张，那种紧张如锋芒在背。年迈的指挥官动了动嘴，却没有发出任何声响。  
于是她就已经知道了答案。  
她伸出手，仓促地抓住Bobby的手。  
她的养父无意识地战栗了一下，回头看她。  
于是Jo对他微笑。  
他们都知道，这是唯一，也是最好的方法了。  
Bobby深深吸了一口气。  
然后Jo看见他极轻地点了一下头。  
“传令下去，机械组开始对机甲进行尽可能的维修，其他人休整三个小时候后集合。”Bobby说完转身就走出了门外，所有人都沉默地给他让出一条通道来。  
Jo快步跟上去，看见年迈的指挥官在转过拐角的时候用手抹了抹眼睛。

研究室里寂静片刻，然后Crowley轻咳了一声，“只有三个小时，还不赶快散了。”  
他这么一说大家才反映过来，哗啦一下就全都散开去往自己应去的地方。  
他自己也背着手往外走，到门口时他的脚步顿了一下，没有回头地说了一句话，然后悠悠地走出去。  
“谢谢。”  
他们听到他说。

~·~·~

三个小时时间说长不长，说短不短，却足够给人一个告别的时间。不少人匆匆从研究室中离开，回到自己的房间，然后拨通家人或者爱人的电话。他们或许不敢说出自己在干什么，却依旧能够哽咽地，表达最微薄爱意与最恳切祝福。  
但对于Sam和Dean而言，他们并没有那样一个人需要连线。  
他们认识的人都在这个基地里，而他们在彼此身边。  
每一个人都神色匆忙地跑回自己的世界中去，而他们有些尴尬地在原地站了一会儿，绞尽脑汁也没有想出有什么需要联络的人。  
最后Dean对Sam一撇嘴，“回房间？”  
Sam点头跟上。

“我要洗个澡。”Dean一回到房间就开始脱他碍事的作战服一边嘟囔道，Sam上前帮了他哥一把让他快速从里头解脱出来，然后开始脱自己的。  
Dean抓了一条浴巾就走进浴室里，哗啦的水声从门缝中满溢而出。  
Sam把T恤也一并脱掉，然后走到浴室门口。他在那里踟蹰了一下，像是在斟酌要不要敲门进去，毕竟这并非一个非常好的时机。  
但是在他下定决心之前门就从里面被打开了，Dean一把抓住他的手将他拉进去。  
“你在外面磨蹭什么呢。”他翻了个白眼责备，一边把尚在发愣的Sam推进淋浴里。  
他蹬掉挂在腿上的长裤后跟进去，一手带上门，另一只手已经爬上了Sam的后脑勺，按着他弟弟低下头，一个吻就送了上去。  
水温正好，比皮肤稍烫一点的热水从花洒中喷下来，热气瞬间在狭小的隔间中蒸腾。Sam只愣了一秒便用力地回应下去，他侧过脸包裹吮吸他哥哥过分饱满的双唇，将它咬得泛红肿胀，又把舌头伸进Dean的嘴巴里肆虐。粗糙的舌苔卷起沿着口腔上壁一路舔舐而过，酥麻的快感在两个人身体中炸开。  
Dean喘着气从鼻腔中溢出极轻的哼吟，又不甘示弱地吻回去，微微收紧牙关轻咬Sam的舌根。他弟弟收在他后腰上的手紧了紧，随后是更加凶猛的索取。  
上帝知道他们可不是第一次站着接吻，但或许是热水将空气都挤出了他的肺部，他竟然感到腿脚发软。  
他踉跄着往后退了一步，背脊撞在透明的磨砂玻璃上，而Sam变本加厉地跟上来，一点喘息的余地都没有留下。  
Dean被吻得脑袋发晕，窒息感从肺部一路往上挤压，如同模糊的雾气般攀上玻璃门的外壁。  
他小幅度地挣扎了一下，Sam的动作一顿，然后松开了他的唇。Dean长长喘了一口气，整个人又往下滑了一截然后被Sam捞住站稳。他抬起头看向他弟弟，Sam依旧凑得离他很近，灼热的鼻息胡乱地随着呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上，激起身体某处的奇异战栗。热水将他们两个人完全打湿，但比那更加灼热的是Sam的眼神。  
Dean很少见到Sam这样的目光，他的瞳孔变成浓重的棕绿色，里面是满满的渴望。  
他们两个都清楚现在不是一个好时机，这也是为什么Sam迟疑了。即便三个小时足够他们干上一炮，Sam也绝对不会冒这个险。  
他们都需要保持身体的最佳状态来面对接下来的恶战。  
但是他忍不住。  
Dean将身体站直一点，这让他勃起的性器擦着Sam的大腿滑过，他忍不住从喉咙中发出一声压抑的呻吟。  
他的眼睛睁得大大的，带了点笑意，和Sam一样的渴望。Sam的呼吸又重了一点，他知道Dean是什么意思，他哥哥用这样的目光看着他，颧骨泛红，眼神清亮。  
他在邀请他。  
Sam猛地甩开手往后退了一步，他早就知道自己很难在Dean的任何要求前说不。  
但这个狭小的淋浴间里太热了，汗水从毛孔中蒸腾而出，跟着花洒里落下的水一同滚落。  
他深呼吸着想要将这股子兽性的欲望压下去，但Dean却没有就这样轻易放过他。  
他哥哥在他后退时再次贴上来，嘴角的笑容多少有点揶揄的意思。他将被吻得红肿的唇凑到他弟弟的耳边，刻意压低的声线沙哑而性感得不成样子。  
“我想要你干我。”  
他说。  
Sam觉得自己脑袋中的某一根弦都崩裂了。  
“该死。”他狠狠咒骂了一句，在想要将Dean丢出去或者彻底拉进怀里中挣扎。  
但是Dean伸出一只手按住他。  
“也不是只有插进来才能算作是性爱，不是吗？”  
他问道。  
Sam几乎是本能地就动起来，甚至身体比思维还要快上半拍。  
他捏住Dean的手腕将他哥翻过来反剪在身后。  
“弯下腰。”他压着声音在他哥耳朵边上说道，像是满怀怒气，又像是无法承载的爱意。  
Dean立马意会了他的意思，很配合地弯下上半身往前，直到贴上冰凉的瓷砖。他侧过脸往后瞟，眉梢扬起，还不忘调侃Sam一句。  
“看起来也不是那么书呆子么。”  
他说着，像是期待一样地，舌尖无意识地舔过下唇。  
Sam，出乎意料地，回了他一个算不上高兴的笑容。他从背后整个人贴上来，一手伸到前面握住Dean早就硬到不行的性器上下撸动，一边凑近了在他哥哥的侧脸上留下一个过分温柔的吻。  
“跟你学的，哥哥。”  
这一声哥哥叫得色情又下流，Dean几乎是全身战栗着呻吟了一声，全身的毛孔都炸开。  
但他还没来得及感慨他弟弟有做色情狂的本质，Sam就已经动起来。他故意摇晃身体让硬得发胀的性器毫无章法地打在他哥哥饱满的臀部上，借着又往前一顶。  
“唔……”  
Dean发出一声柔软的哽咽后咬住下唇，他的后穴早就被温水打湿，此刻能清楚地感觉到Sam的阴茎擦着他穴口的肌肉环与敏感的会阴蹭过去，激起烟火般的快感在他的脑子里炸裂。  
他感觉Sam贴着他的胸膛震动了一下，像是在笑。Dean想要抗议一下，但一个吻率先落在了他的背上。  
Sam扶着Dean的腰，将一个又一个吻印在他哥哥纹理分明的背脊上，舌头打着旋儿地亲吻过每一块肌肉，以一种像是要将他背上细碎的暗金色雀斑当巧克力碎屑一样吃下肚子的形式。  
他的手最后落在Dean的臀部两侧往中间挤压了一把。  
“夹紧。”他说，滚烫的气息贴着Dean的颈动脉上。  
Dean照做的同时就感到Sam离开片刻的阴茎又贴上来，这一次不再是试探性地磨蹭，而是实实在在地，贴着他被顶得发软的后穴擦过，然后从他合拢的腿根顶进去。  
两个人同时喘了一口气，这感觉太微妙了，明明并没有进到身体里，却有一种被人插入的错觉。  
Dean走了一秒的神就被Sam咬在肩膀上的疼痛抓了回来，他弟弟往后抽出一点，然后再一次狠狠地顶进来。Dean被他撞得直往前冲，又被Sam的手拽起来。陌生的羞耻感让他满脸通红，从颧骨一直蔓延到耳根，不知道是淋浴还是泪水的液体从他颤抖的眼睫下滚落，很快就被Sam吻去。  
Sam的龟头每每顶到他的睾丸后部，Dean的呼吸越发急促。敏感的腿根很快就被摩擦得泛红，火辣辣的疼痛从下身传上来，但是与之而来的是难以招架的快感。他将发软的上半身整个抵在瓷砖上，原本冰凉的温度很快就被他过高的体温灼烧发热起来，硬得发疼的乳头随着Sam的每一次插入而蹭过打滑的墙壁，让Dean舒服却又难耐到几乎要哭出来。  
Sam像是知道他在想什么一样地伸出手握住他的性器，分泌出的前液与温水不同的粘腻，在他撸动时带出淫色的水声。  
他忽然想起在他们刚刚一起驾驶机甲不久的时候，也是在同样的场景下，Dean在浴室里洗澡，而他怀揣着难以启齿的欲望冲进去。他们分享了一个充满兽性的吻，但是Dean最后还是拒绝了他。  
而现在，他发狠一下重重地顶进他哥哥的腿间，用力地让Dean几乎觉得Sam要忍不住真的插进来似的。他满意地听到Dean因为他的动作而发出颤抖的声音，恍惚地想着只不过是短短几个月的时间，他们之间的关系已经改变了太多。  
但也只有这短短的几个月……  
他俯下身，着迷地看着他哥哥被干得全身泛红的样子，Dean半张着嘴因为他的插入而呻吟的样子，夹紧双腿让他进入的样子。  
那么配合，那么迷人。  
完完整整的都是他的。  
如同全心全意的一场告别。  
这个想法让他的呼吸一窒。  
Dean的表情如此放松又放纵，像是在奔赴刑场之前的人的最后狂欢。  
这个念头狠狠地击中了Sam，让他几乎喘不过气来。  
Dean感到Sam揽着他的肌肉一紧，随后是一阵毫无章法的抽插。他的性器还在他弟弟手中，过分强烈的快感让他膝盖发软几乎站不住，欲望快速在囊袋中堆积，连呻吟都变了调。Sam从后面咬住Dean的后颈，如同要留下一个标记那么地用力，一边发狠地按住他哥哥猛干，直到Dean都在他手中哭叫着射出来。  
他哥哥的腿部肌肉一阵紧绷，声音哑得不成样子地叫了一声“Sammy。”于是他莫名觉得眼眶发酸，同时快感在他的脑海中轰然炸开，将灼热的精液尽数射在他哥哥的腿上。  
Dean还没有喘过气就被Sam翻过来狠狠吻住，他弟弟的眼睛发红而他暂时没有力气挣扎。Sam吻完后就死死抱住了他，用力到让人骨头发疼的一个拥抱。  
“Dean。”  
他听到Sam在他耳边叫道，声音发颤。  
愣了几秒后，被高潮冲走的意识快速回拢起来。他睁大眼睛盯着空气中弥漫的雾气发了一瞬的呆，随后伸出手，在他弟弟的背上拍了拍。  
“我不要。”Sam突然说道。  
Dean不解，他想要挣脱Sam的怀抱看一看他弟弟怎么了，但他一动就被Sam用蛮力狠狠压住。  
“我不要只是这么几个月。”Sam自顾自地说下去。“我要之后的十年，二十年，乃至一辈子。”  
他说着松开手，放出的情欲已经完全从他的脸上消退，只留下恍然的紧张。  
Dean张了张嘴，不知道应该如何回答。  
他怔愣地望着他弟弟。

一辈子啊。  
一辈子可以那么长，却也可以那么短。  
这个小姑娘总是有办法让他无言以对。他在要一个虚无的，毫无作用的诺言，好像这样就能兑现一样。  
但这要如何许诺呢？  
Dean生来就会说谎，他骗过酒吧里的赌徒，骗过学校里的女孩，骗过指挥官，甚至骗过自己。但此刻他看着他弟弟的眼睛，像很小，很小的时候，那个小婴儿一样，毫无杂念的，只有简单的全部喜欢的眼睛，却一个字都说不出来。  
“怎么了？”Sam因为他的沉默而慌张起来。他用怒气掩饰自己的慌张，于是眼神阴沉地往下追问。“这个问题很难答？”  
Dean疼得皱起眉摇头，想要说话却被Sam粗暴地打断。  
“有多难？和回答我爱你一样难吗？”他狠狠地问道，掐住他哥哥肩膀的手用力到几乎要捏碎般地陷进肩胛骨中去，语调凶狠，眼神却无措。  
Dean被这样的Sam刺痛，他的心脏瞬间揪起来，于是他奋力摇头，“不是的，Sam。”他哑着嗓子说道。  
“我们回旧金山。”Sam突然说道，再次逃避一样地打断了他哥哥的话。“等结束之后我们就回旧金山去。我们在家里那块地上重新把房子造起来，还是刷成白色的墙。我们可以养一条狗，或者两条，每天早上带它们出去跑步。”  
“Sam！”Dean叫了他一声，但是Sam不管不顾地，固执地接续往下说，他絮絮叨叨地说了很多，从他们要把那辆1967年的Impala买回来，到要如何装潢他们的房子。  
不难看出他其实早就已经设想过无数次那样的场景，毕竟语气中的期待无法被忽视。  
让Dean的呼吸都疼起来。  
Bobby说得没错，他们两兄弟都继承了Winchester家顽固的臭脾气，有时候简直倔得像个混蛋。  
他不得不勉力抬起手臂，肩膀上在John死的那场战役中留下的伤疤又锥心刻骨般地疼痛起来，但他依旧固执地继续动作，直到他的双手贴上Sam的脸两侧，用了点力气让Sam盯着自己看。  
“Sammy！”他抬高了语气，或许是疼得狠了，脸上因为性爱而留下的红潮此刻都已褪去，反而因为疼痛而泛白。  
Sam被他这么一叫也愣了一下，他怔愣了两秒，然后脱力一样地松开了掐住他哥哥肩膀的手。

“一辈子并不是什么说不出口的话。”Dean在他安静下来后开口说道，肩膀上被掐过的地方很快有淤青出来，他的脸色很白，眼神却很温柔，连语调都是，难得一见的，格外柔和。Sam眨了眨眼睛。  
“但是不是现在。”Dean捏住Sam瞬间变色的脸，无奈地快速说下去，“你听我说完。”  
“我是说，我希望我们的一辈子非常长。长到七老八十，走路要拄着拐杖，白发苍苍，满脸皱纹那个样子的长。”他像是在想象那个场景似地笑起来，“所以这个一辈子，应该在一个更加合适的时机说，不是吗？”  
Sam这会儿已经彻底安静下来，或许是因为Dean扶在他脸颊上的手，或许是因为Dean的目光，也可能是因为这些话语。但早先的那些狠戾与恐惧已经尽数离开他的身体，被温水冲得湿透的头发柔软地贴在额头上，像一个被雨淋傻了的大狗。  
“那是什么时候？”他干涩地问道。  
而他其实已经知道了答案。  
在一个更加合适的时机，在一段旅程的完结与另一端旅程的开端。  
Dean扬起眉，那眼神像是在嘲笑。  
但是Sam锲而不舍地盯着他哥哥，好像非要得到一个准信似的。  
于是Dean无奈地叹了口气，不情愿地将他觉得自己一辈子都不应该说出口的情话说出来。  
“在我们生命刚刚开始，还有一整个人生等待着我们的时候，”这些话从一个Winchester家的人口中说出来太难，Dean本能地感到羞赧，于是一点微红晕开在他的颧骨上。但是他说这句话的时候眼睛很亮，翠绿的光在他的瞳孔中汇聚，温柔得让人移不开眼睛。“只有那个时候说出来的一辈子，才足够长，不是吗？”  
Sam几乎要被Dean这样的表情融化，他长长叹了一口气，然后伸长了手将他哥哥重新抱进怀里。  
一个柔软的，却比任何时候都要坚定的拥抱。  
“是的。”他回答。  
于是Dean也回以拥抱。

Dean无疑给了他一个美好的期望，却又狡诈地，绕开了Sam最惧怕的事情。  
那就是他们都不知道，那样一天会不会到来，而那样一个美好的承诺，是不是真的有可能从彼此的口中吐露出来。  
他哥哥就是那么固执，哪怕在这样一个可能下一秒就要生离死别的场景下，都不肯用一个甜美的谎言来安慰他。  
但或许这些都不重要了。  
Sam弯了弯嘴角，又将Dean抱得更紧了一些。  
比起任何誓言谎言或者闭口不言，他早已有了更好的，他哥哥没有说出口的约定。

他们可以没有过去，没有未来，相片在火焰中燃尽，道路在黑暗里氤氲，每一步都走向未知，随时面临死亡与坍塌。他们没有平凡人最简单琐碎的幸福，没有一幢能够被命名为家的房子，走出基地连朋友都找不出来。他们鲜少有温情，更不要提甜言蜜语海誓山盟。  
所有其他人习以为常的一切，他们或许都不曾拥有过。  
但这些都不重要。  
重要的是，在好的时候，他会陪着他。  
在不好的时候，他也陪着他。  
他们拥有彼此。  
那么即便是在刀尖上行走，而足下是万丈深渊，他们也无所畏惧。


End file.
